Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon Doce Casas
by Hyoga de Cisne
Summary: Las Doce casa a penas va a comenzar. Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, que ahora forma una alianza por primera vez. Ellos quieren desenmascarar a Arles y esta acompañado de Erinias, ¿Quién es en verdad Erinias que esta bajo una mascara?
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo**_

Algo lógico inexplicablemente lo que sucedió en el Santuario de Atenas Grecia. Todo ocurrió hace 13 años. Arles que intento matar Athena en el Santuario, y gracias al valiente de Aioros llevo Athena lo mas lejos. Después del fallido de intento de matar Athena algo sucedió.

Un extraño desconocido que apareció hace 13 años vestido de una capucha sin mostrar su rostro y sentado como meditando que venia del futuro. Se trataba del Gran Sabio que apareció hace 13 años en el Santuario y le dio un Bebé que tiene cubierto con una sabana totalmente negra. Esperaba en el momento cuando la Niña cumpla 13 años despertara su poder maligno. Así Arles decidió llamarla Erinias, como la Asistente. El Gran Sabio desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Transcurrió 13 años después. Erinias cumplía 13 años, hasta que el momento esperaba su despertar, ella tiene puesto un autentico vestido negro, un Velo que cubre el Cabello, una Corona y una Mascara que cubre el rostro y sus cabellos sueltos y rosados. Las Sailors Scouts, acabo con el Negaverso, el Árbol de la Oscuridad y Black Moon. Pero algo lo que sucedió una lógica inesperadamente.

Serena Tsukino, tuvo un sueño extraño que llego al Santuario y descubrió una sospecha. Al llegar a la recamara del Maestro, esta acompañado de su asistente. Después que paso los sueños. Serena vio a los Caballeros de Bronce, llamado Seiya que tiene puesto la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario y combatió con Aioria de Leo, después de la pelea Saori apareció de repente.

Luego Serena y sus amigas fueron a reunir con los Caballeros de Bronce, de ir al Santuario a descubrir la verdad sobre el Maestro y su Asistente. Saori Kido, tenia rumores de que el Santuario tenia dos asistentes de Arles. Ahora las cosas empezaron.

El viaje al Santuario de Atenas. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y acompañadas de Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y Darién fueron al Santuario para pelear con los Caballeros Dorados que esta en las doce casas. Amy, tenia un recuerdo sobre un ser querido que desapareció en Siberia durante unos 10 años.

Al llegar al Santuario, Tremí, hirió a Saori Kido, no quiso herir a las Chicas y a los Caballeros. Ahora ellos deben pasar a las doce casas del Zodiaco que apenas comienza para traer al Maestro y sacar la flecha en el corazón de Saori Kido, ellos quieren desenmascarar a Arles y Erinias que están oculto debajo de las mascaras.

El destino de Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce acompañado de Serena y las Sailors Scouts, que esta vez entrara a combatir en las doce casas.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: El Séptimo Sentido, el principal del Cosmos **_

Saori fue recibida por una Flecha Dorada de Tremí, hasta que Seiya corre para auxiliarla.

-Saori, resiste por favor- respondió Seiya que trata de animarla.

-¿Qué nos paso? ¿Se supone que la Flecha Dorada no ataco a todos nosotros? ¿Sólo le dieron a Saori en el Corazón?- pregunto Serena a Seiya.

-Ahora no podemos hacer nada por la señorita Saori- decía Shun a los demás.

En ese momento, Tremí se pone de pie.

-Nadie pueda sacar esa Flecha, fue gracias a las ordenes de Erinias que acompaña al Maestro… en tan solo Doce Horas el tiempo de las Agujas del Reloj, deben pasar a Aries a Piscis, Saori morirá Ja, Ja…- cae al suelo Tremí por sus ultimas palabras.

-¿Shiryu, se supone que esas Flechas eran Ilusiones?-pregunto Hyoga a Shiryu.

-Es verdad lo que estas diciendo Hyoga. Tremí nos ataco con esas Flechas de Ilusiones para confundirnos a nosotros, el objetivo es Saori, ¿Por qué ataco a Saori?- respondió Amy con seriedad.

Seiya que esta con Saori.

-No se preocupe… por mí… desde que éramos niños… los trate mal… desde niña nunca tenia amigas en mi… infancia… por favor ustedes vayan… y los protegeré… voy a soportar mi dolor…-decía Saori con toda palabra.

-bueno… esta bien, chicos vámonos mejor…

-De ninguna manera Seiya- lo interrumpe Serena.

-recuerda que venimos aquí para saber quien es Erinias. Nosotras nunca conocemos el Santuario, y como soy la Líder de las Sailors Scouts estamos haciendo trabajar como un equipo, ¿entendiste?-respondió Serena a Seiya.

-Serena tiene razón… váyanse sin mi…- decía Saori con voz debilitando.

-Muy bien, chicas transfórmense, ahora vamos con nosotros mejor- decía Seiya a las chicas.

-¿Estas seguro, Seiya?- respondió Serena con seriedad.

-Si, vámonos mejor- decía Seiya a Serena sus órdenes.

-Seiya, por favor cuida de Serena por mí. Por desgracia no tengo la capacidad de pelear con los Caballeros Dorados. Yo cuidare de Saori y trae al Maestro- decía Darién a Seiya.

-Darién, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Serena algo angustiada.

-No quiero ir con ustedes, si deja sola a Saori Kido estaría en peligro. Vayan con Seiya y los Caballeros- respondió Darién a Serena.

-Si. Cuídate mucho, Darién- Serena se dirige con Seiya.

-Seiya, tu cuidas de Serena y yo cuidare de Saori por ti-decia Darién.

-Si, cuento contigo...-respondio Seiya a Darién.

Ahora Saori se encuentra sola, acompañado de Darién que se convirtió en Tuxedo Masked.

-_Cuídense- _pensó Saori.

En el Salón del Maestro. Erinias se acerco a Arles.

-Gran Maestro, me acabo informar que Tremí a sido derrotado por un Caballero de Bronce, solo hirió a Saori, no a los Caballeros y a las chicas que acompaña ha ellos, Arles- pregunto Erinias a Arles.

-Sólo cumplí mis órdenes. Para que los Caballeros no lleguen a este lugar. Solo Tremí hirió a Saori por mis ordenes, trajo esas Sailors Scouts aquí en este sitio. Es la primera vez que las Sailors Scouts entran al Santuario para pelear con los Caballeros Dorados—respondió Arles con claridad.

-Si. Maestro, el objetivo es atacar a esos Caballeros de…

-No interrumpa, te daré otra oportunidad. Estas aquí para que tu tomes el control, entiendes —lo interrumpe Arles.

-Si…

Se pone de pie, de pronto le pone la mano en la cabeza.

-_Escúchame, cuando cae en Doce Horas, despertaras tu poder y tienes que buscar venganza a las Sailors Scouts, ahora ya paso 13 años. Ahora tienes 13 años de edad—_respondió la voz en la mente de Erinias_._

_-¿Quién dijo esto…?—_ pensó Erinias.

-¿Estas bien Erinias?— pregunto Arles a Erinias.

-No… estoy bien, estoy un poco mareada señor— respondió normal Erinias.

-Bueno, será mejor que descanse ahora—decía el Maestro.

-No tengo que descansar, estoy bien de veraz—respondió Erinias y se pone al lado del Arles.

-Maestro, uno de los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts se dirige a las Doce Casas, ¿Por qué ellos entraron a la Casa de Aries donde esta Mu?—pregunto Erinias.

-Mu se encargara de ellos. Si Mu falla con los Caballeros el siguiente va hacer Tauro—Respondió Arles con seriedad.

-Si… esta vez Mu se encargara de ellos—voltea donde esta la puerta de la entrada, Erinias aun no revela su verdadero rostro cubierto con una Mascara y un Velo que cubre el cabello.

Devuelta donde esta el camino hacia las doce casas. Seiya y lo demás llegaron a la Casa de Aries.

-Llegamos, es la primera Casa, Aries—respondió Hyoga a los demás.

-Ya veo, ¿solo hay Doce Casas el total? ¿Quién es el Guardián de esa Casa?—pregunto Sailor Mercury.

-Hablando de Aries, yo soy Aries. Por eso es mi Signo del Zodiaco de mi nacimiento— respondió Sailor Mars.

-Aries significa Carnero, es uno de los 12 Signos del Zodiaco-decia Hyoga.

-Esa Casa, ya lo vi en mis sueños. Ahora lo comprendo, lo que decía Tremí pasar a Aries a Piscis, ¿No es así?— pregunto Sailor Moon.

-Si, bueno vámonos…- respondió Seiya.

En ese momento, arriba se ve una roca grande que sale flotando.

-¡Todos cuidado!—exclama Hyoga a los demás y corren para salirse ilesos.

-¡Cielos! ¡¿Quién arrojo esa inmensa roca?—respondió Sailor Venus que se enfada.

-los estaba esperando Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Scouts.

-¿Quién esta hablando?—respondió Sailor Moon y ve quien era.

En la Casa de Aries, aparece Mu frente a los demás Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts.

-¿Pero si es Mu?—respondió Seiya.

-¿Mu? ¿Seiya, conoces a ese Hombre, ahora es un Caballero Dorado que vamos a pelear?—pregunto Sailor Moon.

-Si. Mu el repara todo tipo de Armaduras—respondió Seiya.

-Ahora entiendo, ese guardia llamado Mu de Aries que se encarga de custodiar la casa de Aries, ¿no es así?—pregunto Sailor Mercury a los demás.

-Así es Sailor Mercury. Ustedes Caballeros de Bronce que acompaña con las Sailors Scouts en estas Doce Casas. Deben pasar— decía Mu con seriedad.

-Solo queremos llegar donde esta el Gran Maestro del Santuario—respondió Hyoga.

-Solo estamos acompañado con Seiya y los Caballeros para saber quien es el Maestro. Además esta acompañado de Erinias, una asistente del Santuario, ¿Quién es? Mu—respondió Sailor Júpiter a Mu.

-¿No tengo ni idea? Erinias es la Asistente de Arles, la acompaño todo este tiempo. ¿Si quieren pasar, tendra que pelear conmigo?—respondió Mu con seriedad a los demás.

-¿Estas seguro Mu?—pregunto Seiya.

-Por supuesto-respondio Mu con seriedad.

Seiya esta en posición de ataque, Shiryu lo interfiere.

-Espera Seiya. Yo peleare con Mu. Sailors Scouts, seria mejor que no me ayude esta vez— respondió Shiryu a las chicas.

-Bien Dragón Shiryu, puedes hacerlo si quieres—decía Mu a Shiryu.

-bien, ¡aquí voy!—Shiryu pone su Escudo y corre hacia Mu para pelear.

Hasta que Shiryu salto y hace movimiento, Shiryu uso la patada de Dragón, de pronto, Mu detiene el ataque de Shiryu con un dedo índice derecho. Shiryu cae al suelo y se pone de pie. Shiryu se pone en posición de defensa, hasta que Mu lo ataca con su poder y mando arrojar a Shiryu en la montaña y cae en el suelo.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Derroto a Shiryu con un dedo?—respondió Sailor Mars y ve a Mu bajando de las escaleras.

-Jamás he visto un Caballero Dorado que ataco a Shiryu—decía Sailor Júpiter y se voltea donde esta Mu.

En ese instante aparece Kiki frente a los demás.

-¿Kiki?

-Seiya, ¿conoces a ese niño?—pregunto Sailor Moon.

-Si, Kiki tiene poderes Telequineces, lo mismo que Mu—decía Seiya a Sailor Moon.

-Ya veo… _que niño tan raro, ¿nunca he visto un niño con poderes sobrenaturales?—_pensó Sailor Moon.

Ahora Kiki esta con Mu.

-Amigos. Mu solo quiere decir cualquier cosa, él solo pueda saber vencer a los Caballeros Dorados. Las Sailors Scouts, ella deben saber sus razones— respondió Kiki.

-¡Seiya, el Escudo de Dragón se esta dañando!— respondió Hyoga.

De pronto el Escudo de Dragón se rompe, Shiryu no se dio cuenta.

-¿Mu destruyo el Escudo de Dragón con un solo dedo? ¿Cómo lo hizo?— respondió Sailor Júpiter.

-No lo destruí… las Armaduras de Bronce se encuentran dañadas. Debido en combates que tuvieron anteriores— miro la Armadura de Pegaso y lo toca con un dedo, Seiya se aleja—si van a combatir con los Caballeros Dorados, sus Armaduras quedaran hecho pedazos, es como curar una herida de una piel humana—decía Mu con seriedad.

-ahora entiendo. Nuestra piel tiene una fibra que cierra la herida y deja marcada una cicatriz, ¿verdad?—respondió Sailor Mercury.

-exactamente Sailor Mercury. Solo pueda yo reparar las Armaduras—respondió Mu.

-¿en cuanto tiempo se demorara?—pregunto Seiya.

-Solo tomara en Una Hora, ¿solo puedas decirme por favor, que dices?—pregunto Mu a Seiya.

-Este bien… por favor Mu repáralas—respondió Seiya con seriedad y confianza.

Los demás esta en una pequeña montaña, los cuatro Caballeros y cinco Sailors Scouts que acompaña.

-Saben chicos, estoy ansiosa de conocer Grecia. Este es mi lugar favorito para conocer el Arte Griego y aprender sobre la Mitología Griega—decía Amy a los demás.

-¿Estas feliz de conocer este sitio, Amy?—pregunto Hyoga.

-Si. Pero saben, solo quiero conocer todo el Santuario—respondio claridad Amy.

-No te preocupes, cuando terminemos esta Batalla con los Caballeros Dorados, te acompañaremos—respondió Hyoga con seriedad.

-Gracias, Hyoga—decía amable Amy.

Shiryu que esta al lado de Seiya.

-sabes Seiya, cuando trajiste el agua de la vida, ahora mis ojos todavía no han sanado, te debo las gracias—decía Shiryu a Seiya.

-¿Qué le paso a Shiryu? ¿Esta ciego?—pregunto Lita.

-Si, el fue que derroto a Argol de Perseo, cuando se quito la vista en pleno combate—respondió Seiya.

-Eso fue terrible. Shiryu quedara ciego por siempre—decía Serena.

De pronto, la niebla se disipa y aparece el Reloj frente a los demás.

-¡Miren todos!—Shun llamo a los demás.

-¿eso parece ser un reloj?—pregunto Amy a Shun.

-Por supuesto que es un Reloj, que si pasamos en Doce Horas a Aries a Piscis, eso nos dijo Tremí—respondió Seiya.

En ese instante la Flama de Aries se extinguió.

-No puede ser… -dijo Seiya que ve el reloj que la flama se extingue.

-Ahora solo lleva Once Horas, ¿no lo entiendo?—decía dudosa Sailor Moon.

-¡que tonta eres Sailor Moon, ahora llevamos once horas!—decía Sailor Mars.

Mientras donde cuida de Saori. La flecha comienza a brillar y Saori siente dolor.

-Saori, debes resistir. Seiya llegara donde el Maestro. Ahora esta con Sailor Moon. Pronto estará bien—decía Tuxedo Masked que aun esta preocupado.

Devuelta a Aries. Mu siguió reparando las Armaduras, los demás llegan al lugar.

-Mu, el fuego de Aries se extinguió, ahora solo llevan Once Horas…- decía Seiya a Mu.

-Ya las termine—respondió Mu a los demás.

Los demás se acerco a las Armaduras de los Caballeros. Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne y Andrómeda brillan resplandecientes.

-Wow, sus Armaduras están brillando como era antes—decía Seiya.

-Debería ponérselas chicos—respondió Sailor Moon a Seiya.

De pronto las Armaduras se separan y cubre los cuerpos de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun. Todos hacen un espectáculo sorprendente y las chicas la ven.

-Las Armaduras, están vivas—Seiya vio su Armadura que brilla.

-Están vivas como era antes—respondió Hyoga.

-Si, puedo olerlas. Aun la siento—decía Shiryu.

-Disculpa Mu, ¿ahora nosotras podemos ir con Seiya y los Caballeros?—pregunto Serena.

-Si pueden ir. Pero les diré a todos ustedes lo mismo que las Sailors Scouts—respondió Mu.

-¿Cuáles el propósito de vencer a los Caballeros Dorados?—pregunto Seiya.

-A decir verdad. Los Caballeros Dorados ellos tienen el Alma del Cosmos, ellos son muy fuertes y sus poderes de pelea están al limite—respondió Mu con claridad.

-¿El Alma del Cosmos? Nosotras solo tenemos Resplandores como el Cosmos como llama la atención—decía Sailor Moon.

-Así es, ellos corren a la Velocidad de la Luz—dijo Mu.

-¿La velocidad de la Luz?—respondió Seiya.

-Ya entiendo. La Velocidad de la Luz, solo corre a 300.000 Kilómetros. Yo he leído la ciencia en mis estudios—decía Sailor Mercury.

-Así es Sailor Mercury, pero ellos corren a 300.000 o 10.000 Millones. Ellos tiene el Principal Cosmos el Séptimo Sentido—respondió Mu.

-¿El Séptimo Sentido?—decía Seiya.

-¿No entiendo nada? Solo tenemos cinco sentidos—decía Sailor Moon.

-el Sexto Sentido es la Intuición, como un presentimiento—respondió Shun.

-La única que tiene el Sexto Sentido es Sailor Mars, ella es Sacerdotisa, nosotras no tenemos la capacitación del Sexto Sentido—respondió Sailor Mercury.

-¿Nosotras podemos tener el Séptimo Sentido? Mu—pregunto Sailor Venus.

-Si nosotras vamos hacer como los Caballeros, ¿nosotras podemos hacerlo?—respondió Sailor Júpiter.

-Si, es la única forma. Si ustedes tenga el Séptimo Sentido, así pueda ganar a los Caballeros Dorados—respondió Mu.

-Me parece bien. Muy bien todos vámonos no hay tiempo—respondió Seiya a los demás.

-No te preocupes de Saori, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

-Bien Kiki, vamos Caballeros y Sailors Scouts—respondió Seiya corre hacia las siguiente doce casas.

Kiki voltea donde Mu, aun esta serio. Los demás corren hacia la Segunda Casa.

El Reloj están dando Once Horas. Mientras tanto en el Salón del Maestro, Erinias se dirige al Gran Maestro.

-Arles, me acabo informar que Mu dejo pasar a los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts, se dirige hacia Tauro, ahora ahí Once Horas— respondió Erinias a Arles.

-Lo se. Aldebarán de Tauro se encargara de esos Nueve que están aquí. Seria mejor que deje de discutir—decía Arles a Erinias.

-Si mi señor. ¿Será que los Caballeros Dorados derrotaran a los Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Scouts?—pregunto Erinias.

-Si, ellos son mas poderosos que puede acabar con ellos, no debes preocuparte Erinias, confia en mis Caballeros Dorados.—decía Arles a Erinias.

-Si Maestro...

Devuelta donde están cuidando de Saori. Mu, Kiki y Tuxedo Masked lo acompaña.

-que bueno que dejaste pasar a las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de Bronce—decía Tuxedo Masked.

-Si. Por fortuna, deje pasar a ellos. Yo me quedare aquí a cuidarla. No te preocupes de Sailor Moon, Seiya lo cuidara.

-Gracias Mu—decía Tuxedo Masked y miro el Reloj.

Y mientras tanto, los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts llegan a la Casa de Tauro.

-Bien, es la Segunda Casa Tauro—respondió Seiya.

-Seguramente, es el Segundo Signo del Zodiaco como dice el calendario del mes de Mayo—respondió Sailor Mercury.

-Mi Cadena no reacciona en nada—Shun miro su Cadena que no reacciona.

-No siento una presencia en esa Casa.

-No siento el Cosmo en esa Casa. Sailor Mars, ¿tú no sientes nada?—pregunto Shiryu.

-No, parece ser que no hay nadie en esa casa. Vamos a entrar mejor—respondió Sailor Mars.

-Bien, ¡Vamos!—decía Seiya con sus ordenes.

Los demás corren a entrar a la casa de Tauro. En la entrada a la Casa de Tauro se le ve unos ojos brillantes, los demás corren hasta que se pegaron. Todos ellos caen al suelo.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso dolió!—respondió Sailor Moon adolorida.

-¡Cielos! Siento que nos golearon una pared invisible, ¿Qué es eso?—Seiya vio algo.

Los Ojos dejo de brillar y se revelan.

-Yo soy el Caballero Dorado, Aldebarán de Tauro, ustedes no podrán pasar en esta casa de Tauro—decía Aldebarán que camina frente a ellos.

-Mis Cadenas no detecto la presencia del enemigo—decía Shun que vio sus Cadenas.

-ese Caballero Dorado apago su presencia a nosotros—respondió Sailor Mars.

-Que enorme Postura—decía Hyoga.

-ahora nos toca pelear con Aldebarán de Tauro, Chicos—decía Sailor Moon.

-Solo tenemos que vencer a Aldebarán y pasamos a la otra casa—respondió Sailor Mercury.

-Bien, no hay opción—Seiya se pone en posición de ataque.

-No tenemos opción más que pelear, hagamos juntos—decía Sailor Moon.

-_La diferencia entre las Armaduras de Bronce y Doradas, tenemos que luchar_—pensó Seiya.

-_Nosotras las Mujeres y los Hombres, tiene la diferencia entre poderes. Tenemos que hacer y trabajar como equipo_—pensó Sailor Moon.

Saori que esta con Mu, Kiki y Darién.

-_Seiya cuento contigo. Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts, cuídense ustedes_—pensó Saori.

Seiya y Sailor Moon están preparados para el combate que acaba de iniciar.

-_Saori, regresare a salvo, lo mismo que Sailor Moon_—pensó Seiya

-_Darién, regresare a salvo, Seiya me protegerá, cuida de Saori y vamos a traer al Maestro y desenmascarar a Erinias_—pensó Sailor Moon.

Ahora la Batalla comienza en la Casa de Tauro, será que Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás puedan pasar a la casa de Tauro y llegar donde el Maestro y su Asistente.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: "Batalla Mortal en la casa de Tauro"**_

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y las Sailors Scouts, esta frente de Aldebarán de Tauro, el Guardián de la Casa de Tauro.

-Escuchen todos ustedes, Sailor Moon y yo detendremos Aldebarán—decía Seiya a los demás.

-¿Sailor Moon, vas a venir con nosotros?—pregunto Sailor Mars.

-No, ustedes avanza, Seiya y yo detendremos Aldebarán, solo lo vamos a distraernos— respondió Sailor Moon.

-Bien, ¡Vámonos!—decía Sailor Mars a los demás.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!

Los ataques de Seiya y Sailor Moon logran darle los golpes a Aldebarán y no dio resultado. Los demás corren para pasar la siguiente casa de las órdenes de Seiya y Sailor Moon. De pronto Aldebarán encendió su Cosmos y lanzo su poderoso ataque hacia ellos que se iban cruzar a la siguiente casa.

-¿Qué es eso?—decía Hyoga que vio una Luz muy poderosa.

-Es una Luz muy brillante, como decía Mu: la Velocidad de la Luz, antes de venir en esta casa—respondió Sailor Mercury que esta flotando con los demás.

-¡Les he dicho que no pasara por la casa de Tauro, Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Scouts—decía Aldebarán y pone las manos de frente y sale un rayo de luz hacia ellos.

Los demás chocan contra la Pared y lo dejan fuera de combate.

-¿Increíble, mi Meteoro de Pegaso y el Halo de la Princesa de la Luna, no ha dado resultado?—respondió Seiya.

-Eso fue impresionante. Los Caballeros Dorados, son muy Poderosos como decía Mu

Ahora esta Seiya y Sailor Moon frente Aldebarán.

-Pegaso, ¿si quieres pasar por esta casa, tendrás que vencerme…?—miro a Sailor Moon—Sailor Moon, es la primera vez que entra ha esta casa, tendrás que vencer a mí con Pegaso—decía Aldebarán.

-Yo estoy decidido luchar Aldebarán—decía Seiya en posición de ataque.

-Luchare por primera vez. Esta vez, no tengo la capacidad de pelear como los Caballeros. Ahora voy ha estar a tu lado Seiya.

Sailor Moon esta en posición de ataque al lado de Seiya, Aldebarán esta con los brazos cruzados sin moverse.

-Bien, ¿a ver que les parece esto?

De pronto, la Casa de Tauro comienza a temblar.

-¡Que... esta temblando esta casa…!—Sailor Moon siente miedo de un temblor.

En ese momento, los bloques del piso de la Casa de Tauro comienzan a salir.

-¡Seiya escapemos ahora!—respondió Sailor Moon.

-Si.

Los dos corren para escapar de los bloques que lo tiene bloqueado. De pronto Aldebarán usa su poder y logra derribar los bloques que sepulta Seiya y Sailor Moon. Aldebarán miro arriba y ve a Seiya y Sailor Moon que lograron salir.

-Ustedes dos, lograron escapar de mi ataque.

-Seiya, estuvimos cerca, casi quedaremos sepultados.

-Si, pero ahora, pase lo que pase. Hagamos un equipo y tener que atacar Aldebarán—decía Seiya a Sailor Moon.

-Muy bien. Los voy atacar

En ese instante, Aldebarán uso su ataque y ataca a Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué es eso Seiya?

-¿No lo se? ¿Parece ser que…

Fueron lanzados contra las paredes de la casa de Tauro, Seiya y Sailor Moon choca contra la pared y ellos quedan incrustados.

-S-Seiya… este sujeto… es muy… fuerte y mi… cuerpo esta… adolorida…-decía Sailor Moon que siente dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-Si, nuestros… cuerpos están… sumamente que nos… duela… es como si Aldebarán… es un feroz… Búfalo… -respondió Seiya.

Aldebarán que tiene los brazos cruzados y aun no se mueve, aparece por detrás una imagen de un Búfalo.

-Muy bien, recibirán esto, ¡Gran Cuerno!—lanza su técnica especial.

-¡¿Qué es esa Luz, Seiya?

-¡¿No lo se! ¡Aaaaah!

Los dos salieron volando y chocan contra las paredes de la Casa de Tauro y Seiya cae al suelo lo mismo que Sailor Moon.

-Acabare contigo primero, Pegaso.

Aldebarán le pone el pie a Seiya, en ese momento Sailor Moon lo protege con su cuerpo, Aldebarán le pone el pie en la espalda de Sailor Moon.

-¡¿Sailor Moon, que estas haciendo?—pregunto Seiya.

-¡Debo protegerte Seiya! Aaah!—Sailor Moon siente peso en el pie de Aldebarán.

-Seiya… Aldebarán me esta quemando mi espalda como una Plancha de ropa…

-¡Sailor Moon, no lo hagas por favor…! ¡Debes estar con Darién y te necesita!—grito Seiya a Sailor Moon.

-¿Muy bien? Primero voy aplastar a los dos.

-¡Seiya no puedo! ¡Aaaaaah!

-Aaaaaah!

Los dos fueron empujados por Aldebarán, Seiya y Sailor Moon cayeron en un vacio.

-_¿Dónde estoy?_

-_Lo siento Seiya, te estoy protegiendo con mi vida_—dijo Sailor Moon que esta acostado en cuerpo de Seiya.

-_Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué me estas protegiendo? Los Caballeros solo vamos a proteger Athena. Eres una Chica y delicada. No tienes la capacidad de pelear. Además no llevas Armadura_—decía Seiya que miro a Sailor Moon acostada encima.

-_Lo siento Seiya, soy una tonta. ¿Estamos perdidos? estamos caído en un vacio sin nada—_respondió Sailor Moon.

_-¿Qué vamos hacer?—_decía Seiya.

Seiya y Sailor Moon aun sigue caídos en un oscuro vacio y sin nada.

-_Seiya, Sailor Moon_—aparece Saori frente a ellos.

-_Es Saori_—respondió Sailor Moon que ella ve.

-_Saori, no pude hacer nada. Sailor Moon y yo no logramos vencer a Aldebarán de Tauro_—decía Seiya.

-_Por mi culpa, yo protegí a Seiya usando mi cuerpo como escudo. Soy una tonta…_—decía Sailor Moon a Saori.

-_No es tu culpa Sailor Moon, debes seguir adelante con Seiya. Ustedes dos debe tener Esperanzas para que pueda llegar ante al Maestro y su Asistente, Erinias_—decía Saori a los dos.

-_No te des por vencido Seiya._

Aparece Marín frente a ellos.

-Marín, ¿en verdad eres mi Hermana?—pregunto Seiya a Marín.

-_Seiya, ¿Marín es tu Hermana? La veo cubierto con una Mascara_—decía Sailor Moon.

-_Yo te estaré apoyando Sailor Moon_—aparece Tuxedo Masked a Sailor Moon y Seiya.

-_Tuxedo Masked—_respondió Sailor Moon que se pone alegremente.

-_Seiya, la única forma de vencer Aldebarán, es luchar con una Espada de Doble Filo_—decía Marín.

-_¿Espada doble filo?—Seiya tiene dudas._

_-¿No entiendo la Espada doble filo? ¿Marín, tú entrenaste a Seiya? Te veo bien_—decía Sailor Moon.

-_Seiya, recuerda el entrenamiento en Grecia, debes luchar con una Espada de Esgrima_—respondió Marín.

-_Ahora lo recuerdo bien…_

Flash Black

Todo empezó en su entrenamiento, Marín entreno a Seiya usando un Sable Japonés.

-Seiya, debes luchar y quitar la Espada con sus propias manos—decía Marín.

-La Espada de tu oponente es conocida como espada muerta, y atacar en la postura—guardo el sable.

Seiya se pone de pie.

-Lo intentare—en posición de ataque.

Seiya aun esta preparado para pelear con Marín, Marín que tiene el Sable guardado lo saca un poquito para atacar. Hasta que empezó. Marín lo ataca y Seiya logra esquivarlo, Seiya esta ileso luego la parte hombrera se parte y Seiya estuvo cerca.

-_Debo concentrarme, mi deber es quitar la espada—_piensa Seiya y aun esta en posición de ataque.

-¡Ahora veraz! ¡Hyaaaa!—contraataca Marín.

-¡Ahora!

Seiya logro detener la Espada con las manos desnudas y logra obtener el Sable y Marín se rinde.

-Lo hiciste bien Seiya—Marín le da los agradecimiento.

-Bien, lo obtuve—Seiya pone la espada en el suelo como ganador.

Fin Flash Black.

-_Seiya, ¿ahora puedes vencer Aldebarán_?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-_Si, ahora puedo vencer Aldebarán en cualquier costo_—decía Seiya y encendió el Cosmos.

-_yo también, si puedo vencerlo como ahora, encendió mi Cosmos como dijo Mu_—respondió Sailor Moon.

Aldebarán que el cuerpo de Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Bien, acabe con esos dos, no me hicieron nada. Esta vez, tendré que hablar con el Maestro e informare lo que hice.

Aldebarán se voltea y ve a los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts en el suelo.

-Ahora me toca vencer a los Caballeros que acompaña a las Sailors Scouts—respondió Aldebarán y camina donde están ellos.

En ese momento Aldebarán se detiene por algo por detrás que Salió una energía Azul Celeste y Rosario.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Qué significa esto?—Aldebarán se voltea por algo dudoso.

En ese instante Seiya y Sailor Moon se levanta como si nada.

-¿Pegaso, Sailor Moon?—respondió Aldebarán que ve a los dos.

Seiya y Sailor Moon se pone donde esta frente de Aldebarán.

-Aldebarán, ahora me toca vencerte y romperé tu cuerno—decía Seiya.

-¿Se supone que están muertos?—quedo sorprendido Aldebarán.

-Gracias a Saori que nos volvió a la vida y tengo nuevas energías—decía Seiya.

-Saori uso su Cosmos y me dio nuevas energías para poder vencer Aldebarán—respondió Sailor Moon.

-Ahora vamos atacar ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!

Los ataques golpea Aldebarán y no le hace nada.

-sus ataques no funciona por segunda ocasión. Ustedes los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts ataca con la velocidad del Sonido, y los Caballeros Dorados ataca a la Velocidad de la Luz. Nunca superara al nivel de los Caballeros Dorados

De pronto, Aldebarán ve algo inexplicablemente la Técnica de Seiya y Sailor Moon que empezó a cambiar de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Parece ser que es un remolino?

-¡Es cierto es un remolinos! ¡Aaaah!—Aldebarán logra detener el ataque de Seiya y Sailor Moon y choca contra la pared que fue empujado de los ataques combinados.

Aldebarán quedo atrapado de la pared y Seiya y Sailor Moon aparece frente a él.

-Ahora conozco bien tus técnicas, Aldebarán—decía Seiya.

-Por ahora, Seiya y yo podemos ver tú técnica a la Velocidad de la Luz—respondió Sailor Moon.

En ese instante, Aldebarán logra salir de la pared incrustada de la Casa de Tauro.

-Esta bien, usare mi propia técnica secreta—Aldebarán se pone en posición de ataque.

-Seiya, ¿Qué técnica secreta lo que dijo Aldebarán?

-¿No lo sé? Tenemos que mantener cuidado con él—decía Seiya a Sailor Moon.

Los dos están en posición de ataque para saber que pasara.

-¡Gran Cuerno!—Aldebarán su técnica y se dirige hacia ellos.

Seiya y Sailor Moon que aun no se mueve fue recibido por el ataque de Aldebarán y lo lanza a la pared.

-¡Ya lo vi!—respondió Seiya.

-¡Yo también, ahora puedo ver el ataque de la Velocidad de la Luz!—respondió Sailor Moon.

Mientras donde están cuidando de Saori.

-Mu, ¿estas seguro que Sailor Moon despertara el Séptimo Sentido como le explicaste a los demás?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked.

-Si, no debes preocuparte de Sailor Moon, Seiya lo protegerá arriesgando su vida por ti. Además, ¿porque no entraste al campo de Batalla?—pregunto Mu.

-Pues, a decir verdad. No llevo Armaduras como posee los Caballeros. Sailor Moon y las demás chicas no tiene Armadura, ellas deciden entrar a las Doce Casas—decía Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo. Espero que ellas estén bien.

Mu miro el reloj que se esta apagando poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Mu?—Tuxedo Masked observo a Mu y miro donde esta el Reloj.

-El fuego de Tauro se esta apagando, ¿cuanto falta?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-en media hora. Sino se apresura llegar donde esta el Patriarca del Santuario y traerlo aquí, Arles esta acompañado de Erinias—decía Mu sus palabras.

-Si_. Sailor Moon y los demás que acompaña con los Caballeros, debe llegar a la recamara del Maestro, de lo contrario, Saori morirá_—pensó Tuxedo Masked y mira donde Saori que aun lo esta cuidando y acompañado de Mu y Kiki.

Devuelta al combate, Seiya, Sailor Moon esta en posición de ataque. Aldebarán se prepara.

-Ahora podemos ver el Ataque de Aldebarán, Seiya—decía Sailor Moon.

-Si. Ahora podemos ver su ataque y romperemos el Cuerno Dorado de su postura.

Seiya que esta en posición de ataque.

-¿El Cuerno Dorado? ¿Tenemos que romperlo, Seiya?—pregunto Sailor Moon.

-Si, es la única manera de vencer a Aldebarán—respondió Seiya con seriedad.

-Muy bien Pegaso y Sailor Moon, ahora verán, ¡Gran Cuerno!

Lanza su poder de nuevo, hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon logra detener el ataque de Aldebarán.

-_No es posible. Estos dos logro detener mi Técnica Especial. Será que ellos puede ver a la Velocidad de la Luz, lo mismo que esta chica que acompaña Pegaso, ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo_?—pensó Aldebarán algo preocupado.

-Muy bien Aldebarán, ahora es mi turno—encendió el Cosmos.

-Yo también, hare lo que pueda hacerlo Seiya, tú y yo podemos hacerlo juntos hasta el Final—encendió el Resplandor.

-_los Cosmos de Pegaso y Sailor Moon se esta aumentando, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un Pegaso? ¿Y esa Chica tiene un Cosmos similar a alguien, quién es ella en verdad?- penso Aldebaran.  
_

Aldebarán no cree lo que paso. Seiya se le apareció un Pegaso blanco de aurora, Sailor Moon su Resplandor aumento el Máximo que Seiya. Sera que Seiya y Sailor Moon pueda vencer Aldebaran y pasar a la siguiente casa.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3: Géminis, la Casa de las Ilusiones**_

En la entrada de la casa de Tauro, los demás están inconscientes. Uno de ellos, Shiryu acaba de despertar a Hyoga.

-Hyoga, despierta.

Hyoga despertó, lo mismo que las chicas.

-¿Chicos, que nos paso? ¿Dónde esta Sailor Moon, y Seiya?—pregunto Sailor Mercury.

-Puedo sentirlo, esta por allá—Shiryu señala donde esta el combate.

-Shiryu, ¿esta seguro que es por ahí?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-Si, no hay tiempo que perder—decía Shiryu a los demás.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡Muere Pegaso y Sailor Moon! ¡Gran Cuerno!—Aldebarán lanza su Especial hacia ellos.

Seiya logra detener el ataque de Aldebarán. Lo mismo que Sailor Moon que usa el Báculo Lunar como defensa.

-¡Seiya, esta funcionando, ahora podemos detener el Ataque de Aldebarán!—decía Sailor Moon.

-Si, su técnica especial, es muy poderosa, tenemos que deshacernos de esto—respondió Seiya que aun lo detiene el ataque de Aldebarán.

En ese instante, el Poder del Gran Cuerno explota y separa a Seiya, Sailor Moon y Aldebarán como un choque de Galaxias.

-_No es posible, Pegaso y Sailor Moon logro detener mi ataque_—pensó Aldebarán y ve claramente que no hay nada.

-_¿Qué? ¿Desaparecieron? Ellos no resistió mi ataque del Gran Cuerno provoco un Choque Cósmico entre ellos. No pudieron sobrevivir de mi ataque._

-¡Aquí estoy Aldebarán!

Aparece arriba junto con Sailor Moon.

-¡Ahora romperé tu Cuerno!—decía Seiya que forma su mano el Golpe de Espada hasta que le golpea el Cuerno.

El Cuerno Dorado sale volando y cae al suelo incrustado.

-Lo logramos Seiya, ahora solo falta romper el Cuerno Derecho—respondió Sailor Moon.

Aldebarán observo la parte izquierda del Casco que tiene roto el cuerno que lo quebró Seiya.

-Ahora me toca romper el otro Cuerno Dorado— decía Seiya que lo señala.

-Si romperemos tu Cuerno, te vas ha rendir—respondió Sailor Moon.

Aldebarán aun con las manos apretadas, hasta que se rinde y se ríe.

-¿De que te ríes Aldebarán?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-¿de que esta riendo Aldebarán?—Seiya en duda.

-Seiya, lograste romper mi Cuerno Dorado por primera vez, debes seguir si quieres—dijo Aldebarán con seriedad.

En esos momentos, llegan los demás Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts en pleno combate.

-¿se encuentran bien amigos?—pregunto Seiya.

-Todos estamos bien Seiya—dijo Shiryu.

-Ahora lograron vencer Aldebarán, ¿no es así?—pregunto Sailor Venus.

-No tan rápido. Solo dejo pasar a Pegaso y Sailor Moon, tendrán que vencerme a mi primero hasta que ustedes pasen—decía Aldebarán.

-¿Qué dijo?—decía Hyoga que frunce el ceño.

-Chicos, ustedes quédense aquí, debe terminar la pelea con Aldebarán, yo iré con Seiya —dijo Sailor Moon.

-Este bien, cuídate Sailor Moon—dijo Sailor Mars a su amiga.

-Bien. La única forma de destruir el Cuerno es usar el corte de espada. Vamos Sailor Moon —respondió Seiya que corre hacia la siguiente casa.

-Si.

Seiya y Sailor Moon se dirige hacia la siguiente Casa.

-Lo logramos Seiya, ahora vamos a la siguiente Casa—dijo Sailor Moon corriendo.

-si, por ahora ellos se encargara de Aldebarán, ellos nos alcanzaran después que termine la pelea —respondió Seiya.

Los demás ven el reloj que acabo de extinguirse.

-Seiya, el Fuego de Tauro sea extinguido.

-Si. Tenemos que apresurarnos a la siguiente casa—respondió Seiya.

-Los demás tiene que terminar la pelea contra Aldebarán, así ellos nos alcanzaran, solo llevamos Diez horas. —dijo Sailor Moon.

En el combate. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y las Chicas esta frente de Aldebarán.

-Tenemos que destruir el Cuerno Dorado que nos explico Seiya—decía Shun.

-Ahí que mantener cuidado con Aldebarán. Tenemos que encontrar la única forma de destruir el Cuerno—decía Sailor Venus.

-Lo que decía: que usar la Espada o un Sable. El nos explico sobre esto—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Tengo un plan. Sailor Venus y yo tendremos Aldebarán, lo sujetaremos—dijo Shun.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras Shun—dijo Sailor Venus.

En ese momento, Shun uso todo su Cosmos para encender al Máximo.

-Ahora entiendo—Sailor Venus hace lo mismo que Shun que enciende el Resplandor.

Aldebarán ve a Shun y Sailor Venus que ahora esta con los brazos cruzados. Shun y Sailor Venus están preparados para atacar.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Las dos Cadenas logran atrapar Aldebarán.

-¡Shiryu, Hyoga, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury ataquen ahora!—grita Shun a sus amigos.

-¡Sus ataques no funciona por segunda ocasión!—Aldebarán logra liberarse de las Cadenas de Shun y Sailor Venus.

-¡Cisne de Hielo!—hace movimiento de Cisne.

-¡Con todas nuestras fuerzas hagámoslo!- encendió el resplandor Sailor Mercury con Hyoga.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!—decía Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Uniremos nuestras fuerzas para derrotar Aldebarán!—decía Sailor Mars.

-Muy bien, ¡Dragón Naciente!—Shiryu usa su especial.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!

-¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!

Los cinco poderes se combinan, hasta que Aldebarán logra atrapar las técnicas de los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts. En ese instante de atacar, las manos de Aldebarán se congelan.

-Seiya logro destruir mi Cuerno, pero ustedes lograron congelar mis manos—Aldebarán miro sus manos congeladas.

-¿Aldebarán, seguro que nos dejara pasar?—pregunto Sailor Venus.

-Si, deben encontrar el Principal Cosmos, el Séptimo Sentido. Por esto debe hacer que despierte el Séptimo Sentido como hizo Seiya y Sailor Moon. Ya pueden irse—Aldebarán decía con toda palabra y dejaron pasar.

-Ahora podemos llegar a la tercera casa—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Seiya cuidara de Sailor Moon, ahora tenemos que seguir—decía Hyoga corriendo.

Aldebarán miro a los demás para pasar la siguiente casa.

-_Estos chicos han crecido y madurara. Lo mismo que esas Sailors Scouts, es la primera vez que combata en las doce casas. Ja, Ja, Ja_ –pensó Aldebarán

Seiya y Sailor Moon llegaron a la casa de Géminis.

-Es la tercera casa, la casa de Géminis.

-Por fortuna, hemos llegado a la tercera casa, Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon.

-_¿Hay demonios o Serpientes?—_pensó Seiya.

-¿Seiya, vamos a entrar o no? ¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Sailor Moon.

-Perdón Sailor Moon. Solo vamos a entrar para averiguar.

-Si…

Seiya y Sailor Moon entro a la casa de Géminis.

En el Salón del Maestro, Erinias esta parada y silenciosa, ahora no esta con el Patriarca.

-_Pegaso y Sailor Moon entro a la casa de Géminis_ —pensó Erinias y lo ve telepáticamente con su mente.

-_Estoy seguro que no hay nadie en esa casa. Hace 13 años, la casa de Géminis esta vacía y no ahí un guardián que lo protege. Ahora deje al Maestro solo para meditar, y me encargare de los Guardias para que no lo moleste. Si los Guardias lo molestan, los matara a todos. ¿No puede ser? Siento un Cosmos que proviene en la casa de Géminis. ¿Quién será?—_pensó Erinias y camina en silencio en los pasillos de la sala- _¿Se supone que el Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Géminis a regresado al Santuario para proteger su casa? ¿Imposible…?_

Mientras en los caminos hacia la casa de Géminis.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Seiya y Serena esta combatiendo con el Caballero Dorado de Géminis!—dijo Hyoga.

-Ellos tiene que resistir por mucho tiempo en ese combate. —dijo Sailor Mars.

Los demás logran llegar a la casa de Géminis.

-Es la casa de Géminis, por fin llegamos a tiempo —decía Sailor Mercury.

-Estoy seguro que Sailor Moon se encuentra con vida —dijo Sailor Venus.

De pronto se escuchan los pasos.

-Ahí viene, estamos seguro que es el Caballero Dorado de Géminis —decía Shiryu a los demás que están en posición de ataque para una emergencia.

En la entrada de la Casa de Géminis aparece Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-¿Eres tu Seiya y Sailor Moon? – pregunto Shiryu a los dos que salieron.

-¿Oigan ustedes? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?—decía Seiya a los demás algo de dudas.

-Seiya, ¿estamos seguros que ellos nos alcanzaron antes de salir de Géminis?—decía Sailor Moon algo dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Ustedes están afuera—respondió Sailor Mars.

-¿de que hablas Sailor Mars?—Seiya tiene dudas sobre las palabras de Sailor Mars hasta que se voltea.

-Estamos afuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Afuera? ¿Pero de que estas hablando Seiya?—Sailor Moon se voltea y lo ve con sus propios ojos.

-¿No es posible? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Se supone que íbamos hacia la casa de Cáncer? —Sailor Moon lo ve lo mismo que Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿te regresaste al punto de la entrada? ¿Y no hay salida en esa casa?- pregunto Shiryu.

-¡No digas esto Shiryu!

-Seiya, Sailor Moon ¿ustedes regresaron y no encontró la salida en esa casa?—pregunto lo mismo Sailor Mars.

-¡No es cierto Sailor Mars! Seiya y yo entramos lo que nos paso lo siguiente… - dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Y que paso? Cuándo entraron a la casa y encontraste al Caballero Dorado de Géminis, ¿no es así? —pregunto Sailor Mercury.

-Yo les diré la verdad, cuando Sailor Moon y yo entramos a la casa y de pronto…

-Flash Black—

Seiya y Sailor Moon corre y entra a la casa de Géminis. Y aparecieron cosas raras.

-¡¿Seiya que es esto?—pregunto Sailor Moon que corre a lado de Seiya.

-¡No lo se! ¡Parece ser un tipo de cosmos!—Seiya sigue corriendo que no sabe nada.

-¿Cosmos? ¡Debemos apresurarnos rápido!

-Si.

En ese instante ve una Luz como la salida.

-¡Hay esta la salida Sailor Moon!

-¡Si, ahora puedo verlo, tenemos que llegar a la casa de Cáncer lo mas pronto que podamos salir de esas luces!

Los dos logran llegar a la Luz.

-Fin Flash Black—

-¿Una Luz y eso es todo?—pregunto Sailor Mars a los dos.

-¿Y eso fue que se devolvieron aquí?—pregunto Shiryu.

-No, ¿no se que fue lo que nos paso dentro de esa casa?—dijo Seiya algo confundido.

-Cuando llegamos a la Luz, pensábamos que era la salida rumbo a la casa de Cáncer. ¿No entiendo nada, como nos devolvimos aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon que se sacude la cabeza como mueca.

-Entonces vamos a entrar todos juntos—respondió Hyoga.

-Así podemos averiguar lo que esta sucediendo en esa casa para investigar a dentro - dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Y si ellos dicen la verdad, vamos a entrar todos juntos—respondió Sailor Venus.

-Bueno amigos vámonos—dijo Seiya a los demás.

-¡Si! —dijeron los demás.

Los demás corren a entrar a la casa de Géminis. Hasta que en ese instante.

-Oh no, otra vez de nuevo—decía Seiya que corre.

-¡si vez que estamos diciendo esto! —dijo Sailor Moon a los demás.

-ahora entiendo, parece ser un tipo de Luz y Sombra que esta dentro de esta casa —dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Tal parece ser el Laberinto de la Casa de Géminis, Luz y Sombra—dijo Shiryu.

-Ya veo. Un Laberinto que no pueda encontrar la salida, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, si existe—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Tenemos que seguir corriendo o estaremos perdidos por siempre!—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¡Es verdad, tenemos que buscar la salida tan rápido que podamos!—dijo Hyoga.

-¡Lo que decía Shiryu, es un Laberinto de Luz y Sombra, hay que encontrar la salida o estaremos perdidos por siempre!—respondió Sailor Mercury.

-¡Dejen de hablar y sigamos corriendo lo que podamos salir de aquí!—dijo Sailor Mars.

Mientras en la Salida donde esta Aldebarán. En ese instante aparece Mu.

-Aldebarán, ¿puedo reparar tu Cuerno?—pregunto Mu.

-No gracias amigo—respondió Aldebarán que pone la mano en el cuerno izquierdo.

-¿Por qué dejaron pasar a los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts?—pregunto Mu.

-Lo hice porque esos dos tienen un Cosmos más poderosos—dijo Aldebarán con seriedad.

-¿A que te refieres?—pregunto Mu a Aldebarán.

-Pegaso tiene un Cosmos que se trata de la Diosa Athena.

-¿Athena?—dijo Mu sobre las palabras de Aldebarán.

-Es por eso el Cosmos de Pegaso fue que alguien tiene el Cosmos de Athena que acompaña. Sailor Moon tiene un Cosmos similar a la Diosa Athena—dijo Aldebarán con seriedad.

-¿Un Cosmos, similar a Athena? ¿No hemos escuchado de esto?—Mu aun tiene dudas.

-el Cosmos de Sailor Moon se trata de la Diosa Selene.

-¿Imposible? Desde la era Mitológica, Selene desapareció por siempre, y solo quedaba la ultima reencarnación de la Diosa Selene, conocido como la Reina Serenety. Ahora recuerdo bien que la Luna tenía un Lugar sagrado conocido como el Imperio de Plata, la tierra sagrada de los Dioses—dijo Mu sobre un misterio.

-¿Serenety? No he escuchado sobre ese nombre. Ni he mencionado del Imperio de Plata la Tierra Sagrada de los Dioses —dijo Aldebarán a Mu.

-el Imperio de Plata fue destruido por el Negaverso, y los demás fueron reencarnados como personas normales.

Mu observo la Casa de Géminis.

-Si. Cambiamos de tema, Mu. Estas diciendo que Athena esta aquí en nuestro refugio, ¿no es así?—pregunto Aldebarán a su amigo.

-Si. Hace 13 años, Athena desapareció por Aioros—Mu tiene dudas.

-Pues si no lo sabes. Athena esta en el Santuario. El Gran Maestro, Arles. Es nuestro Maestro del Santuario de Atenas. Y alguien mato a sus colegas por su inmenso poder. Los habitantes de Grecia adoran a su Gran Maestro como un Gran Padre. Además, Erinias lo acompaña ¿ella podía tratarse de su Hija?

Mu que aun escucha Aldebarán sobre Erinias.

-Lo dudo Aldebarán. Es la primera vez que una Chica sea la Asistente del Arles. Hace 13 años fue elegida después de Giga y Paeton. Erinias nos llamo para pelear con los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts.

-Sabe otra cosa Mu. Creo que puede tratarse de un misterio sobre Erinias, ¿ella esta ocultando sobre una mascara…? - Aldebarán continúa sobre el tema.

-¿Podría ser? Ahora que ellos deben traer al Maestro lo más pronto que pueda —dijo Mu.

En la casa de Géminis, Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts continúan corriendo, hasta que se ve una Luz.

-¡Miren es la Salida!—dijo Hyoga a los demás.

-¡Estamos seguros que podamos llegar a la casa de Cáncer!—dijo Sailor Moon que corre.

-¡espero que responda la verdad sobre esto…!—dijo Sailor Mars.

Los demás logran llegar a la Luz.

Y mientras en la Casa de Tauro a la siguiente casa. Mu y Aldebarán esta frente de la casa de Géminis y hablando cosas.

-¿por cierto Mu, los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts esta en la casa de Géminis? ¿No sabemos nada sobre él?

-si, hace tiempo la Casa de Géminis esta totalmente vacía, no hay nadie en esa casa, ellos puede llegar fácil hacia Cáncer —dijo Mu Aldebarán.

-si. Pero siento un poder sobrenatural—Aldebarán cerro sus ojos para saber que hay alguien en la casa de Géminis, hasta que…

-¡Es él, el Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Géminis ha regresado, Mu!

Mu escucho las palabras de Aldebarán lo que tuvo la sensación.

-_Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, esta en la casa de Géminis. Se dice que el es un contrincante más fuerte de los Doce Dorados. El Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Géminis es el más poderoso, ¿será que los demás puedan vencerlo? Lo que más me preocupa que sea el más cruel de los Caballeros Dorados es el más difícil de todos_ —pensó Mu sobre el guardián.

Devuelta en la en la entrada de la casa de Géminis, aparece una Luz. De pronto salieron los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts antes de la entrada.

-¿Sera que logramos salir?

Sailor Mars que responde a los demás. Los demás se dan cuenta lo que pasa, Seiya da la media vuelta lo mismo que Sailor Moon

-¡Oh no otra vez!

-¡Lo que faltaba, los mismo que volvamos al mismo sitio donde empezamos!—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás.

-¿Debe haber algo en esa Casa? Parecía que estamos caminando en alrededor del mismo circulo—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¿Un circulo? ¿Qué significa esto?—Sailor Moon que tiene dudas.

-¡Amigos miren!

Hyoga que responde a los demás, y ahora aparece dos casas de Géminis.

-¿Ahí dos casas de Géminis?—dijo Shun a los demás.

-Déjame esto a mí—Sailor Mercury se pone el visor, analizo que hay dos casas de Géminis- ¿no puede ser? Mi computadora analizo que hay dos casas, son reales.

-¿Cuál es la correcta?—pregunto Seiya a Sailor Mercury.

-¿No lo se? Probablemente, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis debe haber su verdadera casa.

-Tengo una idea mejor, será mejor que nos separemos. Shun, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus iremos a la derecha y ustedes vayan a la izquierda—dijo Hyoga.

-Bien, estamos de acuerdo, nos separemos y llegaremos a la casa de Cáncer, ¡andando!—Seiya habla con los demás y ellos corren hacia las dos casa de Géminis.

Mientras en la casa de Géminis en la derecha, Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus corren en esa casa, notaba que no hay Luz y Sombra.

-¿Qué extraño estamos caminando en el mismo lugar?—Shun en dudas.

-no veo la Luz y la Sombra, no veo en nada, esta totalmente oscuro aquí —dijo Sailor Venus.

-Si, parece ser que no hay un Laberinto de Luz y Sombra. Tenemos que seguir corriendo lo más pronto posible y encontrar la salida —dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Bien, será mejor que dejen de hablar y sigamos corriendo…- dijo Hyoga a los demás.

De pronto se escucha una voz.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Mejor preocúpense porque ustedes están en el laberinto de la casa de Géminis… nunca podrán salir de aquí estarán perdidos por siempre Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Scouts…

-¿Quién esta hablando?—pregunto Sailor Mercury a la voz.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja. Nunca sabrán nada en especial. Porque ustedes jamás saldrá del Laberinto de la Casa de Géminis…

La voz se escucha y escucha una carcajada malévola. De pronto una Luz Dorada aparece frente Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, se trata del Caballero Dorado de Géminis.

-¡Miren el Caballero Dorado de Géminis apareció!—dijo Shun.

- El Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Géminis si existe, ¿Quién es en verdad?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-ese Guardián esta escondido frente a nosotros y creo un Laberinto con sus propios poderes—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Sailor Venus tenia razón, ese Guardián nos confundió con un Laberinto. Y lo que decía Sailor Mercury creo un camino alrededor del mismo círculo.

El Caballero Dorado que aparecen finalmente a los demás ahora ellos tendrán que enfrentarlo. Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus peleara con el guardián de la tercera casa.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: ¡Otra Dimensión!**_

En el salón del Maestro, un soldado corre por afán hacia la entrada del Gran Patriarca.

-¡Maestro, Maestro!

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?—lo interfiere el soldado de la entrada.

-¡Necesito hablar con el Maestro urgentemente! ¡Pegaso y Sailor Moon derroto a Aldebarán y ahora ellos esta en la Casa de Géminis…!

-Lo siento, el Maestro esta haciendo su Meditación por ordenes de Erinias.

-¿Meditación? ¡Necesito hablar urgente ahora lo más…!

-¿¡Se puede saber que esta ocurriendo aquí!

En la parte derecha aparece Erinias detrás de ellos.

-¡Señorita Erinias, necesito hablar con el…!

-¡No puedes molestar al Gran Patriarca ahora mismo! ¡El Caballero Dorado de Géminis regreso al Santuario y se encargara ellos!

-¿¡Que…!—exclama los demás.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se supone que la casa de Géminis esta totalmente vacía, no hay un Caballero Dorado que lo esta vigilando? ¿Qué esta pasando ahora…?

-¡Ya no sigas discutiendo! ¡Pegaso y todos los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts esta en la casa de Géminis! ¡Regresen a todos a sus puestos de inmediato o llamo al Maestro para castigarlos! ¡Entendieron!—grita Erinias por sus órdenes a los soldados.

-¡Si señorita!—dijo todos los demás.

-_¿No puede ser? El Maestro esta haciendo su meditación. Y el Caballero Dorado de Géminis regreso a la batalla en las doce casas, ¿no entiendo nada? ¿La casa de Géminis esta vacía, había rumores en esa casa de Géminis? Tengo que hablar con el Maestro o si no…-_ pensó el soldado por una preocupación.

-¿tu que te pasa? ¡Regrese a tu puesto de inmediato ahora, no me estas escuchando mis conversaciones!—Ordeno Erinias al soldado.

-Perdón señorita, me voy…

El soldado sale corriendo.

-_Idiotas, el Maestro esta haciendo su meditación. Si uno de ellos lo molesta matara a ese soldado que tiene una preocupación severa. Es un completo tonto._ —pensó Erinias y se dirige al mismo camino donde ella salió.

Dentro de la Sala del Maestro, Arles esta haciendo su meditación. Y en la entrada antes de la casa de Aries, Mu, Kiki y Tuxedo Masked están cuidando de Saori.

-Mu, Sailor Moon y los demás entraron a la casa de Géminis, ¿no es así?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked.

-Si, ellos están en la casa de Géminis. Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts esta en la tercera casa… me preocupa mucho de ellos—dijo Mu con seriedad.

-¿Quién es ese Caballero Dorado de Géminis?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-¿No tengo la menor idea, no se quien es? El Caballero Dorado de Géminis es el más cruel de las doce casas, estamos seguros que Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás puedan vencerlo.

-Estoy preocupado por Sailor Moon. —dijo Tuxedo Masked queda consternado y preocupado.

-No te preocupes de Sailor Moon, Seiya lo protegerá arriesgando su vida, Tuxedo Masked.

-Gracias Kiki. _Seiya, espero que la cuides bien. Tenga mucho cuidado con el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, lo que decía Mu, es el más cruel de las doce casas, lo mismo que las chicas tenga mucho cuidado con el guardián de la tercera casa _—pensó Tuxedo Masked y mira el reloj que ahora hay 10 horas.

En la casa de Géminis. Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, Shun y Sailor Venus esta frente del Caballero Dorado de Géminis.

-El Caballero Dorado de Géminis tiene dos caras, una mala y una buena—dijo Hyoga.

-A decir verdad. Parece ser un Fantasma y me da mucho miedo. —dijo Sailor Venus.

-No hay que tener miedo, estamos protegidas a lado de los Caballeros—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Shun observo sus Cadena Circular. Y Sailor Mercury usando su visor.

-¿Qué extraño, mi Cadena de Andrómeda no detecta al enemigo?—Shun observo la Cadena.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Shun? Géminis estas ahí. Voy atacar—dijo Hyoga en posición de ataque.

-¡Espera Hyoga!—Shun logra sujetar del brazo izquierdo.

-¿Algo esta sucediendo en esta casa? Shun esta usando su Cadena Circular, parece que no hay un Caballero que lo esta vigilando—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto Hyoga en dudas.

-Si la Cadena de Andrómeda pueda detectar al enemigo, yo lo hago. —Sailor Mercury se pone el visor y uso la Computadora portátil.

-¿No puede ser?—Sailor Mercury vio algo.

-¿Qué sucede Sailor Mercury?—pregunto Hyoga.

-¿No sé que esta pasando? El Caballero Dorado esta ahí frente a nosotros ¿Qué esta sucediendo mi Computadora? —dijo Sailor Mercury la Computadora pierde la señal. Hasta que ella se quita el visor y guardo la computadora.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento lo que esta sucediendo en la casa de Géminis, mi computadora lo ve real como un Fantasma. —dijo Sailor Mercury.

-entonces voy atacar, ¡Polvo de Diamante! ¡Ataca!

Logra lanzar el Polvo de Diamantes hacia Géminis. De pronto el ataque fue regresado como si fuera soplando y fueron volando ha Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Mi aire congelante fue regresado como si nada?—Hyoga observo a Géminis que no le hizo daño alguno.

-¿Hyoga tu Polvo de Diamantes no ha dado resultado a él?—dijo Sailor Venus a Hyoga.

-¿No tiene sentido? ¿Se supone que el Polvo de Diamantes de Hyoga es más poderoso que puede congelar al adversario?—dijo Sailor Mercury en dudas.

Hyoga se pone de pie.

-Tengo que atacar con todas mis fuerzas, Sailor Mercury ataquemos juntos de nuevo.

-Si…

-¡Aaaaaaah! —Hyoga y Sailor Mercury aumento sus poderes al máximo.

-Usaremos nuestras técnicas más poderosas, ¡Rayo de Hielo! ¡Ataca!

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

Al combinar sus poderes logran darle, en ese instante fue regresado por un soplido hacia ellos y salen volando por los mismos ataques, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury lo dejaron por fuera.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!—ellos caen al suelo y dejaron inconscientes Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-¿Hyoga, Sailor Mercury? Shun, los ataques de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury no ha dado resultado, y esta inconsciente. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿No podemos hacerlo? Los ataques de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury no dieron resultado al Caballero Dorado… - dijo Shun que ve los cuerpos de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury en el suelo.

Y en la otra casa de Géminis, en la izquierda. Seiya, Shiryu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter esta frente de Géminis.

-Seiya, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis esta frente de nosotros, ¿no es así? – dijo Sailor Moon a Seiya.

-Si, ahora que finalmente apareció frente a nosotros, además tiene puesto una mascara y un casco que tiene dos caras una mala y una buena. —dijo Seiya.

-Si, parece que Géminis se trata de un Fantasma—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Yo peleare con el Caballero Dorado de Géminis…

-¿Qué extraño? No siento nada, no ahí un Caballero Dorado por aquí… —dijo Shiryu que interrumpe Sailor Júpiter.

-¿De que estas hablando Shiryu? Estas ciego, además nosotras podemos ver a Géminis con nuestros propios ojos, ¿no es así? – dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Si Shiryu dice la verdad, lo hare… -dijo Sailor Mars que cerro sus ojos para usar su presencia, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos.

—…Es verdad le creo, Shiryu nos esta diciendo que es una Ilusión, ni tampoco no veo a Géminis por aquí.

-¡Que! —exclama Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Júpiter algo cómico.

-¿De que estas hablando Sailor Mars…?—pregunto Seiya.

-¿No lo entiendo? ¿Estas diciendo que es una Ilusión?—pregunto lo mismo que Sailor Moon.

-Yo creo en Shiryu… es una Ilusión, cuando abro mis ojos, lo veo a él, pero cuando los cierro uso mi Sexto Sentido no siento ningún extraño Cosmos muy poderoso en esta casa, puedo ver la salida usando mi presencia…—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Mejor me voy…

Fue agarrada Sailor Júpiter con la mano izquierda y lo sujeta del brazo derecho.

-No te atrevas Sailor Moon, si llega donde esta la entrada estarás perdida por siempre, estamos atrapado por una Ilusión Óptica. —dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Qué…? ¿U-una Ilusión Óptica, que es eso? No entiendo nada, de que se trata de una Ilusión Óptica, ¿No entiendo nada? —dijo Sailor Moon miedosa.

-Entonces voy a atacar…

Seiya ataca con el puño derecho y fue detenido por Shiryu.

-Seiya, si atacas con tu técnica se te regresa por si sola.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Shiryu? Suéltame por favor. —dijo Seiya que trata de soltar.

-Seiya, Shiryu dice la verdad, es una Ilusión, confié en él. —dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Shiryu, puedes ver la salida que esta frente de Géminis? Además este ciego—pregunto Sailor Mars.

-Si, por fortuna estoy ciego y la ilusión no me afecta mi vista. —dijo Shiryu hasta que empezó ver usando su presencia.

-Puedo ver la salida justamente frente a mí, así podemos salir de aquí de esta Ilusión, ustedes pueden verlos excepto yo. Cada vez que estoy ciego lo puedo ver a través de astral

-¿Qué estas diciendo Shiryu?—Seiya trata de soltar.

Sailor Moon que aun lo tiene sujetada de Sailor Júpiter y trata de liberarse.

-Shiryu… - dijo miedosa Sailor Moon y tiembla el cuerpo -Seiya, Shiryu esta loco, no me atrevo arriesgar frente a Géminis.

-¡Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter tiene que correr ahora mismo y no suelta a Sailor Moon, esa es la salida!—dijo Shiryu hasta que corre que tiene agarrado a Seiya.

-¡entonces vamos a salir de aquí!—corre Sailor Júpiter.

-¡que hace Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mars!—grita Sailor Moon asustada.

-¡Tenemos que salir nos mando Shiryu ahora mismo!—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿¡Que!—Sailor Moon que escucho a Sailor Mars.

-¡No Shiryu!

Los demás van hacia Géminis.

-¡Shiryuuuu!

-¡Sailor Júpiteeeeeer!

Al llegar frente al Caballero Dorado algo sucedió por una extraña luz.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿No lo sé?

La luz desapareció. Seiya y Sailor Moon voltearon y se dio cuenta lo que paso. Ahora ellos se encuentra la salida rumbo a Cáncer.

-¿Shiryu, que fue lo que sucedió?—pregunto Seiya.

-¿Shiryu, nosotras vemos a Géminis? ¿Ahora desapareció y donde esta el Guardián?—pregunto Sailor Moon.

-Lo que le acabo de decir. Fue una Ilusión Óptica, no hay un Caballero Dorado ni un Laberinto en esa Casa, todo fue un engaño en nuestras mentes. —respondió Shiryu con claridad.

-Y es por eso, Shiryu esta ciego que no le afecto la Ilusión. Como escuche las palabras de Shiryu no hay un Guardián es esta casa. Y use mi presencia no sentí un Cosmos que proviene en esta casa, y no hay nadie a dentro.

-¿Sailor Mars, entonces no sentiste nada en esa casa? Pero lo vimos… y cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿o acaso esa Casa esta embrujada? —pregunto Sailor Moon.

-por supuesto que no tonta, es una Ilusión, cuando estábamos por dentro lo vimos, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter y Seiya que también fueron engañados por una Ilusión. Yo también lo he visto, y todos fuimos engañados por la Ilusión, ¿alguien lo creo con un poder especial —dijo Sailor Mars más seria.

-Así es Sailor Mars. Es por eso, alguien creo la Ilusión en nuestras mentes para confundir a los demás, y no se sabe que la persona creo la ilusión con un poder inmenso. –dijo Shiryu a los demás.

-¿No lo entiendo? ¿Quién es el famoso Caballero Dorado de la casa de Géminis? –Seiya se rasca el cabello para despelucar.

-¿Yo también, quería saber el nombre del Caballero Dorado de la casa de Géminis?—dijo Sailor Moon algo cómica y sale un interrogación.

-¿No tengo idea? ¿No sabemos el nombre de ese guardián?—dijo Shiryu sus palabras a sus amigos.

-Si, bueno, creo que esto ya paso amigos, nuestros ojos volvió a la normalidad… —Sailor Júpiter esta hablando con Seiya y Sailor Moon.

Shiryu y Sailor Mars que aun están callados y piensa.

_-¿Qué extraño, sentí un Cosmos poderoso que llego aquí?—_pensó Shiryu.

_-¿Cuándo salimos de Géminis, sentí un Cosmos tan amenazante y cruel? ¿Alguien hizo la ilusión usando su poder? Ahora no hay nadie en esa casa y desapareció como si nada…_

-¿Shiryu, Sailor Mars, debemos que partir a la casa de Cáncer? —Seiya interrumpe a Shiryu y Sailor Mars.

-es verdad, tenemos que partir ahora—dijo Shiryu.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasara con Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, Shun y Sailor Venus lograran salir de la Ilusión?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-¿No lo sé? Ellos lo lograran, ¡andando!—Shiryu respondió a los demás y parte hacia Cáncer.

Seiya, Shiryu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter corre hacia la Casa de Cáncer.

-_Espero que nuestros amigos logren salir con vida de esa Ilusión de Géminis. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, espero que se encuentre bien. Hyoga y Shun, ellos lo protegerá arriesgando sus vidas._ —pensó Sailor Moon esta seria y calmada.

En el salón del Maestro. Arles que esta sentado y meditando.

-El Pegaso, Dragón, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter lograron salir de mi Ilusión. El Caballero Dragón Shiryu esta ciego no le afecto mi Ilusión. Lo mismo que Sailor Mars usando su Sexto Sentido que ella posee, me descubrió que no hay nada. Sailor Mars, que ella es la única Sailor Scouts que posee el Sexto Sentido, la Intuición, a pesar que ella es una mujer valiente, como ella vio mi Ilusión Óptica estaba confundida y confió a Shiryu de salir de la Ilusión. Bueno no hay remedio que hacer. No cometeré el mismo error, eliminare a Cisne, Sailor Mercury, Andrómeda y Sailor Venus que aun esta en la casa de Géminis. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja.

Arles continua su meditación de poder. Pero alguien esta escondido en las sombras, se trata de Erinias que permanece en silencio.

-_¿Con que eso se trataba? el Maestro esta creando una Ilusión Óptica usando su poder. Ahora él esta haciendo su meditación, mejor me voy de aquí antes que me descubra o sino me matara y me descubrirá lo que estoy espiando…_

Erinias que dejo de pensar, desaparece del escondite si darse cuenta al Gran Maestro que esta sentado y continúa su meditación, ella descubre el secreto del Patriarca.

Devuelta en la casa de Géminis, donde esta Shun y Sailor Venus que ve a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury totalmente inconscientes.

-¿Hyoga, Sailor Mercury?

Shun trata de despertar.

-Shun. Hyoga y Sailor Mercury esta inconscientes. ¿Qué pudo a ver pasado? ¿Ni siquiera las técnicas de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury no le hacen ni un mínimo daño al Caballero Dorado? —dijo Sailor Venus.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Sus ataques no me hicieron daño…- dijo Géminis que empezó hablar.

-¿Un momento, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis si existe?—dijo Shun.

-Shun, el Caballero Dorado empezó hablar. Tengo miedo ha este sujeto que ni siquiera le daría daño por los ataques de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury. —dijo Sailor Venus a Shun.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

La Cadena Triangular lo ataca, hasta que la Cadena Triangular se detiene sin golpear la cara a Géminis y cae al suelo.

-Shun tu Cadena de Andrómeda no lo golpeo, lo detuvo con su poder mental, ¿no lo entiendo?-–dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué extraño, mi Cadena no dio resultado, que es lo que esta pasando? Sailor Venus, te protegeré—dijo Shun.

-¿protegerme? ¿Cómo?—pregunta Sailor Venus a Shun.

-Confié en mí, te protegeré a ti y a los dos. La Cadena de Andrómeda forma una Nebulosa ahora mismo, también protegeré a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-¿Una Nebulosa, que es eso?—pregunta Sailor Venus.

-Solo mis Cadenas forma alrededor en el suelo una Nebulosa, cuando el enemigo se acerca a mí recibirá una descarga eléctrica de unos 10.000 Voltios. – dijo Shun.

-Ya entiendo, ahora le darás una descarga eléctrica a Géminis, así podemos derrotarlo y salir de esta casa –dijo Sailor Venus.

Shun comenzó caer las Cadenas y empezó crear la Nebulosa alrededor donde están ellos.

-_Espero que esto funcione, _–pensó Sailor Venus y ve donde esta Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—_estoy segura que Hyoga y Amy se encuentran bien cuando se despierten. Ellos están sumamente inconscientes, me preocupa._

En ese momento, Géminis comenzó a caminar y entro a la Nebulosa que creo Shun.

-Shun, tus Cadenas no le esta haciendo daño físico al Caballero Dorado, ¿Quién es este sujeto, o acaso se trata de un Fantasma o una Ilusión Óptica?

-¿No lo entiendo? ¿Mis Cadenas le darían resultado? ¿Qué esta pasando?—Shun miro a Géminis caminando que entro a la Nebulosa de Andrómeda no le hace daño, ni siquiera lo ataca, donde esta protegiendo a Sailor Venus y en el suelo Hyoga y Sailor Mercury inconscientes.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja. Ustedes dos, Andrómeda y Sailor Venus los enviare al Infierno—dijo Géminis que acabo de detenerse.

-¿entro como si nada? Este tipo parece ser un espíritu… Shun tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Un mal presentimiento? Yo también tengo lo mismo que tú. Sailor Venus.

-Ya basta ahora. Los enviare aun lugar donde nunca saldrá de aquí, ¡Otra Dimensión!—Lanza su técnica especial hacia ellos.

-¡Aaaaaa!

-¡Shuuuuun!

Gritaba Sailor Venus que fue agarrada de la mano derecha de Shun. Hasta que la Cadena Circular logra sostener en un pilar de la Casa de Géminis.

-¡Shun, este sujeto nos enviara a Otra Dimensión! ¿Eh?—dijo Sailor Venus y ve a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury enviados a otra Dimensión.

-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury!—grito Shun.

-¡Shun, yo rescato a Sailor Mercury! ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La Cadena de Amor de Venus no alcanzo a rescatar a Sailor Mercury que fue enviado a Otra Dimensión, ella esta inconsciente, lo mismo que Hyoga.

-¿¡Imposible! ¿¡Mi Cadena de Venus no logro alcanzar a Sailor Mercury!

-¿No puede ser? ¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, despierten por favor, los salvare!—grita Shun que trata de salvarlos, ahora tiene sujetado de la mano Sailor Venus.

En esos momentos, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury desaparecieron de Otra Dimensión sin dejar rastro, se pierde en un vacio del espacio que lo envió a Otra Dimensión. Hasta que Shun y Sailor Venus cae al suelo.

-¿Qué… paso…?—Sailor Venus ve a Shun en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Shun se dio cuenta que la otra Dimensión desapareció.

-Escuchen bien ustedes dos. El Cisne y Mercurio desaparecieron de Otra Dimensión.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto Shun algo consternado.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Sailor Mercury y Hyoga?—pregunta Sailor Venus preocupada.

-ellos están en Otra Dimensión, ellos quedara atrapados por toda la eternidad como unos platillos voladores. Nunca saldrá de Otra Dimensión Ja, Ja, Ja.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Hyoga, Sailor Mercury?

-No puede ser posible, ellos están en otra dimensión por siempre—dijo Sailor Venus preocupada.

-Así es, Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, ¡Otra Dimensión!—Géminis uso su técnica a ellos.

-Aaaaaah!

-¡Shuuuuun!—grito Sailor Venus.

Los dos van hacia otra dimensión que creo Géminis que le hicieron a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, hasta que ellos gritaban.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

-¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La Cadena de Andrómeda logra sujetarse, lo mismo que la Cadena de Amor de Venus que se sujeta en la pared del pilar de la casa de Géminis.

-Ustedes dos estarán vagados a Otra Dimensión como le hice a Cisne y Mercurio. Primero voy a romper tu Cadena de Andrómeda.

Géminis logra romper la Cadena Triangular de Shun, solo queda la Cadena Circular. En esos momentos la Cadena de Andrómeda comienza a deteriorarse.

-¡Shun, ese sujeto romperá tu Cadena y caeremos a Otra Dimensión como le hicieron a Hyoga y Amy!

-¿tenemos que hacer algo o estaremos perdidos?—dijo Shun que aun esta sujetado de la Cadena.

-Después de acabar con Andrómeda, seguirás tu Sailor Venus, romperé tu Cadena como le hice Andrómeda. Andrómeda te enviare a Otra Dimensión, romperé tu ultima Cadena y acabare con Sailor Venus. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja.

-¡Shun! ¡Si Géminis romperá tu ultima Cadena romperá que la mía!—gritaba Sailor Venus que aun se sostiene con la Cadena de Venus que se salva.

Shun que ahora se encuentra en problemas con Géminis que romperá la Cadena Circular. Lo mismo que le sucederá con Sailor Venus. ¿Qué serán de ellos, le sucederá que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury? ¿Shun y Sailor Venus, ellos caerá a Otra Dimensión o escaparan?


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: Las Cadenas de Andrómeda y Amor de Venus alcanza al nivel**_

Géminis usa la Otra Dimensión para enviar ha Shun y Sailor Venus como les hicieron con Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que desaparecieron de Otra Dimensión.

-Este será tu fin, Andrómeda. Romperé tu Cadena—dijo Géminis que uso su poder que lo destruye.

Shun fue arrojado a Otra Dimensión.

-¡Shuuuuun!—grita Sailor Venus.

-Ahora me toca enviarte a ti Sailor Venus ¡despídete!—Géminis rompe la Cadena de Venus y cae a Otra Dimensión con Shun.

-¡Shuuuuun! ¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Ikkiiiiiii!—grita Shun que fue enviado a Otra Dimensión.

De pronto algo sucedió. Shun y Sailor Venus cae al suelo sin lastimarse, se dio cuenta que la Otra Dimensión desapareció.

-¡Hermano!

-¿Qué paso? ¿He…?—Sailor Venus vio la Salida lo mismo que Shun -¿Shun es la Salida? ¿Y el Caballero Dorado de Géminis desapareció?

-La Salida esta justamente frente a nosotros, ¿Qué esta sucediendo…?—Shun lo ve claramente.

Mientras en el salón del Maestro. Arles se para.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!—grita el Maestro.

-¿Alguien me ataco mi cerebro? ¿¡Quién fue! ¿Quién lo hizo?

Arles usa su poder y ve a Erinias por fuera.

-_Erinias se esta encargando de los guardias cuando estoy haciendo mi meditación. —_Lo ve con su telepatía. Hasta que ve a Saori vigilando por Mu, Kiki y Tuxedo Masked.

-_Mu, Kiki esta cuidando de Saori junto con Tuxedo Masked, no fue ella._

Siguió buscando usando su poder.

-_El Anciano Maestro._

El Anciano Maestro esta sentado en la Cascada de Rozan. Por otra parte Seiya, Shiryu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter rumbo hacia la siguiente casa.

_-Pegaso, Dragón y las 3 Sailors Scouts van hacia la casa de Cáncer_.

Hasta que vio lo último. En una Isla del volcán.

-es la isla Kanon, voy ha entrar al cráter del volcán.

Al entrar al cráter del volcán, esta oscuro por las cenizas, hasta que aparece la figura del Fénix.

-¿Qué? ¿El Fénix?—Arles ve a Ikki que esta sentado y dormido y se encuentra sólo sin nadie- Con que fuiste tú. El fue que me golpeo mi cerebro, ahora se encuentra dormido. Ya veo, el salvo Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, menos mal que logro escapar de mi Ilusión el Pegaso, Sailor Moon y los demás. Ahora esta dormido donde aun esta curando de sus heridas. Mejor dicho acabare con Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, El Fénix esta dormido y esta vez no lo llamara. Ja, Ja, Ja.

Devuelta a Géminis.

-¿Shun, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis y la Otra Dimensión ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo paso esto, íbamos ha caer a Otra Dimensión como Hyoga y Sailor Mercury?—preguntaba Sailor Venus ha Shun.

-¿Si? Mi Hermano nos salvo

-¿Tu Hermano? ¿Dónde esta él?

-esta en al Isla Kanon, mi hermano nos ayudara.

-_Shun, esta vez regresare al campo de Batalla, aun mi Armadura esta dañada en plenos combates. Me uniré con ustedes y ayudar a las Sailors Scouts que acompaña en las doce casas—_dijo Ikki en telepatía que lo envía un mensaje a su Hermano.

-Shun, ¿Dónde estará Hyoga y Sailor Mercury? ¿Será que ellos siguen atrapados a Otra Dimensión? Me preocupa de ellos—dice Sailor Venus con una cara de preocupación.

-Si… se que ellos se encuentra en Otra Dimensión. Ojalá que ellos puedan salir de esa Dimensión que creo Géminis. Vámonos.

-Si.

Los dos corren hacia la salida, de pronto la Ilusión volvió aparecer y desaparece la Salida rumbo hacia Cáncer.

-¿La salida se esta desapareciendo? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Shun no me diga que se trata del Caballero Dorado de Géminis?

-¿No lo se?

Shun y Sailor Venus que aun no ve la salida y aun se escucha los pasos de caminar, hasta que aparece Géminis de las paredes como si nada.

-¿Géminis?—Shun lo ve.

-¿Se supone que habías desaparecido? Ahora volviste aparecer como si nada—dice Sailor Venus.

-Idiotas. ¿Ustedes dos, porque no salieron y esta la salida frente de ustedes?

-Ahora volviste aparecer para acabar con Shun y yo, ¿no es así?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Así es Sailor Venus. ¡Andrómeda y Venus, a Otra Dimensión!—lanza su especial a ellos.

En el piso se ve rodeado por partículas hacia Shun y Sailor Venus, hasta que ellos caen a Otra Dimensión por tercera vez.

-¡Shun ayudameeeee!—Sailor Venus abrazo a Shun para protegerlo.

-¡Sailor Venus!—Grita Shun ha Sailor Venus- ¡Ikkiiiiii!

-¡Es inútil, el Fénix esta dormido no salvara a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Despídanse Andrómeda, Sailor Venus!

Géminis lanza su poder a Shun y Sailor Venus y cae al vació para enviarlos a Otra Dimensión como le hicieron a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que se perdieron.

-¡Shun, estaremos perdidos por siempre! ¡Nos caeremos a Otra Dimensión como les hicieron a nuestros amigos!—dice Sailor Venus que le mira la cara a Shun.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? No podemos hacer nada—dijo Shun a Sailor Venus que lo tiene abrazando.

-Shun, lo que decía Mu, que deben despertar el Séptimo Sentido, ¿no es así? ¿Será que podíamos hacerlo juntos?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-¿Tal vez? ¡Pero podamos hacerlo juntos y no rendirnos!

Shun se levanta que aun tiene abrazando a Sailor Venus.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda regrese hacia mí! ¡Ahora!

Las Cadenas que rompieron Géminis se regresa a Shun.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La Cadena de Andrómeda volvió hacia Andrómeda? ¿No puede ser?—dijo Géminis que no podía creer.

-Shun, ¿tus Cadenas regreso a la vida? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Es porque yo las controlo y ellos responde cuando lo ordeno.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo. Puedes controlar sus indicaciones, ¿no es así?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Si, ahora nos toca vencer a Géminis.

Shun ve a Géminis.

-¿creí que ustedes caería a Otra Dimensión como les hice a tus amigos?

-¡Géminis, esta vez te venceremos!—dijo Shun hasta que la Cadena rodea su cuerpo girando que esta acompañando de Sailor Venus.

-¡Mi Cadena Circular es de defensa, y la Triangular es de ataques!

-¡esta vez, Shun y yo te venceremos usando nuestras fuerzas!—dijo Sailor Venus que encendió su Resplandor.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Sailor Venus? ¿Su Cosmos es diferente a los Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Qué significa esto?_—pensó Géminis.

-¿Sailor Venus, estas lista?

-Si…

-usemos nuestras Cadenas hacia Géminis, ¡ahora mismo!

Shun lanzo la Cadena Triangular hacia Otra Dimensión. Los mismos que la Cadena de Venus.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda ese no es Géminis, el verdadero Géminis se encuentra viajando a años luz! ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

-¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Las dos Cadenas hacen movimiento triangular.

-¡¿Qué les pasa con esas dos Cadenas…?

Las dos Cadenas logra golpear la cara ha Géminis. La Cadena de Andrómeda y la Cadena de amor de Venus viajan ha años luz buscando al enemigo.

Y en la cámara del Maestro, Arles ve en el techo que las dos Cadenas logran alcanzar y golpea al Maestro que le tumba el Casco y la Mascara.

-_¿No puede ser posible? La dos Cadenas logro llegar ha este lugar, ¿no lo entiendo?—_pensó Arles que aun no se revela su rostro cubierto por una sombra.

Arles camina en silencio, de pronto.

-No puedes continuar…

Arles ve que no hay nadie en el sitio, pero alguien esta escondido de las sombras, es Erinias que ella la ve sin darse cuenta el Maestro.

-¿Quién esta hablando?

Erinias todavía sigue escondida.

_-No puede ser, me va ha descubrir. ¿Quién esta hablando al Maestro?_—pensó Erinias, que ve al Maestro y él se mira al espejo.

Ahora el Maestro esta frente al espejo.

-Andrómeda y Sailor Venus logro despertar el Séptimo Sentido, lo mismo que pasó con Seiya y Sailor Moon. Los Caballeros de Bronce se despertaran el Séptimo Sentido uno por uno, lo mismo que las Sailors Scouts se despertara, tal como paso Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus que ellas tiene confianza en si misma. —dijo el reflejo del espejo.

-esta bien, no dejare pasar por la Casa de Géminis, además Andrómeda y Sailor Venus logro deshacer de mis Ilusiones ópticas. Bueno no hay mas remedio que los otros Caballeros Dorados se encargue de los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja…. —dijo con Carcajada a Arles y se va.

Erinias aun esta escondida.

_-¿Quién esta hablando a solas? ¿Ni siquiera hay una persona dentro de este lugar? El Caballero Dorado de Géminis es una Ilusión que creo al Maestro, bueno debo volver al mismo lugar_—pensó Erinias y desaparece de las sombras.

Devuelta al lugar. Shun y Sailor Venus recogieron sus Cadenas, la Ilusión desaparece como si nada. Hasta que las dos Cadenas trae el Rosario y cae el Caballero Dorado al piso.

-Lo logramos Shun, logramos vencer a Géminis. ¿Shun que es eso?—señala Sailor Venus la Cadena Triangular.

Shun observo la Cadena.

-¿esto parece ser un rosario que vino Géminis?

-Si, ¿estamos seguro que despertamos el Séptimo Sentido como dijo Mu?—pregunto Sailor Venus.

-Si. Tú lo hiciste bien por ahora Sailor Venus, tus Cadenas supero que al mío ¿He?

-¿Qué pasa?

Shun y Sailor Venus ve el cuerpo de Géminis, hasta que sale volando y la Armadura Dorada toma la forma original.

-Esta vació, el dueño de la Armadura Dorada lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo—dijo Shun que miro la Armadura Dorada de Géminis.

-¿Shun, de quien es esa Armadura Dorada de Géminis? ¿Quién lo porta?—pregunta Sailor Venus.

-¿No lo sé? Vayamos a la Casa de Cáncer—dijo Shun a Sailor Venus.

-Si… espera… ¿Qué pasara con Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, esta vagando a Otra Dimensión? Me preocupa Sailor Mercury—dijo Sailor Venus preocupada con una cara seria.

-Si, estoy preocupado de Sailor Mercury y Hyoga que cayeron a Otra Dimensión. ¿Espero que ellos logren salir de esa Dimensión como sea? No te preocupes de ellos Sailor Venus, vámonos.

-Si.

Los dos salen hacia rumbo a la Casa de Cáncer.

Mientras tanto en otra casa desconocida, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que esta en el suelo. Hasta que Sailor Mercury despertó.

-_¿Dónde estoy, que hago aquí?_—pensó Sailor Mercury que acabo de despertar.

-¡Hyoga despierta por favor, se que estas bien!—Sailor Mercury trata de despertar. Hasta que Hyoga se recupero.

-¿Qué… nos paso? ¿Dónde estamos, Sailor Mercury?—pregunto Hyoga.

-¿No lo sé? Yo acabe de despertar. ¿En donde estamos Hyoga, estamos en Géminis?—dijo Sailor Mercury en duda.

-¿No creo que estamos en Géminis? ¿Creo que estamos en la otra casa?—dijo Hyoga en dudas.

-¿Otra Casa, en donde estamos?-siguio preguntando Sailor Mercury.

-¿tu eres Hyoga? ¿Y tú debe ser llamada Sailor Mercury?

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto Hyoga al Caballero Dorado que aparece en las sombras.

-¿Quien eres tú? ¿Acaso me conoces?—pregunto Sailor Mercury.

Aparece un Caballero Dorado frente a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, ¿Quién será?


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6:**_ _**Hyoga y Sailor Mercury**_ _**dormirá por siempre, encuentro inolvidables**_

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury vio a un Caballero Dorado que esta en las sombras.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunta Hyoga.

-¿Dime, quien eres tú?—pregunto lo mismo Sailor Mercury.

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, yo soy el Caballero Dorado, Camus de Acuario.

Hasta que aparece frente a las sombras.

-¿Camus de Acuario?—dijo Hyoga al Caballero Dorado.

_-¿No puede ser? ¿Será él? ¿No es posible? ¿Será que me resulta familiar? A cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿lo veo diferente y fríamente?—_pensó Sailor Mercury lo ve con sus propios ojos alguien conocido.

-¿Sailor Mercury, que te pasa?—pregunto Hyoga.

-No. Nada, es que veo la cara de Camus…- dijo Sailor Mercury seriedad.

-Si, me decía el Maestro de Cristal. Cuando fui entrenado en Siberia, mi Maestro me dijo que Camus es el instructor entre los Caballeros de los Hielos. —dijo Hyoga Sailor Mercury.

-¿Qué? Hyoga no entiendo nada lo que decía tu Maestro Cristal, que Camus es el instructor entre los Caballeros de los Hielos, ¿verdad?…

-Si, eso fue que me dijo mi Maestro—dijo Hyoga.

-Hyoga, quiero decir con toda mi sinceridad… Camus… es mi Hermano Mayor que desapareció hace 10 años, cuando yo era una niña de 4 años. —dijo Sailor Mercury con cara de seria y ojos tristes.

-¿Qué? ¿Camus es tu Hermano…?—pregunto Hyoga a Sailor Mercury.

-si es mi Hermano… Por qué él se convirtió en un Caballero Dorado portando una Armadura Dorada… ¿No entiendo?—dijo Sailor Mercury se sale lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, vamos a hablar con Camus.

Ahora Hyoga y Sailor Mercury se pusieron de pie, Sailor Mercury seco sus lagrimas.

-Me di cuenta que el Caballero de Cristal, mi sustituto me ha dado la información sobre ti—dijo Camus con seriedad.

-Así es, tu eres el Caballero Dorado Camus de Acuario, ¿no es así?—pregunto Hyoga a Camus.

-¡espera! ¿Camus, sabes quien soy? ¿Soy yo, tu hermana menor, Amy Mizuno?—dijo Sailor Mercury dando preguntas y se pone deprimida.

-¿Hermana? ¿Amy Mizuno? ¿No se de que estas hablando? ¿No te conozco por ahora? Sailor Mercury. —dijo Camus con seriedad.

-¿Qué?—Sailor Mercury ve con claridad que no tiene la mínima idea.

-Espera Camus, ¿en verdad estamos en la Casa de Acuario?—pregunto Hyoga.

-No, esa no es la Casa de Acuario, la Casa de Acuario esta en la undécima casa, ustedes esta en la Séptima casa, Libra.

-¿Libra? Eso quiere decir que vivía el Anciano Maestro de Shiryu, él esta en la cascada de Rozan, ¿no es así? —dijo Hyoga.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos en la casa de Libra? ¿Hermano? —dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¡Deja de decirme Hermano, Sailor Mercury…!

-¿Qué?—dijo Sailor Mercury que murmura- ¿no entiendo nada? ¿Qué le paso a mi Hermano, porque habla de esta manera?

-Camus, Sailor Mercury, perdón quiero decir que Amy es tu Hermana, ¿acaso no recuerdas a ella?—pregunto Hyoga a Camus.

-Hyoga, basta de preguntas. Te demostrare lo que yo soy el más poderoso de los Doce Caballeros Dorados, soy el mago del agua y hielo. —dijo Camus que abrió su mano derecha y lanza su poder de aire congelante.

Hyoga lo recibe por el ataque de Camus y se pega contra la pared.

-¡Hyoga!—Sailor Mercury lo ve por detrás hasta que lo mira.

-¡¿Camus, que te pasa contigo? No puedas atacar a tu Alumno, ¿no es verdad?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury.

-¡te callas! ¡Recibirás lo mismo que Hyoga!—Camus lanzo su poder a Sailor Mercury.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!—grito Sailor Mercury que choca contra la pared que lo hizo con Hyoga.

-¡Sailor Mercury! ¿¡Camus, porque atacas a tu Hermana!—pregunto Hyoga a Camus.

-¡Silencio ahora mismo!

Camus lanzo su aire congelante hacia Hyoga.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Hyoga! ¡Daaaaah!

Los dos fueron lanzados hacia la pared de la casa de Libra. Mientras en la entrada de la Casa de Aries, Mu, Kiki y Tuxedo Masked que están cuidando de Saori. Hasta que Mu se pone de pie.

-Ahí un Caballero Dorado que proviene en la casa de Libra.

-¿Mu, quien es ese guardián que esta en la casa de Libra? ¿Lo conoces?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked algo serio.

-_Es Camus de Acuario. Camus el protege la Casa de Acuario, no lo entiendo, ¿Él debe vigilar la Casa de Acuario? ¿Qué esta haciendo en la Casa de Libra, donde antes vigilaba el Anciano Maestro?_—pensó Mu

-Mu, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Tuxedo Masked. Debemos continuar de cuidar de Saori—dijo Mu con seriedad.

Devuelta a Libra. Camus dejo de atacar.

-_Su poder es más poderoso que Hyoga. Y la comparación de mis poderes del agua y hielo, se le conocen como el Mago de agua y hielo, ahora es un Caballero Dorado más poderoso de los Caballeros de los hielos que entreno Hyoga en Siberia. —_pensó Sailor Mercury que se pone de pie a lado de Hyoga.

-Camus, ¿Por qué te convertiste en Caballero Dorado y portas la Armadura Dorada de Acuario? ¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto… dímelo…?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury que algo seria.

-¿Esta bien, si eso lo que quieres decir? Porque era mi destino de ser un Caballero Dorado y proteger el Santuario, era mi decisión como Caballero y proteger a vidas inocentes…- dijo Camus a Sailor Mercury.

-¡Escúchame Camus, el Gran Maestro manipulo al Maestro Cristal! ¡Arles lo uso para que los habitantes de Siberia construyeron la Pirámide de Hielo! ¿El es tu discípulo?—dijo Hyoga con seriedad.

-Es verdad. Arles manipulo a tu discípulo, el Caballero de Cristal. Es por eso Hyoga lo combatió en Siberia, necesitamos que nos ayude Camus. Queremos pasar a la siguiente casa. —dijo Sailor Mercury a Camus.

-No lo dejare pasar, entiéndalo Sailor Mercury lo que te dije, no dejare pasar.

-¿Cómo…?—Sailor Mercury queda atónica por escuchar las palabras de Camus.

-Hyoga. El Caballero de Cristal, era mi discípulo y tu Maestro. El es mi sustituto que te enseño las técnicas de los Caballeros de los hielos del este de Siberia, —dijo Camus que camina y se pone en la espalda, hasta que se voltea y ve a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-les diré una cosa ustedes dos; no voy a permitir que avance a la siguiente casa y jamás pueda vencer a un Caballero Dorado…

-¿Qué dijiste?—respondió Hyoga que frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices esto, hermano? Queremos salvar a Saori Kido, y necesitamos pasar para poder traer al Maestro y sacar la Flecha, y también desenmascarar a Erinias. —dijo Sailor Mercury.

Camus aun sigue escuchando las conversaciones de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-No tengo opción, ¡Polvo de Diamantes! ¡Ataca!

Lanza su técnica a Camus, hasta que Camus detiene la técnica usando la mano derecha.

-te diré una cosa, soy entre Maestro de los Hielos, soy el Instructor y un Maestro del Agua y Hielo.

_-¿No puede ser, detuvo la técnica de Hyoga con una sola mano?_ ¡Camus te atacare con mi técnica! ¡Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio!

Sailor Mercury lanzo su técnica a Camus y lo detiene con la mano derecha como le hizo a Hyoga.

-Sailor Mercury, tu técnica se compara como el Polvo de Diamantes, nunca logras dominar que los míos, lo mismo que Hyoga.

_-¿Imposible? Primero el Polvo de Diamantes y ahora mis Burbujas Congelantes no ha dado resultado, ¿Cómo se volvió tan poderoso como los Caballeros Dorados?_—pensó Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Mercury, tu técnica es comparada como el Polvo de Diamantes. Tus Burbujas Congelantes no puedan dominarlos. —dijo Camus que se lo regresa.

-¡Aaaaah!

Sailor Mercury se choca contra la pared que usa Camus la devolvió como le hizo a Hyoga.

-¡¿Sailor Mercury estas bien?

-Estoy bien Hyoga. Mi Hermano ahora es un Caballero Dorado que nos toca pelear—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Si, estamos decidió de pelear con Camus.

Ahora Camus ve a los dos que se pusieron de pie.

-Hyoga, ahora que tu Madre descansa en las Aguas de Siberia.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Hyoga algo consternado.

_-¿La Madre de Hyoga? ¿Quién es ella?—_pensó Sailor Mercury.

-Tu madre que se hace llamada Natasha que esta sepultada en las aguas de Siberia, ¿no es así?

_-¿Natasha, la Madre de Hyoga?_ Hyoga, tu Madre esta muerta en Siberia, ¿no es así?—pregunto Sailor Mercury.

-Si, ella es mi Difunta Madre que esta en las aguas de Siberia, por eso lo llevo en mi corazón.

-Ahora entiendo, es lo que lleva tu sentimientos en tu corazón, ¿verdad?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury.

-Si, ahora Camus esta diciendo algo de mi madre.

-Hyoga, quiero que cierras los ojos y vea claramente.

Camus uso sus manos y encendió su Cosmos. Hasta que Hyoga cerro sus ojos y ve que esta en Siberia.

-Hyoga no lo hagas… no tengo opción—Sailor Mercury cerro sus ojos y ve la visión de Hyoga.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-esa es Siberia, durante mi entrenamiento de Caballero he pasado seis años, cuando obtuve mi Armadura de Cisne que esta encerrado en la montaña de Siberia—dijo Hyoga a Sailor Mercury.

Hasta que los dos ven el barco.

-Ya veo, con que eso se trataba, ¿y ese barco inundado?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury.

-ese es el barco donde viajaba mi Madre. Siempre la voy ha querer y la llevo en mi corazón.

En ese momento Camus lanza su rayo al cielo que dispara al signo de Acuario y cae hacia el suelo de hielo que impacta y el rayo le pega al Barco donde esta el cuerpo de Natasha, la madre de Hyoga.

_-¡No Mamá!_

_-¡Hyoga, el barco se va hacia las profundidades oscuras, no podrás verla! ¡Hay que hacer algo! _–dijo Sailor Mercury que lo ve lo mismo que Hyoga.

El Barco cae hacia las profundidades oscuras.

_-¡Mamá, no puedo verla! ¡Mamá!_

Hasta que los dos abrieron sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Hyoga ha Camus.

-Hyoga, lo que veo bien es el Barco que cayo a las profundidades oscuras y ahora no puedas ver a tu Madre difunta que esta dentro del barco que viajaba… Camus creo una ilusión en nuestras mentes…

-No es una Ilusión, ni tampoco es un sueño, Sailor Mercury. Sólo decidí apartar tus sentimientos, Hyoga—dijo Camus al Hyoga.

-¿Qué? Camus, ¿Cómo pudiste enviar el Barco donde viajaba la Madre de Hyoga, es lo más importante para él? ¿Acaso le quitas los sentimientos de Hyoga? ¿Dímelo por favor? –preguntaba Sailor Mercury a Camus.

Camus todavía sigue en silencio.

-¡¿Camus, porque enviaste a mi Madre en las profundidades…?—Hyoga no soporta la ira de Camus y sale lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esta vez acabare contigo lo que me hiciste! ¡Mi Madre lo llevo en mi corazón, no te perdonare Camus!

Hyoga encendió el Cosmos para empezar atacar.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Lanza su técnica hacia Camus.

-No tengo opción, ¡Rayo de Aurora! ¡Ataca!—lanza su poderosa técnica a Camus.

-¡Hyoga no sigas atacando es muy poderoso que ellos! ¡Es mi Hermano!—grita Sailor Mercury.

Camus al recibir los ataques de Hyoga abrió sus ojos.

-¡te dije que seria inútil!

Camus forma sus brazos en forma de x y le regresa el ataque de Hyoga. Los dos fueron recibidos el ataque.

-¡Aaaaah!—gritaron los dos y choca contra la pared.

-Camus devolvió tu técnica con sus propias manos. ¡Hermano no te perdonare lo que hiciste!

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡No te perdonare lo que rebataste a Hyoga, me refiero la madre de Hyoga! ¡Recibirías mi castigo de mi poder! ¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!—Sailor Mercury lanzo su técnica a Camus al recibirlo, pero de pronto.

-¡deja de atacar Sailor Mercury!

Detuvo la técnica de Sailor Mercury con la mano derecha y se la regresa como le hizo ha Hyoga y Sailor Mercury choca contra la pared y se hace al lado de Hyoga.

-¡Sailor Mercury!

-H-Hyoga… mi hermano, ya no es mi hermano…- dijo Sailor Mercury que sale lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, no tenemos la capacidad de pelar con Camus…

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, empezaron a llorar.

-_Lo siento mucho Hyoga y Sailor Mercury. Primero debo matar a los dos, Sailor Mercury, si ella me esta diciendo la verdad que sea mi Hermana menor_. – pensó Camus que juntaron las manos y se levanta, y aparece una cantaro dorada.

-¿Hyoga, que es eso lo que formo Camus?—pregunto Sailor Mercury que lo ve.

-¿parece ser un Cantaro, y adentro lleva agua?

-Hyoga tengo un mal presentimiento…- dijo Sailor Mercury lo que ella ve.

EL Cantaro que formo Camus apunta a ellos.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!

Lanza su poder más poderoso.

-¡Hyoga cuidado!—grito Sailor Mercury que lo abrazo para proteger a Hyoga y fue demasiado tarde.

Los dos cayeron a un vacio, Hyoga cae y tiene abrazando a Sailor Mercury y sale lágrimas en los ojos.

-_-Hyoga, Camus nos derroto con esa técnica poderosa_—dijo Sailor Mercury con los ojos cerrados y lagrimas sueltas.

-_No hicimos nada, Sailor Mercury_, _tú y yo estaremos en el otro mundo donde nos espera mi madre._

-¡Adiooooos!—grito Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que cae como estrellas fugaces.

En el camino hacia Cáncer, Shun se detiene.

-¿Qué paso Shun?—pregunta Sailor Venus a Shun.

-el Cosmos de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sailor Mercury desapareció? ¿No puede ser?—dijo Sailor Venus con seriedad y algo preocupada.

Y en el camino hacia Cáncer, Seiya, Shiryu se detiene lo mismo que las chicas.

-¿Shiryu lo sentiste?

-Si, el Cosmos de Hyoga cayó como una estrella fugaz.

-¿Qué paso con Sailor Mercury, esta bien?—preguntaba Sailor Moon consternada.

-¿No lo sé Sailor Moon? Sentí el Cosmos de Hyoga que desapareció, creo que desapareció el Cosmos de Sailor Mercury como Hyoga. —dijo Seiya con seriedad.

-¿No puede ser? – Sailor Moon quedo totalmente triste de la desaparición de Sailor Mercury.

-ellos se consumieron por el fuego de la vida de ellos…- dijo Seiya a los demás.

El reloj de Géminis se apaga y queda Nueve Horas.

-_el Cosmos de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury desaparecieron, tal como el reloj del fuego de Géminis se apago. _—pensó Mu

-_el Resplandor de Sailor Mercury desapareció, ¿Qué esta pasando?_—pensó Tuxedo Masked que ve el reloj.

Devuelta a Libra. Camus se acero los cuerpos sin vida de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-_primero voy a encerrar a Hyoga. Este ataúd de Hielo nunca se derretirá, ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados puedan hacerlos_ – pensó Camus que levanto la mano derecha en forma de espada, hasta que hizo el ataúd de hielo que encerró a Hyoga.

_-Bien, ahora me toca encerrar a Sailor Mercury, es una chica valiente y joven que esta mostrando su valor. He visto su cara en alguna parte… perdóname…_- pensó Camus que sale lagrimas en sus ojos, hasta que logra encerrar a Sailor Mercury en un ataúd de hielo que acompaña Hyoga.

-_Perdóname Caballero de Cristal por haber quitado la vida de tu Pupilo. Esta chica me resulta familiar… ella me esta diciendo que soy el Hermano Mayor… y ella es la Menor… no recuerdo nada sobre mi pasado__, ¿será que Sailor Mercury se trata de mi Hermana Menor…_? - pensó Camus y sale de la casa de Libra y se dirige hacia Acuario.

Ahora Hyoga y Sailor Mercury quedaron encerrados en un ataúd de hielo que formo Camus. Sailor Mercury que también esta encerrada por Camus, resultara ser la Hermana Menor. Ahora ellos estarán encerrados por siempre.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7: Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter al mundo de los muertos.**_

En el salón del Maestro. Erinias llega donde el Maestro Arles y se inclina.

-Gran Maestro, Camus de Acuario logro derrotar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury en la casa de Libra y los encerraron en unos ataúdes de hielo. Ahora solo quedan tres Caballeros de Bronce y cuatro Sailors Scouts. Y también, Andrómeda y Sailor Venus lograron salir de la casa de Géminis y el Caballero Dorado de Géminis desapareció su Cosmos, ¿Quién es el guardián de la casa de Géminis, Maestro?—dijo Erinias a Arles.

-No debes preocuparte Erinias, no sé quien es el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, solo queda nueve horas…

-¿Qué? Hoy rumores que la casa de Géminis esta totalmente vacía, no hay un Caballero Dorado que vigila la Casa de Géminis, solo esta la Armadura Dorada de Géminis que se siente sola. También, Sailor Mercury se trata de la Hermana de Camus de Acuario, ¿no lo entiendo?—dijo Erinias en duda.

-Camus no recuerda nada de su pasado. Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts se dirigen a la casa de Cáncer, donde esta Mascara Mortal de Cáncer se encargara de ellos. Ja, Ja, Ja, —dijo Arles que se ríe.

-¿estas seguro que el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer acabara con ellos?

-Si. No me subestime tus preguntas Erinias.

-Si Maestro…- dijo Erinias que se para y se pone del lado del Maestro.

-_He descubierto que el Gran Maestro esta meditando, por fortuna engaño a los Caballeros usando su ilusión óptica, ¿Quién eres?_—pensó Erinias.

-_Muy pronto dentro de Nueve horas despertaras tu lado oscuro, Erinias—_dijo la voz de la mente de Erinias.

_-¿Quién dijo esto?—_Hablo mentalmente Erinias en su consciencia.

En los caminos hacia las doce casas. Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás corre hacia Cáncer.

-Seiya, ¿Seguro que desaparecieron los Cosmos de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, que les pasó a ellos?—pregunto Sailor Moon a Seiya.

-¿No lo sé? Estoy preocupado de ellos. Estamos seguros que ellos se pondrán bien. Despreocúpate Sailor Moon—dijo Seiya.

-yo también sentí que mi presencia que desaparecieron las energías de Sailor Mercury y Hyoga. —dijo Sailor Mars

-Lo sé, nosotros estamos preocupados por Hyoga y Sailor Mercury. —dijo Shiryu a las chicas.

-yo también estoy preocupada de Sailor Mercury, yo regresare ha Géminis para ayudarlos…

-No vamos ha regresar a Géminis, tenemos que seguir hacia la siguiente casa, ellos estarán bien, Sailor Júpiter…—dijo Seiya que interrumpe a Sailor Júpiter.

-hazle caso a Seiya, tenemos que seguir adelante, chicas —dijo Sailor Moon.

Los demás llegan a Cáncer.

-miren todos, es la cuarta casa, Cáncer. –dijo Seiya a los demás

-Hablando de Cáncer, yo soy Cáncer, es mi signo del Zodiaco, ¿no es así?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si eres Cáncer, naciste el 1 de Julio, Sailor Moon. —dijo Sailor Mars.

-Seiya, déjame a mí en esta casa. —dijo Shiryu.

-Shiryu, yo también me quedo a combatir de tu lado. —dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Por qué dices esto Sailor Júpiter?—pregunto Shiryu a Sailor Júpiter.

-recuerda que somos un equipo, recuerda que estamos aquí ayudar a salvar a la señorita Saori Kido.

-bueno esta bien, Seiya, ¿Qué dice en el reloj del fuego?—pregunto Shiryu a Seiya.

Seiya ve el reloj que esta en nueve horas.

-tenemos nueve horas.

-Bien, quiero que ustedes deben seguir a la casa de Leo, solo hay ocho casas por pasar, Sailor Júpiter y yo nos quedaremos en Cáncer. —dijo Shiryu a los demás.

-_Estoy preocupado por Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que desaparecieron sus Cosmos. Bueno espero que ellos se encuentren bien—_pensó Shiryu.

-_Sailor Mercury, Shiryu y yo combatiremos con Cáncer, en algún momento te encontraras salva y sana con Hyoga… eso espero. _—pensó Sailor Júpiter.

Los demás entraron a la casa de Cáncer, notaba que hay una especie de neblina que esta dentro de la casa de Cáncer y oscuras. Los demás se detienen.

-¿Qué extraño, esta casa huele mal? Huele a muerto…-dijo Seiya.

-Si es verdad. Esta casa huele a muerto, tengo escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo Seiya. —dijo Sailor Moon con seriedad.

-Si, huele ha muerto—dijo Shiryu que también lo huele.

-Si… huele a muerto en toda mi vida, es como estamos en un cementerio. –dijo Seiya.

En ese momento Shiryu piso algo extraño.

-Seiya, ¿pise algo debajo de mis pies?

Seiya se acerco lo mismo que las Chicas.

-¡Mira eso Shiryu, es un rostro humano!

-¡un rostro humano! ¿¡Que esta sucediendo amigos!—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡no es el único, ahí varios rostros humanos en esta casa, en el piso, en muro y en el techo!—dijo Seiya lo que ve.

-¡Seiya tengo tanto miedo en esta casa de Cáncer!—dijo Sailor Moon totalmente asustada y cómica.

-siento que ahí almas en pena que no deja descansar en Paz, los rostros humanos están sufriendo mucho—dijo Sailor Mars que usa su sexto sentido.

-Sailor Mars dice la verdad, ahí almas en pena de esos rostros humanos—dijo Shiryu a los demás.

De pronto aparece Mascara Mortal de Cáncer frente a ellos.

-Los estaba esperando Caballeros y Sailors Scouts.

-¡Mascara Mortal!—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-Así que te llamas Mascara Mortal, el Caballero Dorado de la casa de Cáncer, ¿no es así?—pregunta Sailor Moon al guardián.

-Ahora entiendo, ¿eres el guardián de la casa de Cáncer?—pregunta Sailor Júpiter.

-Además, estos rostros humanos que están aquí, son personas inocentes, ¿verdad? —dijo Sailor Mars.

-Así es. Estos rostros humanos son mis medallas de triunfos, la gente me llama Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, así acabe con ellos interfirieron aquí. Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Mascara Mortal que se ríe con una carcajada malévola.

-¿Cómo es posible llamándose medallas?—dijo Sailor Mars

Seiya en posición de ataque.

-Eres un miserable, estoy tan furioso… ¿de donde viene este llanto?

Seiya ve claramente los rostros humanos de niños.

-¡También ahí rostros de niños!

-¿Qué?—Sailor Moon lo ve al lado de Seiya.

¿No puede ser?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿También ahí niños? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Mascara Mortal?—dijo Shiryu que frunce el ceño.

-Estos niños son inocentes, ¿Cómo pudiste matar tantas personas inocentes, no te perdonaremos?—dijo Sailor Júpiter con la cara agresiva y frunce el ceño.

Cáncer piso un rostro humano que esta adelante.

-Todos son unos niños, cuando cae bombas hacia los lugares todos mueren. —dijo Macara Mortal que esta serio.

-eres despreciable, Cáncer. Esas son almas en pena, por eso no merece un descanso eterno, le estas causando sufrimientos y torturas, ¿Cómo te atreves hacer esto?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-es verdad, hace torturas, sufrimientos y dolor lo que dijo Sailor Mars—dijo Shiryu.

-Todos ustedes son unos bocones.

-¡Infeliz! ¡Estoy enojado contigo Mascara Mortal!—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-Shiryu, yo también estoy enojado. Quisiera acabar con el—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-yo Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la Luna, Cáncer te castigare por esto por acabar a vidas inocentes. —dijo Sailor Moon que saca su báculo lunar.

-Seiya, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter. Vayan a la casa de Leo. ¡Deprisa!—dijo Shiryu

-Shiryu, yo me quedare contigo a pelear con Cáncer. ¡Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, vaya con Seiya y me quedare con Shiryu a pelear con el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer!—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-bueno, vámonos chicas. Shiryu te ruego que estarás bien, ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Lanza sus ataques al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer. Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars logra engañar a Cáncer y se dirige a la casa de Leo.

-¡Oye adonde creen que van los tres!

-¡Te dije que soy tu oponente!—Shiryu salta y bloquea el camino a la salida que peleara con Cáncer.

-¡No se te olvide de mi, Mascara Mortal!—Sailor Júpiter salto lo mismo que Shiryu que se pone en posición de ataque.

-Desde que te conocimos en los Cinco Picos antiguos, trate de matar a tu Maestro de la cascada de Rozan—dijo Mascara Mortal en posición de ataque.

-Shiryu, ¿Mascara Mortal trato de asesinar a tu Maestro cuando lo conociste en pleno combate?

-Si, él trato de matarlo, por eso lo detuve.

-Ya veo, ahora nos toca pelear con el cuarto Caballero Dorado. Espero que Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Seiya llegue a la casa de Leo lo más pronto posible.

-No te preocupes de Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, Seiya protegerá a las chicas.

-Si, eso espero…—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ve a su oponente.

En la salida rumbo a la casa de Leo.

-Por fin pasamos Seiya. Tenemos que ir a la casa de Leo.

-Bien, no perdemos el tiempo, tenemos que ir apresurarnos.

-¿Qué pasara con Sailor Júpiter y Shiryu? Ese Caballero Dorado de Cáncer mato gente inocente esto es imperdonable, Seiya.

-Además, los Caballeros Dorados son buenos, excepto Cáncer o Mascara de Muerte como se llame, siento maldad y lleno de pecados en su interior. ¿Cómo obtuvo una Armadura Dorada?—pregunto Sailor Mars.

-¿No tengo idea? ¡Vámonos chicas a la casa de Leo!

-¡Si!—dijo las dos que corre con Seiya.

Devuelta ha Cáncer.

-Shiryu, esta vez pelearemos juntos contra Cáncer.

-Bien, por el honor de los Caballeros de Athena, y por la justicia.

-Y yo Sailor Júpiter te castigara en el nombre de Júpiter.

Mascara de Muerte encendió su Cosmos.

-Ustedes dos nunca aprende en nada, así que prueba esto.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Shiryu tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¡Ondas del Infierno!

Lanza su ataque hacia Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Qué es eso? No puedo mover mi cuerpo.

-¡Shiryu siento que mi cuerpo esta paralizado!

Hasta que le rompe el casco de Shiryu. Sailor Júpiter por recibir las Ondas del Infierno cae al hoyo de la entrada de la muerte. Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter tiene rodeados de un anillo de neblina.

-¡Aaaaaaah!

-¡Shiryu ayudame aaaaaaaah!

Los dos caen lejos del mas allá. Mascara de Muerte tiene el dedo índice derecho que ataco a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-Muy pronto tendré unos nuevos rostros humanos en esta casa. Además, Sailor Júpiter que es una Sailor Scouts que va pelear conmigo. No podrá. Ja, Ja, Ja.

Por otra parte. Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter no se encuentra en la casa de Cáncer, hasta que ellos recobraron la conciencia. Shiryu abrió sus ojos.

-¿puedo ver, puedo ver?

-¿Qué nos… paso? ¿He?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿en donde estamos?

-¿Shiryu, donde estamos? ¿Estamos en otro mundo, estamos…? ¿Shiryu puedes ver?—pregunto Sailor Júpiter que lo ve.

-Si, puedo ver, parece que Mascara Mortal nos enviaron a las capas del espíritu—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Las capas del espíritu? Ya veo, con que este lugar es siniestro y tenebroso. ¿Estamos en Cáncer?

-¿No lo sé? Tenemos que hablar con esas personas que esta caminando en fila.

Sailor Júpiter y Shiryu corre donde están ellos.

-¡Oigan, en donde estamos! ¡¿Qué lugar este?—grita Shiryu

-¡¿Oigan están sordos, acaso no vez a nosotros?—grita Sailor Júpiter

Hasta que ellos ven a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury caminando.

-¿Pero si es…?—dijo Shiryu que lo ve claramente.

-¿Es Sailor Mercury y Hyoga? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en este lugar?

-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, soy yo Shiryu!

-¡Sailor Mercury, que estas haciendo, soy yo Sailor Júpiter! ¡¿Dónde estamos, acaso ignoran a nosotros?

-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury…!

-¡No puede irse…!

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter se voltean.

-¿Eres tu Saori?—pregunto Shiryu que ve la figura de Saori.

-Saori, ¿Por qué no detuviste a nosotros? Tenemos que salvar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, ¿Qué lugar es este? —dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, este lugar es las capas de los espíritus, si caminas hacia ellos no volverá jamás. Hyoga y Sailor Mercury se encontrara bien, no se preocupe de ellos—dijo Saori.

-¿adonde van Sailor Mercury y Hyoga? Estoy preocupada, ¿acaso están muertos?—dijo Sailor Júpiter con seriedad.

-No. Sailor Júpiter, si vas ha seguir a Sailor Mercury y Hyoga perderán por siempre. Deben terminar la pelea con Mascara Mortal—dijo Saori.

-¿Cómo podemos salvarlo Saori?—pregunto Shiryu.

-¿ellos van ha estar bien?—pregunta Sailor Júpiter.

-Si. La única forma es vencer a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer y salvara a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury. Ahora puede regresar.

Saori uso su poder y envía a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter a la batalla. Los espíritus de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter regresaron a los cuerpos, Cáncer no cree.

-¿no puede ser? ¿Se supone que ellos ya estaban muertos?

Hasta que Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter empezaron a moverse, Shiryu se puso de pie lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter y esta en posición de ataque.

-Mascara Mortal, desde que me enviaste al otro Mundo, te enviare al infierno con esos zombis—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque y los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora puedo ver la entrada a las capas de los espíritus, ahora pelearemos en serio—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Los tres están en posición de ataque.

-Esta vez los venceré a los dos, nunca vencerá a un Caballero Dorado, los enviare al otro mundo—dijo Mascara Mortal en posición de ataque.

-¡La fuerza del Dragón!

-¡Con todas mis fuerzas te venceremos! ¡Trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena!

Al combinar con el Dragón Naciente y el trueno de Júpiter, creo más poderoso. Hasta que Cáncer lo detiene con una sola mano derecha.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Nuestras técnica no esta funcionando?

Mascara Mortal se lo regresa hacia donde esta Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter. Ellos chocan contra la pared.

-¿_No es posible? ¿Se supone que nuestra técnica te iba derrotar? Además, Mascara Mortal de Cáncer es muy poderoso—_pensó Sailor Júpiter.

-Nuestras técnicas nos devolvió, ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Shiryu que esta en la pared acompañado de Sailor Júpiter.

-Ya les dije, ninguna de sus técnicas vencerá a un Caballero Dorado, somos más poderosos de los 12 Caballeros, ninguna técnica no funcionara conmigo. Así que prueba esto—dijo Cáncer que encendió el Cosmos.

-¡Oh no, otra vez de nuevo Shiryu!

-¡Ondas del Infierno!

Lanza su técnica a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter fue recibido la misma técnica de Cáncer y lo manda a las capas de los espíritus.

-¡Shiryu, Aaaaaaah!

-¡Aaaaah!

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter grita y cae al vacio donde lo lleva a las capas de los espíritus.

En los cinco picos antiguos. Shunrei vio una estrella fugaz.

-_Vi una estrella fugaz, Shiryu esta peleando con los Caballeros Dorados. Ahora esta en peligro. Shiryu estará bien_—pensó Shunrei que se arrodillo y orando.

Y en el salón del Maestro.

-_Mascara Mortal de Cáncer acabo con el Dragón Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter. Solo queda nueve horas. Ahora Pegaso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars se dirige a la casa de Leo donde esta Aioria_—pensó Erinias que lo ve telepáticamente.

A lado de Erinias, esta acompañado con el Maestro.

Devuelta al lugar, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter cayeron en el mismo lugar donde Cáncer lo envió con las Ondas del Infierno.


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8: "Las Oraciones de Shunrei, los recuerdos de entrenamiento"**_

En el lugar donde esta cuidando de Saori, Mu, Kiki y Tuxedo Masked aun sigue cuidándola.

-Mu, ¿seguro que desapareció el Cosmos de Sailor Mercury y Hyoga en la casa de Libra?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-Si. Camus de Acuario lo derroto con una técnica tan poderosa que tiene los Caballeros del Hielo. ¿No entiendo, el debería vigilar la casa de Acuario? Ahora que derroto a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury lo tiene encerrados en ataúdes de hielo, los demás puedan sacarlo de ahí, ¿creo? —dijo Mu con seriedad y ve el reloj que lleva nueve horas.

-¿entonces Sailor Mercury y Hyoga estarán…?

-No te preocupes de Sailor Mercury. Seiya y Sailor Moon llegara a la casa de Libra para libéralos de ese ataúd de hielo. Además ese ataúd que construyo Camus es indestructible, ningún Caballero Dorado pueda usar sus poderes y no le hace ningún daño en lo absoluto —dijo Mu que interrumpe a Tuxedo Masked.

-¿No es posible? Entiendo tus palabras, Mu. Espero que ellos se encuentren bien—Tuxedo Masked observo el reloj.

-_Sailor Moon, Seiya espero que todas se encuentre bien lo mismo que los Caballeros de Bronce. Espero que ellos lleguen a Libra para sacarlos de ese Ataúd de Hielo, dentro en media hora el fuego de Cáncer se apagara _—pensó Tuxedo Masked.

Mientras tanto en el lugar oscuro donde esta Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter inconscientes. En los cinco Picos Shunrei reza. En la casa de Cáncer. Mascara de Muerte aun observa los rostros humanos. Devuelta al lugar donde esta Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter que despertaron.

-Puedo ver, puedo ver de nuevo…

-¿Qué… nos paso…? ¿Shiryu, puedes ver de nuevo? ¿Se supone que estamos en Cáncer aun estas ciego?—dijo Sailor Júpiter en dudas.

-Si. Mis ojos no me han curado por el agua de la vida que me dio Seiya—dijo Shiryu que se pone en posición de inclinación.

-Además, no estabas afectado de la Ilusión Óptica de Géminis, por eso estabas totalmente ciego.

Sailor Júpiter observo las filas de zombis.

-¿Cómo podemos vencer a Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer? Es fuerte y muy poderoso como Aldebarán de Tauro —dijo Sailor Júpiter a Shiryu.

-Los Caballeros Dorados son muy poderosos. Estamos tan preocupados de Saori, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, ¡Rayos!—dijo Shiryu preocupado de ellos y cerro sus ojos.

De pronto aparece una oración divina frente a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-Shiryu, ¿y esa oración? ¿De donde viene?—pregunta Sailor Júpiter a Shiryu.

-Es Shunrei, Shunrei esta orando por mi. ¡Shunrei!

En la China, Shunrei lo escucho.

-¿Shiryu? ¿Shiryu eres tú?—Shunrei miro al cielo que escucho los gritos de Shiryu.

Devuelta a las capas de espíritus.

-Shunrei me hizo que me convirtiera en Caballero. Eso fue lo que hice.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en Caballero de Bronce, Shiryu?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-Bueno, lo que yo hice mi entrenamiento de Caballero viaje a China para empezar…

En el salón del Maestro. Arles y Erinias todavía en silencio.

-_Mascara Mortal no cumplió la misión. El debe acabar con Shiryu ahora mismo._

En ese momento, Erinias usa su poder mental y ve a Mascara Mortal y ve los cuerpos de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

_-Hm, lo sabía, espera un momento_…-pensó Erinias, hasta que uso su poder mental y ve en Yomotsu, donde esta Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter que ellos son almas—_veo los espíritus hay en Yomotsu, Cáncer no logro matarlos. Pegaso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars se dirige hacia Leo. No me quedare aquí y el Maestro esta impacientado. _

Erinias ve algo extraño a los dos.

-¿_Qué es eso? Siento una energía que proviene alguien. ¿Parece ser una oración de Dios? ¿Quién esta orando, quien?—_pensó Erinias que siente la energía.

Devuelta a Yomotsu, Shiryu termino de discutir a Sailor Júpiter sobre su vida.

-Ya veo, ¿te convertiste en Caballero, Shunrei te ha dado el apoyo de tu entrenamiento durante 6 años? Ahora te esta orando para que luches, ¿no es así?—dijo Sailor Júpiter a Shiryu.

-Si… eso fue lo que me dio, fue una promesa, no fallaría a nadie en especial –dijo Shiryu a Sailor Júpiter.

En los cinco picos antiguos. Shunrei siguió orando. Y en Cáncer, Mascara Mortal siente algo que lo asusta.

_-¡Ya basta, me esta poniendo nervios! ¿Qué es esta energía que me causa mis nervios…?—_pensó Mascara Mortal hasta que alguien lo llama telepáticamente en su mente.

_-¡Mascara Mortal de Cáncer! ¡Termina tu trabajo ahora mismo! ¡Los espíritus de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter _siguen_ en Yomotsu, aniquílalos ahora mismo, ellos aun siguen ahí ahora…!.—_pensó Erinias que comunica telepáticamente a Cáncer en su mente.

-_entiendo mi señoría. Por las órdenes de mi Maestro y la Asistente debo acabar con Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter para que no revivan_—pensó Cáncer que apretó su mano izquierda y sonríe lo que escucho las palabras de Erinias.

En Yomotsu. Una Luz Dorada ataca detrás de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-¡¿Qué es eso Shiryu?—pregunto Sailor Júpiter

-¡¿No lo sé? –dijo Shiryu que siente atacado.

-¡Aaaaah! Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter fueron atacados por la Luz Dorada, hasta que aparece Mascara Mortal donde le pone el pie en la espalda de Shiryu menos Sailor Júpiter.

-Mascara Mortal, ¿Cómo entraste en las capas de Espíritus?—dijo Shiryu que lo ve.

-¿se supone que estas en la casa de Cáncer? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-Para que ustedes no regrese al mundo de los vivos nunca más. Ja, Ja, Ja.

-Miserable…—dijo Sailor Júpiter que frunce el ceño.

Shiryu que esta en el suelo con Sailor Júpiter y tiene el pie encima.

Cáncer se ríe de los dos. Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter ahora se encuentra en aprietos. En el camino hacia Leo. Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars se voltea donde esta la casa de Cáncer.

-¿no entiendo porque estoy preocupado?—dijo Seiya que ve por detrás.

-Seiya, yo también estoy preocupada de Sailor Júpiter que peleara con Mascara Mortal, lo mismo que Shiryu—dijo Sailor Moon que esta seria.

-No hay que preocuparnos de ellos, debemos seguir adelante…—dijo Sailor Mars con clara seriedad—Además, estoy preocupada de Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter que esta combatiendo con Mascara Mortal, lo mismo que Sailor Venus y Shun que no salieron de Géminis.

-No te preocupes de Sailor Venus, chicas. Shun protegerá y la traerá a salvo—dijo Seiya a Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon con seriedad.

Los demás miraron hacia adelante.

-Es la quinta casa, Leo. El guardián de esa casa es Aioria—dijo Seiya que aun no llega a la casa de Leo.

-Ya conocimos Aioria en el Hospital cuando te ataco a ti. Me acuerdo bien que Rini esta en el Hospital que tuvo una jaqueca y estaba en la habitación—dijo Sailor Moon que lo recuerda.

-Y en ese instante peleaste con Tres Caballeros de Plata, y apareció la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario que te protegió, ¿Si eres un Caballero de Bronce, porque usa una Armadura Dorada?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-¿No tengo idea? La Armadura Dorada fue que me salvo la vida. Ya no perdemos el tiempo chicas, andando, no vamos quedarnos aquí.

-Si…—dijeron Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, sigue corriendo a la siguiente casa.

-_Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus. Espero que se encuentren bien por ahora. Sailor Júpiter que esta combatiendo con Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, a lado de Shiryu. No voy a perdonar este sujeto que mato a muchas victimas inocentes…-_ pensó Sailor Moon que recordó que estaba en Cáncer con los cinco y había muchos rostros humanos.

El reloj que lleva nueve horas se apagara en media hora. En la entrada hacia Aries donde ellos siguen cuidando de Saori.

-Mu, el fuego de Cáncer se extinguirá en media hora—dijo Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-Lo sé, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter esta en la casa de Cáncer, donde esta Mascara Mortal que esta vigilando la casa de Cáncer—dijo Mu que ve el reloj y se voltea donde esta Saori.

-¿Cómo los sabes, Mu?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked que no sabe.

-Yo poseo la Telequinesis, es como una telepatía que vemos nuestras mentes.

-Yo también poseo la telequinesis Tuxedo Masked. Además Mu es mi Maestro que me enseño sus técnicas, y también repara Armaduras—dijo Kiki.

-Tuxedo Masked. Shiryu el puede derrotar a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, Sailor Júpiter esta combatiendo junto con Shiryu. Conozco las técnicas de Shiryu, el puede acabar con Mascara Mortal de Cáncer. Sailor Júpiter que ella posee el trueno y el relámpago, ella despertara el Séptimo Sentido. Ellos cayeron a Yomotsu que nadie pueda sobrevivir—dijo Mu algo serio.

-¿quieres decir que Sailor Júpiter y Shiryu están muertos?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Mascara Mortal uso las Ondas del Infierno, que separo las Almas de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter que siguen en Yomotsu. Cáncer no podrá con Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter. Mascara Mortal perderá—dijo Mu.

-Si, yo creo que Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter despertar sus séptimos sentidos…-dijo Tuxedo Masked que aun sigue de cuidando de Saori.

Devuelta hacia Yomotsu. Cáncer agarro a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter con las dos manos, uno por uno.

-escuchen muy bien los dos. Este lugar hay un hoyo que nunca pueda salir para siempre.

-¿Qué dijiste?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-Muy pronto lo sabrá, abran bien los ojos Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter— Cáncer encendió el Cosmos y flota como si nada que lleva a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter al lugar oscuro.

-este es Yomotsu, la entrada del país de los muertos—dijo Mascara Mortal que le explica.

-¿Yomotsu? -dijo Shiryu

-¿Y que rayos es Yomotsu…?— dijo Sailor Júpiter en dudas.

-Es el país de los Muertos, entre los vivos y los muertos.

Cáncer explica a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter lo que decía. Hasta que ve una fila de sombras caminando.

-¿adonde va toda esa gente?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-¿adonde se dirigen esas personas?—pregunto lo mismo que Shiryu.

-ellos se dirigen al agujero, nadie pueda salir de hay. Estará en el infierno.

Los zombis caen al abismo por los gritos.

-Ahora Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter los arrojare…

Cáncer soltó a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter y cayeron al suelo sin hacer nada. Hasta que Cáncer le toma el cabello de Shiryu, y sujeta la capa de Sailor Júpiter hasta que los arrastra para llevarlos.

-Esta vez los enviare a ese hoyo para que no vuelva al mundo de los vivos. El olor de muerte caerá a ustedes. Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Mascara Mortal que se ríe malévolo.

-_Estamos perdidos, no podemos con un guardián tan poderoso, estoy casi perdida. No quería combatir con los Caballeros Dorados, son más poderosos que todos ellos_—pensó Sailor Júpiter que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Shiryu que también esta arrastrado por Mascara Mortal, aun piensa en Shunrei que sigue orando. Cáncer logra llegar al agujero de Yomotsu.

-Primero, arrojare a Shiryu y después tu compañera Sailor Júpiter. Ja, Ja—dijo Cáncer que levanto a Shiryu primero.

-Shu-Shunrei… -dijo Shiryu con su propia palabra.

-_Shiryu… es nuestro fin…-_pensó Sailor Júpiter que esta en el suelo.

-¡Muere Shiryu…!—grito Mascara Mortal hasta que se detiene por una extraña energía.

_-¡De nuevo! ¿Quién se atrevió a interferir mis planes, y esa energía de donde proviene de nuevo?—_pensó Mascara Mortal que se asusta.

-_Es Shunrei, esta orando por Shiryu, Shunrei sigue orando por favor _—pensó Sailor Júpiter que abrió sus ojos—_esa energía es positiva, esta orando por Dios para proteger a Shiryu, asi Mascara Mortal le teme la oración de Dios._

-_Shunrei…_ -pensó Shiryu que era ella que siente alivio.

-¿Dónde proviene esa energía…?

Mascara Mortal uso su telepatía mental que se dirige hacia China.

_-¿Los cinco picos antiguos de Rozan?—_pensó Mascara Mortal que ella ve a Shunrei que esta rodillada frente a la cascada y orando— _esa chica me esta molestando mis nervios_.

_-Proteja a Shiryu, protéjalo, protéjalo…_

Cáncer no aguanta las oraciones de Shunrei que sigue y sigue hasta que de pronto.

-_¡Aléjate jovencita….!—_pensó Mascara Mortalque lanzo su poder hacia Shunrei.

En la cascada de Rozan. Cáncer logra darle a Shunrei, hasta que ella empezó a flotar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué esta pasando, porque esta flotando mi cuerpo…?

Cáncer ve claramente que Shunrei esta flotando por Mascara Mortal.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Chica tonta, me estorba tanto—dijo Cáncer que lo esta haciendo.

-¡Basta, basta Mascara Mortal…!—protesta Shiryu

-¡No te atrevas Mascara Mortal de Cáncer…! ¡No lo hagas!—dijo lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter.

Y en la cascada de Rozan, Shunrei cae hacia la cascada de los cinco picos. En la casa donde esta el anciano Maestro.

_-¡Shunrei_…!—pensó el Anciano que se dio cuenta lo que sucedió con Shunrei.

Shunrei se pierde por las aguas de la cascada de rozan. Devuelta a Yomotsu, Cáncer se ríe.

-Shiryu, esa chica llamada Shunrei fue una causa conmigo, ahora me deshice de ella, aunque ya esta muerta ten tras que ir con ella junto al infierno, lo mismo que acompaña Sailor Júpiter. ¿Soy un hombre compasivo?—dijo Mascara Mortal que da carcajada a los dos.

En ese momento, la meno derecha de Shiryu comenzó apretar, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter que apretó la mano derecha. Las energías de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter comenzaron arder. De pronto, rayos y centellas cae al agua y sale un Dragón. En ese instante. Cáncer intentara arrojar de pronto se detiene por algo. La mano derecha de Cáncer se empieza a quemar y la mano izquierda comenzó tener ondas eléctricas que sale del cabello de Sailor Júpiter que Cáncer lo siente.

-¡Mis manos se esta quemando!—dijo Cáncer que vez sus dos manos, Mascara Mortal ve ha Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter-¡Aaah!

Hasta que Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter lanzaron sus golpeas al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer. Mascara Mortal fue recibidos por los golpes de Shiryu y Lita, de pronto Shiryu encendió su Cosmos tan alto que el cabello se sube, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter su amarrada de cabello se rompe con la electricidad que sale ondas eléctricas en su cuerpo.

-¡Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter malvados, quemaron mis manos…!—dijo Cáncer asustado.

-Mascara Mortal… -… de Cáncer…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter tan enfurecidos.

Cáncer siente miedo entre los dos.

-¡mas odiado a nadie ni a mis enemigos ahora…! ¡Te odio maldito!—dijo Shiryu con toda su ira.

-¡te odio Mascara Mortal de Cáncer! ¡Por haber hecho una cosa tan terrible que nos provoco enfurecernos…!—dijo Sailor Júpiter con toda la ira que lleva hacia Cáncer.

-¿no puedo creerlo, esta muertos casi que los dos se convirtieran en zombis? Pero lo que veo los dos es tan poderoso hasta que los Caballeros Dorados se sintieran miedo… ¿esta chica tiene un poder similar a Shiryu?—dijo Mascara Mortal a ellos.

-¿Diciendo que deshacer del mal, tú matas a niños inocentes?—dijo Shiryu con la ira.

-¿Además, matas ha vidas inocentes en Cáncer no son niños? ¿Hombres, Mujeres y Niños hacen causar dolor y sufrimiento mortal?—dijo lo mismo Sailor Júpiter.

-Ahora que me quitaste el corazón de Shunrei lleno de amor, ¡mi furia de mi Cosmoenergia te acabare contigo Mascara de Muerte!

-¡Estoy tan furiosa que te recibo una descarga eléctrica para matarte a ti Mascara Mortal de Cáncer!

-¡Voy ha enviar al infierno Mascara Mortal!

Shiryu pone su mano izquierda en posición de puño.

-¡Muere!

Lanza sus ataques hacia Cáncer, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter hace movimiento giratorio que lanza lluvia de hojas hacia Cáncer.

-¡Muere Mascara Mortal de Cáncer!—exclama Sailor Júpiter que lanza sus ataques junto con Shiryu.

-¡Ahora que mi gota de sangre esta hirviendo, no puedo esperar acabar contigo!

-¡Yo también estoy furiosa contigo, te vamos hacerte pedazos junto con Shiryu!

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter lanza sus puños hacia Cáncer que golpea hacia la mandíbula que lo mando a volar. Mascara Mortal que fue recibido una descarga eléctrica de Sailor Júpiter. Hasta que cae al suelo.

-¡Esta vez tendré que acabar contigo una vez! ¡Cáncer en verdad nos había enfurecido demasiado!—dijo Shiryu que elevo su Cosmos.

-¡Estoy tan furiosa, cuando mataste ha Shunrei que es el amor y una oración bella que te había aniquilado!—Sailor Júpiter que aumento su Resplandor al máximo que Shiryu.

Cáncer que esta en el suelo esta sumamente asustado.

-¡La ira que llevo, nunca te perdonare, hasta que mueras…!

-¡Esta vez, te daremos el golpe de la justicia, Cáncer!

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, golpeo a Mascara Mortal que lo llevo al cielo lejos.

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Hyaaa!

-¡Muereeee…!

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, tiene provecho de ganar a Mascara Mortal con toda la ira y la furia. Ahora ellos depende que la batalla gane Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, ¿será que ellos puedan vencer ha Mascara Mortal de Cancér?


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9: "Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, hace la unión del Dragón Naciente y el Supremo Dragón de Trueno"**_

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter continúa luchando con Mascara Mortal por su furia.

-¡Estoy tan furioso como matarte ha ti! ¡Hyaaa!

-¡Yo también me da igual! ¡Estoy furiosa contigo como mataste a una mujer indefensa! ¡Hyaa!

Cáncer fue recibido por los ataques de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter y se cubre con su capa y la rasga, hasta que lo golpea por los ataques de Shiryu y Lita.

-¿dime Shiryu, acaso esa jovencita llamada Shunrei, que yo mate? ¿Algo como una cosa trivial?-

Shiryu aun esta enfurecido y temblaba los ojos.

-¿de que estas hablando, Mascara Mortal?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-les diré a ustedes dos, nunca superara a los Caballeros Dorados, tu Sailor Júpiter, ahora que estas aquí con Shiryu caerás junto con él—dijo Mascara Mortal a los dos.

-Cállate Mascara Mortal, ¿dijiste que Yomotsu, es el país de la muerte? Tú caerás en ese hoyo, ¡Dragón Naciente!—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

Cáncer detiene el ataque de Shiryu con la mano derecha.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Ni siquiera el Dragón Naciente de Shiryu no ha dado resultado?—dijo Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque.

-Te dije que cualquier técnica no dará resultado con los Caballeros Dorados—dijo Mascara Mortal que deshace del poder de Shiryu.

Cáncer se pone de pie y se quita la capa rasgada por el ataque de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-estas vez, tengo puesta la mejor Armadura, la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer.

-¡Silencio! ¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!

Lanzo una técnica poderosa, hasta que Cáncer lo detiene con la mano derecha tal como hizo Shiryu.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Mi técnica no ha dado resultado?

-te dije que cualquier técnica que utilice, nunca vencerá a un Caballero Dorado. Hasta que ustedes dos deben tener el nivel más alto como los Caballeros Dorados, jovencita jamás pueda vencer a un Caballero Dorado, lo mismo que tu Shiryu —dijo Mascara Mortal que se deshace del poder de Sailor Júpiter.

-La batalla aun no ha terminado Mascara Mortal—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-Yo tampoco no pienso rendirme, esta batalla es entre Shiryu y yo contra ti—dijo Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque.

Los dos saltan hasta que ataca, Shiryu ataca con sus técnicas, los mismos que Sailor Júpiter que ataca con sus rayos y truenos. El ataque de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter logra darle pero los ataques fueron atravesados ni siquiera tocarlos, hasta que Cáncer detiene los ataques de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter con las dos manos.

-¡deja de hacer cosas inútiles! Les dije que cualquier técnica, nadie pueda vencer a un Caballero Dorado. No podrá usar la misma técnica por segunda ocasión—dijo Mascara Mortal que tiene las técnicas en las dos manos y la deshace, hasta que le acerca a los dos.

-primero acabare contigo Dragón, porque te enfrentas al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer—dijo Mascara Mortal que lanza su ataque y golpea a Shiryu, hasta que Shiryu iba caer se sostiene.

Cáncer se acerca donde esta Shiryu.

-después de librar de Shiryu, segundo acabare con Sailor Júpiter, ¡caerás primero Dragón…!

Cuando lo iba pisar de pronto

-¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!

Lanza su ataque que recibe una descarga eléctrica al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer.

-¡Aaaaaah…! ¡¿Quién me interrumpió mi combate?—dijo Cáncer que se voltea que se tratara de Sailor Júpiter que esta en posición de ataque.

-¿Sailor Júpiter?—dijo Shiryu que lo ve.

-¡No voy a permitir que envíes el alma de Dragón Shiryu en ese hoyo, Mascara Mortal, te desafío!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que esta furiosa y esta en posición de ataque.

-eres una insolente, ¡te arrepentirás por haberme desafiado aun Caballero Dorado, Sailor Júpiter!

Cáncer que esta en posición de ataque, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter. Y mientras en el camino rumbo a la casa de Leo antes de llegar.

-¿Esa deber ser, la Casa de Leo, Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si, el guardián de esa casa es Aioria de Leo—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿estas seguro que Aioria hablo con el Gran Maestro del Santuario? ¿Para saber que Arles intento matar a Saori hace 13 años?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-¿Eso creo? Aioria es un Caballero Dorado más amable con las demás personas. El puede decir las respuestas—dijo Seiya a Sailor Moon.

-Aioria nos dejara pasar a la Sexta Casa, Virgo después que pasemos a la casa de Leo, ¿no es así? El debe saber que el Maestro acompaña a Erinias—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-Quizás, vamos chicas…

-si.

Los tres se dirigen a la casa de Leo. Devuelta a Cáncer, en Yomotsu aun sigue el combate.

-ya te lo he dicho Sailor Júpiter, nunca puedas ganar aun Caballero Dorado, pues ahora llevo la mejor Armadura Dorada de Cáncer—dijo Mascara Mortal a Sailor Júpiter.

_-Aun no tengo tanta fuerzas estoy dispuesta a pelear, _¡Prueba esto Mascara Mortal! ¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!

Lanza una esfera eléctrica a Cáncer, pero de pronto, Mascara Mortal lo detiene con su mano derecha.

-¡Demonios! ¡Hyaa!—Sailor Júpiter lanza sus rayos poderosos a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer.

Al recibirlo, los ataques de Júpiter atraviesa a Mascara Mortal sin tocarlos como le hizo ha Shiryu, hasta que Cáncer lo detiene.

-chiquilla tonta… eres igual que el Dragón Shiryu, eres una chica ruda y agresiva. Mientras yo tenga puesta esta Armadura ni siquiera pueda herir mi cuerpo. Ahora me toca acabar contigo Sailor Júpiter, porque desafías al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer —dijo Mascara Mortal que usa su puño u lanzo un golpe a Sailor Júpiter.

Al recibirlo, Sailor Júpiter fue agarrada de Shiryu con su mano derecha.

-¡Shiryu suéltame, soy muy pesada para ti! ¡¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte y levantaste mi cuerpo con una sola mano?—dijo Sailor Júpiter ha Shiryu.

-¡recuerda Sailor Júpiter, soy un Caballero y mi obligación es proteger a vidas inocentes, te necesitamos en este combate, nunca podamos rendirnos!—dijo Shiryu que levanto a Sailor Júpiter, hasta que ella se sostiene del túnel con las dos manos antes de caer.

-tienes razón Shiryu, no me voy a morir. Como soy una Sailor Scouts, debo proteger a la Princesa Lunar y tú Proteger Athena—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lo mira a lado izquierdo.

Cáncer se le acerca a los dos que no se cayeron a Yomotsu.

-Primero, voy ha enviar a Shiryu al otro Mundo y después acabare con Sailor Júpiter después de enviar a Shiryu. Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Cáncer que da carcajada.

-¡Muere Shiryu…! ¿He?

Cáncer que le da una pisada y queda paralizado

-¿Qué le pasa a Mascara Mortal? ¿Quedo paralizado?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter lo que ella ve.

De pronto aparecieron los Zombis que detiene a Mascara Mortal.

-¿de donde salieron estos Zombis?—dijo Mascara Mortal que esta rodeado de ellos.

-¿Shiryu, cuando salieron esos zombis? ¿Acaso quiere que acabe con Mascara Mortal?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-Si, tal parece. Esos zombis, están guardados del rencor que Mascara Mortal ha matado ha tanta gente inocente, ellos no puede descansar en paz—dijo Shiryu a Sailor Júpiter.

-Ya veo, con que eso trataba. Me di cuenta que los rostros humanos en la casa de Cáncer, no pueda descansar en paz. Ellos sufren tantas torturas. Además, Mascara Mortal, tiene un pecado tan horrible en su alma—dijo Sailor Júpiter ha Shiryu.

Cáncer esta rodeado por zombis que lo tiene sujetado.

-Mascara Mortal, esos zombis que tu mataste ha gente inocente que no deja descansar en paz por tus propios pecados—dijo Shiryu.

-Y cometiste tu peor pecado de matar a personas inocentes, hasta niños que yo vi por la casa de Cáncer…-dijo Sailor Júpiter al Caballero Dorado.

-todos son unos tontos, ¡Aléjense zombis!—grita Mascara Moral que usa su poder y se deshace de todos los zombis y cae al hoyo ¡Así, así, cae para siempre Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!

Los zombis caen al hoyo sin nada.

-ese sujeto… no lo voy a perdonar… Shiryu…-dijo Sailor Júpiter que frunce el ceño ha Cáncer con la mala cara que hace un enojo agresiva.

_-¿Qué hombre tan cruel? Lo que dijo Sailor Júpiter tiene un pecado en su alma. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre fue elegido para usar la Armadura Dorada? Su alma esta tan podrida por dentro de su corazón—_pensó Shiryu.

En ese momento, Shiryu forma un golpe de espada y golpea en la pierna a Cáncer, pero no dio resultado.

-te dije que ni siquiera un golpe de espada dañaría mi cuerpo, porque estoy protegido la Armadura Dorada, así que caes…-dijo Cáncer que le da pisada en la mano derecha de Shiryu—primero acabare con el Dragón Shiryu y después enviare a tu amiga a tu lado, me refiero Sailor Júpiter.

Cuando le dio la pisada, Shiryu se suelta pero aun sigue sostenido con la mano izquierda que aun no se cae.

-¡Shiryu no!—gritaba Sailor Júpiter preocupada de su amigo.

_-¡rayos! Estoy perdido, ¿Qué voy hacer?—_pensó Shiryu

_-Shiryu, los Caballeros debe pelear por su propia voluntad_—dijo Saori que aparece frente de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-Saori, ¿debe saber algo alguno? ¿Los Caballeros Dorados son atenienses?—preguntaba Shiryu

-Saori, puedo verla con mis propios ojos. Señorita Saori, ¿Por qué Mascara Mortal usando la Armadura Dorada? Además es tan malo por dentro de su alma—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ella lo ve.

-_Algunos Caballeros son buenos y otros son malos. Mascara Mortal aun lleva los pecados y no sabe nada de voluntad. Por eso todos luchan para hacer justicia y castigar a los corruptos—_dijo Saori a los dos.

-Ahora entiendo, mi Maestro me conto todo sobre la justicia y la voluntad-dijo Shiryu.

-_Ya entiendo, lo que decía tu Maestro es luchar por hacer justicia y voluntad. Por eso, yo soy una Sailor Scouts, y mi propia voluntad es proteger a la princesa y la gente de la tierra. Nunca me rendiré a lado de los Caballeros…—_dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-_Si, es por eso, tú eres una Sailor Scout que debe luchar para hacer justicia y voluntad. Así pueden luchar por el bien. Como mis Caballeros se están arriesgando sus vidas para salvarme_—dijo Saori.

-_comprendo las palabras Saori, luchare para hacer justicia y por mi propia voluntad._

Mascara Mortal salta para darle la ultima pisada de Shiryu.

-¡Shiryu es tu fin…!

En ese momento, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter logra salir del hoyo y se dirige ha Cáncer. Rápidamente Shiryu usa su golpe de espada en la pierna izquierda de Cáncer, hasta que desaparece. De pronto la parte de la Armadura se desprende.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto no puede ser real? ¿La parte de la pierna izquierda de la Armadura se desprendió por si sola? Y el hueso de mi pierna esta roto…—dijo Cáncer que pone sus manos en su tobillo lastimado.

-te has dado cuenta que la Armadura solo pueda ser utilizada para hacer justicia—dijo Shiryu a Cáncer.

-¿no lo entiendo?—dijo Cáncer en duda.

-¡Ya veras que entenderás! Hyaa!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lanza su puño izquierdo.

Cáncer uso su antebrazo izquierdo para detener el golpe de Júpiter, de pronto, la parte del brazo izquierdo también se desprende que la pierna de la Armadura.

-¿no entiendo lo que esta pasando? ¿Ahora es mi brazo izquierdo? ¡Porque, porque!—dijo Mascara Mortal que sostiene su brazo izquierdo que esta lastimado por el golpe de Lita.

-¿No lo entiendo? ¿Qué le paso a mi Armadura Dorada?—dijo Mascara Mortal en dudas.

-Es la voluntad de la Armadura—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué quiere decir con voluntad?—preguntaba Mascara Mortal a Shiryu.

-Shiryu explicara la voluntad de la Armadura, él sabe sobre todo—dijo Sailor Júpiter a Cáncer.

-Si… Seiya me conto cuando lucho con Aioria de Leo. Seiya esta desarmado, de repente la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario apareció de la nada, derroto a los enemigos y se retiro. Es por eso, la Armadura Dorada solo debe usar por su propia voluntad y la lealtad—dijo Shiryu.

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-Mascara Mortal. La Armadura Dorada debe usar por su propia voluntad, por eso este lleno de maldad pura y pecados en tu cosmos y tu alma. Entiéndalo, no eres un Caballero Dorado como los demás, además la Armadura no te protege tu cuerpo, eres tan malo de todos y mataste a vidas inocentes —dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Lo que dijo Sailor Júpiter estas lleno de maldad y pecado. Por eso no es protectora. La Armadura Dorada no te aprueba como Caballero, el Caballero Dorado solo se puede usar hacer justicia por Athena. Ahora estas perdido ante Athena y ante la Armadura Dorada—dijo Shiryu sobre todo.

-¡no les voy a creer en eso, soy conocido como el Caballero Dorado más poderoso!—protesto Mascara Mortal a los dos y se voltea.

De pronto la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer comenzó a brillar, y Mascara Mortal esta paralizado.

-¿Shiryu, que le pasa la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

Hasta que en ese momento, la Armadura se desprendió por completo y Cáncer esta desprotegido.

-¿Mi Armadura Dorada de Cáncer se esta abandonado mi cuerpo? ¡Porque, no te vayas!—grito Mascara Mortal a su Armadura.

La Armadura Dorada se vuelve a su forma original y baja lentamente, Mascara Mortal no cree lo que sucedió.

-Ahora es tu fin, por que sin tu Armadura no eres nada del uso ya no puedas hacer nada…. —dijo Shiryu con seriedad.

-Es por eso, tu Armadura Dorada de Cáncer te rechazo, y no eres digno de ser Caballeros debido por tus actos malignos y perversos que mataste a gente inocente. Ahora te encuentras desarmado como dijo Shiryu—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-No es… posible—dijo Mascara Mortal que se siente indefenso sin su Armadura Dorada de Cáncer.

-no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Luchare contra ti que estas desarmado –dijo Shiryu hasta que se quita la Armadura de Dragón.

-¿Qué pasa, porque te quitas la Armadura?—preguntaba Mascara Mortal a Shiryu.

-Shiryu, ¿Por qué te quitas la Armadura Dragón? Sabes que esa Armadura te protege tu cuerpo de los ataques del enemigo—dijo Sailor Júpiter ha Shiryu.

-no es nada para eso Sailor Júpiter. Pelearemos igual e igual sin nuestras Armaduras de Combate. Eres una Sailor Scout que no llevas Armaduras, solo tienes ese traje que te da poder—dijo Shiryu a Sailor Júpiter.

-entiendo, ahora pelearemos juntos hasta el final.

Ahora los 3 esta en posición de ataque.

-solo lo único que debe encender el Cosmos, al máximo…-dijo Shiryu que concentra su Cosmos.

-yo también, debo concentrar mi energía y así puedo despertar mi Séptimo Sentido como nos explico Mu. Seiya y Sailor Moon lograron despertar el Séptimo Sentido y logro derrotar Aldebarán, si lo voy ha lograr por primera vez—dijo Sailor Júpiter que concentra su poder y enciende el Resplandor.

-Sus Cosmos están encendidos, ¡yo entrene todo este tiempo así los voy ha derrotar!—dijo Cáncer que encendió su Cosmos.

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter concentro sus energías ahora ellos concentra mas.

-¡Arde mi Cosmos, que todos los Dragones elevan al cielo!

-¡Yo soy la guardiana del Planeta Júpiter, y que el cielo truene y relampaguee y suenas los Rayos y Truenos! ¡Aumenta mi Resplandor como el Cosmos de los Caballeros Dorados!

-¿Qué es eso? Son Dragones que esta elevando al cielo. ¿Sailor Júpiter tiene un Cosmos más poderoso que el mío y sale rayos y truenos que no le hace daño al cuerpo de esa chica? ¿Qué es eso, es un Dragón Eléctrico que formo esa chica? No podrás, ¡Ondas del Infierno!—dijo Mascara Mortal que lanza su técnica hacia ellos.

Las Ondas Infernales de Cáncer fueron rechazadas por Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter de aumentar sus poderes.

-¡Dragón Naciente!

-¡Supremo Dragón de Trueno!

Hasta que Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter lanza su poder combinado y golpea ha Mascara Mortal en el abdomen. Hasta que Mascara Mortal cae a Yomotsu y fue vencido.

-Lo logramos, vencimos al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer—dijo Shiryu.

-Lo hicimos juntos Shiryu, eso significa que derrotamos a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer—dijo Sailor Júpiter a su compañero.

Los dos caminan para regresar, hasta que ellos caen al suelo. De pronto ellos se convierte en unas siluetas verdes y sale de Yomotsu.

Mientras tanto en el camino hacia la entrada de la Casa de Cáncer, Shun y Sailor Venus llega a la cuarta casa.

-es la cuarta casa, Cáncer. Shun mira el fuego de Cáncer se esta apagando.

El reloj del fuego de Cáncer se apaga, ahora cumple Ocho Horas.

-es verdad, vámonos no perdemos el tiempo, Sailor Venus—dijo Shun a Mina.

-Si…

Los dos entraron a Cáncer, pero notaba que la casa de Cáncer ya no hay rostros humanos, y en ese instante antes de llegar a la salida encuentra los cuerpos de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter!—dijo Sailor Venus que corre hacia los cuerpos sin vida-¿Shun, parece que ellos están…?

-…muertos. Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter están muertos… ahora les veo sus rostros en blanco…-dijo Shun que toca el pulso el cuello.

De pronto, aparecen las dos siluetas.

-¿Qué es eso, Shun?

-¿No lo sé?

Hasta que las dos siluetas llegan hacia los cuerpos de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-S-Shunrei…-respondió Shiryu que abrió los ojos.

-S-Shiryu…-dijo lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter que abrió los ojos.

-Sailor Júpiter, que bueno que estas bien, creí que ustedes estaban… muertos…-dijo Sailor Venus que sale lagrimas de felicidad.

-no te preocupes Sailor Venus. Shiryu y yo logramos vencer a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, el guardián de esta casa—dijo Sailor Júpiter a Mina.

-Shiryu, respondiste la palabra de Shunrei. ¿Creí que los dos están muertos, como paso esto?—preguntaba Shun a los dos.

-Lo que te dije Shun. Hemos vencido al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer. Pero Shunrei…-dijo Shiryu que empieza a llorar. De pronto un cosmos poderoso rodea a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-_Shiryu, Shiryu. Sailor Júpiter_

-¿Quién esta hablando? ¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lo siente.

-_perdón, soy el Maestro de Shiryu en la Cascada de Rozan. Sailor Júpiter, eres una chica que mostraste valor con Shiryu, debo hablar con él_—dijo el Anciano Maestro telepáticamente.

-¿Maestro…?

En la cascada de Rozan, el Anciano Maestro cuidando de Shunrei.

-_Shiryu escúchame. Shunrei se encuentra bien. Ella siguió orando para protegerte, esa oración te hizo tener fortaleza—_dijo el Anciano usando su Cosmos.

Devuelta al mismo lugar. Shiryu escucho las palabras del Maestro.

-Bueno, creo que los dos se encuentra a salvo—dijo Shun a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-Si… bueno tenemos que partir.

Shiryu estrecho la mano de Shun. Shun no se dio cuenta.

-¿Shiryu, en verdad puedes ver?—dijo Shun a Shiryu.

-Shiryu, ¿recuperaste tu vista, como? ¿Se supone que no veías de nuevo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter en duda.

-_les diré porque Shiryu recupero su vista. Eso fue cuando lograron aumentar sus Cosmos, es por eso lograron despertar el Séptimo Sentido y así logro vencer a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer. Sailor Júpiter tú también lo has despertado que Shiryu_—dijo el Anciano.

-ahora entiendo. Tengo mi Séptimo Sentido. Eres un Anciano muy sabio con los demás…-dijo Sailor Júpiter al Anciano.

-gracias Maestro, gracias Shunrei y también Seiya que me dio el agua de la vida. —dijo Shiryu después de hablar con el Anciano.

Ahora los cuatro antes de partir hacia Leo.

-estoy preocupado por Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Shiryu con la seriedad.

-¿Qué paso con Sailor Mercury y Hyoga, donde están? ¿Se fueron del Santuario?—dijo Sailor Júpiter a los dos.

-No. Sailor Venus y yo estamos preocupados por Hyoga y Sailor Mercury…-dijo Shun a los dos.

-Shun nos explicara, ¿Dónde esta Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Seiya? Vámonos rápido—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Si…-dijeron Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter ellos corren hacia la casa de Leo.

Los cuatro llegan a la Salida antes de llegar a Leo.

-Es la Quinta casa, Leo. Ahí donde esta peleando Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, ¡deprisa!—dijo Shiryu a los tres.

-¡tenemos que apresurarnos, andando chicos!—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Los cuatro corren hacia la casa de Leo. Donde esta Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars que esta en la quinta casa, ahora solo queda Ocho horas. ¿Qué pasara en la casa de Leo donde están los tres?


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10: "Un combate a muerte. El Feroz Caballero Dorado de Leo ataca a Seiya y las Sailors Scouts"**_

Mientras en el salón del Maestro. Erinias hablo con el Maestro.

-Mascara Mortal ya fue derrotado por Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter...—dijo Arles a su asistente.

-¿eso quiere decir que ellos despertaron el Séptimo Sentido? ¿Esto no tiene sentido Gran Maestro?—dijo Erinias tiene una curiosidad.

El Maestro se para.

-el guardián de la casa de Cáncer ha sido derrotado, y la Armadura Dorada lo abandono por su propia voluntad.

-¿Voluntad? ¿Mascara Mortal debe usar su Armadura Dorada y fue elegido, y ahora su Armadura lo abandono por sus propios pecados en su propia alma? ¿Cómo es posible que Cáncer sea tan malo por su propio corazón? —dijo Erinias.

-Si… ahora Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars esta en la casa de Leo, donde Aioria de Leo, él lo acabara. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Arles que se ríe.

Erinias se puso de pie.

-_Ahora el siguiente Caballero Dorado es Aioria de Leo, acabara con ellos en la casa de Leo. Pero si Aioria Falla, el siguiente es Shaka de Virgo que es el más poderoso de todos los Caballeros Dorados…—_pensó Erinias y ahora se pone donde el Maestro.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Leo, dentro de la casa. Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars esta frente de Aioria. Aioria esta tan serio y los ojos medio abiertos.

-¿Así que tu eres el famoso Aioria de Leo?—dijo Seiya que esta frente de él.

-Ahora Aioria nos dejara pasar a la siguiente casa, él juro fidelidad a Athena, ¿eso creo?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-_¿Qué extraños, luce diferente? ¿Y esta serio? ¿Esa mirada lo veo cambiado totalmente diferente desde que Seiya peleo? ¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué esta serio y calmado?—_pensó Sailor Mars que ella notaba a Aioria.

-Aioria, ¿Ya supiste sobre el Maestro, el que intento a matar a Saori, quiero decir Athena?—pregunto Seiya a Aioria.

-¿Hablaste con el Maestro que intento a matar a Saori Kido hace 13 años? Es por eso ahora esta con Erinias—dijo Sailor Moon la pregunta.

-Así que… ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?—dijo Aioria con la mirada baja de sus ojos.

-Aioria, ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Descubriste la sospechas del Maestro, que intento asesinar Athena?—pregunta Sailor Mars.

-Aioria, debemos pasar por las doce casas, Saori morirá —dijo Seiya.

-Por favor Aioria, déjenos pasar, juraste fidelidad Athena, ¿acaso estas bloqueando el camino?—dijo Sailor Moon con seriedad.

En ese momento, los ojos de Aioria se cierran lentamente, hasta que se los abre.

-¿se supone que soy el guardián de esta casa eso es todo?—dijo Aioria que camina de frente a los tres.

-¿Cómo que eso es todo?—pregunto Seiya a Aioria.

-Aioria, ¿esto no tiene sentido, prometiste fidelidad a Athena? ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-¿acaso no nos dejara pasara a la siguiente casa?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

Aioria se acerco a los tres.

-¿Aioria?—dijo Seiya que tiene un mal presentimiento.

-¡No quiero que des preguntas ahora, Seiya! –dijo Aioria, hasta que encendió el Cosmos y lo ataca hacia Seiya.

-¡Aaaaah!

El grito Seiya causa un feroz ataque de Aioria y choca con la pared de la casa de Leo.

-¡Seiya!—dijeron Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars que se dirige a Seiya a socorrerlo.

-¡¿Seiya, te encuentras bien, estas lastimado?—dijo Sailor Moon que le toca la herida de Seiya

-Si… Cielos, ¿vi una inmensa Luz…? ¿Es como un Relámpago de Voltaje?—dijo Seiya que esta en el suelo.

-¿Relámpago de Voltaje?—dijo Sailor Mars que no tiene la mínima idea.

Sailor Moon vio ha Seiya en el suelo, hasta que se pone de pie y encara a Aioria y se pone seria.

-Aioria, ¿Por qué atacas a Seiya? ¿Por qué haces eso, acaso no quieres confiar en nosotros? ¿Déjanos pasar a la siguiente casa, por favor? –preguntaba Sailor Moon ha Aioria.

-¡Cállate! Te dije que no los voy ha pasar ha nadie en esta casa…-dijo Aioria que ataca a Sailor Moon como le hizo a Seiya.

-¡Daaaah!

-¡Sailor Moon!—grito Sailor Mars preocupada de su amiga.

El grito de Sailor Moon le pasa lo mismo que Seiya y choca contra la pared, hasta que sale un hilo de sangre en su frente.

-¡eso dolió! ¡¿Qué le… pasa a Aioria de Leo? ¿Es un León… agresivo que nos muestras su Colmillos…?—dijo Sailor Moon que se limpia la frente.

Sailor Mars encara Aioria como le sucedió a Sailor Moon.

-Aioria, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué atacaste a Sailor Moon? ¿Sabes que es una mujer y delicada? ¿Por qué atacas a Seiya y Sailor Moon, acaso nos estamos molestando?—pregunta Sailor Mars.

-Les dije que no los voy a dejar pasar ha nadie… -dijo Aioria que ataca lo mismo que Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-¡Daaah!

Sailor Mars que fue recibido el ataque de Aioria de Leo, causo pocas heridas y el vestido tiene rasguños y la minifalda rota.

En ese momento Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars se levantaron. Hasta que Aioria ataca por detrás, eran los guardias del Santuario que están sumamente asustados.

-¡Aioria! ¡El Maestro nos envió ha dar una información y estamos aquí a vigilar!—dijo el soldado que esta escondido.

-no se preocupen, yo acabare con los tres. Así que váyanse –dijo Aioria a los dos soldados.

-pero el Maestro y la señorita Erinias nos envió para…

-¡Les dije que se vayan o sentirán mi furia!—dijo Aioria que frunce el ceño.

-esta bien. ¡Te dejare que tu acabes con ellos!—dijo el soldado que se fue de la casa.

-_Aioria pudo engañar a los guardias, ¿eso quiere decir que nos dejara pasar?—_pensó Seiya.

Seiya que ahora esta frente de Aioria.

-Aioria, gracias. Pero necesitamos pasar a la siguiente casa. Seiya y los demás venimos hasta aquí ayudar a…

-¡Cállate la boca Sailor Moon! ¡No los dejare pasar, entiende!—dijo Aioria que interrumpe a Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué te pasa Aioria?

-¡Sailor Moon! Yo hablare con él—dijo Seiya que ahora encara a Aioria.

-Aioria, ¿si ahora no nos dejara pasar, ahora te convertiste en mi enemigo?—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-lo mismo digo, si ahora te convertiste en oponente de los tres, estamos dispuestos—dijo Sailor Moon en posición de ataque.

-¡Vamos ha pelear!—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡Primero, yo combatiré! ¡Hyaaa!—las palabras de Seiya se lanza hacia Aioria.

Hasta que Aioria lo ataca. El Plasma Relámpago logra golpear a Seiya y choca contra la pared de nuevo.

-¡Miserable! ¡Por el Halo de la Princesa!

-Chiquilla tonta, ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

Aioria lanzo su técnica poderosa y logra lastimar a Sailor Moon.

-¡Sailor Moon, Seiya!—dijo Sailor Mars que corre a ayudar.

Hasta que Seiya se pone de pie.

-¡escucha Aioria! ¡Déjanos pasar a la siguiente casa! ¡En doce Horas Saori morirá, quiero decir Athena!—dijo Seiya por el desespero.

-¿Qué? ¿Athena morirá?—dijo Aioria que escucho las palabras de Seiya, hasta que le pone la mano derecha en su cabeza como teniendo una jaqueca.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars ve claramente lo que le pasa Aioria su comportamiento.

-¿Qué le pasa Aioria? ¿Será que tiene dolor de cabeza?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No creo, ¿parece ser que Aioria esta actuando extraño? ¿Parece ser que tiene jaqueca o dolor de cabeza? —dijo Sailor Mars.

En el cerebro de Aioria se ve una energía maligna, alguien hablo.

-_debes terminar tu trabajo ahora, Aioria. ¿Si quieres ser libre, debes matar a un Caballero y una Sailor Scout que los acompaña? Si lo haces estarás libre. —_dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Aioria, que te pasa? ¡Necesitamos pasar ahora mismo!—manifestó Sailor Moon a Aioria.

-lo siento… no los dejare pasar… es mi obligación como guardián de esta casa de Leo-dijo Aioria que miraba ha Seiya y Sailor Moon con la misma mirada.

-¿Qué?—dijeron Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Debo eliminarlos ahora, no dejare pasar, es mi obligación, ¡Plasma Relámpago! —dijo Aioria que lanza su ataque mortal.

-¡Daaah!

-¡Seiya!—el grito de Sailor Moon con la angustia de su compañero.

-¡Sailor Moon!—gritaba Sailor Mars

En la entrada en Aries. Tuxedo Masked se pone de pie algo preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Tuxedo Masked?—preguntaba Kiki.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas preocupado por alguien?—dijo Mu la misma pregunta.

-Siento el Resplandor de Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars… viene en la casa de Leo, Sailor Moon esta en peligro… lo mismo que Sailor Mars y Seiya…-dijo Tuxedo Masked con la cara preocupado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sailor Moon y Seiya corre en peligro?—dijo Kiki que escucho las palabras de Darién.

Mientras tanto, un extraño individuo con capucha corre, que se trata de un intruso. Hasta que el extraño golpea a un soldado del Santuario que vigila.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Quién eres?—exclamo el soldado hasta que chifla para avisar a los demás soldados.

De pronto, el extraño escucho el silbido y el desconocido huye del lugar del Santuario. Hasta que todos los soldados lo rodea.

-Quieto ahí, ¿acaso eres un Caballero por pisar el Santuario?—dijo el soldado en posición de ataque con su látigo.

-¡esta vez, no podrás escapar! ¡Ataquen!—grito el soldado que ataca al intruso.

El intruso logra golpear con golpes extremos, patadas y demás saltos.

-¡¿Eres muy hábil? ¡Morirás ahora!

El soldado uso su látigo contra el intruso, el intruso de capucha logra esquivar el látigo del soldado. Hasta que lo agarra y lo jala con fuerza y lo golpea, y dejo fuera el soldado que cae derrotado. El Soldado que esta en el suelo, logra jalar de la túnica para revelar la persona que se oculta hasta que lo conoce.

-¿P-pero… si eres Marín…?—dijo el soldado que pierde la conciencia.

-No debo perder el tiempo… debo apresurar...—dijo Marín que corre velozmente.

-_June dijo la verdad sobre esto. Seiya y los demás Caballeros de Bronce que acompaña con las Sailors Scouts, debo darme prisa. El Patriarca junto con Erinias decidió hacerlo_—pensó Marín que corre desesperadamente.

En la casa de Leo, Aioria lo ataca con el Plasma relámpago.

-esta vez, pronto morirán…-dijo Aioria que lo ataca con su ataque feroz.

-No podemos contra él… es muy poderoso que Aldebarán de Tauro —dijo Sailor Mars.

-Aioria tiene un poder increíble, no podemos ver su ataque que tiene una inmensa, ¿Cómo podemos verlo, Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon que tiene heridas en su cuerpo, la ropa de Sailor Moon tiene rasguños y la falda rota.

-¿No lo sé? Cuando combatí con Aioria fue gracias a la Armadura de Sagitario. Además de nuestra diferencia entre Caballeros de Bronce, la Plata y Dorados. Tiene una diferencia de ataques—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-¡basta de charlas! ¡Mueren…!—dijo Aioria que lanzo su ataque.

Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars no pudieron hacer nada.

Mientras en los caminos, Marín corre hasta llegar a las doce Casas. De pronto una roca le cae hacia Marín y logra escapar.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Marín hacia arriba de la montaña.

-Marín… ¿con que quieres ir ayudar a Seiya?

-¿eres Jaki? eres el hombre más terrible del Santuario, por eso el Maestro te expulso del lugar por no considerar como Caballero y causaste tantos problemas —dijo Marín a Jaki.

-Así es, te contare esto Marín. Seiya esta combatiendo en la casa de Leo, Aioria el no es el mismo hombre que conocía Seiya. Ahora a cambiado por completo –dijo Jaki

-¿Cómo?—dijo Marín en dudas

-que no lo sabes, Aioria ha cambiado por completo y acabara con Seiya, no es el único Caballero de Bronce que esta combatiendo, sino junto a las Sailors Scouts que esta combatiendo en Leo. Las Sailors Scouts que son un grupo de chicas del Imperio de la Luna ellas morirán con Seiya de Pegaso.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Seiya que acompaña con las Sailors Scouts? ¿Ellas están viviendo en peligro con Seiya?—dijo Marín que sorprendió las palabras de Jaki.

-¡Ahora morirás con Pegaso y las Sailors Scouts!

Jaki ataca a Marín con sus feroces ataques. Hasta que Marín cae del precipicio y se sostiene.

-eres una chica que no tiene escapatoria, ¡esta vez, morirás con Seiya y Sailor Moon como intrusa y traicionar al Gran Maestro!—dijo Jaki que da pisadas.

Marín logra escapar de la pisada de Jaki que rompe una roca. Hasta que Jaki logra colocar el pie en la mano izquierda de Marín para que ella cayera al vacio.

-Ya no tienes salvación Marín de Águila, los Caballeros Dorados fueron llamados por Erinias dijo Jaki que lo pisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Erinias? ¿Cómo?—preguntaba Marín a Jaki.

-Erinias llamo a los Caballeros Dorados, la Asistente del Maestro fue que la llamo. Después que sus asistentes Giga y Paeton fallo, ahora Erinias decidió llamarlo—dijo Jaki que lo psa fuerte.

-¿Imposible?—Marín golpea a Jaki con un golpe de espada.

Hasta que Jaki saco a Marín del precipicio y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¿Aun no te rindes? ¡Esta vez iras al otro mundo junto con Pegaso y las Sailors Scouts! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!—dijo Jaki que lo abraza con fuerza.

Marín uso toda su fuerza para liberarse de Jaki, hasta que en ese momento, Marín uso su fuerza hasta que cae junto con Jaki al vacio. Marín encendió su Cosmos.

-¡Seiya!—grito Marín que aumento su Cosmos.

Y en el lugar donde esta cuidando de Saori, Tuxedo Masked sintió algo.

-¿Qué sucede Tuxedo Masked?—pregunto Mu ha Darién.

-Siento una energía que esta transmitiendo a Seiya. Esta vez usare mi energía para Sailor Moon—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-¿Qué vas hacer Darién? ¿No puedas llegar a la casa de Leo? ¿Esta muy lejos? ¿He?—dijo Mu que lo ve claramente.

En ese momento, Tuxedo Masked encendió su Resplandor.

-¿Su Cosmos, se parece al nuestro, es como un Caballero Dorado?—pensó Mu que lo ve.

-¡Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars no se rinda ahora mismo!—dijo Tuxedo Masked que uso su energía.

Devuelta en la casa de Leo.

-¡Marín!—dijo Seiya que encendió su Cosmos.

-¡Tuxedo Masked! Ahora entiendo—dijo Sailor Moon que encendió su resplandor.

-Ya veo, debo usar toda mi energía que poseen, Tuxedo Masked nos esta enviado energía de ayuda como Marín. —dijo Sailor Mars que encendió su resplandor.

En esos momentos, el Cosmos de Seiya cambio de azul celeste ha colores y elevo su Cosmos al Máximo. El Resplandor de Sailor Moon se cambio de color dorado y levanto su cabello como Seiya, lo mismo que Sailors se cambio el resplandor.

-¡Ahora mueren!—dijo Aioria que lanza el Plasma Relámpago.

Los tres ve claramente el ataque de Aioria.

-puedo ver—dijo Seiya.

-lo mismo digo, nosotras podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos—dijo Sailor Moon.

-esa ahora o nunca, ¡ataquemos juntos!—dijo Sailor Mars.

Los tres logra esquivar los ataques de Aioria, en ese momento, Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars usaron la patada voladora, hasta que logra escapar de los ataques logra golpear Aioria en la cara que formo una triple patada voladora que formo Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars.

Y en la entrada hacia Aries, Tuxedo Masked que se apago el resplandor y cae con la rodilla izquierda que se siente cansado, Mu lo ayuda.

-¿te encuentras bien, Tuxedo Masked?—preguntaba Mu que lo ayuda.

-estoy bien… use toda mi energía…-dijo Tuxedo Masked cansado.

En otra parte, donde se encuentra el precipicio donde no hay rastros de Marín, ¿Qué habrá sucedido Marín que cayo junto con Jaki?


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Capitulo 11: "El Control cerebral, la Ilusión Maligna de Erinias"**_

En el combate, Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, logra escapar el ataque de Aioria.

-¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción!

-¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars logra hacer una tiara Lunar combinado con el fuego de Marte, hasta que logra golpearle en los ojos de Aioria.

-¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Hyaa!—dijo Seiya que pone el puntapié de las paredes de la casa de Leo, hasta que una roca golpea en la cara de Aioria que lo arrastra y quedo en el suelo.

-¡Lo hicimos! Hemos vencido al Caballero Dorado de Leo—dijo Seiya.

-Si, tenemos que seguir adelante. A la casa de Virgo –dijo Sailor Moon.

-Así es, ¿sentí energías que nos envió a nuestros Resplandores? ¿Y el Cosmos de Seiya?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-es Marín, que me envió un Cosmos para ser ayudado—dijo Seiya.

-¿Marín? Yo sentí una energía cálida, ¿será Darién?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-Si. Seguramente Darién les envió Cosmos a ustedes. Vámonos, a la siguiente casa.

-Si—dijeron las dos.

En ese momento, los tres se detienen en su camino hacia Virgo, se trata de Aioria con la mirada mas enojada y fruncido el seño.

-¿No es posible? ¿Se supone que le diste un piedrazo en la cara de Aioria, y estaba inconsciente?—dijo Sailor Moon que esta a lado de Seiya.

-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada tan amenazante? ¿Y sus ojos luce diferente?—dijo Seiya que lo ve claramente.

-¿Algo le sucedió Aioria? Antes que lo hemos visto, tenia una cara seria, y ahora en el Santuario esta así, ¿no es así?—dijo Sailor Mars a Seiya.

-¡primero, debo matar a ti, Seiya!—grito Aioria que atacar.

Seiya logra saltar, Aioria lo sigue. Hasta que Aioria lanzo su ataque logra herir la pierna derecha de Seiya.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mi pierna esta rota! ¡ahg!—dijo Seiya que coloca sus manos en su pierna derecha lastimada.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. ¿Qué te sientes ahora que tu pierna este lastimado? Seiya… ¡Ahora muere!

-¡Seiya! ¡Aaaah!—grito Sailor Moon que lo abrazo para salvarlo, pero fue lastimado su hombro izquierdo, que logra lastimar a Sailor Moon.

-¡Mi hombro! ¡Aaaaah!—el grito de Sailor Moon tiene el hombro lastimado y tiene la parte del hombro izquierdo roto.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Maldición! ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—dijo Sailor Mars que lanza su técnica hacia Aioria, que logra quemarlo por completo.

-Lo hice, ¿Sailor Moon, Seiya?—dijo Sailor Mars va ha socorrerlo.

-ese… Aioria me lastimo mi hombro izquierdo… es demasiado fuerte y cruel con nosotros…-dijo Sailor Moon que no aguanta el dolor de su hombro lastimado.

-Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dímelo?—pregunto Seiya a su compañera.

-lo hice para salvar tu vida…-dijo Sailor Moon que siente dolor.

De pronto, Aioria logra alejar del fuego de Sailor Mars con su capa que se arregla.

-¡Sailor Mars, te voy aniquilar ahora mismo con mi ira!—dijo Aioria que lanzo su ataque a Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars a recibir el ataque de Aioria cae al suelo y se lastima el brazo derecho

-¡Sailor Mars!—exclama Sailor Moon que ve a su compañera que cae al suelo.

-¡Mi brazo eso dolió! Siento… que la parte del hueso lo tengo… fracturada… Sailor Moon… Aioria… es muy… fuerte con nosotras… no… podemos con él…-dijo Sailor Mars que se pone de pie, aun tiene poca fuerza para continuar y le pone la mano izquierda frente al brazo lastimado.

-¡Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars deben seguir a la casa de Virgo, yo peleare con Aioria!—dijo Seiya a las dos chicas.

-¿Pero Seiya, debemos pelear con él? Además tu pierna derecha esta lastimado, y mi hombro izquierdo también me encuentro lastimada que tú —dijo Sailor Moon a Seiya.

-¡no vamos a descansar, tenemos que seguir luchando hasta el final…!-dijo Seiya que esta de pie.

-¿veo que le lastime sus huesos, Seiya? ahora tu pierna se encuentra lastimado. Lo mismo que Sailor Moon te lastime tu hombro izquierdo ahora ya no puedas moverlo…—dijo Aioria que ve a Sailor Mars que tiene el brazo derecho lastimada-…y Sailor Mars, ahora tu brazo derecho, ya tienes el hueso roto, desde ahora los voy a eliminarlos a todos ustedes al mismo tiempo.

Sailor Mars ve claramente en los ojos de Aioria.

-_tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Aioria, parece ser que no es el Aioria de antes. Siento una energía maligna que proviene en la mente de Aioria…—_pensó Sailor Mars que aun esta acompañado de Sailor Moon y recuperando sus fuerzas.

En el camino rumbo a la casa de Leo, Shiryu, Shun, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus corre hacia la siguiente casa.

-¡Chicos, tenemos ocho horas, si el fuego de Leo se apaga cumplirá siete horas!—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¡Si, es lo único que hacemos, es llegar a la casa de Leo!—dijo Shiryu a los demás.

-Espero que Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars se encuentran bien, ellos están en la casa de Leo, donde esta Aioria—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Mientras en una casa vieja. Donde Casios cuidando de Sheena. Sheena esta en la cama descansando.

-Sheena, ¿Qué te ha hecho?—dijo Casios preocupado de su maestra.

-S-Seiya…dijo las palabras de Sheena en la cama, aun sigue acostada.

-Seiya… como lo odio—dijo Casios que aun lleva el rencor de Seiya que tuvo un combate anterior, hasta que empezó recordar el tiempo que peleo.

Casios toco su parte izquierda de la cabeza donde perdió su oreja izquierda.

-Seiya, pagaras por haberme quitado la Armadura de Pegaso, no te perdonare—dijo Casios que aun lo recuerda. Hasta que sale de la cabaña.

En el salón del Maestro, Arles esta sentado y no esta Erinias que lo acompaña.

-Aioria acabara con Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars. Por fortuna Erinias, lo controla por su medio poder que ella envió al cerebro de Aioria. Ella tiene la Ilusión Maligna y mi puño diabólico que use al Caballero de Cristal. Erinias ahora lo controla como un títere, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Arles que se ríe.

Por otro lado del salón del Maestro, Erinias esta en la habitación y la energía encendida.

-_elimínalo Aioria. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Pegaso son tus enemigos, liquídalos ahora y te liberare de mí poder si cumplas tu misión como Caballero Dorado- _dijo Erinias mentalmente que controla su meditación.

Mientras en el pueblo en Grecia. Casios que compro unas manzanas para llevar a la casa donde esta Sheena, hasta que escucha los comentarios de los soldados, hasta que se marcha.

Mientras en otra parte donde cuidando de Saori, Tuxedo Masked se pone de pie.

-Tuxedo Masked, usaste toda la cantidad de energía, casi pierdes el conocimiento—dijo Mu a Darién.

-Si, sentí esa energía que transmitió a Seiya.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un Cosmos que transmitió a Seiya?—pregunta Mu a Darién.

-era un Cosmos que proviene cerca de las montañas… bueno dejemos las charlas y continuaremos de cuidar de Saori, ellos puedan estar bien. Espero—dijo Tuxedo Masked seriedad.

-tienes razón, Darién—dijo Mu.

Kiki que observa el reloj.

Mientras tanto en la choza donde esta cuidando de Sheena. Casios empezó a recordar lo que sucedió antes.

-Flash Black—

Casios corre desesperado por Sheena.

-¡Sheena! ¡Sheena!—grito Casios que ve Aioria cargado en los brazos.

-No te preocupes de Sheena, Casios—dijo Aioria la seriedad.

-Sheena… debes estar bien por favor reacciona—dijo Casios que lo trata de despertar.

-Casios, cuida de Sheena, iré donde el Gran Maestro donde Erinias nos esta llamando. Adiós—dijo Aioria que se marcha.

-Fin Flash Black—

-_Sheena_—pensó Casios.

-¿Casios?—dijo Sheena que acaba de despertar.

-Sheena… que bueno que te encuentras bien…-dijo Casios algo nervioso.

-¿Casios, donde esta Seiya?—pregunta Sheena a Casios.

-Sheena… yo… Seiya esta combatiendo en las doce casas, uno de ellos es Aioria…-dijo Casios que guarda silencio por le comentario.

-¿Aioria de Leo? Debo ir allá…

-¡No vayas Sheena! Aioria fue manipulado por Erinias, igual que el Maestro…-dijo Casios sobre la verdad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Debes saber algo, Casios?—dijo Sheena que contesta la pregunta de Casios y lo empuja en la pared.

-Erinias… lo manipulo con la Ilusión Maligna…—dijo Casios sobre el secreto.

-¿La Ilusión Maligna de Erinias? ¿No lo sabia? A igual que el Gran Maestro, el tiene la técnica, el Puño Diabólico que manipulo al Caballero de Cristal. Debe ser que Erinias manipulo Aioria como le paso al Caballero de Cristal de Hyoga…-dijo Sheena sobre las palabras de Casios.

-Así es. Erinias uso la Ilusión Maligna que es capaz de lavarle el cerebro a la persona. Por eso, Aioria tuvo un combate con Shaka de Virgo. Es por eso, Aioria desafío al Maestro…-dijo Casios sobre Aioria.

-Flash Black—

Todo empezó en el salón del Maestro, cuando Aioria peleo con Shaka de Virgo.

-esta vez, te desafío Aioria, por traicionar al Maestro del santuario, luchemos—dijo Shaka en posición de ataque.

Empezó la pelea. Aioria y Shaka usaron sus mejores técnicas uno y otra, Arles y Erinias observo el combate.

-Maestro, ¿crees que Shaka le gana a Aioria?—preguntaba Erinias.

-Lo dudo, Aioria y Shaka son Caballeros Dorados, son muy poderosos. Desde que pelee con Aioria, sus poderes se comparan a los Caballeros Dorados. Erinias

-¿Si?—dijo Erinias que miro al Maestro.

-será mejor que uses tu prueba, ¿estas dispuesta hacerlo?—dijo Arles a su asistente.

-Lo hare mi señor…-dijo Erinias que voltea la pelea.

Hasta que en esos momentos, Aioria y Shaka se choca entre si. Hasta que en ese momento Erinias encendió su energía hasta que ella grita.

-¡Ilusión Maligna!—lanza su técnica que le da al cerebro de Aioria.

Aioria quedo bajo control de la asistente del Maestro, Arles se quedo quieto. Aioria cae de rodillas y esta quieto con la mirada enojado.

-Aioria, por haber desobedecido mis órdenes, ahora Erinias tiene bajo control en tu mente. Ahora obedecerá cuando ella te escuche, entendido…-dijo Arles que camina frente Aioria.

-Aioria, estas bajo mi control, debes acabar con un Caballero de Bronce que acompaña con las Sailors Scouts en el santuario que viene. Amenazaste al Gran Maestro y a mi, esta vez yo llame a los Caballeros Dorados estará bajo mi control junto con el Maestro, así que retírate ahora mismo—dijo Erinias que esta frente de Aioria.

-Fin Flash Black—

-eso fue que Erinias uso la técnica como el Maestro—dijo Casios la verdad.

-¿imposible? ¡Debo ir allá!

-¡No lo hagas Sheena!

Casios lo agarra del brazo izquierdo y golpea en el abdomen de Sheena.

-Casios…-dijo Sheena que cae inconsciente.

-Lo lamento Sheena, no quiero que te arriesgues tu vida por Seiya. Menos a las Sailors Scouts que acompaña en el Santuario.

Casios levanto el cuerpo de Sheena y lo puso en la cama.

-_Sheena, perdóname, lo hago por usted… esta vez yo salvare a Seiya… te amo… Sheena…-_penso Casios y sale de la casa y dejo sola a Sheena.

Devuelta al combate, Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars todavía no se mueven, Aioria esta frente de los tres.

-Seiya, estamos acabados… parece ser que Aioria nos matara con el Plasma Relámpago—dijo Sailor Moon.

-no vamos a rendirnos nunca, debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas…-dijo Seiya que aun su pierna se encuentra lastimada.

-Seiya, Sailor Moon… tengo un mal presentimiento, que Aioria le hubiera lavado el cerebro, ¿es como si alguien lo hipnotizo?—dijo los comentarios de Sailor Mars.

-¿De que estas hablando Sailor Mars?—preguntaba Seiya a Sailor Mars.

-Cómo si Aioria le lavo el cerebro, ¿Quién lo hizo?—dijo Sailor Moon la misma pregunta.

-¡Ya basta de charlas! ¡Muere Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars!—grito Aioria que lo ataca con la técnica.

-¡Seiyaaaa!—exclama Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars por el grito de dolor de los ataques de Aioria de Leo.

¿Qué les pasara a Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, sobrevivirá, en combate? ¿Qué dijo Casios sobre Erinias? La pregunta es, ¿será que ellos logran ganar esta batalla?


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12: "el Sacrificio de Casios"**_

En el combate, Aioria contraataco a Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars con el Relámpago de Voltaje. Hasta que los tres caen al suelo lastimados.

-¿Qué se siente de mis ataques? Pegaso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, ya ustedes están sumamente lastimados sus cuerpos—dijo Aioria que miraba a Seiya.

-Seiya, te lastime tu pierna, lo mismo que tu Sailor Moon, te lastime el hombro izquierdo, y Sailor Mars tu brazo derecho, también le cause una lección dolorosa y no puedas atacarme con el Fuego de Marte—dijo Aioria con una mirada agresiva.

-S-Seiya, Aioria… nos esta atacando con ese inmenso poder… mi cuerpo y mi hombro los tengo adoloridos…-dijo Sailor Moon que pone la mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo.

-no puedo… usar mi brazo derecho… Aioria me lastimo fuertemente con ese… ataque feroz…-dijo Sailor Mars que no aguanta el dolor.

-¡Ahora primero, matare a ti Seiya!

Aioria lo ataca con su rayo y Seiya logra escapar del ataque de Aioria.

-¡Puedo ver el ataque!

Hizo una grieta en el suelo.

-¡Ahora matare estas dos chicas!

Lanzo el ataque a Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, ellas logran escapar.

-¡estuvimos cerca, casi nos mata!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡hemos visto el ataque de Aioria! ¡Es el relámpago de voltaje!—dijo Sailor Mars que también lo ve.

Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars ahora están de pie, aun con poca fuerza.

-¿Veo que ustedes tres lograron ver mi ataque? ¡No se salvara!—grito Aioria que ataca.

Los tres fueron recibidos del ataque Aioria. Mientras en los caminos rumbo a la casa de Leo, Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter, Shun y Sailor Venus corre a la siguiente casa, hasta que ellos escucharon unos gritos de dolor.

-Chicos, ¿me apareció que se escucha unos gritos en la casa de Leo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter a los demás.

-Parece ser que trata de Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars…-dijo Shun que escuchaba lo mismo.

-¡Amigos, andando! ¡Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Seiya pueda estar en peligro! ¡Vámonos!—grito desesperada Sailor Venus.

-es cierto lo que esta diciendo Sailor Venus, estamos preocupados de ellos—dijo Shiryu que también corre los demás también lo hace.

En el camino antes de llegar a la casa de Leo, de pronto, Casios aparece que bloquea el camino rumbo a la casa de Leo.

-¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Shiryu a Casios.

-¿Quién eres mastodonte Americano? ¿Por qué bloqueas el camino hacia Leo? ¿Necesitamos pasar ahora mismo?—preguntaba lo mismo Sailor Júpiter.

-Mi nombre es Casios, no los voy a permitir que llegue hacia Leo.

-¿Tú eres el oponente de Seiya, cuando peleaste y obtener la Armadura de Pegaso?—preguntaba Shiryu a Casios.

-Yo escuche a Seiya sobre Casios. Seiya peleo para ganar la Armadura y participar en un Torneo Galáctico, ¿no es así?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Así es. Lo que les dije todos ustedes… no vaya a la casa de Leo. Aioria acabara con Seiya y sus dos amigas…

En ese instante se escucha el grito en la casa de Leo, que fue interrumpido.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, Seiya y las dos Sailors Scouts morirán en esa casa—dijo Casios.

-¡¿Qué?—exclama Shiryu, Shun, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus.

-es mentira. Aioria juro fidelidad Athena, ¡no lo entiendo?—dijo Shun.

-Ya no… Aioria fue lavado el cerebro por Erinias, la asistente de Arles. Me refiero la asistente del Gran Maestro. Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars ya están muertos, no ellos ya están derrotados.

-¿Como?—dijeron Shiryu y Shun.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Vamos rápido, quitemos a Casios que nos bloquea nuestro camino amigos!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que corre hacia Leo.

-¡No los voy a dejar pasar a nadie!—exclama Casios que golpea a Shiryu con su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Miserable!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lanza una patada voladora.

Casios lo detiene con su enorme mano y lo arrija a Shiryu sin golpearlo.

-¡Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter!—dijo Sailor Venus que los vio detrás.

-Sailor Venus, yo atacare y avanza, ¡Ataca Cadena de Andrómeda!

Shun lanzo su ataque, hasta que Casios agarro la Cadena de Shun y lo lanza como lanzando una soga y rompe unos pilares del camino.

-¡Shun te ayudare…! ¡Ah!

Fue golpeada con el cuerpo de Shun y lo arroja donde esta Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter. Casios logro alejar a los cuatro.

-eres… un monstruo…-dijo Sailor Venus que cae inconsciente con Shun.

Los demás quedaron en el suelo.

-_Parece ser que Casios logro de deshacer de los estorbos, estas vez, Aioria acabara con Seiya y las dos Sailors Scouts_—penso Erinias que la ve telepáticamente como hace Arles.

Erinias ve claramente a Casios que se dirige hacia la Casa de Leo.

_-¿Qué es lo que esta planeando Casios? ¿Ya veo? Parece ser que quiere la Armadura de Pegaso que peleo anteriormente, cuando Seiya venció a Casios_—penso Erinias que lo ve.

Devuelta en los caminos de las doce casas, Casios llego a la casa de Leo.

_-Lo lamento Sheena, esto lo hago por ti…-_penso Casios que entro a la casa de Leo.

Y más debajo de las escaleras de rumbo a la casa de Leo. Los demás se pusieron de pie, Shiryu que ayuda a Shun, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter que ayuda a Sailor Venus cargando en la espalda.

-S-Shiryu… debemos llegar… a la casa… de Leo… parece… que Casios quiere… la Armadura de Seiya…-dijo Sailor Júpiter que sigue caminando adolorida.

-Si… tenemos que… apresúranos… ¡Seiya, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars!—grita Shiryu hacia la casa de Leo.

-¡Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars resisten!—gritaba lo mismo Sailor Júpiter.

Devuelta al combate. Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars fueron atacados por el ataque de Aioria. Hasta que caen al suelo.

-todos ustedes no me hicieron nada… ahora deben morir—dijo Aioria que ataca que rompe el suelo de la casa de Leo.

-¡puedo ver la Luz!—dijo Seiya que salta.

-¡No podemos perder el combate, tenemos que derrotar a Aioria, Seiya!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡ahí que seguir evadiendo los ataques de Aioria!—dijo Sailor Mars

Aioria siguió atacando, Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars logra evadir los ataques, pero uno de los ataques lo recibió.

-¿Trata de evadir mis ataques? ¡No se salvara!—dijo Aioria que ataca con el relámpago de voltaje.

Los tres cayeron al suelo.

-Seiya… ya no… tenemos esperanza… de luchar… yo quisiera… ir de las… doce casas… cometí mi error… Seiya…-dijo Sailor Moon que sale una lágrima que recorre en su mejilla derecha.

-No es tu culpa… Sailor Moon… tu lo que querías… es revelar… al Maestro y…. su asistente, me refiero… Erinias…-dijo Seiya.

-es verdad… no podemos… no podemos renunciar esta… batalla… los Caballeros Dorados… son muy poderosos… y lo que decía Mu… el Séptimo Sentido…-dijo Sailor Mars que aun no aguanta el dolor.

-bien, ¿ya ustedes no tiene escapatoria? ¡Ahora morirán…!

Aioria iba a atacar pero se detiene.

Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars que ve por detrás, aparece Casios frente a ellos.

-¿Quién es este hombre tan grande y descomunal?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Casios…-dijo Seiya que respondió.

-¿Casios? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Fue que peleaste para ganar la Armadura de Pegaso?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a Seiya.

-Ahora entiendo, eso fue que el avión aterrizo en el coliseo antiguo de Grecia. Seiya nos conto sobre esto—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Seiya, ¿Qué esta haciendo Casios? ¿Te va vengar o te matara?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-¿No sé? ¿Tengo un mal presentimiento?—dijo Seiya sobre lo que esta sucediendo.

Ahora Casios esta frente de Seiya.

-Seiya, me vengare de ti, por haber quitado mi oreja izquierda. Ves mi cicatriz, esta herida fue que me causo un dolor tan profundo y eso me lleno del rencor…—dijo Casios.

-Ya veo, ¿Con que Seiya te venció y te robo la Armadura de Pegaso?—dijo Aioria sus palabras.

-¿Qué?—dijo Seiya sobre una duda.

-¿Aioria, no tiene sentido? Seiya no robo la Armadura de Pegaso, él fue el vencedor, ¿no es así, Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon que voltea donde Seiya.

-Si… no la robe, sino gane, ¿no me escuchaste, Casios?—dijo Seiya.

-Voy a matar a ti Seiya, ¿prepárate?—dijo Casios que pone en posición de ataque que atacar a Seiya.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Casios matara a Seiya?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Qué? ¡Seiya retírate, Casios te matara, hazte un lado Seiya!—exclama Sailor Moon a Seiya.

Seiya no se mueve por el dolor de su pierna. Casios va atacar, hasta que Casios reacciono ataco hacia Aioria. Aioria logra detener el puño derecho de Casios que lo aprieta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Casios? ¿Me dijiste que quieres matar a Seiya?—dijo Aioria que sostiene la mano de Casios.

-¡Casios!

-¡Seiya! ¡Parece ser que Casios esta de nuestro lado! ¡No s esta ayudando!—dijo Sailor Moon sus palabras.

-¡¿Cómo?—dijo Seiya en dudas.

-Lo que dijo el comentario de Sailor Moon. Casios esta de nuestro lado—dijo Sailor Mars.

En ese instante, Aioria golpea a Casios, pero Casios no pierde y agarro Aioria que da un abrazo de Oso.

-¡Casios, que estas haciendo!

-¡Seiya escúchame! ¡Te estoy salvando tu vida! ¡Lo estoy haciendo por Sheena!—respondió Casios.

-¡Suéltame Casios!—dijo Aioria que golpea a Casios para liberarse y golpea con golpe de espadas.

-…Seiya, ¡Aioria esta manipulado, me refiero que le lavo el cerebro de Aioria para alguien los mate!—dijo Casios que aun lo tiene sujetado.

-Le creo a Casios, le lavaron el cerebro, ¿Alguien lo esta controlando por medio de un hechizo?—dijo Sailor Mars por el comentario.

-¡Se acabo mi paciencia Casios!—dijo Aioria que golpea en el pecho de Casios con su rodilla y se libera.

-¡Mueren ahora los tres!—grito Aioria que lanzo el relámpago de voltaje, pero de pronto.

Casios protegió a Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars con su cuerpo como un escudo. Aioria dejo de atacar a Casios hasta que se desploma en el suelo.

-¡Casios no!—grito Seiya que lo ayuda en el suelo.

-¿Casios, porque lo haces, dímelo?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Solo… los voy… a protegerlos… por favor… rompa el hechizo de Erinias… que esta en la mente de… Aioria… hazlo ahora…-dijo Casios agotado.

Sailor Mars se paro, lo mismo que Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Seiya, Sailor Moon, esta pelea no hemos terminado. Ahí que liberar a Aioria que lo tiene manipulado en su cerebro, Casios dijo la verdad, no para vengar a Seiya—dijo Sailor Mars la seriedad.

-Tienes razón Sailor Mars. Tenemos que despertarlo—dijo Seiya que encendió el Cosmos.

-No nos vamos a rendirnos, tenemos que luchar hasta el final como dijo Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon que encendió el resplandor, lo mismo que Sailor Mars.

Ahora los tres esta frente de Aioria. En ese momento, Seiya encendió el Cosmos, lo mismo que Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars.

-Ahora morirá como le hice ha Casios, ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!—Aioria lanzo su técnica hacia ellos.

-_Cosmos, despierta el Séptimo Sentido para ver la Luz de Aioria_—penso Seiya que cerro los ojos, lo mismo que las chicas.

Hasta que Seiya y las dos Sailors Scouts abrió los ojos.

-¡lo veo!—dijo Seiya.

-¡Yo también, puedo ver el ataque de Aioria, es rápido que Aldebarán!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Ahora podemos escapar el ataque de Aioria que nos ataca!—dijo Sailor Mars.

El ataque de Aioria lanza como si fuera lanzando la Capsula de Poder. Hasta que Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars logra escapar el ataque de Aioria. Sailor Mars uso sus pergaminos de Sacerdotisa.

-Yo te libero y liberar el hechizo que tiene en la mente de Aioria de Leo. ¡Despierta Caballero Dorado Aioria de Leo!—dijo Sailor Mars que concentro su poder- ¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!

El Fuego de Marte crea un ave de fuego.

-¡Esa técnica no servirá para mi! ¡Plasma Relámpago!

El Plasma Relámpago crea una Luz Láser hacia el Ave para destruirlo, el Ave del Fuego que creo Sailor Mars, logra esquivar los ataques hasta que le pega en los Ojos de Aioria.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Mis Ojos no puedo ver!—grito Aioria que cubre sus ojos con sus manos.

En el salón del Maestro, Erinias en su habitación, recibió el ataque.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Mis Ojos, me esta quemando! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?—grito Erinias que se quito la mascara que cubría su rostro y dejo caer en el suelo, y le pone sus manos en su cara. No pueda ver su rostro que tiene cubierto por una sombra.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡Seiya, Sailor Moon ahora!—gritaba Sailor Mars a ellos.

-¡Hagamos ahora Sailor Moon!

-¡Si, es ahora o nunca!

Ambos se preparan para hacer el ataque.

-¡Despierta Aioria! ¡Cometa Pegaso!

-¡Te liberare de ese hechizo! ¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!

El Cometa Pegaso y el Halo de la Princesa se combinan, crea un Cometa Luz y Lunar y logra golpear a Aioria y choca contra la pared de la casa de Leo y quedo inconsciente. Y en el salón del Maestro, Erinias se paro.

-¿No es posible? ¡Ah!—dijo Erinias que pone las manos en la cabeza.

-_¿Imposible? ¿Logro liberar mi ilusión Maligna? Casios solo quería salvar a Seiya. No dio resultado de matar a Pegaso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, demonios_—penso Erinias que se pone en la cama, hasta que aparece el Maestro.

-¿Erinias, estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?—preguntaba Arles que ve a su asistente.

-Mi señor… Aioria se libero de mi poder. Sailor Moon lanzo el poder del amor con el Cometa Pegaso. Además, Sailor Mars logro quemarle los ojos de Aioria…-dijo Erinias que se pone las manos de los ojos.

-será mejor que descanses, no continúes—dijo Arles que lo ayuda.

Devuelta en la casa de Leo. Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars se acerco a Casios.

-Casios… debes ser fuerte, tienes que vivir—dijo Seiya que lo anima.

-Casios. Lo que dijo Seiya: tienes que vivir—dijo lo mismo Sailor Moon.

Casios antes de morir, ve ha Sheena.

-_Sheena, esto lo hago por ti… te amo…_-dijo Casios sus ultimas palabras y muere por Sheena.

-¡No Casios, amigo…! No mueras…-dijo Seiya por el llanto.

-Seiya… Casios se sacrifico en vano por salvarnos…-dijo Sailor Moon que sale lágrimas.

-No… Casios nos protegió a nosotros… se sacrifico por salvar la vida de nosotros… el no quería vengar a Seiya…-dijo Sailor Mars sus palabras.

En esos momentos, llega Shiryu, Shun, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus a la casa de Leo.

-¿Seiya, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars?—dijo Sailor Venus que los ve.

-¿Qué paso con Casios?—peguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-Casios, se sacrifico en vano—dijo Shun.

En ese instante, Aioria acabo de despertar.

-¿Seiya, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars? ¿Qué paso aquí?—dijo Aioria que acerco a los tres, donde esta el cadáver de Casios.

-Finalmente el hechizo sea roto—dijo Seiya.

-Aioria, ¿eres tú?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-claro que soy, ¿Qué paso con Casios?—preguntaba Aioria.

-Casios, se sacrifico para salvar a nosotros. Y estabas bajo un hechizo maligno que tienes en tu cerebro—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Es por eso, Casios tuvo que morir para salvar a nuestros amigos—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Aioria ve a Casios muerto.

-¿entonces? ¿Fue cierto?-dijo Aioria que acerco a Casios.

Aioria se quita la capa.

-Casios… gracias por salvar a Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars… ya puedes descansar en paz—dijo Aioria que le pone la capa y le cubre el rostro.

-_Casios, ahora te convertirás en una estrella en el cielo. Puedes proteger a Sheena_—penso Seiya.

En el reloj de las doce horas, el fuego de Leo se apaga, ahora cumple Siete Horas.


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capitulo 13: "Los Discípulos de Shaka, Fénix en problemas"**_

Los demás que aun ve el cuerpo de Casios que esta muerto. Aun esta en un minuto de silenció por la muerte de Casios, el rival de Seiya.

-¿oigan amigos, tenemos que seguir a la siguiente casa? Andando—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás.

-si es verdad lo que esta diciendo Sailor Moon, vamos—dijo Seiya a los demás.

Cuando los tres se dirigen antes de salir, Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars cae lastimado.

-¿Seiya, que pasa?—dijo Shiryu a su amigo.

-Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, ¿Qué les pasa?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se acercaron para ayudarlos.

-Aioria… nos lastimo con… sus técnicas… y tengo mi hombro fracturado…. lo mismo que Seiya y Sailor Mars…-dijo Sailor Moon que sostiene su mano derecha donde tiene lastimado el hombro izquierdo.

-Espera un momento Seiya, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars —dijo Aioria que se acerco primero a Seiya que cura la pierna derecha. Después se dirige donde Sailor Moon que cura el hombro izquierdo usando su poder. Ahora se dirige a Sailor Mars que cura el brazo derecho.

-Mi pierna, estoy curado—dijo Seiya que lo mueve.

-mi hombro… me siento curada por un milagro…-dijo Sailor Moon que hace movimiento.

-mi brazo, ya no tengo el dolor. Mi hueso esta totalmente curado—dijo Sailor Mars con seriedad.

-Muy bien, todos andando…

-¡esperen!—dijo Aioria que interrumpe a Seiya y los demás se detiene.

-¿Qué sucede Aioria?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-les diré a todos ustedes. Ahora que ustedes tienen séptimo sentidos, pero uno de ellos es el más poderoso de todos, Shaka de Virgo, el Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios—dijo Aioria.

-¿El Caballero Dorado, más cercano a Dios?—dijo Shun.

-¿Conoces bien a Shaka?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-Si, pero dejo unas aclararas advertencia. No permita que abra los ojos—dijo Aioria sobre una advertencia.

-¿Los Ojos de Shaka?—dijo Seiya en dudas.

-¿Y que pasara si el los abra sus Ojos?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-¿no entiendo? ¿Tú lo sabes si el los abre…?—Sailor Moon fue callada por Sailor Mars.

-¡guarda silencio Sailor Moon! Aioria nos explicara. ¿Puedes continuar un momento?—dijo Sailor Mars a Aioria.

-perdón… les diré. Si Shaka el abre sus ojos, su Cosmos será más infinito y alcanzara el poder que jamás ha visto. Les dejo claro—dijo Aioria a los demás.

-Si, seria mejor seguir a la siguiente casa, ¡vamos!—dijo Seiya a los demás.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿Dónde esta Sailor Mercury y Hyoga? ¿Se fueron del Santuario?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a los demás.

-Bueno… puedo explicarlos… ellos están…-dijo Sailor Venus que lo interrumpe Shun.

-Luego nos explicaremos, vamos—dijo Shun a los demás.

Los demás se dirigen a la casa de Virgo. Mientras en la entrada a la casa de Aries, Tuxedo Masked miro el reloj.

-Ahora solo cumple siete horas. Los demás aun se dirigen a la casa de Virgo, Mu—dijo Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-Si. No debes preocuparte de Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Masked. Lograron vencer ha Aioria que esta bajo dominio de un Hechizo que Kiki y yo lo sentimos, era un poder que controlo el cerebro de Aioria, la Ilusión Maligna de Erinias. Igual que golpe Diabólico de Arles—dijo Mu a Darién.

-¿entonces, no les paso nada a los demás en la casa de Leo?—pregunto Darién a Mu.

-así es, aun ellos se encuentra bien, mejor despreocúpate Tuxedo Masked—dijo Kiki que pone la cara alegre.

Tuxedo Masked miro el reloj.

-_Solo hay siete horas de recorrer, dense prisa amigos, si no lo hacen, la señorita Saori, morirá_—penso Darién.

En el salón del Maestro. El Patriarca se encuentra sentado no tiene acompañado su asistente.

-_Pegaso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, logro romper la Ilusión Maligna de Erinias, que es capaz de controlar el cerebro de Aioria, a igual que yo, solo pueda lavarle el cerebro al Caballero de Cristal. Aunque Erinias pudo controlar el cerebro de Aioria usa su poder mental. Ahora esta descansando, y ella pueda tomarse un baño debido por su cansancio_—penso Arles.

En la habitación donde duerme Erinias, solo se encuentra el vestido negro, la diadema y su Mascara femenina que cubre el rostro como el Maestro. En el baño, donde se encuentra Erinias, sus cabellos rosados y están sueltos le cubre la espalda, aunque esta desnuda, hasta que se sumerge al agua.

-_no pude hacer nada. Sailor Mars logro quemarle los ojos de Aioria, y ahora mis ojos he vuelto a la normalidad. Pegaso y Sailor Moon a combinar sus técnicas. Eso significa, que Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars lograron despertar el Séptimo Sentido como Seiya de Pegaso, ¿no entiendo?—_penso Erinias que se pone de pie aun esta desnuda y esta en espalda.

-_he enviado a uno de los Caballeros de Plata. Así acabara con el Fénix. Pegaso, Dragón, Andrómeda, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, se dirige a la casa de Virgo donde se encuentra Shaka de Virgo. Se dice que Shaka es el Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios. Nadie pueda ganar a Shaka de Virgo, que es invencible y el más poderosos de todos los Caballeros Dorados_—penso Erinias que se sumerge al agua, aun sus cabellos rosados le cubre sus ojos, solo se ve la nariz y la boca.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Kanon. En el cráter del volcán, Ikki el Ave Fénix, se encuentra sentado y dormido.

-_mis amigos y mi Hermano, partieron al Santuario, que acompaña con las Sailors Scouts. He conocido al Gran Maestro que tenia tres asistentes. Giga, Paeton y por ultimo Erinias. ¿Por qué las Sailors Scouts esta en el Santuario con mis amigos? ¿Sentí que Shun, logro despertar un Cosmos tan poderoso, lo mismo que Sailor Venus?—_penso Ikki que recordó de salvar a Shun y Sailor Venus.

La Armadura empezó a brillar como si nada.

-_¿puede ser cierto? ¿Los demás esta en el santuario? Debo volver con los demás…_—penso Ikki que abrió sus ojos.

Mientras en la Isla Kanon, se encuentra una Aldea custodiado por unos soldados.

-¿Dónde esta el Fénix?—dijo el Soldado que amenazo a la gente.

-¿Alguno de ustedes donde esta el Fénix o se meterá en un gran lio?—dijo otro soldado que amenaza a otro habitante.

En ese momento, aparece un anciano que acompaña a la niña.

-Espere. Sé donde esta el Fénix, soy el Aldeano de este lugar—dijo el Anciano a los soldados.

-¿Bien anciano? ¿Llévanos donde el Fénix?—dijo el Soldado.

-esta bien. Por favor no le haga daño a la gente de esta aldea—dijo el Anciano.

-Bueno esta bien. Andando—dijo el mismo Soldado.

En los caminos donde se encuentra en al zona volcánica, donde cubre nubes negras.. El Anciano y la Niña que esta acompañado de los soldados del Santuario.

-¿Seguro que este es el lugar, Anciano?—pregunto el Soldado que lo amenaza.

-Si, ese es el lugar. No es bueno molestar al Fénix…

El Anciano de la Aldea fue golpeado por el soldado.

-¡Llama al Fénix o lo llamaremos a la fuerza!—dijo el soldado que lo golpea en la espalda del anciano de la aldea.

-¡No, no lastimes a mi abuelo!—dijo Elena, la niña del anciano, que empieza a salir lagrimas.

-¡¿Dinos anciano, donde esta el Fénix?—dijo el Soldado que golpea a patadas al anciano de la aldea.

-Elena…-El Anciano de la Aldea murió por siempre de su nieta Elena.

-¡No… abuelito…!-dijo Elena que llora por la muerte de su abuelo.

-Bien… el Fénix no apareció, tenemos que seguir buscando…-dijo el Soldado.

De pronto se escucho una voz.

-¡Aquí estoy!

Los seis soldados ven al cielo que el Fénix sale volando, hasta que choca al suelo.

-¡Ustedes, mata a gente inocente por el Gran Maestro del Santuario!—dijo Ikki que protesta.

-¡Todos a él!—dijo el Soldado hacia al Fénix.

-¡Ave Fénix!

Ikki uso su técnica especial acabo con todos los soldados.

-…finalmente apareciste Fénix… unos asesinos van por usted…-dijo el soldado que esta herido.

-¿A que te refieres, de asesinarme?—dijo Ikki al soldado caído.

El Soldado dijo las ultimas palabras murió. En es instante Ikki siente un Cosmos extraño.

-_Mi sexto sentido, me esta indicando que ahí Cosmos desconocidos y fríos_—penso Ikki que sigue mirando alrededor, hasta que lo ve en pie de la montaña cerca de un volcán.

-¡¿Quién es son ustedes? ¡Sus Almas están fríos y tétricos sus espíritus!—grito Ikki en esa cima.

Hasta que ellos se revelan por una pésima niebla del volcán.

-Yo soy Shiva del Pavo Real, un discípulo de Shaka.

-Y yo soy Ágora de Loto, lo mismo que mi compañero—dijo Ágora a Ikki.

-¿Discípulos de Shaka? ¿Quién es Shaka? ¿Quién los envió?—dijo Ikki que contesta la pregunta a los dos.

-Nos envió el Gran Maestro, para que tú no vayas al Santuario de Atenas. Tus amigos esta en el Santuario que acompaña con las Sailors Scouts. Erinias llamo a los Caballeros Dorados, para que ellos lo derroten—dijo Shiva.

-¿dijiste los Caballeros Dorados, y las Sailors Scouts acompañado de mis amigos y mi hermano?—dijo Ikki preguntando a Shiva.

En eso, Shiva se baja de la cima y se pone en posición de ataque.

-dejemos de charlas y comencemos el combate, Ave Fénix—dijo Shiva que esta en posición.

-Por favor Caballero, debe luchar contra el mal. Ustedes son los salvadores…-dijo Elena que comenta a Shiva.

Shiva al escuchar los comentarios de Elena, uso su poder y lo manda al cráter del volcán.

-¡No! ¿¡Porque lo has hecho!—protesto Ikki a Shiva.

-Solo los niños pueden ir al Cielo, para que esta niña sea libre de sus pecados—dijo Shiva a Ikki que lanzo a Elena en el cráter del volcán.

-Shiva, quiero que peleas con Ikki y yo investigare sobre él—dijo Ágora que se pone en posición de meditación, hasta que empezó a meditar y flota.

-Esta meditando… esta vez, peleare por matar a una niña inocente—dijo Ikki.

En el cráter, la niña Elena esta salvada, aun se sostiene. Devuelta al combate.

-Bien, ¡te voy a eliminar! ¡Hyaaa!

-¡Bien, morirás por tu osadía!

Empezó el combate, Ikki que empezó atacar a Shiva.

-¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!

Ikki logra golpear en el cerebro de Shiva. Shiva que esta paralizado. En la mente de Shiva, se encuentra un paisaje. Hasta que el viento sopla, en las ramas se ve la hierba que convierte en serpientes y rodea a Shiva todo su cuerpo y se prendió fuego. En la realidad, Ikki que lo ve en espalada.

-¿vistes el infierno? Ahora estas totalmente nervioso, ¿o estas asustado?—dijo Ikki preguntando a Shiva, hasta que Shiva se ríe.

-… eso no me asusto, fue una simple ilusión del Fénix, ¿no es así? No me causo daño cerebral en mi cerebro. Además esa técnica hemos superado todo—dijo Shiva el comentario.

En ese momento Shiva encendió su Cosmos.

-Ahora conocerás mi técnica—dijo Shiva que esta formando plumas de abanico del Pavo Real que forma un arco.

_-¿Qué es eso?—_penso Ikki que esta viendo.

-¡Ataque de los Mil Brazos!

Ataco hacia Ikki que lanzo un montón de manos y forma un puño y lo golpea, Ikki fue lanzado hacia una pared de la montaña. En el Santuario de Atenas, Shun se detiene.

-Shun, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-¡Shun, Sailor Venus vamos!—dijo Seiya a los dos.

-Shun, Sailor Venus. Que estamos esperando, vamos ya—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_-El Cosmos de mi hermano esta en peligro. ¿Qué esta pasando?—_penso Shun en Ikki.

En el salón del Maestro, Erinias llega donde esta el Maestro.

-Arles, me acabo informar que los discípulos de Shaka esta en la Isla Kanon, ¿estas seguro que ellos lo detendrá?—preguntaba Erinias al Gran Maestro.

-ellos son los discípulos de Shaka, son Caballeros de Plata que no pelearon con los Caballeros de Bronce. Shiva y Ágora lo acabara. Los demás se dirige a la casa de Virgo donde esta Shaka—dijo Arles a Erinias.

-Si, además, Shaka es el Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios. Ninguno de ellos, no podrán vencer a Shaka—dijo Erinias.

-Shaka acabara con ellos, así Saori morirá, nadie tiene salvación…-dijo Arles.

Devuelta al combate.

_-¿no entiendo lo que me esta pasando? Ellos tienen un poder increíble_—penso Ikki que se pone de pie.

Mientras que Ágora siguió meditando, abrió sus ojos y tele transporta y aparece frente Shiva en su lado.

-Shiva. El Caballero de Fénix, no es más que un Caballero con coraje, esta vez, tenemos que eliminarlo como sea. Eso me dijo Erinias—dijo Ágora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estabas hablando con Erinias, usando su telepatía?—pregunto Ikki ha Ágora.

-Si, esta vez te eliminare. Somos muy fuertes, y somos discípulos de Shaka, que nos condujo a nuestro destino. Ahora Fénix, te eliminare—dijo Ágora que concentro el Cosmos, aparece una Flor de Loto.

-¡Recibirás mi poder! ¡Explosión de Loto!

Lanzo su técnica hacia Ikki, Ikki fue recibido por la técnica de Ágora.

-… ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿No pude… hacer nada? ¿Qué debo hacer?—dijo Ikki que aun esta en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Virgo, Shaka esta meditando su Cosmos. Y en el salón del maestro.

-_Ikki perderá, Shaka esta usando su Cosmos en medio de su meditación, enviándolo para que Ikki quedara totalmente inmovilizado_—penso Erinias que lo ve telepáticamente.

Devuelta al combate, Ikki esta frente de Shiva y Ágora. Pero ellos se encuentran en la Palma del Buda. Será que Ikki logre acabar con los discípulos de Shaka.


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Capitulo 14: "la salvación de Athena y Rei"**_

Ikki, aun esta con los discípulos de Shaka. Ahora la pelea no ha dado inicio. En el Santuario, Saori que aun su Cosmos esta encendido.

-_Ikki, ¿Qué te ocurre?—_penso Saori que llama a Ikki en medio de su Cosmos.

-_La Señorita Kido esta usando su Cosmos, ¿Qué significa esto?—_penso Tuxedo Masked que lo ve.

Mu y Kiki aun sigue vigilando, devuelta al combate, Ikki aun esta en posición de ataque.

-Ahora Fénix, ¡vas ha caer!—dijo Shiva que concentra su Cosmos.

-¡Ataque de los Mil Brazos! ¡Muere Fénix!

Al recibir el ataque, Ikki cae al suelo. En ese instante Ikki se pone de pie.

-_esto es inaudito, ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo mover mi cuerpo como si esta paralizado—_penso Ikki que esta de pie.

-ahora es mi turno, ¡Explosión de Loto!—Ágora contraataca a Ikki.

Ikki que aun esta de pie, las plumas del Fénix lo protege, pero no dio resultado. Ikki cae al suelo.

_-Rayos, no pude hacer nada. Estoy perdido…_—penso Ikki que cae en un vacio sin nada.

_-Ikki, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no escuchas?—_dijo Saori que habla telepáticamente.

_-Saori, lo siento, me siento derrotado por estos sujetos_—dijo Ikki a Saori.

_-No te des por vencido, tus amigos y tu hermano te necesita… debes ser fuerte… aun ellos están en el Santuario. Debes volver -_dijo Saori telepáticamente.

-_Lo lamento Saori… no hice nada…-_dijo Ikki que esta en el suelo.

-Por favor Caballero, debes salvarme… los Caballeros son los únicos que lucha por la justicia… Ah.

La pequeña Elena cae del cráter del Volcán, Ikki logra reaccionar y lo agarra de la mano derecha. Ikki se puso de pie y logra sacar la niña que casi cae del rio de magma.

-Elena, quédate aquí. Por favor no te muevas—dijo Ikki a la niña.

-No puede ser—dijo Shiva en posición de ataque.

Ikki ahora esta en posición de ataque.

-Yo acabare con el Fénix—dijo Ágora que concentra su Cosmos.

-recibirás mi mejor técnica, ¡Explosión de Loto! –Ágora lanza su poder.

En ese instante Ikki trata de mover, pero quedo paralizado.

-… ¿Qué me pasa, no puedo… mover?—dijo Ikki que no se mueve. Hasta que las plumas del Fénix lo protegen como escudo no dio resultado y lo recibe y cae al suelo.

En el Santuario.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Ikki? ¿Qué le sucede, porque no pelea?—_penso Saori que aun tiene el Cosmos encendido.

En el salón del Maestro.

-_Shaka de Virgo, esta usando en medio de meditación. Aunque puede paralizar al oponente no pueda atacar. Esta vez, Fénix va caer derrotado. Y Shaka, acabara con tres Caballeros de Bronce y Cuatro Sailors Scouts que llegara a la casa de Virgo. Y en la casa de Libra, donde esta Hyoga y Sailor Mercury totalmente encerrados en unos ataúdes de hielos. Así ya no podemos preocuparnos_—penso Erinias que lo ve telepáticamente.

-Shiva y Ágora, acabara con el Fénix, así no causara en serios problemas, Erinias—dijo Arles a su asistente.

-Si… esta vez, la victoria es nuestra, así Ikki no vendrá al Santuario de ayudar a su Hermano y sus amigos—dijo Erinias.

-Tienes toda la razón Erinias. Así el Fénix no ayudara a sus amigos y su Hermano—dijo Arles a su asistente.

Y en la casa de Virgo. Shaka aun sigue meditando su Cosmos, aun sigue en la casa de Virgo. Y en los caminos rumbo a la casa de Virgo, los demás sigue corriendo.

-_Que extraño, ¿que le sucede a Shun, algo esta pensando? ¿Será su hermano que esta preocupado? Tengo un mal presentimiento—_penso Sailor Venus que lo ve.

Devuelta al combate, Ikki se pone de pie.

-¿Qué me sucede… con mi cuerpo…?—dijo Ikki que se pone de pie.

-Ja, Ja, Si vez Fénix. ¡Ahora morirás! ¡Ataque de mil brazos!—Shiva contraataca a Ikki que lo golpea con su técnica y lo derriba.

-Caballero… por favor no te rindas…-dijo Elena a Ikki.

En el Santuario, en la casa de Virgo, Shaka sigue meditando con su Cosmos. En el camino antes de entrar a las doce casas, donde cuida de Saori.

-_Alguien esta paralizando los movimientos de Ikki, ¿Quién lo esta haciendo? ¿Alguien lo esta controlando por medio de su poder?—_penso Saori que usa su Cosmos.

Saori que usa su Cosmos para seguir buscando quien lo bloquea. Mientras en la casa de Virgo, Shaka continúa su meditación.

-_Fénix, esta vez te tengo paralizado. Tu cuerpo nunca podrá moverse jamás, así mis discípulos te van aniquilarte_—penso Shaka que sigue meditando, y ve telepáticamente a Ikki.

De pronto, un Cosmos eminente poderoso interrumpe a Shaka su meditación.

-Aaahh!—Shaka abrió sus ojos que fue interrumpido su meditación.

_-¿De quien es este Cosmos tan poderoso? ¿Quién fue?—_penso Shaka que aun esta tranquilo y cerro sus Ojos de nuevo.

Y en el salón del Maestro.

-Arles, ¿alguien interrumpió la meditación de Shaka? ¿Quién lo hizo?—preguntaba Erinias al Maestro.

-¿No lo sé? Lo sentí, es mas poderoso que un Dios, ¿no sabemos si puede ser a alguien?—dijo Arles a su asistente.

Devuelta al combate. Angora lo ataca.

-¡Muere Fénix!

Hasta que Ikki se movió y logra escapar del ataque de Ágora.

Ikki esta en posición de ataque y movió sus manos.

_-Ikki, aun debes continuar_—dijo Saori que comunica telepáticamente.

-Gracias Saori… ¡Muy bien discípulos de Shaka, aun no hemos terminado el combate!—dijo Ikki a los discípulos.

-¿no puede ser? Ágora, vamos—dijo Shiva a su compañero y se esconde en el humo del volcán.

-Caballero, tenga mucho cuidado—dijo Elena a Ikki.

-No te preocupes, regresare—dijo Ikki que da enormes saltos y sigue a Shiva y Ágora.

Ikki logra llegar al humo del volcán que esta rodeado por cenizas que cubre una cortina de humo. Hasta que Ágora logra golpearlo.

-¡Fénix, esta vez te vamos a eliminarte por tu osadía!—dijo Ágora a Ikki.

-Yo me encargo del Fénix, ¡Ataque de los Mil Brazos!

El ataque de los Mil Brazos, va hacia Ikki, Ikki logra detener la técnica de Shiva con rapidez.

-¡¿imposible?—dijo Shiva lo que vio.

-Ahora usare mi técnica para ser exterminado, ¡Explosión de Loto!—Ágora ataca con su técnica hacia Ikki.

Ikki logra detener los ataques de Ágora uno por uno, hasta que salta y le pega un puntapié a la mano de Ágora que se lastima.

-¡les diré una cosa ustedes dos, nunca usara la misma técnica contra un Caballero por segunda ocasión! ¡Ustedes caerán!—manifestó Ikki.

-¿Qué dijiste?—dijeron Shiva y Ágora por el comentario de Ikki

En la casa de Virgo. Shaka no estaba meditando y tiene el Cosmos apagado y con los ojos cerrados.

-_Rayos, ¿sentí un Cosmos tan poderoso que me interfirió? ¿Alguien pudo hacer esto? ¿Quién?—_penso Shaka.

-_Shaka, te ordeno que no continúes tu meditación. Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors esta llegando a la casa de Virgo, el Maestro te ordena_—dijo Erinias usando la telepatía.

_-esta bien, dejare que mis discípulos lo elimine al Fénix, los voy a esperar aquí en la casa de Virgo _—dijo Shaka usando la misma telepatía.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡Vas a morir Fénix!—gritaron Shiva y Ágora que contraataca.

Ikki logra saltar y escapa de Shiva y Ágora, hasta que Shiva y Ágora salta hacia Ikki.

-¡Te tenemos atrapado Fénix!—grito Shiva.

-¡Ahora morirás!—dijo Ágora.

Shiva y Ágora logra atrapar a Ikki usando su poder y cae hacia al vacio donde Ikki chocara en el suelo.

_-¡Ikki!—_dijo Saori que lo ve en peligro.

En el santuario. Shun se detiene.

-¡Ikki, hermano tienes que vivir!—grito Shun preocupado.

-¿Ikki en peligro? tenemos que ayudarlo—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¡Ya no hay tiempo! ¡Yo lo hare!—dijo Sailor Mars que encendió su resplandor.

-¿Sailor Mars, que estas haciendo?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Usare mi Resplandor para salvar a Ikki—dijo Sailor Mars que concentro su poder.

_-¡Ikki tu puedes animo! ¡Tu hermano Shun y sus amigos te necesitamos de tu fuerza!—_penso Sailor Mars que se desmaya y lo ayuda Shiryu.

Devuelta al combate. Ikki encendió su Cosmos si se libera de Shiva y Ágora. Ikki desciende.

_-¿De quien es este Cosmos? Es similar al mío, ¿alguien me salvo, no fue Saori? Me siento lleno de energía como si fuera nuevo_—penso Ikki que tiene el Cosmos encendido.

-¿Qué le paso?—dijo Ágora que lo ve, lo mismo que Shiva.

-¡Ustedes dos pagaran por su osadía! ¡Acaba de asesinar a niños inocentes y están castigados! ¡Ave Fénix!—Ikki lanza su técnica a ellos.

Shiva y Ágora caen derrotados por Ikki por su técnica poderosa.

-finalmente… todo acabo. Por a ver hecho cosas malas, tiene pecados en sus corazones y alma—dijo Ikki que se marcha.

Ikki llega donde Elena.

-Caballero, ¿eres tú?—dijo Elena que corre hacia Ikki que lo abraza.

-todo acabo, ellos merecen un castigo—dijo Ikki a la niña.

Ikki lo lleva en los brazos, esta dormida.

-_Me pregunto: ¿Quién es Shaka? ¿De quien es este Cosmos tan cálido que el mío, es un Cosmos de un corazón de fuego y tan puro? Este Cosmos, le voy a agradecer a la persona que me salvo por medio de telepatía ¿Quién?_—penso Ikki que piensa por Shaka y un Cosmos que lo salvo.

Mientras en el Santuario, rumbo a la casa de Virgo, los demás logran llegar.

-Seiya, Sailor Mars uso toda su energía. Ahora se encuentra dormida—dijo Sailor Moon a Seiya.

-No te preocupes de ella, se recuperara en una hora, ¿creo?—dijo Seiya que ahora llegan a la casa de Virgo -es la sexta casa Virgo.

-Lo que dijo Aioria, nos envió una advertencia—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Si, seria cuidadosamente sobre Shaka, que no permita que le abra los ojos—dijo Sailor Moon.

-tienes razón Sailor Moon, no vamos a permitir que los abra—dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los demás están frente de Shaka de Virgo. Shaka aun tiene los ojos cerrados y en posición meditando.


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Capitulo 15: "Combate contra Shaka, el Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios"**_

En el salón del maestro. Arles y Erinias aun siguen solos, uno de ellos sintió un Cosmos desapareciendo.

-Desaparecieron los Cosmos de Shiva y Ágora, se supone que ellos exterminaba al Fénix, ¿no es así? Maestro—dijo Erinias a Arles.

-Yo confiaba que Shiva y Ágora lo exterminaba a Ikki. Ese Cosmos que ayudo a Ikki, tiene una energía similar al Fénix. Es de fuego puro—dijo Arles.

-Si. Ha decir verdad. Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts llegaron a la casa de Virgo, donde esta Shaka—dijo Erinias.

-descuida, Shaka se encargara de ellos. El Caballero Dorado Virgo, es el Caballero más cercano a Dios. Es el mas fuerte de todos—dijo Arles por sus ultimas palabras.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Virgo. Los demás llegaron a entrar a la sexta casa, notaba que hay un paraíso.

-Seiya, ¿Qué lugar tan tranquilo? ¿Parece que estamos en un paraíso?—dijo Sailor Moon el comentario de Seiya y esta seria.

-Si. Es un lugar sin violencia, sin hambruna, seriedad, sinceridad y paciencia. Como dijo Sailor Moon es un paraíso—dijo Seiya.

-tiene razón amigos. Estamos viviendo en el cielo—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Y hablando del cielo, amigos, ¿Dónde esta Shaka?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-buena pregunta, ¿ahí que encontrar a Shaka?—dijo Seiya.

Los demás tratan de buscar, hasta que ve un resplandor dorado al fondo.

-¿Amigos, que es ese resplandor en aquella dirección?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter que lo señala.

-es el Cosmos de Shaka, andando—dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts corren en la dirección y desaparece el paraíso. Los demás logran llegar donde esta Shaka en posición de meditación y flotando.

-¿Amigos, estamos seguro que ese es Shaka, que nos comento Aioria?—dijo Sailor Venus que lo ve.

-Ahí que ser cuidadosamente con Shaka—dijo Shiryu.

Los demás lo ven claramente.

-¿esta serio?

Seiya pone en posición de ataque.

-Voy atacar—dijo Seiya que se acerca a Shaka.

-¡Cuidado Seiya!—

El grito de Shiryu ya fue demasiado tarde, Shaka lo ataca con su poder hacia Seiya. Hasta que Seiya cae al suelo.

-¡Seiya estas bien! ¡¿No estas lastimado?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que lo ayuda.

-¿Shaka lo ataco sin usar sus manos? ¿Qué clase de Caballero Dorado es?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Ustedes Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Scouts! ¡Prepárense para combatir!—dijo Shaka que se pone de pie y arreglo su capa.

-¡Se paro!—dijo Sailor Moon que ve a Shaka.

En esos momentos, Sailor Mars acabo de despertar.

-¿D-donde estoy…?—preguntaba Sailor Mars que ahora se baja de la espalda de Shiryu.

-Estas en la casa de Virgo, Sailor Mars—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Estamos en la casa de Virgo?—dijo Sailor Mars que ahora se pone seria.

-Ustedes no son más que unos Fantasmas Hambrientos, que come carne por si misma—dijo Shaka que comento.

-¿Fantasmas Hambrientos? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-Los Fantasmas Hambrientos, son espíritus de origen de la China y Taiwán de una religión conocido como Taoísmo, ¿no es así?—dijo Sailor Mars que contesto la pregunta.

-eres una chica muy lista. Deja de hablar tanto, ¿Quién va ha pelear conmigo? Porque todos me llaman, el Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios—dijo Shaka que esta levantado.

Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-¡Peleare contigo Shaka, seré tu oponente!—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque para pelear.

-Shiryu, no se te olvide de mí. Recuerda que vamos a pelear los dos, somos un equipo—dijo Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque- ¡Shaka, pelearemos los dos, somos dos contra uno y estamos preparados para que seas derrotado!

-Bien… atácame si se atreven ustedes—dijo Shaka que sonríe.

-¡Dragón Naciente!

-Ahora entiendo, ¡Supremo Dragón del Trueno!

Los ataques de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, aparece dos Dragones que iba atacar a Shaka. Hasta que Shaka detiene el ataque de Shiryu con la mano izquierda, y en la mano derecha detiene el ataque de Sailor Júpiter. Hasta que el ataque de Sailor Júpiter desvanece.

-¿Imposible? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Detuvo mi ataque con una sola mano? Lo mismo que Shiryu—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lo ve.

Shiryu quedo atrapado de la mano de Shaka y esta paralizado por una esfera dorada que creo Shaka.

-Shiryu, tu técnica Dragón es mas fuerte de todos. Después que entrenaste en la cascada de rozan—dijo Shaka.

-¡Shiryu te ayudare! ¡Hyaaa!

Sailor Júpiter lanzo una patada voladora, hasta que Shaka dijo una palabra.

-¡Khan!

Hasta que Sailor Júpiter queda paralizada y flotada.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿No puedo mover mi cuerpo? Siento que estoy flotando y paralizada todo—dijo Sailor Júpiter que esta encima de Shaka.

-¡Shiryu!-¡Sailor Júpiter!—dijeron Seiya y Sailor Moon.

En esos momentos, Sailor Júpiter cae al suelo.

-Ahora Dragón, te voy a aplastar esa débil Armadura de Bronce, y tu cuerpo quedara hecho pedazos —dijo Shaka que aumento la esfera y lanzo hacia Shiryu.

Shiryu quedo por fuera y no se encuentra lastimado.

-Shun, ahora nos toca pelear con Shaka—dijo Sailor Venus a Shun.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sailor Venus –dijo Shun a Sailor Venus que acompaña.

Shun y Sailor Venus van a empezar a atacar a Shaka.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Las dos Cadenas van directo a Shaka.

-¡Khan!

La Cadena de Andrómeda y la de Venus se detuvo frente a Shaka que casi le pega.

-¡¿Cómo lo hizo, detuvo nuestras técnicas y no lo golpeo?—manifestó Sailor Venus.

-¡Tal parece que mi Cadena de Andrómeda y la Cadena de Venus se detuvo como el Caballero de Géminis!—dijo Shun a Sailor Venus.

-Ustedes dos que me lanzaron las Cadenas se lo voy a devolver, ¡Khan!—Shaka uso la misma técnica hasta que las Cadenas se regresa a Shun y Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestras cadenas? ¿Shun?

Shun y Sailor Venus fueron amarrados por las mismas Cadenas, hasta que estrangula los cuellos de Shun y Sailor Venus.

-¡Shun!

-¡Sailor Venus!

El grito de Seiya y Sailor Moon vieron a sus compañeros que fueron atacados por las mismas Cadenas.

-Ahora que tu Cadena te voy a estrangular tu cuello, Andrómeda. Sailor Venus, ahora tu Cadena de Venus le pasara a tu amigo Andrómeda y morirás con él—dijo Shaka.

-R-rayos, mi Cadena… me esta matando… esto es una tortura… Agh mi cuerpo… quedara hecho… pedazos… —dijo Sailor Venus que siente apretón en el cuerpo.

-N-no puedo… soltar mí… Cadena…-dijo Shun que la Cadena de Andrómeda empieza apretar, lo miso que Sailor Venus.

-Seiya, vamos ha ayudarlo—dijo Sailor Moon a Seiya.

-bien, ¡resiste Shun, Sailor Venus!

Seiya y Sailor Moon van a salvar a sus compañeros.

-¡Khan!

Shaka uso la palabra Khan y arroja a Shun y Sailor Venus que golpea a Seiya y Sailor Moon para ayudarlos.

-¿Se encuentran bien amigos?—dijo Sailor Moon a los dos.

-Si… ya me siento bien… casi me mata…-dijo Sailor Venus que tocaba sus brazos con las dos manos.

-Mi Cabeza esta en la misma posición—dijo Shun que mueve el cuello.

-¡No se te olvide de mí, Shaka!—dijo Sailor Mars en posición de ataque.

-¿Vas ha pelear conmigo, Sailor Mars? Te advierto que soy el más poderoso de todos los Caballeros—dijo Shaka en seriedad.

-¿eso lo que tu crees, Shaka? ¡Toma esto! ¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!

A lanzar el Fuego de Marte hacia Shaka. En ese momento, Shaka lo detiene con la mano derecha.

-¿eso es todo tu poder Sailor Mars? Pues ustedes no podrán conmigo—dijo Shaka que esta frente de ellos.

-_Mi Fuego de Marte no dio resultado. Lo que dijo Aioria, es el Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios, y no vamos a permitir que abra los ojos_—penso Sailor Mars.

-Todos ustedes caerán sobre mi, ¡La Bendición de los Cielos!—dijo Shaka que usa su técnica.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Aaaaah!—el grito de los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts cae como si nada. Hasta que ellos caen al suelo y están inconscientes.

-Bien, derrote a todos lo Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts. ¿Ellos cayeron al Cielo o al Infierno? Así el Gran Maestro y Erinias se podrán contento de mi victoria—dijo Shaka que camina hacia una flor de Loto mas grande.

Y en el salón del maestro.

-_Parece ser que Shaka acabo con 3 Caballeros de Bronce y 4 Sailors Scouts. Ahora el Maestro se encuentra tomándose un baño y yo me encargare de los guardias para que no lo moleste, así el Maestro estará contento de nuestra victoria. Pronto Saori morirá_—penso Erinias que se encuentra sentada del trono del Maestro.

Mientras en la entrada en la casa de Aries.

-Mu, ahora solo hay Siete Horas, los demás esta en la casa de Virgo, ¿no es así?—preguntaba Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-Así es. Los demás esta en la casa de Virgo, donde se encuentra Shaka, todos dicen que Shaka es el Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios y es el mas poderoso de todos. Nadie pueda ganarle a Shaka, ¿creo?—dijo Mu que mira el reloj.

-¿espero que los demás pueda ganarle a Shaka de Virgo?—dijo Tuxedo Masked que ve el reloj.

-No te preocupes de los demás. Estamos seguros que Seiya y los demás que acompaña las Sailors Scouts, pueda vencer ha Shaka—dijo Kiki por el comentario de Darién.

Devuelta en la casa de Virgo.

-Bueno… todo se acabo…-dijo Shaka que camina en silencio.

En ese momento, Shun empezó mover su cabeza, hasta que Shaka se detiene.

-Hmm, ¿ese chico todavía sigue con vida?—dijo Shaka que camina frente a Shun y se inclina.

Shaka forma su mano izquierda en forma de espada.

-bien, ahora muere… ¿Qué?—Shaka iba golpear a Shun en su cara y levanto su mano izquierda que lo tiene sangrado el dedo mediano.

-¿es sangre? ¿Quién lo hizo?—dijo Shaka que ve en el suelo que algo le llama la atención.

-¿es la pluma del Fénix? ¿Se que él esta aquí?—dijo Shaka que recogió la pluma de Fénix.

En ese instante, un aura de fuego de forma del Fénix aparece frente a Shaka.

-¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hermano Shun y a mis amigos de Bronce!—dijo Ikki que se revela.

-¿Así que tu eres Ikki, el Ave Fénix?—dijo Shaka que se pone de pie.

-¿Así es, tú como lo sabes?-preguntaba Ikki a Shaka.

-Ja. Veraz, yo soy el Caballero Dorado, Shaka de Virgo, ¿así que esta es tu pluma?—dijo Shaka que lo muestra.

-lo que me hiciste es hacer esta herida que me hiciste, Fénix—dijo Shaka que le muestra la mano.

-si, es por eso, no voy a permitir que hieres a mi hermano—dijo Ikki.

-Veraz, mira tus pies—dijo Shaka a Ikki.

Ikki a ver sus pies ve algo aterrado.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Es sangre?—dijo Ikki lo que esta viendo- ¿acaso se trata de una ilusión?

-No, es por haberme desafiado, Fénix arrodíllate y te liberare. Si no lo haces morirás con esta sangre, es tu castigo—dijo Shaka que flota.

-Nunca, ¡Aaah!—Ikki se siente quemado por la sangre de Shaka, hasta que enciende el Cosmos al máximo y logra evaporar la sangre de Shaka.

-¿Imposible? ¿Lograste evaporar mi sangre con tu Cosmos ardiente?—dijo Shaka sorprendido.

-Ahora voy a pelear contigo Shaka, ¿he?—dijo Ikki que vio por atrás de Shaka.

-Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?—protesto Ikki a Shaka.

-Yo los derrote con facilidad. Ninguno de ellos no me pudieron vencerme, además, esta chica lanza fuegos es muy poderosa que tu Fénix—dijo Shaka por el comentario.

-¿Qué? _Un momento, es ella. Sailor Mars fue que me envió esa energía cálida, eso fue el combate con Shiva y Ágora_—penso Ikki que ve ha Sailor Mars en el suelo.

-te diré una cosa mas, ¿tú peleaste con mis discípulos, me refiero Shiva y Ágora?—preguntaba Shaka a Ikki.

-cuando peleabas con mis discípulos, yo te detuve al medio de mi Cosmos cuando peleabas—dijo Shaka a Ikki.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces, tú me controlabas con tu Cosmos?—preguntaba Ikki algo en duda.

-Por supuesto, estaba meditando y pude controlar tu cuerpo sin moverte…

Ikki al escuchar los comentarios de Shaka, Ikki piensa lo que sucedió el anterior combate.

-Cuando combatí con Shiva y Ágora, sentí que mi cuerpo quedo totalmente paralizado, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Bien Fénix ahora veraz, conocerás el verdadero poder de un Caballero Dorado más cercano a Dios—dijo Shaka que encendió el Cosmos.

Ikki no puede mover su cuerpo de nuevo.

-¿Qué me pasa con mi cuerpo? Siento que estoy atrapado una liebre a una serpiente, ¿Quién es Shaka?—penso Ikki que no se mueve.

En el salón del Maestro, Erinias ve claramente con su telepatía.

_-Fénix caerá, Shaka de Virgo lo aniquilara_—penso Erinias.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡Seis San zaras!—dijo Shaka que usa su técnica hacia Ikki.

Ikki fue recibido el ataque de Shaka.

-Ikki… esta vez conocerá que hay dos mundos diferentes. El Cielo o el Infierno—dijo Shaka a Ikki.

Ikki cae a un vacio donde ve el Infierno.

-Se dice que el Infierno, es un mas allá y es eterno y averno que hay lluvia de agujas río de lava y gusaneras y bichos, que las personas comente pecados terribles en el mundo real. Aquellos son: las Mentiras, las Idolatrías, la Homosexualidad que son abominaciones, los delincuentes más peligrosos, Estafadores, hasta los Mafiosos. También los Siete Pecados: la Gula, la Ira, el Orgullo, la Pereza, la Lujuria, la Avaricia y por ultimo la Envidia, estos son los siete pecados. Y otros que son cobardes que huyen como ratas persistentes. Tantas blasfemias, las borracheras, los Infieles que también son pecaminosos que comen el carbón. Y otros que se pasa como dictadores que se vuelven malos y acaba con inocentes en el mundo real, ¿lo haz entendido Fénix?—dijo Shaka a Ikki.

Hasta que Ikki cae al suelo.

-Ikki, Ikki, ¿parece ser que derrote al Fénix y se fueron al otro mundo con sus amigos y las Sailors Scouts, creo que todo termino —dijo Shaka de su victoria

Ikki se encuentra en el suelo con sus amigos y las Sailors Scouts en el suelo. Que pasara con Seiya y los demás, será que Ikki derrotara a Shaka de Virgo.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Capitulo 16: "El Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka"**_

Mientras en la entrada antes de Aries, Mu, Kiki y Tuxedo Masked, sigue cuidando de Saori, aunque empezó a llover el santuario.

-Mu, ¿estas diciendo que sentías un Cosmos muy poderoso que llego a la casa de Virgo? ¿Quién es?—preguntaba Tuxedo Masked.

-es Ikki, el Ave Fénix. Llego al Santuario, ahora como Fénix ha caído sobre Shaka—dijo Mu.

En esos momentos, Kiki se quita su camisa de cuero de animal y le cubre la cara ha Saori.

-No puede ser. ¿Estas seguro que Ikki pueda vencer a Shaka de Virgo?—siguió preguntando Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-¿No tengo Idea? Aioria explico a los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, que no le permita que le abra los ojos de Shaka. Ahora que Fénix regreso no quiso enviarle la advertencia de Aioria —dijo Mu.

-¿Los Ojos de Shaka? -dijo Tuxedo Masked en dudas.

-Su Cosmos, llegara al infinito y alcanzado al máximo. Según cuenta, Shaka es el Caballero Dorado mas cercano a Dios, ninguno de los Caballeros pueda ganarle, lo mismo que las Sailors Scouts. Ellos puedan decir la verdad que Athena esta aquí—dijo Mu.

-Si, los demás deben salir de la casa de Virgo—dijo Tuxedo Masked que ve el reloj.

-_En menos de media Hora, el fuego de Virgo se extinguirá. Espero que ellos sobrevivan y llegar donde el Maestro_—penso Mu que ve el reloj.

Devuelta en la casa de Virgo, Shaka esta de pie y esta frente de Ikki, aunque esta caído en el suelo derrotado.

-Bien, derrote al Fénix. Esta vez cayó al otro mundo con sus amigos, lo mismo que las Sailors Scouts… —dijo Shaka pero de pronto.

-¡Ave Fénix!

Ikki golpea al cerebro de Shaka y logra tumbar el casco.

-¿Imposible…? ¿Se supone que estabas muerto…?—dijo Shaka lo sorprendido de Ikki que no murió.

-Shaka, por desgracia, no me quisiste derrotarme con facilidad. Te lance mi Golpe Fantasma a tu sistema nervioso—dijo Ikki que esta por detrás

-Ja, Ja, Ja. ¿Un Golpe Fantasma? Permítame informarte, que ni siquiera me hiciste daño en mi sistema nervioso, Ikki—dijo Shaka que voltea por detrás.

-¿Qué?—Ikki se voltea donde Shaka.

-Tu Golpe Fantasma, fue solo una brisa que me habías golpeado mi cerebro. Ahora veraz Fénix… -dijo Shaka que usa sus manos que junta sus dedos índice y pulgar de forma de meditación.

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Siento que voy ha regresar directo a Shaka?—_penso Ikki que se regresa por detrás de Shaka.

Ikki que se encuentra en un lugar deshabitado donde hay un montón de rocas de púas.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?—preguntaba Ikki a Shaka.

-Este es el lugar donde muchos niños pierden a sus padres, y estas rocas, son las tumbas de los padres donde murieron—dijo Shaka el comentario.

-Si los demonios viene y destruye las tumbas…-dijo Ikki.

-Si… mire quien viene…

Ikki al escuchar las palabras de Shaka se voltea, se trata de Ikki que era un niño de 9 años cargando a Shun en sus brazos.

-ese soy yo, y que llevo en los brazos es Shun—dijo Ikki sorprendido lo que ve.

En el salón del Maestro.

-Maestro, parece ser que Shaka creo una ilusión. Así Ikki caerá, ¿no es así?—dijo Erinias.

-Shaka conoce bien a Fénix, él puede leer la mente a los humanos, como un libro abierto—dijo Arles.

-Entiendo Arles, Shaka le ganara al Fénix y conoce bien sus técnicas—dijo Erinias.

-Shaka acabara con ellos… pero si Shaka falla, el siguiente es la casa de Libra no hay un guardián, solo esta Hyoga y Sailor Mercury encerrados en unos ataúdes de hielo que creo Camus—dijo Arles.

-Y si ellos logran pasar por la casa de Libra, seria Milo que lo espera en Escorpión, Maestro—dijo Erinias.

-Si… Milo nos confiara a nosotros…

Devuelta en la casa de Virgo.

-¡Basta!—grito Ikki a Shaka, que desapareció las ilusiones.

-Parece ser, que lograste rechazar mi técnica, Ikki. Pero esta vez no te saldrá con la suya—dijo Shaka.

-¿Ah que te refieres?—dijo Ikki en dudas.

-me asegurare que quitarte esa Armadura, la voy hacerte pedazos…-dijo Shaka que usa su Cosmos hacia el Fénix.

De pronto la Armadura de Fénix se despedaza por completo, Ikki queda desprotegido.

_-Mi Armadura de Fénix, la más poderosa de las 88 constelaciones_—penso Ikki que vio que su Armadura quedo hecho en polvo.

-Ahora sin tu Armadura, esta vez caerás en mis manos, Fénix—dijo Shaka que hace movimiento de la mano derecha y el resto de la Armadura se hizo en polvo.

-¿Qué?—dijo Ikki que escucho de Shaka.

-¡Ikki, muere!

Shaka lanzo su técnica a Ikki. Ikki logra escapar de Shaka como si fuera escapar del espacio. Hasta que cae sin nada aun esta de pie.

-Lo logre, ¿Qué?

Ikki vio hacia arriba que esta en la palma del Buda.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy en la palma del Buda?—dijo Ikki que ve la estatua.

-Si vez Fénix, ahora morirás—dijo Shaka que usa su mano derecha que lanza un poder de luz dorada hacia Ikki.

Ikki al recibir el ataque de Shaka se hizo cenizas por completo, Ikki desaparece del polvo sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Bien… ya fue suficiente de acabar con el Fénix…-dijo Shaka que fue interrumpido por un Cosmos ardiente.

La silueta que toma en forma de Fénix, Ikki aparece frente a Shaka.

-Shaka, esta Armadura de Fénix tiene la capacidad de regenerarse, como un Fénix que surge de las cenizas—dijo Ikki que tiene el Cosmos encendido.

-¿Qué?—dijo Shaka a Ikki.

-¡Ahora voy a vencerte con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Ave Fénix!

Ikki lanza su especial hacia Shaka. En eso Shaka detiene la técnica de Ikki con la mano derecha.

-tu técnica Ave Fénix, es como una suave brisa…

-¿Qué?—dijo Ikki que se retira de Shaka-¡Ahora veraz! ¡Ave Fénix!

Ikki volvió lanzar la misma técnica, hasta que Shaka logra evadirlo.

-_He fallado_—penso Ikki que se detiene.

-Ahora Fénix, no podrás ganar—dijo Shaka que encendió el Cosmos—Ya es hora que caigas en mis manos.

-¡El Tesoro del Cielo!—dijo Shaka que usa su técnica.

Ikki siente rodeado de la técnica el Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka, y esta rodeado de imágenes del Buda.

-¿Qué es esa técnica que hiciste, Shaka?—preguntaba Ikki.

-esta técnica secreta se llama el Tesoro del Cielo, ataque y defensa al adversario—dijo Shaka.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ataque y defensa?—dijo Ikki la mínima idea.

En esos momentos, Shaka empezó abrir sus Ojos.

_-¿No puede ser? ¿Shaka abrió sus ojos?—_penso Ikki.

En esos momentos, Ikki queda inmovilizado y la Armadura de Fénix se desprende por completo, Ikki queda indefenso sin su Armadura. La Armadura de Fénix se hunde como arena movediza.

-Ahora Fénix, empezare quitarte todos sus cinco sentidos. Empecemos por el olfato—dijo Shaka que lanza su técnica.

En eso, Ikki pierde el sentido del olfato.

-No puedo oler—dijo Ikki que no olfatea.

-Ahora no puedas olfatear a tu enemigo, Ikki estas perdido…

-¡Espera Shaka! Debes usar tu fuerza contra el Maestro y Erinias. Arles es la reencarnación del Mal, lo mismo que Erinias, ¡no vez que tú te esta usando!—dijo Ikki.

-¡Silencio Fénix! Dejaras de hablar ahora mismo. Ahora perderás el sentido de la voz—dijo Shaka que usa su técnica y acabo con el sentido de habla.

Ikki no puede hablar, ahora puede ver.

-¿No puedo hablar…?—penso Ikki que aun esta inmovilizado.

-Ahora el sentido del Tacto…

Ikki pierde el sentido de tacto y abrió sus ojos.

-Ahora el sentido de la vista, ya no podrás verme…—dijo Shaka que destruyo el sentido de la vista.

Ikki abrió sus ojos y ahora no pueda ver ha Shaka.

-Y ahora Fénix, solo queda un sentido, el oído… esta vez, despídete—dijo Shaka que destruye el sentido del Oído.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Athenaaaaaa!—exclamo Ikki y cae al vacio sin sentidos

Mientras los demás siguen cuidando de Saori, ellos observan el reloj.

-¿Qué les pasara a nuestros amigos? ¿Será que ellos puedan llegar donde el Maestro, Sailor Moon, Seiya. Ustedes pueden—penso Tuxedo Masked.

Aun con la lluvia en el santuario sigue lloviendo como si nada.


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Capitulo 17: "El Sacrificio del Fénix"**_

Y en el Salón del Maestro. Arles y su acompañante aun sigue en silencio, todo en silencio el Salón del Gran Patriarca.

-Maestro, parece ser que Shaka de Virgo, destruyo los cinco sentidos al Fénix. Así Ikki perderá esta pelea, Maestro—dijo Erinias que observa en el asiento.

-Si… pronto acabara con el Fénix, esta vez, el fuego de Virgo se apagara para cumplir las 6 Horas, los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts ya están derrotados —dijo Arles.

-Hm, lo que tu decías mi señor. Nadie pueda ganarle a Shaka con el Tesoro del Cielo… Ikki estará caído como un Ave Fénix sin Alas para volar—dijo Erinias.

-Ja, Ja, Ja… lo que tu decías, Un Fénix sin Alas…-dijo Arles sobre el comentario de Erinias.

Mientras los demás cuidando de Saori, el Fuego de Virgo se extingue.

-¡Mu, el Reloj!—dijo Kiki que lo ve.

-_Ahora solo hay 6 Horas… si ellos no continúan, Saori morirá_—penso Mu.

-El fuego de Virgo se extinguió Mu, ahora llevan 6 Horas… si ellos logran llegar a la casa de Libra, Mu—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-No debes preocupar… paciencia Tuxedo Masked, los demás pueden—dijo Mu.

Devuelta en la casa de Virgo. Ikki esta en el suelo.

-Bien Fénix, tus cinco sentidos ya fueron destruidos… pronto caerás…-dijo Shaka que camina.

Ikki todavía sigue de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Aun sigues de pie, todavía aun sigue con vida? Te eliminare, ¡El Tesoro del Cielo!—dijo Shaka que lanza su poder hacia Ikki, Ikki cae al suelo.

_-¿Qué voy hacer, no puedo dejar que me venza?—_penso Ikki que esta en el suelo.

-_Ikki, no te rindas por favor_.

_-¿Quién esta hablando?—_penso Ikki en su mente que esta adentro.

_-Ikki, soy yo Sailor Mars, yo fui que te envié mi energía cuando estabas en peligro en pleno combate_—dijo Sailor Mars que habla telepáticamente.

-_Ahora lo comprendo todo, esa energía que me enviaste, sentí Fuego puro. Y eso me lleno de energía, me sentí como nuevo _—dijo Ikki que ahora esta en la mente y ve ha Sailor Mars.

-_Así es, Ikki la única forma de vencer a Shaka es despertar el principal Cosmos, el Séptimo Sentido_—dijo Sailor Mars que le pone la mano a Ikki en la derecha. Hasta que ella encendió el resplandor.

-_Ikki, no te rindas, eres el Caballero Fénix que surge de las Cenizas. Recuerda que tu Hermano necesita ayuda de los demás. Ikki tienes que ser fuerte_—dijo Sailor Mars que encendió más.

_-Que Cosmos tan cálido, es un Cosmos que arde como fuego que el mío. Gracias Sailor Mars, debo despertar el Séptimo Sentido que me estas indicando _—dijo Ikki que encendió el Cosmos como hace Sailor Mars.

En esos momentos, Shaka fue interrumpido.

-Hum, ¿De quien es este Cosmos tan poderoso que ayuda al Fénix? ¿Imposible?—Shaka ve al suelo donde esta Sailor Mars que aun sigue inconsciente— Esa chica, todavía sigue inconsciente, no voy ha permitir que despiertes al Fénix, ¿He?

Shaka al interrumpir que iba atacar a Sailor Mars, ve claramente a Ikki que se pone de pie.

_-¿No puede ser? ¿Fénix aun sigues con vida?—_dijo Shaka que lo ve con sus propios ojos.

En el suelo, donde esta Shun, unas cuantas gotas de agua le cae en la mano de Shun, y uno en la cara de Shun. Hasta que Shun despertó.

-¡Ahora Fénix! ¡Muere…! ¿Qué?—Shaka fue interceptado por Shun que sujeto la cadena ha Shaka.

-No voy a permitir que mates a mi Hermano, ¿He?—dijo Shun que lo sujeta de la mano derecha de Shaka.

_-Shun, no interrumpas por favor. Yo acabare con Shaka, suelta la Cadena ahora mismo_—dijo Ikki que comunica telepáticamente a Shun.

-¿Hermano?—Shun soltó la Cadena de Andrómeda y dejo libre ha Shaka su mano derecha.

En ese momento, Sailor Venus despertó.

-¿Qué nos… paso? ¿Shun? ¿He? ¿Pero si es Ikki?—dijo Sailor Venus que se puso de pie.

-Shun, ¿Qué le paso a Ikki? ¿Dónde esta la Armadura y porque no abre los Ojos? Oh no… -Sailor Venus vio los ojos de Shaka que los abrió -¿Shaka abrió sus ojos? ¿Pero como?

En todo el Santuario, dejo de llover. Los demás que cuida de Saori Kido todavía en silencio. Devuelta al combate, Ikki encendió el Cosmos.

-¿El Cosmo de Ikki esta aumentando? ¿Qué esta pasando Shun?—dijo Sailor Venus que lo ve.

En el suelo, Seiya, Sailor Moon, Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars acabaron de despertar.

-¿Qué paso…? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡¿Chicos, que esta pasando? ¿Qué es esta energía tan poderosa?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ve a Ikki.

-¿Shaka abrió sus ojos?—dijo Seiya que lo ve.

-Es Ikki—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Ikki, no me digas que tu vas ha…?—dijo Sailor Mars que se callo.

-_Sailor Mars, lo siento no puedas ayudarme… debo eliminar a Shaka, por favor Shun no te acerques a mi_—dijo Ikki que encendió el Cosmos mas alto.

-Ahora muere Fénix—dijo Shaka lanzo su técnica, pero fue rechazada-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Mi técnica no funciono?

Shaka sorprendió lo que sucedió.

-_Shaka, lo que me hiciste a mi, destruiste mis cinco sentidos. Ahora te llevare al otro mundo_—dijo Ikki ha Shaka.

En eso Ikki desaparece y aparece detrás de Shaka y lo sujeta en la espalda.

-¡Ikki no…!—el grito de Shun hasta que Sailor Venus lo sujeta del brazo derecho.

-¡No Shun! ¡Ikki se sacrificara!—dijo Sailor Venus.

Ikki que tiene sujetado a Shaka aumento el Cosmos.

-_Por favor Shun, cuídate. Sailor Venus cuida de mi hermano por ti, Sailor Mars, esta energía que me has dado ahora lo usare para derrotar a Shaka… adiós Shun, y a ti también Sailor Mars. Te amo por dar una energía del Fuego para que el Fénix surja… adiós amigos cuida de Athena_—dijo Ikki sus últimas palabras.

-¡Ikki!—grito Shun.

-¡Ikki no mueras!—grito lo mismo que Sailor Mars.

-¡Ikki detente no lo hagas, si esto continua estaríamos desintegrados!—grito Shaka que esta inmovilizado.

Hasta que hizo una explosión cósmica frente a los demás. Ikki y Shaka desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, las partes de la Armadura Dorada de Virgo empieza tomar forma.

-Ikki…-dijo Shun que se acerco a la Armadura y quedo en silencio.

Sailor Venus se acerco a Shun y le pone la mano del hombro derecho de Shun.

-Shun… lo lamento… Ikki se sacrifico para salvarnos de una muerte segura—dijo Sailor Venus que ve la Armadura Dorada.

-_Ikki, me dijiste tus ultimas palabras que me amas… yo te regale mi energía para derrotar a los discípulos de Shaka, y lo usaste contra Shaka. Ahora yo cuidare de tu Hermano y no debo morir_—penso Sailor Mars que ve a Shun arrodillado.

Los demás que esta detrás de Shun, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars.

-Seiya… Ikki tuvo que morir… ¿Qué vamos hacer, quiere dejar morir tus amigos?—dijo Sailor Moon la pregunta a Seiya.

-No Sailor Moon. Ya no queremos continuar tu discusión—dijo Seiya que no quiere contestar.

-Seiya, tenemos que ir a la Séptima casa, Libra—dijo Shiryu.

-es verdad no hay que perder el tiempo, vámonos chicos—dijo Sailor Júpiter a los demás que buscara la salida.

Shun que esta frente de la Armadura Dorada de Virgo, aun sigue en silencio. Hasta que se pone de pie y su cara comenzó a cambiar.

-¿Shun?—dijo Sailor Mars que ve ha Shun.

-¿Shun estas bien?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Si… no vamos perder el tiempo, soy el hermano menor del Fénix. Vamos chicas—dijo Shun ha Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars.

Los demás logran salir de la casa de Virgo.

-Bueno, creo que dejo de llover amigos—dijo Sailor Moon que ve el cielo despejado.

-¡Esperen amigos!—grito Shun que llega donde están los demás.

-¿estas bien Shun? ¿Ya no tienes preocupación?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-les diré a todos ustedes, yo soy el Hermano menor del Fénix…-dijo Shun sus ultimas palabras.

Los demás corren, Shun esta serio. Sailor Mars piensa.

-_Sailor Mars, eres una Sailor Scouts que posee la habilidad del Fuego. Y gracias por darme la mitad de tu Cosmos que es tan puro que Athena. Te amo tanto Sailor Mars_—Sailor Mars que corre empezó salir una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo y recorre en su mejilla.

-_Ikki, gracias… no tengo la capacidad de pelear, además mis técnicas son diferentes que las tuyas… no voy ha morir como tu dices_—penso Sailor Mars.

Los demás corren a la casa de Libra. Que sucederán los demás, ¿sobre la desaparición de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury?


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Capitulo 18: "Cisne y Sailor Mercury vuelven a la vida"**_

Dejo llover el Santuario, Aioria que carga ha Casios en los brazos, se detiene por escuchar un estruendo que proviene en la casa de Virgo.

-_El Cosmos de Shaka desapareció, ¿será posible que los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts lo derroto? ¿Pero quien fue?—_penso Aioria en dudas.

_-¿Seguramente, puede ser que ellos lo hayan logrado de vencer al Caballero Dorado mas cercano a Dios? pueda tratarse de una choque cósmico que elevo el Cosmos al máximo —_penso Aioria que ve la casa de Virgo.

Mientras donde cuida de Saori, los demás ven claramente la casa de Virgo.

-Mu, ¿Qué fue ese estallido? ¿Acaso fue una explosión cósmica que proviene en la casa de Virgo donde esta Sailor Moon y los demás Caballeros que acompaña?—preguntaba Tuxedo Masked a Mu.

-Si… no fue las Sailors Scouts, ni los Caballeros de Bronce. Ha decir verdad, sentía un Cosmos agresivo y poderos como el fuego—dijo Mu.

-¿Será Sailor Mars que se sacrifico? Tengo un mal…

-No fue Sailor Mars, puede ser un Caballero de Bronce que tiene la habilidad del fuego. Ese debe ser el Fénix—dijo Mu.

-¿Fénix? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Tuxedo Masked.

-Ikki, el Ave Fénix es el Hermano mayor de Shun de Andrómeda. Ellos se encuentran bien, Sailor Mars aun vive. No debes alarmarte de las chicas, aun las siento sus Cosmos —dijo Mu.

-Uff, gracias al cielo que ninguna Sailor Scouts había muerta. Pero desapareció Sailor Mercury y Hyoga, ¿los demás pueda llegar a Libra? Mu—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-descuida, en media hora el fuego de Libra esta a punto de extinguirse—dijo Kiki ve el reloj, los demás lo ven.

Mientras tanto, los demás corren hacia la casa de Libra. Shun aun sigue serio pensando en su hermano que se sacrifico en vano.

-Shun, tu Hermano, se sacrifico para salvarnos. Ahora murió un Caballero y desapareció Hyoga y Sailor Mercury… no pueda esta sucediendo…-dijo Sailor Venus ha Shun.

-Si… tenemos que seguir adelante Sailor Venus, no mirar hacia atrás—dijo Shun.

-¿No mirar hacia atrás? ¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntaba Sailor Venus ha Shun.

-Porque nosotros no debemos devolver hacia Virgo y el resto de las doce Casas, recuerda que el pasado no existe —dijo Seiya ha Sailor Venus.

-tiene razón, Seiya—dijo Sailor Venus.

Los demás logran llegar a la casa de Libra.

-Llegamos Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Miren todos, es la séptima casa, Libra—dijo Seiya.

-Hablando del Signo Libra, yo soy Libra, es mi nacimiento el mes de Octubre—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Si, pero también pueda estar el viejo Caballero Dorado—dijo Seiya.

-¿Quién es el viejo Caballero Dorado? ¿Acaso lo conocen?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-es mi viejo Maestro, que esta en la cascada de rozan. Él no esta hay en esta casa, esta abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo—dijo Shiryu.

-Shiryu me explico que fue entrenado por el viejo maestro que esta en la cascada de rozan y duro seis años, después que obtuvo la Armadura Dragón —comento Sailor Júpiter a los demás.

-Ya lo sabemos Sailor Júpiter—dijo Seiya que se voltea hacia el Reloj.

-En menos de media hora, el fuego de Libra se extinguirá no hay tiempo—dijo Seiya a los demás.

-Amigos, no perdemos el tiempo. Hay que seguir adelante y no retrocedemos, vámonos—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás.

Los demás entraron a la casa de Libra. Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailor Scouts sigue corriendo, hasta al fondo ve claramente dos cubos de hielo tan grande. Los demás se detiene ha darse cuenta quien era.

-¿Pero si son…? ¿Hyoga, Sailor Mercury?—dijo Seiya que ve ha los dos encerrados en dos ataúdes.

-¿Creí que ellos desaparecieron de Otra Dimensión que combatieron con Géminis que nos hablo Shun y Sailor Venus? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí, y esta encerrados en ataúdes de hielo? ¿Quién lo hizo?—dijo Sailor Moon algo seriedad.

-yo también me da curiosidad, cuando Shun y yo combatimos con Géminis, Géminis uso Otra Dimensión y ellos desaparecieron, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Recuerdo bien cuando fuimos a la casa de Cáncer, sentimos los Cosmos de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Shiryu.

-…ahora lo recuerdo, Shiryu y yo combatimos con Mascara Mortal de Cáncer. Fuimos caidos en Yomotsu, y vimos a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que caminaba con esas sombras que vimos con nuestros propios ojos. Ellos parecía que no escuchaba a nosotros —dijo Sailor Júpiter sobre eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Sailor Júpiter, Shiryu, están seguros que cayeron al mundo de los muertos? ¿Ustedes lo vieron?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

-Si, no debes preocuparte de Sailor Mercury, yo también estoy preocupada…-dijo Sailor Júpiter que aun sigue seria y pone las dos manos en los hombros de Sailor Moon, que también se siente consolada y preocupada.

-La pregunta es: ¿Quién encerró ha Sailor Mercury y Hyoga? ¿Parecía que ese ataúd no se derrite en nada, parece solido?—dijo Sailor Venus a los demás.

-si pero no sabemos que le pasara… ¿ah?—dijo Seiya que se detiene algo.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?—preguntaba Sailor Moon ha Seiya.

-Amigos lo escuchan claramente…-dijo Seiya a los demás.

-…puedo escuchar latir el corazón de Hyoga—dijo Shun.

-También puedo oír el latido del corazón de Sailor Mercury—dijo Shiryu

-¿eso significa que…?—dijo Sailor Moon que no continua su palabra y escuchando los latidos de corazón.

-¡Están vivos! ¡Ellos están con vida!—dijo Seiya.

-Es verdad, yo también puedo escuchar los latidos de corazón de Sailor Mercury y Hyoga que aun están vivos…-dijo Sailor Venus que ella oye lo mismo.

-¡Tiene que sacarlos de ahí o ellos morirán!—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Yo lo hare—dijo Seiya que concentra el Cosmos para atacar.

-Seiya, yo liberare a Sailor Mercury, y tu encárgate de liberar a Hyoga—dijo Sailor Moon que saca su báculo lunar.

-espero que lo hagan… ¡Espera Seiya, Sailor Moon!—dijo Shiryu que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

-¡Por el Halo de la Princesa, ataca!

Los ataques golpean al ataúd de hielo para liberar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, pero no dio resultado.

-Seiya, ¿el ataúd no se rompió? Lo mismo que mis ataques del Halo de la Princesa, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve ha Seiya que acerca al ataúd de hielo y lo golpea con su mano derecha.

-¿no puedo romperlo? Ese ataúd esta intacto, es indestructible. No tiene ningún daño alguno—dijo Seiya que pone las dos manos.

-¿Shiryu, porque nos detiene? ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Sailor Moon ha Shiryu.

-Shiryu, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque detiene a los dos?—dijo Sailor Júpiter ha Shiryu algo en duda.

-Yo usare mi Fuego de Marte, así ese ataúd se derretirá para…

-no Sailor Mars—dijo Shiryu ha Sailor Mars, ella se voltea.

-les explicare: mi Maestro me dijo que ese ataúd de hielo es totalmente indestructible. Mi Maestro me dijo que los ataques de los Caballeros Dorados usaron todas sus técnicas, y jamás rompieron ese ataúd de hielo. Sailor Mars, si usas tu Fuego de Marte, no le servirá de nada, tampoco no se derrite y se destruye—dijo Shiryu.

-¿entonces? ¿Mi técnica no funcionara como les paso ha Sailor Moon y Seiya?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-aguarda un minuto Shiryu, ¿Quién es la persona que creo el ataúd de hielo?—preguntaba Shun.

-Es verdad, ¿ahí una persona que creo el ataúd de hielo como Sailor Mercury y Hyoga? ¿Quién era la persona que encerró a Amy y Hyoga?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-les cuento que mi Maestro, me dijo que existe un Caballero mas poderoso que el Caballero Cristal—dijo Shiryu sobre esto.

-un más poderoso que el Caballero de Cristal -dijo Seiya sobre las preguntas de Shiryu.

-¿Quién es esa persona más poderoso que Cristal? ¿Lo conoces?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No. Su nombre se llama Camus, el Caballero Dorado de Acuario—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Quién ese Camus de Acuario?—dijo Sailor Júpiter sobre Camus.

-el se encuentra en Undécima Casa, solo debe pasar por cuatro casas más—dijo Shun.

-entonces, no podemos dejarlos ahí. Ellos morirán, ¿Hagan algo chicos, pueden hacerlo?—dijo Sailor Moon que se voltea donde esta Sailor Mercury.

En esos momentos, se escucha un extraño ruido.

-¿De donde viene ese ruido?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Parece ser que algo esta pasando en esta casa—dijo Sailor Mars que ve alrededor.

Los demás siguen escuchando el ruido como vibraciones. En esos momentos, el piso de la casa de Libra aparece un brillante dorado de Luz, los demás ve claramente que es. Se trata de la caja de la Armadura Dorada de Libra que sale del piso, hasta que la caja dorada se abre por si sola.

-Pero si es…-dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-La Armadura Dorada de Libra—dijo Shiryu.

-La Armadura Dorada apareció frente a nosotros, es diferente que las otras Armaduras Doradas —dijo Sailor Venus.

-Mi Maestro me comento acerca de una Armadura Dorada. Me dijo que la Armadura de Libra se encontraba en el santuario, por eso la Armadura permanece aquí. Creo que mi maestro nos envió esta Armadura para ayudar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Shiryu.

_-Vaya, que Armadura Dorada, se ve que tiene algo que lleva en las partes_—penso Sailor Venus.

Shiryu se acerco a la Armadura y pone saludo Oriental.

-Maestro, permítame usar tu Armadura—dijo Shiryu del saludo, hasta que esta frente de la Armadura.

-¿Oye Shiryu, porque hablas con esa Armadura? Es solo una armadura Dorada, ¿Ah? –dijo Sailor Júpiter que ve ha Shiryu y la Armadura.

En esos momentos, el Cosmo de la Armadura Dorada comenzó ha encender. En esos momentos, Shiryu se quita la Armadura Dragón, las chicas ve un espectáculo extravagante. Hasta que las partes de la Armadura salen dispara, Shiryu las toma.

-¿una parte de la Armadura la tiene en las manos de Shiryu?—dijo Seiya.

-¡Chacos Dorados!—dijo Shiryu, la parte de la Armadura comenzó ha tomar forma.

-¿Chacos Dorados?—dijo Seiya.

Shiryu hace movimientos especial.

-Hace movimientos y lanza unas brillantes estrellas y cortan—dijo Shun.

-Ahora entiendo, los Chacos Dorados, se usa en artes Marciales Chinas. Es un Arma de ataque—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Lanza Dorada!

Shiryu tomo la Lanza Dorada y hace movimientos más vulnerables.

-¡La Espada!

Shiryu hace movimiento de la Espada Dorada como un corte especifico.

-¡La siguiente es el Tonfa!

Shiryu hace movimiento con el Tonfa con giros en las manos.

-¡Chacos Triples!

Hace movimientos de los Chacos Triples.

-¡el ultimo es el Escudo Dorado!

Shiryu hace movimientos de los escudos como si fueran Yoyos. Hasta que Shiryu termino sus movimientos. Las Armas de Libra se encuentran en el suelo.

-¡Wow! Shiryu esas Armas son increíbles, me encantan sus movimientos —dijo Sailor Júpiter emocionada.

Shiryu escogerá un Arma, hasta que escogió la Espada Dorada.

-Bien, debo usar la Espada—dijo Shiryu que se acerca donde esta Hyoga.

-Shiryu, por favor libéralos, me siento mal. Tengo un mal presentimiento que vas ha…

-No Sailor Moon. Seria mejor que te pongas atrás. Liberare a Hyoga y después a Sailor Mercury. Espero que no les pase nada malo que Hyoga también se destruya —dijo Shiryu que acerco al ataúd.

-_Shiryu, por favor. Se que puedes liberar a nuestros amigos. Sailor Mercury espero que estés bien_—penso Sailor Júpiter.

-_Shiryu, si logras liberar a Hyoga, también liberas ha Sailor Mercury_—penso Sailor Moon ha Shiryu.

En eso, Shiryu encendió el Cosmos.

-¡Vuelve a la vida Cisne! ¡Hyaa!—dijo Shiryu que lo corta con rapidez. Hasta que hace un movimiento en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué hiciste Shiryu?—preguntaba Shun.

-El ataúd sigue, ¿eh?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ve claramente.

El ataúd de hielo que parte en dos se destruye por completo y quedo totalmente derretido.

-¡es increíble!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-el ataúd de hielo, quedo totalmente derretido…-dijo Sailor Venus.

Los demás se acerco a Hyoga. Seiya pone su oreja para escuchar los latidos de Hyoga.

-Él esta bien… su corazón sigue latiendo—dijo Seiya.

-que bueno que Hyoga se encuentra bien. Shiryu libera a Sailor Mercury por favor—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Ah, lo siento. Lo hare—dijo Shiryu que acerca al ataúd donde esta Sailor Mercury, y volvió encender el Cosmos.

-¡Vuelve a la vida Sailor Mercury! ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Shiryu que hace el mismo corte como le hizo ha Hyoga.

En ese momento, el ataúd se destruye por completo y Sailor Mercury quedo libre. Pero su cuerpo esta totalmente congelado. Hasta que Sailor Júpiter se acerca y le pone la mano en el corazón de Sailor Mercury.

-Aun esta viva, que bueno que los dos no se encuentra muertos, aun tiene pulso —dijo Sailor Júpiter que se pone seria.

Shun y Sailor Venus decidieron quedarse.

-todos ustedes, quiero que vayan a la siguiente casa, Sailor Venus y yo nos quedaremos para cuidar de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Shun que carga a Hyoga.

-Y después de esto, Shun y yo nos alcanzaremos después—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Este bien, cuento con ustedes—dijo Seiya.

-Por favor Shun, Sailor Venus, cuídelos bien. Vamos todos—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás.

Los demás salen de la casa de Libra. Ahora Shun y Sailor Venus se encuentra ha solas.

-Shun, que tal si cambiamos de lugar…—dijo Sailor Venus que se sonroja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas sonrojada? ¿Estas enferma?—dijo Shun algo serio.

-No… no estoy enferma. Yo cuidare de Hyoga, y tú cuidaras de Sailor Mercury… eres un hombre, debes cuidar a una mujer, y como soy una mujer debo estar con los hombres —dijo Sailor Venus sus palabras y apenada.

-bueno… esta bien—dijo Shun que también se sonroja.

Ahora Shun estará a lado de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus a lado de Hyoga.

-tenemos que calentar nuestros cuerpos, así podemos calentarnos para revivirlos—dijo Shun.

-esta bien…-dijo Sailor Venus que dejo de sonrojarse y se pone seria— Bien Shun, hagámoslo.

Shun abrazo el cuerpo de Sailor Mercury como si fuera un abrazo de oso. Y Sailor Venus esta encima del cuerpo de Shun y se pone encima de Hyoga.


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Capitulo 19 "Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, el regreso a la vida"**_

Mientras tanto, en el salón del Maestro.

-Arles, ¿se supone que la casa de Libra no hay un guardián? ¿Y también, como es posible que el Anciano Maestro le otorgo las doce armas de Libra ha Shiryu, para liberar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury?—preguntaba Erinias al Maestro.

-El Anciano Maestro, solo le otorgo la Armadura. Es por eso, la Armadura Dorada de Libra, permaneció por mucho tiempo en esa casa. La Armadura permaneció enterrada en esa casa y los guardias no logro localizarlo—dijo Arles.

-Hm… yo llame a los Caballeros Dorados, y enviaste a Mascara Mortal para matar al anciano en la cascada de Rozan para no enterase de este Santuario. Shiryu lo defendió ahora mismo –dijo Erinias.

-Lo sé. Esta vez ellos se dirige a Escorpión, donde esta Milo, él acabara con los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts. Milo nos confiara, así como Aldebarán de Tauro que desobedeció nuestras ordenes –dijo Arles.

-Si Maestro.

Erinias que voltea frente a la puerta. En otro lugar, donde esta cuidando de Saori, el fuego de Libra se extingue.

-Mu, el Fuego de Libra se extinguió. Ahora llevan Cinco Horas, ¿Mu estas seguro que liberaron a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury en la casa de Libra? —dijo Tuxedo Masked que ve el reloj.

-Si, Shiryu uso la Espada de Libra y logro liberar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, ellos están ha salvo. Por ahora ellos se dirige a Escorpión –dijo Mu que ve el reloj.

Mientras tanto, en los caminos rumbo a la casa de Escorpión, los demás corren para llegar.

-Shiryu, cuando termines esta batalla, me enseñaras esas Armas que usaste en la casa de Libra. Me interesa usar Armas—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-esta bien Sailor Júpiter, después de traer al Maestro y desenmascarar a Erinias –dijo Shiryu.

-Sailor Júpiter, ¿Por qué quieres usar esas Armas de Libra? Le pertenece al Anciano Maestro—dijo Sailor Moon ha Sailor Júpiter que voltea.

-es que me gusta usar Armas. Por eso entrene Karate, y Shiryu el me enseñara esas Armas—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Ah?—dijo Sailor Moon que tiene una gota de sudor.

Los demás logran llegar a Escorpión.

-Miren, es la Octava Casa, la de Escorpión—dijo Shiryu a los demás.

-Ahora entiendo. Según el signo de Escorpión, es el mes de Noviembre y es el octavo signo –dijo Sailor Mars.

-Bueno, vamos ha entrar…-dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los demás entraron a Escorpión, caminando y totalmente en silencio. Y entre tanto, en la casa de Libra donde están cuidando de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, usando sus energías.

-Shun… estoy perdiendo… mi energía, debemos… descansar mejor…-dijo Sailor Venus agotada.

-No Sailor Venus… yo tampoco no debo descansar… como soy la estrella de Andrómeda, aun mi Cosmo… no debe apagarse…-dijo Shun que se quita el casco, y después le quita la Tiara de Sailor Mercury.

-_Shun tiene razón, no me voy ha descansar –_penso Sailor Venus que le quita la diadema de Cisne, y después se quita la tiara en su frente.

-Hyoga, por favor despierta. Te daré toda mi energía y regrese al combate con tus amigos…-dijo Sailor Venus que aumenta todo su Resplandor, igual que el Cosmos de Shun.

Devuelta ha Escorpión, los demás se detiene que siente algo.

-¿lo sintieron todos?—preguntaba Seiya a los demás.

-Si, ¿Ese Cosmos parece que esta apagando o extinguiendo?—dijo Sailor Mars que siente y usando su presencia.

-¡son los Cosmos de Shun y Sailor Venus!—dijo Seiya.

-¡Amigos, tenemos que volver a Libra. Será demasiado tarde!—dijo Sailor Moon.

Los demás corren hasta que se escucha un grito.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué Huyen del Escorpión?

En ese momento, aparece el Caballero Dorado de Escorpión, que camina serio, ahora esta frente de ellos.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-El es Milo, el que se esta encargando del Escorpión—dijo Shiryu.

-Ya veo, con que ese Caballero Dorado que se hace llamado Milo Escorpión, ¿no es así?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si. Shun me explico que Milo destruyo la Isla Andrómeda… y se trata de Milo de Escorpión—dijo Seiya.

-Ese Caballero Dorado, fue que destruyo la Isla donde estaba Shun, ¿no es así?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a Seiya.

-eso fue en pleno bueno… Shun nos conto sobre esto—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-ahora que están aquí, no podrán regresar jamás—dijo Milo a los demás.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Seiya de los comentarios de Milo.

-¿Por qué dices esas palabras, Milo?—preguntaba Sailor Moon curiosa.

En esos momentos, los ojos de color de Milo comenzó ha cambiar en tono dorado.

-¡La Restricción!

Milo lanzo una técnica hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Mars que se cubre.

Los demás lo reciben.

-¡Aaaaah—gritaron todos y quedan paralizados.

-No… puedo mover… mi cuerpo… Seiya…-dijo Sailor Moon.

-No lo sé… siento que me hubiera capturarnos—dijo Seiya.

-Es como si fuera ha una Liebre a una Serpiente…-dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-siento que mi sistema nervioso esta totalmente paralizado mi cuerpo—dijo Sailor Mars.

En esos momentos, Shiryu comenzó ha encender el Cosmos.

-Seiya, y todas las Sailors Scouts quintase de mi camino, yo peleare con Milo, ¡Dragón Naciente!—dijo Shiryu que lanzo su técnica.

La técnica de Shiryu logra golpearlo. Pero solo le dio en el muro. Milo que no se movió aun sigue de pie y no tiene daño físico.

-¿Esa técnica te enseño tu Maestro que vive en la Cascada de Rozan?—dijo Milo que se voltea.

-¡La Fuerza del Dragón!

Shiryu lanzo su técnica a Milo, en esos momentos Milo lo detiene con los antebrazos formando una X.

-¿Ahora probaras esto Dragón?

-¡Shiryu!—dijo Seiya que esta desesperado.

-¡Ahí que ayudarlo o estará perdido!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que esta preocupada.

En ese instante, Milo lo lanza hacia el techo que formo sus pulgares usando su defensa. Shiryu cae al suelo sobre el ataque de Milo.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿El Dragón Naciente, que es el mas poderoso, no hizo daño a Milo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ayuda ha Shiryu.

-Chicas, seria mejor que no me ayudes. Yo peleare con Milo—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-¿Estas listo Milo? ¡Prepárate!—dijo Seiya que concentra su Cosmos, hasta que abrió sus ojos- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-eso no parece un Meteoro, sino un Cometa—dijo Milo que lo ve.

El cometa Pegaso que formo Seiya va directo ha Milo.

-espero que el cometa Pegaso de resultado—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si, Seiya pueda ganarle a Milo. Así podemos pasar a la siguiente casa—dijo Sailor Mars.

En esos momentos, Milo lo detiene con las dos manos como le hizo ha Shiryu.

-¡¿Vas ha detener mi cometa Pegaso como le hiciste al Dragón Naciente de Shiryu?—dijo Seiya.

Milo lo empuja, hasta que el cometa Pegaso logra golpear en su cara y lo lanza por los aires.

-¡Lo logre, lo hice!—dijo Seiya que finalmente golpeo al oponente.

-¡Seiya logro golpear en la cara de Milo!—dijo Sailor Moon

Milo que esta en el aire cae ileso, y logra tumbar el casco.

-Pegaso, ese golpe que me has dado, solo fue un pequeño rasguño—dijo Milo que voltea su cara ha Seiya, y salió un hilo de sangre.

-¿Rayos?—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-Seiya, hazlo de nuevo, se que puedes—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Ahora veraz, ¡Cometa Pegaso!

-¡Te dije que no tiene caso!—dijo Milo que corre velozmente.

Seiya que uso el cometa Pegaso, de pronto, un golpe de Milo logra darle ha Seiya.

-¡Seiya!—grito Shiryu.

-¡Seiya!—grito las chicas.

Seiya que esta suspendió en el aire, Milo esta detrás de Seiya, hasta que Seiya sale disparado y se golpea contra el muro.

-Seiya, ¿Milo lo ataco con rapidez? ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Sailor Moon que lo ayuda.

_-Es muy fuerte, ataco ha Seiya con un impresionante ataque. Lo ataco con un impacto_—penso Shiryu que esta en el suelo.

-se te olvido de nosotras Milo. Ahora me toca pelear contigo con todas mis fuerzas—dijo Sailor Júpiter que esta en posición de ataque.

-eres una chica muy valiente Sailor Júpiter...—Milo cerro sus ojos algo serio hasta que los abre—Muy bien, peleare contigo, Sailor Júpiter, ha decir verdad, eres una chica ruda y agresiva. No me atrevo golpear mujeres como tú, bien estoy listo.

Milo que esta en posición de ataque.

-¡Ahora veraz, ¡Hyaa!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ataca con estilo de artes marciales

Milo lo esquiva con facilidad, Sailor Júpiter dando patas hacia Milo, pero Milo logra reaccionar con una patada que golpea en el estomago y lanzo ha Sailor Júpiter hacia el muro.

-Rayos… ese sujeto me… golpeo…-dijo Sailor Júpiter que toco su abdomen.

-por favor chicas, ese Caballero es muy poderoso que todos ellos. Milo es fuerte—dijo Seiya.

-Yo peleare, lanzare mis llamas ha Milo—dijo Sailor Mars que posición de ataque.

-¿lanzarme con llamas? No me haga reír Sailor Mars—dijo Milo que sonríe.

-Eso veremos, ¡Fuego de Vándala de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!

Los ataques de Sailor Mars logra darle ha Milo, pero solo derribo un muro en la casa de Escorpión.

-¡Desapareció! ¿Dónde esta Milo?—dijo Sailor Mars que no lo ve.

-Aquí estoy

Milo apareció frente ha Sailor Mars con rapidez.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo aparecer de nada?—dijo Sailor Mars que sale una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Te lo he dicho, soy poderoso, mire lo que hice a tus amigos, ¿así abandone el Santuario o no me hacen caso que envió una advertencia?—dijo Milo que se sonríe.

-¡Jamás! ¡Ah!—dijo Sailor Mars que fue atacado por algo.

-¡Sailor Mars!—grito Sailor Moon a su amigo.

Sailor Mars que recibió el ataque de Milo, Milo que esta detrás de ella como le hizo ha Seiya, fue lanzada contra el muro, y cae al suelo.

-¡Sailor Mars!—dijo Sailor Moon que ve a su amiga caída del suelo. Hasta que se voltea donde Milo.

-¡Ahora veraz! ¡Hyaaa!—Sailor Moon que corre furiosa lanza una patada voladora.

En esos momentos, Milo volvió a moverse sin dificultad, hasta que Sailor Moon sale dispara y se golpea frente al muro.

-¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Volvió ha correr muy rápido!—dijo Sailor Moon que empezó ha sobarse la cara.

-te lo dije chiquilla. Los Caballeros Dorados, no son rivales para las Sailors Scouts y Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Milo serio.

En eso momentos, Sailor Moon corre chistosa y se hace al lado de los demás.

-Amigos, tenemos que pelear y unir fuerzas para derrotar a Milo, además es muy fuerte que todos… no hay alternativa, amigos—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone seria.

-tiene razón, vamos ha unir nuestras fuerzas con todo—dijo Seiya que se pone de pie.

-estoy de acuerdo Sailor Moon—dijo Shiryu que se pone de pie.

-No vamos ha renunciar ha esta Batalla—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se pone de pie.

-Igual que yo…-dijo Sailor Mars.

Los demás que están de pie concentran sus energías. En eso Milo empezó encender el Cosmos.

-¡Dragón Naciente!

-¡Cometa Pegaso!

-¡Por el Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!

-¡Supremo Dragón del Trueno!

-¡Fuego Vándala de Marte, enciéndete!

Los cinco atacan hacia Milo.

-¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Es la Aguja de Escorpión!—dijo Milo que el dedo derecho del índice sale un Aguijo de Escorpión que formo.

Los demás usaron sus técnicas hacia Milo, en eso Milo ataco con la Aguja Escarlata a los demás. Los demás sigue corriendo, hasta que fueron recibidos por Milo, los demás caen al suelo.

-¡siento…! ¡Que fue una picadura de un Escorpión…!-dijo Seiya adolorido.

-¡siento que el veneno de Escorpión me esta llenando mi cuerpo…!-dijo Shiryu.

-¡No puedo soportarlo…! ¡El veneno de Escorpión nos matara…!—dijo Sailor Moon que tocaba su pecho.

-Si no hacemos… estamos perdidos…-dijo Sailor Mars.

-Milo… nos ataco con la Aguja Escarlata… y parece ser que ataco ha Seiya y Sailor Mars que oculto su técnica…-dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-La Aguja Escarlata llegara hacia ustedes. Los eliminare—dijo Milo que saco la Aguja Escarlata hacia ellos, pero de pronto fue detenido por un Cosmos Inexplicable, hasta que lo ve.

En eso llega Hyoga y Sailor Mercury a la casa Escorpión. Hyoga que carga a Shun, y Sailor Mercury cargando a Sailor Venus en la espalda.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, se supone que Camus te había eliminado en la casa de Libra?—dijo Milo lo sorprendente lo que ve.

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury se detiene frente a los demás, que están frente de Milo.

-Me siento con vida, hemos regresado…-dijo Hyoga que sale lagrimas.

-Yo también, me siento como nueva… tengo una nueva vida, Hyoga…-dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, ¿se encuentra bien?—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, ¿Shun y Sailor Venus están muertos?—preguntaba Seiya a los dos.

-¡No sean tontos!—dijo Hyoga que se voltea-¡Shun le otorgo a la vida ha Sailor Mercury, y Sailor Venus me otorgo a la vida, ellos están inconscientes, ellos usaron toda sus energías.

Sailor Mercury que se voltea a los demás.

-¡Por favor amigos, lo que dice Hyoga! Shun y Sailor Venus le otorgaron la vida a nosotros… ¡por favor levántense ahora mismo!—dijo Sailor Mercury seria a los demás.

-¿Sailor Mercury, amiga?—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone de pie.

Los demás también se levantaron. Milo recogió el casco, ahora esta con una sonrisa malvado. Ahora la pelea no termina en Escorpión de la llegada de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Capitulo 20: "La Aguja Escarlata"**_

Los demás que esta frente de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, ahora ellos se acercaron donde están Shun y Sailor Venus inconscientes.

-Amigos, se que comprenda la preocupación de nosotros. Deben seguir adelante—dijo Hyoga.

-Hm, lo que veo que ustedes dos están en un sueño—dijo Milo a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-¿Un sueño?—preguntaba Hyoga que voltea—lo que estas diciendo que los sueños se cumplan. Y las personas que cumplen los sueños, se harán realidad.

-Y por eso, nuestros sueños se cumplan un deseo que quiere hacer… para esto Milo. Nuestros cumplan y se respeta a los demás—dijo Sailor Mercury que voltea lo mismo.

En esos momentos, Milo usa la técnica Antares hacia Hyoga y Sailor Mercury. Los dos que fueron recibidos, no le hace daño físico.

-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury!—dijo Seiya desesperado.

-¡Amy no!—dijo Sailor Moon ha su amiga.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que ustedes dos no hace nada daño en sus sistema nervioso—dijo Milo que se pone serio.

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, ¿ustedes no están afectados por el ataque de Milo?—dijo Seiya.

-Sailor Mercury, ¿estas bien, no estas paralizada?—dijo Sailor Moon la misma pregunta.

-Milo, creo que no subestimas a los demás. Pero ahora Hyoga y yo combatiremos—dijo Sailor Mercury seria.

-esta vez. Tendremos que pelear…-dijo Hyoga que uso el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Hasta que lo lanza ha Milo.

Milo que fue recibido no hizo que congelada. Milo que camina queda rodeado por un Aro que formo Hyoga.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hielo cristalizado?—dijo Milo que no se mueve.

-es el Aro congelante, ahora no puedas moverte—dijo Hyoga.

-el Circulo de Hielo que formo Hyoga, ahora no puedas moverte…-dijo Sailor Mercury.

En esos momentos, Milo ve claramente que sale más Aros que rodea su cuerpo. Hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury bajaron los cuerpos de Shun y Sailor Venus que están inconsciente.

-todos ustedes, quiero que lleven ha Shun y Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury y yo combatiremos con Milo. Acabaremos con él—dijo Hyoga a los demás.

-pero Hyoga, estas muy mal…-dijo Seiya.

-ustedes trataron de sacarnos de hay. Pero ahora estamos bien—dijo Hyoga.

-Por favor, amigos, adelántense, después de terminar la pelea con Milo—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Mercury, por favor venga con nosotras—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon, tu hiciste los mismo que Seiya. Shiryu nos libero. Date prisa—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Milo que quedo paralizado por los círculos de hielo. En el salón del Maestro.

-Arles, envié a un grupo de soldados para que elimine ha Saori Kido que están cuidados de Mu, Kiki y Tuxedo Masked. Esta vez, los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts perderán—dijo Erinias.

-me parece bien Erinias. Con el ejército de soldados lo acabaron de una vez por todas, así Seiya y los demás Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts renunciara ha esta batalla. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja. —dijo Arles que da una carcajada malévola.

Mientras tanto, los demás cuidando de Saori Kido. Los tres ven claramente quien llega gritando.

-¡Mi señora!

-¡Cielos, es Tatsumi!—dijo Kiki que lo ve.

-es el guarda espalda de la Fundación Kido—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

En eso, Tatsumi, se acerco ha Saori.

-perdóname por llegar tarde señorita Saori—dijo Tatsumi.

En esos momentos, llegaron el ejercito comandados por Arles, aunque fueron enviados por Erinias. En ese instante, Mu se pone de pie.

-Vamos Kiki—dijo Mu que se tele transporta dejando a Tuxedo Masked y Tatsumi.

En eso, Kiki también tele transporta que Mu.

-Tatsumi, esta vez te ayudare a pelear estoy contigo —dijo Tuxedo Masked que saco el bastón.

-estoy de acuerdo—dijo Tatsumi que pone en posición de ataque.

-Ahora acabe con ellos que esta protegiendo ha esa chica de creer en Athena—dijo Soldado que mando atacar.

En eso Darién ataco al soldado con su bastón como si fuera una espada y logra golpear dos soldados, los demás rodearon ha Tuxedo Masked pero fueron demasiados.

-¡Tatsumi, no permita que mate a Saori!—grito Tuxedo Masked hasta que soltó el bastón.

-¡No voy ha permitir que la maten! ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Tatsumi que corre y golpea a dos soldados con la espada de bambú, hasta que todos ellos lograron agarrar a Tatsumi como le hizo ha Tuxedo Masked.

-¡No, no se atrevaaaaaan!—grito Tatsumi que esta agarrado de dos soldados.

-¡No se atreva ha matar a Saori!—grito Tuxedo Masked.

Mientras que Kiki se acerca ha Mu que esta sentado.

-¡Se lo dije Mu se lo dije! ¡Saori esta en peligro!—protesto Kiki a Mu, pero Mu no habla.

Los soldados se acerca ha Saori.

-¡Muere jovencita…!

El soldado lanzo su lanza que apunta a la cara de Saori, de pronto fue sujetado por alguien.

-¡Esperen! ¡Ustedes están acabando con sus vidas! ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Jabu que golpea al soldado que lo lanza al muro.

El soldado tuvo miedo y huye, los demás Caballeros de Bronce aparece como si nada.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—pregunto el Soldado a los demás.

-Yo soy Jabu de Unicornio.

-Soy Ban del León.

-Soy Ichi del Hidra.

-Soy Nachi el Lobo.

-Y soy Geki el Oso.

-¡Retírense ahora mismo o se meterán con nosotros! ¡Largo de aquí!—dijo Jabu que lanzo la lanza al soldado que iba matar a Saori.

Los demás están frente a los cinco Caballeros de Bronce. Kiki ve que no conocen a ellos.

-¿Mu, quien es son ellos?—dijo Kiki a Mu.

-ellos son Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Ban y Geki. Son Caballeros de Bronce, pelearon en el torneo Galáctico con Seiya, ahora ellos están dispuestos para proteger ha Athena—dijo Mu sobre esto.

Devuelta al mismo lugar.

-son cinco de ellos, ¡ataquen!—dijo el soldado a los demás.

-Son unos tontos, sabe que somos Caballeros de Bronce y lo vamos a demostrar—dijo Geki a los demás.

-¡Hyaaaa!—gritaron todos y comienza la pelea.

-¡Galope Unicornio!

Jabu golpeo al soldado.

-¡Garras de Hidra!

Ichi golpeo al soldado en la cabeza. Los demás Geki, Ban y Nachi lograron Noquear a todos, los demás se retiran. Hasta que ellos soltaron a Darién y Tatsumi.

-¿te encuentras bien Tatsumi?—dijo Jabu que recogió el arma.

Nachi recogió el bastón y lo entrega a Tuxedo Masked.

-les debo las gracias ha todos ustedes por salvar a Saori Kido, Caballeros—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-No ahí problema—dijo Nachi.

-No hay problema… si como no…—dijo Jabu.

-¡¿Dime una cosa todos ustedes, donde han estados sin mi permiso?—protesto Tatsumi a los demás.

-Nosotros estamos donde nuestros maestros de entrenamiento, ahora venimos hasta aquí—dijo Nachi.

-Es por eso, nuestros maestros nos dejo ir para ir al Santuario de Atenas—dijo Ichi.

-¿Regresaron donde ustedes entrenaron con sus Maestros?—dijo Tatsumi a los demás.

-Así es, es por eso venimos aquí y llevamos nuestros corazones derrotados—dijo Geki.

-Para nosotros venimos aquí para proteger Athena—dijo Ban.

-Bueno, parece ser que Mu se retiro y esta en la casa de Aries, y ahora ustedes cuidara de Saori por ustedes. Ya ellos están en la casa de Escorpión que nos dijeron Mu, Los demás Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts están a próxima donde el maestro y Erinias—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-_Seiya, disculpa por nuestros problemas. Ahora nuestros amigos estamos aquí y proteger Athena, y arriesgando nuestras vidas. Por favor, traiga al Maestro_—penso Mu que ve el reloj.

Devuelta en la casa de Escorpión, Milo logra deshacer de los Aros de Hielo que formo Hyoga usando su capa.

-Hyoga, ¿se supone que los Aros de hielo diera resultado de paralizar a Milo?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury.

-Descuida, ahora nos toca pelear y avanzar a la siguiente casa—dijo Hyoga.

-Parece que ustedes dos, hallan sido liberados del ataúd de hielo que Camus los habían encerrados —dijo Milo.

-¿A que te refieres?—dijo Sailor Mercury en dudas.

-No me subestime decir esto… ¿vas ha pelear?—dijo Hyoga que puso en posición de ataque.

-Esta bien si eso quieres ahora, peleare contigo si lo desean, y con todas mis fuerzas –dijo Milo que se pone el casco.

-¿estas seguro que pelearas en serio con Hyoga y yo? —preguntaba Sailor Mercury y pone en posición de ataque, lo mismo que Hyoga hace la posición de ataque.

-Así es, ¿y bien, acaso no van ha comenzar a pelear conmigo ustedes dos?—dijo Milo.

-Eso estaba esperando, Milo—dijo Hyoga que enciende el Cosmos.

Sailor Mercury que también encendió el resplandor como hace el Cosmos.

Ahora empezó el combate.

-Ahora prepárense para esto, ¡La Restricción!—dijo Milo que lanza el ataque como hizo la anterior.

Hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury lo recibe, hasta que Hyoga usando su Cosmos que protege su cuerpo de la Restricción de Milo que hace una espiral de Aros de Hielo.

-Ahora entiendo, ¡Burbujas de Mercurio!—Sailor Mercury usando una Burbuja de Mercurio que cubrió su cuerpo y dando resultando de proteger el ataque de Milo como hace Hyoga.

_-No puede ser, parece ser que el polvo de diamantes le cubre mis ataques a Hyoga. Lo mismo que Sailor Mercury creo una burbuja para rechazar mi ataque como si fuera escudos -_–penso Milo que lo ve claramente.

-Parece ser que mi técnica dio resultado, Hyoga, ahora que usaste tu Polvo de Diamantes para rechazar la Restricción. Ahora si vamos a pelear de verdad –dijo Sailor Mercury que ahora esta frente de Milo.

-Muy bien, ahora si vamos a pelear y apenas comienza. ¡La poderosa Aguja Escarlata, llegara ha ti y a todos sus cuerpos!—dijo Milo que usa la técnica hacia ellos.

-no será tan fácil, pero esta vez te vamos ha detener tu Aguja Venenosa y acabare de una vez por todas –dijo Hyoga que usa las Alas del Cisne

-Esta vez podemos vencer a como de lugar, y vamos ha terminar el combate y pasar a la siguiente casa—dijo Sailor Mercury que encendió el Resplandor.

-¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Hyaaa!

-¡Rayo de Hielo! ¡Ataca!

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

Los ataques se chocaran entre si. Hyoga, Sailor Mercury choca contra Milo, ahora ellos que sucederán los tres. En los caminos rumbo a la casa de Sagitario, Seiya, Shiryu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter se detiene.

-¿Chicos que pasa?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a los dos Caballeros.

-¡Es Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que están peleando!—dijo Seiya a los demás.

-¡Seiya, todos ustedes vamos!—dijo Shiryu a los demás que corre ha Sagitario.

Shiryu que carga a Sailor Venus en la espalda que esta inconsciente, lo mismo que Seiya carga a Shun en la espalda. Devuelta al combate. Los tres caen ilesos sin sufrir daño, hasta que Milo fue recibido y fue congelado.

-Lo logramos Sailor Mercury, congelamos a Milo. Y rechazamos la Aguja Escarlata—dijo Hyoga que voltea lo mismo que Sailor Mercury.

-Si. Hemos luchado sin dificultad a Milo, pero esta vez lo venceremos—dijo Sailor Mercury.

En esos momentos, Milo usando su Cosmos y se libera del congelamiento que creo Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-creo que ustedes dos logran congelarme a mi, ¿no es así? Mejor preocúpense los dos lo que he recibido—dijo Milo que esta por detrás de sus oponentes.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Hyaa! Agh!—dijo Hyoga que iba atacar hasta que recibió algo.

-¡¿…Siento, que me clavo como si fuera hecho por una aguja?—dijo Hyoga que ve el punto clavado en su pecho.

-¿Cómo lo…? Agh!—dijo Sailor Mercury que también fue recibida por Milo.

-Milo… me ataco con una… aguja…-dijo Sailor Mercury que toca su herida hecho por Milo.

-La Aguja Escarlata, solo puede clavar los 15 Puntos, esta es la primera Aguja para ustedes dos—dijo Milo que ataca ha Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-Ahora solo ahí tres puntos, y ustedes que quieren: ¿Ríndete o Morirán?—dijo Milo la pregunta a ellos.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas, pelearemos al Final—dijo Hyoga.

-Yo tampoco no vamos ha rendir y renunciar esta batalla… Hyoga y yo, pelearemos hasta el final y pasaremos a la siguiente casa —dijo Sailor Mercury.

Los dos empiezan encender sus energías. Hyoga hace movimiento del Cisne, y Sailor Mercury encendió el Resplandor.

-¡Rayo de Hielo! ¡Poder!

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

Los tres se chocan, hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury fueron recibidos y caen al suelo

-Ahora solo ahí seis puntos de mi Aguja… ¿ríndete o morirá?—dijo Milo la misma pregunta.

-Yo… no me rendiré…-dijo Hyoga que se levanta y toma de las mano derecha ha Sailor Mercury ha ponerse de pie.

-yo tampoco… no vamos ha rendirnos y morimos…-dijo Sailor Mercury que ve la mano de Hyoga que se sonroja, hasta que ella dejo de sonrojarse.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

-¡Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio!

-¡Que no lo saben! ¡Todavía no entiende!—dijo Milo que ataca a los dos.

-Ahora solo ahí diez puntos que les clave a sus cuerpos—dijo Milo que esta en espalada.

-Te dije Milo… no vamos ha rendirnos jamás, entiende…-dijo Sailor Mercury que se voltea.

-Sailor Mercury y yo… no vamos ha caer rendirnos jamás…-dijo Hyoga.

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

La Aguja Escarlata le clavó a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, ahora solo recibió cuatro ataques, y tiene catorce puntos en sus cuerpos.

-ahora tiene catorce puntos de mi Aguja Escarlata, solo queda una, el Antares, es la Estrella Principal de Escorpión, como la Constelación del signo del zodiaco, este es mi ultimo ataque —dijo Milo que usa la Aguja Escarlata para darle el golpe final.

Los dos están de pie, ninguno de ellos no se mueven, hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury se mueve.

-…Milo, si me atacas con esa Aguja Escarlata, no podrás atacarnos…-dijo Hyoga por su cometario.

-…esta vez, caíste en nuestra trampa que hicimos—dijo Sailor Mercury.

En eso se ve una Niebla que cubre la casa de Escorpión.

-¿Ustedes dos como pudieron hablar? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo, congelaron mis piernas? ¿Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, como lo hicieron?—dijo Milo que sus pies están congelados y no pueda moverse.

-No dispare mi Polvo de Diamantes, fue gracias ha Sailor Mercury por usar sus Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio —dijo Hyoga en posición de ataque.

-esta vez, use mis Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio, gracias ha Hyoga que me enseño un consejo—dijo Sailor Mercury que le pone la mano izquierda de Hyoga—Hyoga, usa mi energía, y darle mi ultimo golpe.

-Gracias Sailor Mercury, ¡Milo esta vez probaras mis ataques míos y Sailor Mercury! ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

Hyoga logra golpear a Milo en la mandíbula y sale volando, y volvió tumbar el casco de Milo.

Mientras tanto, los demás siguen corriendo a la siguiente casa. Mientras en el salón del Maestro, Arles y Erinias permanece en silencio. Aun no se sabe que sucederá con Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Capitulo 21: "Combate esperados o inesperados"**_

Hyoga, logra golpear a Milo y lo lanza al techo de la casa de Escorpión.

-Lo hicimos Hyoga, nuestra estrategia funciono, logramos vencer a Milo—dijo Sailor Mercury que esta de pie y acerco a Hyoga.

-si… pero ahora lo hicimos juntos, Sailor Mercury, ahora tenemos que seguir combatiendo…—dijo Hyoga que sonríe a Amy.

-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury!

Los dos al escuchar la voz de Milo, Milo que están en el techo oscuro cae libremente ileso sin ningún rasguño.

-¿no es posible que lo hubieras golpeado, Hyoga? ¿Se supone que Milo lo había derrotado con nuestras fuerzas?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, ustedes no continúe, miren sus cuerpos—dijo Milo a los dos.

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury vieron que sus cuerpos marcados con la aguja Escarlata de Milo, empezó salir sangre en sus cuerpos, hasta que Sailor Mercury cae al suelo boca arriba.

-¡Sailor Mercury…! Tienes que ser… fuerte… —dijo Hyoga que corre para socorrerla.

-Hy… Hyoga… estoy perdiendo mucha sangre…. Y también pierdo… mis sentidos… por favor… tienes que… termi… nar… esta… pelea… -dijo Sailor Mercury que cerro sus ojos y pierde el conocimiento.

-S… Sailor… Mercury… tienes… que…

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury no esta muerta, por favor hazme caso, no continúes esta batalla, tienes que ir a la siguiente casa ahora mismo—dijo Milo a Hyoga.

-No… no voy a renunciar ahora…

Hyoga se lanza hacia Milo, Milo logra golpear con un puñetazo en la cara de Hyoga que cae al suelo y tumbo la diadema del Cisne.

-escuche Hyoga, es sobre tu Maestro Camus, escuche que Camus tiene una Hermana Menor—dijo Milo el comentario.

-¿Tú… como lo sabes…?—dijo Hyoga que esta inclinado.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de Aries. El reloj empezó extinguir el fuego de Escorpión.

-Miren todos, el fuego de escorpión sea extinguido—dijo Tatsumi a los demás.

-Ahora lleva cuatro horas—dijo Jabu.

-¿Dónde esta Geki? ¿Acaso nos abandono en este sitio?—dijo Tatsumi a los demás.

-Escuche a Geki que se fue a Japón, él me lo dijo—dijo Ichi.

-No tengo idea ha todos ustedes. Geki volverá, creo—dijo Tuxedo Masked que ve el reloj.

Y mientras los demás siguen a la casa de Sagitario. En la casa de Acuario, Camus esta por fuera y ve la casa de Escorpión.

-_Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, ¿Por qué salieron de mi ataúd de hielo? Debería quedarse en ese ataúd por toda la eternidad. Nunca pudieron liberarse de mi ataúd que es totalmente irrompible_—penso Camus que esta serio.

Devuelta a Escorpión, Hyoga se puso de pie.

-entonces, mi Maestro Camus dijo de acerca del cero absoluto, me dijo que debo despertar mi Séptimo Sentido. También, Sailor Mercury me dijo que Camus es Hermano Mayor, ¿no tiene sentido común lo que esta diciendo, Amy?—dijo Hyoga.

-Si… es por eso Camus te hizo apartar tus sentimientos. Así despertar el Cero Absoluto —dijo Milo.

-Milo, no quiero quedarme aquí, esto es un desespero—dijo Hyoga que ataca a Milo con puños patadas. Hasta que Milo reacciono y lo golpea en el abdomen y lo lanza hacia la pared donde esta Sailor Mercury de sangrentada.

-Sailor Mercury…—dijo Hyoga que toca la mano izquierda acariciando como queriendo y sale lagrimas.

-Hyoga, esta vez no has renunciado. Esta vez peleare de nuevo con usted, excepto a Sailor Mercury que esta perdiendo sangre y moriría, no marque el Antares a ustedes dos, pero esto le voy ha decir esto ha Camus—dijo Milo que se voltea.

-¡Camus! ¡Peleare con Hyoga con todas mis fuerzas! Si el me derrota, tu pelearas cara a cara en la casa de Acuario. Sailor Mercury, es tu hermana menor que le has perdido tus recuerdos en tu infancia. Esta vez, yo peleare con Hyoga, excepto a Sailor Mercury que esta fuera de combate—dijo Milo que se voltea frente a Hyoga.

En esos, Hyoga encendió el Cosmos.

-_Hyoga, no te rindas. Tienes que pelear hasta al final y traer al Maestro. Te enviare mi energía para ti_—penso Sailor Mercury esta en el suelo y encendió el resplandor, hasta que se lo pasa ha Hyoga.

-_el Cosmos de Sailor Mercury me esta llenado con todo, es diferente a mi y a los Caballeros de Hielo. Esa energía, siento lleno de calor en su corazón_—penso Hyoga.

-¡Peleare contigo, Camus!—dijo Hyoga en posición de ataque.

Hyoga ve imagino que Milo es Camus de Acuario.

-¡Poder!—las Alas de Cisne comenzó a mover y lanza los ataques al cielo.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

-¡Aguja Escarlata, Antares!

Hyoga ataco lo mismo que Milo, hasta que Milo logra darle en el abdomen. Hasta que Hyoga cae a la pared.

-Bien, el combate termino—dijo Milo que camina hacia al fondo de la casa Escorpión. En eso Milo se detiene.

-Milo… esta pelea… la tenia…-dijo Hyoga que lo iba golpear a Milo cae al suelo.

-_Hyoga trato de luchar con todas mis fuerzas,_ ¿he?—penso Milo que vio que su Armadura esta congelada.

_-¿Mi Armadura de Escorpión esta congelada? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿He_?—penso Milo lo que sucedió en la pelea.

_-Ahora entiendo, yo ataque con mi Aguja Escarlata, Antares, y después me ataco, no fije sus movimientos, ¿estoy seguro que Hyoga a logrado de despertar el Séptimo Sentido?—_penso Milo que camina en silencio lo que piensa-_Seguramente ellos están salvando a la señorita Saori que puede tratarse de Athena, y las Sailors Scouts, vinieron hasta aquí ayudar con los Caballeros de Bronce. ¿Eso quiere decir que Athena esta aquí?_

En esos momentos, el Cosmos de Hyoga comenzó ha encender.

-¡Espera Hyoga!

Milo acudió ayudar a Hyoga.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Athena esta aquí? ¿Por favor contesta?—dijo Milo ha Hyoga que no responde. En eso Milo uso la posición de la Aguja Escarlata y apunta hacia el abdomen de Hyoga.

-No te preocupes, detuve tu hemorragia en el punto vital.

-¿Por qué me hiciste?—preguntaba Hyoga a Milo.

-Solo quisiera saber si Athena lo están acompañando en este Santuario, no te puedes ir sin ella—dijo Milo que acerca a Sailor Mercury en la pared, hasta que lo apunta en el mismo punto como le hizo ha Hyoga.

-No te preocupes de Sailor Mercury, tu amiga aun sigue con vida, le detuve la hemorragia como lo hice tú. Esta chica lo que esta diciendo la verdad sobre Camus—dijo Milo que lo carga en sus brazos, pero en eso, Hyoga se pone la Diadema del Cisne.

Hyoga que lleva en sus brazos ha Sailor Mercury que esta dormida y camina dificulta mente.

-_-Los Caballeros de Bronce, ellos tiene el valor de luchar y salvar Athena. Seguramente, Saori Kido es Athena. También sentí un Cosmos que Aldebarán sintió que es similar a la Diosa Athena, la Diosa Selene, resulto ser Sailor Moon que acompaña a los Caballeros. Athena y Selene estarán unidas para acabar con el mal, es la primera vez que veo a los Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Scouts que se hace la unión _—penso Milo que ve ha Hyoga saliendo de la casa de Escorpión y dirigir ha Sagitario.

Y en la casa de Acuario, Camus todavía sigue por fuera de la casa. Donde esta Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que salieron del ataúd de Hielo que creo Camus en la casa de Libra.


	23. Capitulo 22

_**Capitulo 22: "el Cetro Dorado de Athena"**_

En el camino, rumbo a Sagitario, los demás corren hacia la siguiente casa.

-Amigos, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido con Sailor Mercury? Y ustedes, ¿están pensando en Hyoga que perdió la pelea con Milo?—preguntaba Sailor Moon corriendo con los demás.

-¿No tengo idea lo que paso con Hyoga y Sailor Mercury? Tenemos que llegar, no debes alarmarte Sailor Moon, yo también estoy preocupado después que regresaron a la vida —dijo Seiya a Sailor Moon.

-Lo que dijo Seiya, no debemos preocuparnos—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si… eso espero—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

Y mas atrás, donde esta el camino rumbo ha Sagitario, Hyoga que ya dejo de sangrar, lo mismo que el cuerpo de Sailor Mercury no sangro, después de la hemorragia que tuvo el combate con Milo, ahora Hyoga que lleva en sus brazos a Sailor Mercury que esta dormida.

_-Amy, te volviste una chica fuerte y valiente que yo, has progresado. Tú eres igual que yo, llegaremos hasta el final. Querías saber sobre Camus, mi Maestro. Pronto llegaremos a la siguiente casa, Sagitario, así podemos alcanzarnos. Ha decir verdad, me enviaste esa energía que es igual que yo, tu Resplandor es cálido que tu corazón y tu alma, es el poder del amor _—penso Hyoga que mira a Sailor Mercury que se encuentra dormida, la ropa de Sailor Mercury tiene marcas.

-H-Hyoga… ¿acabaste con… Milo…?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury que acaba de despertar y continua debilitando.

-Sailor Mercury, ya pelee con Milo, nos dejo pasar. Gracias a ti que me enviaste ese Resplandor que me envió a través de mi Cosmos. Por favor Sailor Mercury, descansa, aun sigues estando mal, Milo te detuvo la hemorragia, duérmete —dijo Hyoga a Sailor Mercury.

-Tienes razón, aun no me he recuperado mis fuerzas y mis sentidos…-dijo Sailor Mercury que cerro sus ojos y permaneció dormida, aun Hyoga lo lleva en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada a la casa de Aries, llego Geki que trajo una niña cargando en la espalda.

-traje el Cetro Dorado… pero también traje esta niña que esta en la mansión Kido —dijo Geki que entrego el Cetro ha Tatsumi y la niña bajo de la espalda.

-¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Jabu ha Geki.

-Ella es Rini, viene del siglo XXX, Rini, que bueno que te recuperaste la consciencia, ahora que volviste al pasado, ¿Qué sucedió, porque viniste hasta aquí?—preguntaba Tuxedo Masked a Rini.

-¿La conoces?—preguntaba Jabu.

-Esa niña es muy bonita, ¿viene del futuro?—pregunto Ichi.

-Si, ella es mi hija del Futuro, se le conoce como la pequeña Dama. Necesito hablar con ella—dijo Tuxedo Masked a los demás.

-¡¿Qué? Bueno esta bien, puedes hablar unos momentos Rini—dijo Tatsumi a la niña.

-Chicos, yo vine en esta época lo que esta sucediendo este Santuario de Atenas. Tuve ese sueño raro lo que me paso… no lo recuerdo, desde que tuve ese sueño…-dijo Rini seria que guarda silencio que no recordó, y acompañado la Luna P.

-¿Entonces, no recordaste nada en tus sueños?—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-No. Desde que volví, Luna y Artemis me comento sobre los Caballeros de Bronce y la Fundación Grada. Ahora Sailor Moon y las chicas se fueron, ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?—dijo Rini a los demás.

-Bueno todo estará bien Rini, seria mejor que te preocupes de los demás, las Chicas están en las Doce Casas con los Caballeros de Bronce, uno de ellos se llamaba, Seiya de Pegaso—dijo Tuxedo Masked, que le pone la mano a Rini.

-Mi Madre me comento, acerca del Torneo Galáctico, que Fénix se robo la Armadura Dorada. Creo que fue eso me comento algo—dijo Rini.

-Señorita Saori, traje esto por si acaso —dijo Tatsumi que le pone el Cetro Dorado en la mano derecha de Saori.

En esos momentos, el Cosmos de Saori, hizo brillar el Cetro Dorado y se levanta por si sola. Hasta que el Cetro dispara una Luz Dorada al cielo.

-¿Qué pasa con ese Cetro Dorado?—dijo Rini a los demás.

De pronto aparece una Luz Dorada que baja del cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Nachi lo que ve.

-¿Parece ser una Estrella Fugas? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Rini la que ve.

-¡Es la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario!—dijo Tatsumi que lo ve claramente.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Jabu ha Tatsumi.

-¿La Armadura Dorada de Sagitario? ¿No he visto una Armadura Dorada como esa?—dijo Rini la que ella la vio.

La Armadura de Sagitario bajo del cielo y se une con los demás, aun esta con la verdadera forma original.

-La Armadura Dorada, se ve diferente. Yo he visto en el torneo Galáctico, era como un Casco de Oro—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-esa Armadura es nuestro trofeo —dijo Jabu.

-Si, y el ganador iba ser vestida con la Armadura de Sagitario—dijo Ban.

-el dueño de la Armadura de Sagitario es Aioros—dijo Tatsumi.

-¿Quién es Aioros?—preguntaba Geki.

-Yo he escuchado sobre Aioros. Saori me comento esto, cuando Seiya se vistió la Armadura Dorada de sagitario cuando peleo con Aioria—dijo Tuxedo Masked a los demás.

-¿No lo sabia?—dijo Jabu.

-Verán, Aioros, es el Hermano Mayor de Aioria de Leo. Es el Guardián de la casa de Sagitario. Por eso Mitsumasa Kido, fue que conoció a Aioros en el Santuario y decidió protegerla y llevarla a Japón—dijo Tatsumi.

-Un momento, ¿se supone que Saori, es Nieta de Mitsumasa Kido? ¿No lo entiendo?—dijo Ichi.

-Yo conocí al señor Mitsumasa Kido, sobre la economía y los proyectos de la Fundación Grada, señor Tatsumi—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-Ah, no lo sabía que lo conocías, estabas investigando la economía y los proyectos, Darién—dijo Tatsumi.

Mientras en la casa de Aries, Mu y Kiki se asoma donde están los demás, y ve claramente la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario con los demás.

-Mu, es la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, regreso a las doce casas—dijo Kiki.

-debe ser que la Armadura Dorada regreso al Santuario todo este tiempo, ah.

En esos momentos, la Armadura de Aries encendió el Cosmos.

-¿Mu, que pasa?—dijo Kiki que se voltea.

-Mi Armadura Dorada, están llamando una por una con sus resonados tras otras —dijo Mu.

En la casa de Tauro, Aldebarán también ve que su Armadura también esta haciendo resonados de campanas. La Armadura de Géminis, la de Cáncer también lo hace. Y en la casa de Leo.

-¿Qué son estas resonancias? ¿De donde viene esto?—dijo Aioria

La casa de Virgo, la Armadura también resonando, la de Libra, la de Escorpión.

-La Armaduras Doradas están llamando una tras otras, ¿eso significa que la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario esta aquí en el Santuario—dijo Milo.

En la casa de Acuario.

-¿Significa que la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario esta aquí en el refugio? Esto debe ser una trampa de los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts—dijo Camus.

En las escaleras rumbo ha Sagitario, Hyoga se detiene.

_-¿De donde viene esos sonidos, lo estoy escuchando todo el Santuario?_ _¿Dónde vendrá?—_penso Hyoga.

Y mas adelante donde están, Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás.

-¿chicos, y esos sonidos? ¿De donde viene?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-¿No lo sé? ¿No sé de donde viene? Lo estamos escuchando todo el Santuario—dijo Seiya.

-¡No perdemos el tiempo de detenernos, vamos!—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

En otras partes del Santuario, Sheena que esta en la tumba de Casios, ella escucha los sonidos. Y mientras donde esta Marín caída en el precipicio, ella se recupera y escuchando los sonidos. Y mientras tanto, en el Salón del Maestro. Arles y Erinias esta aun en silencio.

-Maestro, la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario regreso al Santuario. Significa que están completas, ¿no es así?—preguntaba Erinias al Maestro.

-Así es. La Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, regreso al Santuario, con su verdadera forma original. Todas las Armaduras Doradas están completas, ¿no puede ser?—dijo Arles que piensa en Aioros.

-Mi señor, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Aioros? Sabemos que Aioros nos traiciono hace 13 años. Será que él aun vive o esta muerto, el dueño de la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, no tiene dueño, y también, los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, se dirige a Sagitario, ¿esto no tiene sentido, Arles?—dijo Erinias.

-Hum… tiene razón, seria posible que Aioros esta con vida…-dijo Arles.

En esos momentos, aparecen diez Caballeros de Bronce y Cinco Sailors Scouts en la entrada del maestro. Y también aparecen los doce Caballeros Dorados protegiendo al Maestro.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué les pasa?

Los Caballeros Dorados comenzaron a dar media vuelta frente a Arles y Erinias.

-¡Caballeros Dorados! ¡¿Qué creen que hace, yo soy su Maestro?—dijo Arles.

-¡Les ordeno que se detenga ahora, Caballeros Dorados!—dijo Erinias frente a ellos.

Los Caballeros Dorados desaparecen como si nada.

-Maestro, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ah?—dijo Erinias.

En la misma entrada. Aparece Saori, Aioros y acompañada de Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Erinias asustada que ataca a los tres.

Arles que también ataca a Saori, Aioros y Sailor Moon. Hasta que Saori apunta el cetro dorado frente a Arles lo mismo que Sailor Moon usa el broche lunar ilumina frente a Arles y Erinias. En esos momentos, todo pasó.

-Maestro… ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso? Creo que tuvimos un sueño raro—dijo Erinias.

-Ya paso… solo fue una pesadilla—dijo Arles.

-se me olvidaba decir que los guardias fallaron de matar a Saori Kido, por culpa de los otros Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Erinias.

-si, ya lo sabemos…

Mientras tanto, los demás ven claramente que el Cosmos de Saori respondió, hasta que el cetro dorado dio mas poder a la Armadura Dorada y vuela.

-¡La Armadura de Sagitario se va!—dijo Tatsumi.

-¿Adonde se dirige?—preguntaba Tuxedo Masked.

Mientras tanto, en los caminos rumbo ha Sagitario, Seiya y los demás ven claramente una Luz Dorada.

-¿Chicos, de donde viene esa Luz?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿No lo sé? ¿Esta en la casa de Sagitario?—dijo Seiya.

-Aguarda un minuto, yo soy Sagitario. Creo que la casa de Sagitario, puede haber un guardián o no, ¿eso creo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-tenemos que seguir corriendo amigos—dijo Sailor Mars a los demás.

Los demás siguen corriendo, hasta que llega a la casa de Sagitario.

-Esta es la novena casa, Sagitario—dijo Shiryu que esta cargando a Sailor Venus.

-bueno, vamos a entrar—dijo Seiya.

Los demás entraron ha Sagitario, todo esta calmado la casa como si nada. Hasta que en el fondo ve una Luz Dorada.

-¿Amigos, que es eso? ¿Qué ves esa Luz en el Fondo—dijo Sailor Moon.

Los demás lo ven al fondo de la casa de Sagitario, los demás lo ven.

-Es la Armadura de Sagitario, siempre pienso que la Armadura Dorada vino aquí—dijo Seiya que se acerca.

En ese momento, la Armadura Dorada comenzó a moverse por si sola, la Flecha apunta a Seiya.

-¿Qué le pasa a la Armadura? Esta apuntando a Seiya—dijo Sailor Mars.

Seiya se puso quiero lo que esta pasando. De pronto la Armadura del brazo derecho comenzó a mover que empezó a disparar a Seiya.

-¡Cuidado Seiya!—grito Shiryu.

-¡No Seiya!—grito Sailor Moon para protegerlo.

Seiya que soltó a Shun de su lado, hasta que Sailor Moon abrazo a Seiya para protegerlo como escudo. Me pregunto que va suceder que la flecha dorada apunto que salió disparada ha Seiya que esta protegiendo por Sailor Moon.


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Capitulo 23. "el Testamento"**_

Sailor Moon abrazo a Seiya para protegerlo, debido que la Flecha Dorada de Sagitario, disparo por si sola.

-¡Seiya cuidado! -¡No, Sailor Moon!—los gritos de Shiryu y Sailor Mars lo que vieron.

-¡Seiya lo siento…!—dijo Sailor Moon que abrazo a Seiya para protegerlo de la Flecha Dorada que fue disparada por si sola, que iba clavársela en la espalda de Sailor Moon que protege a Seiya.

Hasta que la Flecha Dorada fue clavada en la pared, donde esta Seiya.

-¿No entiendo, porque la Armadura Dorada me ataco?—dijo Seiya que ve la Flecha clavada en la pared.

-¿Qué? Uf, que bueno que no me dio, ¿Dónde te dio, Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve la Flecha Dorada.

En esos momentos, Shun acabo de despertar.

-¿Seiya, Sailor Moon? ¿La Armadura de Sagitario?—dijo Shun que se pone de pie.

En esos momentos, la Flecha comenzó iluminar.

-¡Seiya, Sailor Moon apártense!—dijo Shiryu a los dos.

Seiya y Sailor Moon se quitaron frente a la pared, la pared se destruye y hay una caverna.

-…Donde estoy—dijo Sailor Venus que despertó- ¿Chicos, donde estamos? ¿Y donde esta Sailor Mercury y Hyoga?

Los demás escucho la pregunta Sailor Venus.

-Los alcance, amigos, estaban preocupado entre nosotros—dijo Hyoga que aparece al fondo con su Cosmos, y cargando a Sailor Mercury en sus brazos, aun sigue dormida.

-Hyoga, que bueno que volviste—dijo Shun.

-¡Sailor Mercury!—dijo Sailor Moon que acerco a Hyoga que toca el rostro.

-Por Dios, ¿no puede morir?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

-No esta muerta, aun se encuentra dormida…. Mira lo que le hiciste Sailor Moon, la acabaste de despertar…—dijo Hyoga a los demás, Sailor Mercury abrió sus ojos.

-H…Hyoga, ¿Dónde estamos?—dijo Sailor Mercury que se baja de los brazos de Hyoga.

-¿Sailor Mercury, estas bien? Por Dios, tiene esas marcas en tu cuerpo, no me gusta verte así con esas heridas que te hizo Milo… —dijo Sailor Moon que ve las marcas de cuerpo de Sailor Mercury, lo mismo que Hyoga.

-No es nada por ahora Sailor Moon. Ya me siento bien, lo mismo que Hyoga…

-¡Oigan todos ustedes! Tenemos que seguir adelante, ¿será que esta es la salida, rumbo a Capricornio?—dijo Sailor Júpiter a los demás, que interrumpe las charlas.

-¿Quizás? Vamos ha entrar si esta es la salida, andando—dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los demás entraron en la caverna, todos entraron junto con las chicas. Hasta que la salida desaparece, la Armadura de Sagitario, quedo sola. Entretanto, Erinias que acompaña al Maestro, donde aun sigue usando su telepatía

-Arles, parece ser que los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, entraron en una caverna, y no hay salida para seguir a Capricornio, la Armadura de Sagitario creo una salida para que los demás lleguen a Capricornio, ¿La casa de Sagitario, no hay un guardián que ellos pelearía con un Caballero? ¿Enviaremos a Shura de Capricornio para acabar con Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás para que ellos no avancen?—dijo Erinias la pregunta.

-No. Seguramente, no encontrara la salida. Ja, Ja, Ja… Debe ser que la Armadura de Sagitario esta tramando algo, ¿creo?—dijo Arles.

-Hmm. Si, ¿ellos están en una cueva, será que ellos encontrara la salida?—dijo Erinias.

Devuelta al lugar. Los demás, sigue caminando derecho.

-Cielos, parece ser que estamos en una caverna, amigos, ¿estamos seguros que encontrar la Salida?…-dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si, debemos caminar cuidadosamente, además esta oscuro—dijo Seiya.

En esos momentos, se escucha un ruido en la cueva.

-¿Amigos, de donde viene ese ruido?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-…tengo un mal presentimiento lo que esta sucediendo—dijo Sailor Mercury.

De pronto el techo empezó a mover como si fuera una planadora, los Caballeros logra sostenerlo con sus manos, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Nos van aplastar! ¡Debemos que huir de aquí!—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡Chicas, huyen ahora mismo!—dijo Seiya.

-Ustedes adelántense, yo me quedare aquí—dijo Shiryu.

-Shiryu, yo me encargo de esto—dijo Hyoga.

-Yo también me quedo aquí—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, ya termino con la pelea con Milo. Sailor Júpiter, vete de aquí, eso es peligroso—dijo Shiryu.

-¡No! ¡Yo me quedare con Shiryu, ustedes avancen ya, ahora mismo!—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Lita, ven por…

-¡No hay tiempo Sailor Moon!—dijo Seiya que la interrumpe- ¡Las Damas primero, corran!

Los demás corren, las chicas lograron salir, lo mismo que Seiya, Shun y Hyoga, excepto Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter que se quedaron.

-Shiryu, tenemos que derribar ese techo o nos aplastara como una tortilla—dijo Sailor Júpiter que cae inclinada, lo mismo que Shiryu.

-¡Sailor Júpiter, hagámoslo!

-¡Si!

-¡Dragón Naciente!

-¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!

Las dos Técnicas se combinaron y logra golpear el techo. Y sale un Dragón que eleva al cielo con una Centella de Rayos combinados.

-¡Sailor Júpiter!—gritaba Sailor Moon.

-¡No vayas Sailor Moon! Debemos seguir en nuestro camino, no vayas por favor —dijo Seiya.

-S-Seiya… Esto… no tiene sentido, estaremos atrapado en esa cueva para siempre, ¿no es asi? ¿Qué haremos?—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

En eso, al fondo ve una Luz.

-Miren todos, veo una Luz—dijo Shun.

-¿Será la salida?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Vamos a investigar—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Espero que así sea—dijo Sailor Moon

Los demás llega a la Luz, pero se da cuenta que hay un piso iluminado.

-¿Es un tipo de fango iluminado?—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, creo que pueda tratarse de otra trampa como les paso a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Tranquila Sailor Moon, no va suceder nada, créeme—dijo Hyoga.

En eso, Seiya pisa suavemente al piso, y siguió caminando.

-No paso nada, camine todos—dijo Seiya.

Hyoga y Shun caminaron, y no les paso nada.

-Si ven chicas, no paso nada. Síguenos—dijo Shun a las chicas.

Las demás chicas caminaron, excepto Sailor Moon que esta temblando sus piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué no entras?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-No lo hare, tengo desconfianza de ese suelo que ustedes están ahí… bueno lo hare—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

Sailor Moon que camino al fango iluminado frente a los demás, a pisarlo por Sailor Moon de pronto desapareció y cayeron al vacio. Ha caer todos, los demás se pone de pie, Seiya levanto a Sailor Moon.

-¿estas bien Sailor Moon?—preguntaba Seiya a Serena que lo ayuda.

Hasta que Sailor Moon le pega a Seiya en la cara.

-¡Idiota!—dijo Sailor Moon que esta enojada con los demás.

-¿pero Sailor Moon? ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntaba Seiya a Sailor Moon, le toca su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Yo se lo dije, es una trampa que piso Seiya! ¡Todos somos unos tontos y descuidados… todos u…!

-¡Ya! Se que fue un error de Seiya, fue un accidente, se equivoco por dar un paso en falso, debemos buscar la salida ahora mismo y salir de aquí —dijo Sailor Mars que tranquilizo a Sailor Moon que se inflo la cabeza como amenaza.

-¿Accidente? ¿De que estas hablando, Sailor Mars?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Bueno ya! En fin. Vamos a continuar, ¿Dónde esta la salida?—dijo Seiya que ve por todas partes.

Shun que esta quieto, de pronto, la Cadena Circula reacciona.

-Mi Cadena detecta la presencia del enemigo—dijo Shun en alerta.

La Cadena señalo hacia la dirección.

-¡Es hay! ¡Ahí que esta en alerta amigos!—dijo Shun.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, Shun, debemos atacar al enemigo que nos bien en esa dirección que indico la Cadena —dijo Sailor Venus.

En esos momentos, empezaron atacar unas rocas grandes.

-¡Todos cuidado!—dijo Shun a los demás.

-¡Debemos escapar de esas rocas!—dijo Sailor Mercury a los demás.

Hasta que en esos momentos, Shun reacciono.

-¡Ataca Cadena de Andrómeda!

Las Cadenas golpean todas las rocas.

-Ya veo, ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus que hizo la idea de Shun.

La Cadena de Andrómeda y la Cadena de Venus, destruyeron todas las rocas, hasta que la Cadena Triangular, golpea hacia al techo. En eso, Shun la jalo con la mano derecha que la Cadena que pego en el techo, salió agua que cae a ellos.

-¡Dios mío, tenemos que salir de aquí!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Todos salgan de aquí!—dijo Hyoga que señalo la salida.

-Ustedes vayan, Hyoga y yo nos alcanzaremos después de detener esto, ¡Huyan!—dijo Sailor Mercury a los demás.

-Si, vamos todos, saldremos de aquí —dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los demás logran llegar donde hay una salida. Ahora dejaron a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-Hyoga, vamos a congelar esto—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Buena idea, hagámoslo—dijo Hyoga.

Los dos usan sus mejores poderes.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

-¡Burbujas Congelante de Mercurio!

Ha unir sus técnicas, logra congelar la fuente que cae.

-Lo hicimos Hyoga, ¿ha?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Qué pasa Sailor Mercury?—dijo Hyoga en dudas.

En esos momentos, se destruye la columna de hielo que creo Hyoga y Sailor Mercury y fueron arrastrados, ellos pierden y cae. Sailor Moon vio con sus propios ojos.

-¡Sailor Mercury, No! Seiya, ya me tiene harta de esto. No podemos perder a los demás…. —dijo Sailor Moon furiosa con Seiya

-Ya, te calmas… Sailor Moon, vámonos ya, ahora. Así podemos solucionar este problema—dijo Seiya.

Los demás siguen caminando en esa cueva. Hasta que ellos llegan aun precipicio oscuro.

-¿Cómo podemos cruzar? No hay puente—dijo Sailor Venus.

-No hay escaleras, esto es un peligro para nosotros —dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si tan solo hay unas cuerdas o algo, ¿creo?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Cuerdas? Lo tengo…—dijo Shun que lanzo su cadena en una de las puntas de rocas.

-Ahora entiendo, ¡Cadena de Venus!—Sailor Venus que también hizo lo mismo que Shun.

-¿Y como puedo ir con ustedes, y donde me subo?—preguntaba Sailor Mars el dudas.

-Sailor Mars, tu vienes conmigo, te subirás en mi espalda—dijo Shun.

En eso, Sailor Mars se sube de la espalda de Shun.

-yo me encargo de Sailor Moon, Shun, ¿Estas seguro que puedes con el peso de los dos?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Si. Recuerda que puedo hacerlo, Seiya, ven conmigo y te sujetas de mi mano—dijo Shun.

Seiya que va con Shun, lo mismo que Sailor Moon.

-tengo miedo…

-Sailor Moon, no miras hacia abajo, mira hacia al frente—dijo Seiya la interrupción.

En eso, Shun y Sailor Venus se lanza, donde lleva los demás para cruzar.

-Esta funcionando Shun—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Lo hice bien, ¿Ah?—Sailor Venus vio que una de las puntas de rocas, comenzó a deteriorarse.

-¡Oh no, nos vamos a caer!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Sailor Venus, arroja a Sailor Moon y yo a Seiya, adelántense!—dijo Shun que lanzo a Seiya.

-¡Perdóname Sailor Moon, por las palabras de Shun, debes seguir adelante!—dijo Sailor Venus que lo lanza hacia al final.

-¡Shun!-¡Sailor Venus!—gritaron Seiya y Sailor Moon, Shun, Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus cayeron al precipicio.

Hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon se agarraron, pero cae. Hasta que cae en una plataforma rocosa.

-Seiya… debes subir sin mí, adelante…-dijo Sailor Moon que sale una lágrima en el ojo izquierdo.

-No Sailor Moon… debemos llegar—dijo Seiya que levanta a Sailor Moon.

Los dos empezaron a subir, hasta que cae arrastrado sin fuerzas.

-Seiya… no tenemos fuerza para continuar… este es el fin… no podremos llegar a salvar ha Saori, y revelar a Erinias, no tenemos fuerzas para continuar… —dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Sailor Moon? Estamos perdidos…-dijo Seiya que esta en el suelo.

Hasta que Seiya se pone de pie y empezó a subir.

-lo lamento Sailor Moon… te dejare aquí…-dijo Seiya que se sube, hasta que una pequeña roca de la pared se parte que cae.

-Rayos… no tengo fuerzas para continuar… estamos perdidos..—dijo Seiya que esta en el suelo.

-_Ja, Ja, Ja, parece ser que Pegaso y Sailor Moon, estarán perdidos y rendidos, lo mismo que los demás que cayeron, ¿he? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Siento un Cosmos que proviene dentro de esa caverna? ¿Quien?—_penso Erinias que usa su telepatía que lo ve.

En esos momentos, una energía cálida le cubre el cuerpo de Seiya y Sailor Moon.

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Siento un Cosmos tan cálido?—_penso Seiya.

_-Lo estoy sintiendo, siento que mi Resplandor, y me esta llenando de energía a mi cuerpo _-penso Sailor Moon que la siente.

Los demás lo reciben, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter sale de los escombros usando sus poderes. Hyoga que acabo de despertar usando su Cosmos, lo mismo que Sailor Mercury que despertó. Y Shun, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars despertaron.

-Shun, ¿Qué nos paso?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Siento una energía positiva que me lleno mi Resplandor—dijo Sailor Mars.

Por otra parte, Seiya y Sailor Moon, se pusieron de pie.

-Seiya, vamos a subir ahora… tengo mis nuevas fuerzas—dijo Sailor Moon.

-bien, estamos decididos—dijo Seiya a Sailor Moon.

Los dos, comenzaron a subir. Hasta que ellos llegan frente a la Armadura de Sagitario que esta frente de Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-¿La Armadura de Sagitario, como llego hasta aquí, Seiya? ¿He?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Seiya por una luz inmensa.

Hasta que regresaron a Sagitario.

-¿Estamos en la casa de Sagitario?—dijo Sailor Moon ve alrededor.

Los demás aparecen frente de Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Seiya, Sailor Moon—dijo Hyoga.

-Amigos, ¿Se supone que estaban perdidos en la caverna?—dijo Seiya.

-Si, por fortuna, estamos devuelta ha este sitio—dijo Shun.

-¿Creo que caímos en una ilusión óptica, como creo Géminis?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Quizás sea una ilusión o puede ser real? Ha decir verdad, no es una ilusión, era real que lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, amigos —dijo Sailor Mercury.

-chicos, mira a la Armadura—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

La Armadura de Sagitario, disparo a la pared, hasta que cae pedazos, y ve unas letras griegas.

-Son letras Griegas, y esta escrito Griego, ¿alguien sabe leer en Griego?—dijo Sailor Mercury as los demás.

-¿Seiya, que dice hay?—dijo Hyoga la pregunta.

-es el testamento de Aioros que dejo…. Es un mensaje…—dijo Seiya que sale lagrimas.

-¿Seiya, porque lloras?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-déjalo que lea un momentos, el sabe leer en Griego, nosotras no—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Seiya empezó a leer lo que esta escrito el testamento de Aioros. Hasta que termino de leer.

-¿Significa que Aioros guardo este Testamento antes que lo buscaba? –preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Todos recomienda por Athena, significa que…-dijo Sailor Venus que llora.

-Y todos ustedes, deben proteger Athena?—dijo Sailor Mars que sale lagrimas.

En eso, Sailor Moon se acerco más el testamento en la pared, hasta que Sailor Moon vio otras letras griegas que sale más de los escombros.

-Oyen, miren eso. Ahí mas letras que esta escrito en esa pared, ¿Qué seria?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Ahí dice mas el Testamento; Posdata: Qué los Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Scouts, guardianas de los Planetas, comandadas por la Reina Serenety deben permanecer unidos y en Paz en nuestro planeta con todos los habitantes y luchar contra el Mal que acechan…-dijo Seiya que termino de leer.

-Aioros escribió, no, Aioros escribió para ustedes y a nosotros—dijo Hyoga.

-Todos debemos estar unidos, La Reina Serenety y Athena… deben estar unidos como un equipo—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Ese mensaje que escribió, significa nuestros sentimientos puros…-dijo Shiryu que llora.

-Ahora todos debemos estar unidos, entre Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Scouts—dijo Shun.

En esos momentos, la pared del testamento se desploma.

-Miren todos, es la Salida—dijo Seiya a los demás.

-Pensábamos que puede tratarse de otra caverna amigos—dijo Sailor Moon.

Los demás salen de la casa, hasta que corren.

-_Los Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Scouts, estar juntos como un equipo, gracias Aioros_—penso Seiya que sonríe.

-_juntos como un equipo, yo con Seiya y los demás Caballeros de Bronce, con mis amigas. Darién, espérame, volveré con Seiya y traeremos al Maestro para salvar a Saori, y después, desenmascarar a Erinias por nuestros amigos_—penso Sailor Moon que corre.

Los demás corren hacia la siguiente casa. Que el testamento que guardo Aioros lo espero, despues en 13 años.


	25. Capitulo 24

_**Capitulo 24: "La Espada Sagrada"**_

Mientras tanto, donde ellos cuidando de Saori, los demás ven el fuego de Sagitario se extingue.

-Miren todos, el fuego de Sagitario sea extinguido—dijo Tuxedo Masked a los demás.

-¿Qué significa esa rueda de fuego en la torre que se esta apagando?—preguntaba Rini en dudas.

-es un reloj. Ellos deben pasar de Aries a Piscis, son doce horas el total—dijo Tatsumi la explicación.

-Ah, ya entendí, es un reloj, no lo sabia que existe uno de eso en este lugar —dijo Rini.

-miren todos, el sol esta a punto de ocultarse—dijo Ichi.

-Parece ser que esta llegando de noche… espero que los demás se encuentran bien—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

Entre tanto, en el salón del maestro.

-Maestro, ¿ese Testamento que dejo Aioros hace más de 13 años antes de desaparecer aquí en el Santuario, desde que vine aquí cuando yo era una Bebé? No único que no entiendo, ¿es porque dejo el Testamento a los demás Caballeros de Bronce?—preguntaba Erinias a Arles.

-Ese Testamento, lo dejo para recomendar por Athena. También, los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts, están unidos, ¿no tiene sentido común?—dijo Arles.

-Los demás están en Capricornio, ahora ellos le toca pelear con el Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio. ¡Shura debe acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, mi señor! —dijo Erinias hasta que usa su poder eléctrico oscuro que destruya la copa de vino por completo.

-¡Ahora mismo le toca que los derroten…!—dijo Erinias sus ultimas palabras.

Los mismo que Arles destruye la copa de vino apretando con su mano derecha.

-¡Shura de Capricornio! ¡Elimina a Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, ahora mismo! ¡Suceda lo que suceda! ¡No lo dejen pasar a nadie!—exclamo Arles a Shura que se pone de pie.

Mientras tanto, los demás llegan a Capricornio.

-Ya llegamos, es aquí —dijo Hyoga

-La decima casa, Capricornio—dijo Shiryu.

-según cuenta, Capricornio, es el Decimo Signo del Zodiaco. Este indicado del mes de Enero que muestra el calendario —dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Bueno, vamos a entrar—dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los demás entraron a Capricornio, todo parece tranquilo y en silencio.

-¿Dónde esta el guardián de la casa de Capricornio? ¿Será que esta casa esta vacía como las de Géminis, Libra y Sagitario?—dijo Sailor Venus a los demás.

-¿No lo sé? ¿Mi Cadena no detecta al enemigo?—dijo Shun que miro la Cadena Triangular.

-Y tampoco, no ciento una energía poderosa en esta casa, parece que no siento un Cosmos poderoso aquí —dijo Sailor Mars.

-Quizás… creo que no existe el guardián del a casa de Capricornio-dijo Sailor Júpiter.

En eso, los demás llegan al fondo, hasta que los demás llegan hacia una estatua de una mujer y un Caballero Griego.

-¿Qué es eso? Seiya—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Es una Estatua, es Athena…-dijo Seiya.

-Espera, mi Maestro me conto acerca de esto; Athena le otorgo a un Caballero la Espada Sagrada, llamada Excalibur, que lo uso para defender a vidas inocentes, eso lo usa contra el mal—dijo Shiryu que termino la discusión.

-Ya veo, he leído sobre Excalibur, es una Espada que se encuentra en Inglaterra, lo uso el Rey Arturo. Según esa historia, Excalibur, es una Espada tan pulida como el Acero que puede cortar cualquier cosa y acabar con todo lo malo, se encontró en un lago. Creo que recuerdo bien que leí esa historia—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Mercury, ya lo sabias. Eres una chica inteligente que no olvida cosas de materia de estudios, sabes leer muchas Historias y poemas, ¿no es así?—dijo Hyoga a Sailor Mercury.

-Si… amigos, debemos seguir, no vamos ha quedarnos sin hacer nada, vamos a la siguiente casa —dijo Sailor Mercury seria.

-Es verdad, andando—dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los demás salen a buscar la Salida. Pero en la parte de la casa de Capricornio, alguien este escondido bajo en sus sombras. Al salir de Capricornio, los demás llegaron.

-yo creo que el guardián de la casa de Capricornio, no existe, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si, pero debemos seguir—dijo Shun.

En eso, Shiryu miro atrás lo que esta pasando.

-Shiryu, ¿Por qué mira atrás? ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Sailor Júpiter ha Shiryu que notaba algo.

De pronto, un destello de Luz ataca hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado, corran!—grito Shiryu que empuja a los demás, hasta que Shun cae al vacio.

-¡Alguien agarren esto! ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—grito Shun

Seiya logra agarrar de la cadena de Andrómeda y logra subirlo.

-¡¿Qué paso? ¡Vi un destello de Luz que corto el suelo!—dijo Sailor Moon temblada de nervios.

-¡Shiryu! ¡Sailor Júpiter!—dijo Seiya donde esta Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Ustedes avance! Shiryu y yo nos quedaremos ha pelear con el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, sigan adelante y nosotros nos alcanzaremos —dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Sailor Júpiter…

-Vamos Sailor Moon, andando, no hay tiempo—dijo Seiya que interrumpe a Sailor Moon.

Los demás corren hacia Acuario, ahora solo quedo Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-creo que ustedes dos, ¿vieron la figura de Athena? ¿Y porque no fuiste con tus amigos?—dijo Shura que aparece frente a los demás.

-Dime una cosa Caballero, ¿Por qué no nos atacaste dentro de la casa de Capricornio?—preguntaba Shiryu que se voltea.

-Además, ¿atacaste a nuestros amigos para avanzar a la siguiente casa? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter que se voltea como Shiryu.

En eso, Shura ataca ha Shiryu con su mano derecha en forma de Espada, logra herirle la pierna izquierda.

-¡Shiryu! ¡Miserable!—dijo Sailor Júpiter furiosa que va atacar.

En eso, Shura ataca lo mismo que Shiryu que hiere la pierna derecha.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ese sujeto… me logro herirme mi pierna derecha…!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que toca su herida.

-Chiquilla tonta, no te metas en mis asuntos. Debería ir con tus amigos, ahora Dragón, muere—dijo Shura que ataca lo mismo, logra herirle los brazos.

-Aaaah!—dijo Shiryu por el dolor.

-Shiryu… ¿ese sujeto…? ¿Parece tener algo filoso en su mano Derecha…?—dijo Sailor Júpiter curiosa.

-Si… parece ser que la mano derecha, tiene un filoso cuchillo…-dijo Shiryu.

-¿quieren saberlo? Esta es mi Espada Excalibur—dijo Shura que levanta la mano derecha en forma de Espada.

-¿Excalibur? Lo sabia, ¿tu tiene Excalibur en tus brazos?—dijo Sailor Júpiter la pregunta.

-Si, pero también esta en mis pierna y en mis brazos, están pulidas como el acero, ustedes dos, recibirán el castigo que le hice con Aioros—dijo Shura.

-¿Aioros?—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Aioros? ¿Aun vive?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-No, verán, todo sucedió hace 13 años…

Mientras tanto en el salón del Maestro.

-Arles, ¿Shura de Capricornio, el fue que acabo con Aioros? ¿Shura no dijo nada acerca de esto desde hace más 13 años después de la desaparición, cuando me convertí en tu acompañante y reemplace a Athena desde ese tiempo? ¿Esto, no tiene sentido? ¿Se supone que Aioros desapareció con Athena hace 13 años? –dijo Erinias al Maestro.

-Hm. ¿Shura no dijo nada sobre que el fue que mato Aioros? ¿Él debe saber algo que logro matar a Aioros y después, desde que Athena ha desaparecido?—dijo Arles acerca del rumor.

-los demás, se dirige hacia Acuario, donde esta Camus. Camus acabara con esos Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, Shura, acabara con Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter que esta peleando—dijo Erinias.

-No habrán problemas, solo esperar en menos de media hora, el fuego de Capricornio, se extinguirá. —dijo Arles.

Devuelta a la batalla, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, aun esta en posición de ataque, antes de que escucho sobre su historia.

-Así que tu acabaste con Aioros, ¿no es así? ¿Esto debe tener una equivocación?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Shura, ¿Cómo pudiste matar a Aioros? él no es un traidor, él fue que salvo Athena en manos de Arles que intento matarla hace 13 años—dijo Shiryu.

-no quiero escuchar esas sucias mentiras…

-¿Cómo?—dijo al mismo tiempo Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

-Shura, no vez que el Maestro esta apoderando en Santuario con su asistente. Arles oculta a Erinias, ¿tu lo sabes?—dijo Shiryu la pregunta.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. No te creo en ti Shiryu. Erinias, es la nueva Diosa Athena, ella es la conocida como la justiciera, así que deje de decir esas tonterías—dijo Shura.

-No digas eso Shura, Arles te esta usando. Erinias, no es Athena, ella es malvada que el Gran Maestro—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Ya basta de charlas, así que muere!—dijo Shura que contraataca con la Espada.

Los dos reaccionan y logra esquivar el ataque de Shura.

-Su técnica es poderosa como un rayo de Luz. Shiryu tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con Shura, usando el Excalibur, es una Espada tan filosa y pulida como el acero, ahí que mantener cuidado —dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Si, debemos mantener ser preciadito de esa técnica, peleare con Shura usando mi escudo de Dragón—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Shiryu? ¿Estas seguro que puede hacer eso?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-Si, seria mejor que te apartes, es peligroso—dijo Shiryu que ahora esta frente de Shura.

-Ha, esta bien Dragón, tu Escudo de Dragón será destruido con mi Espada—dijo Shura que ataca.

Shiryu, usando su escudo, hasta que el escudo, se parte en dos.

-Ahora Dragón, voy a destruir tu Armadura de Bronce y te quedaras indefenso—dijo Shura, que levanto su mano derecha en forma de Espada, hasta que un haz de Luz, hizo pedazos la Armadura.

-¡Shiryu! ¡Miserable! ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que contraataca.

En eso, Shura salta, y logra agarra usando sus piernas que esta encima de Sailor Júpiter.

-Chiquilla ruda, esta es mi pelea y me estorbas, ¡Patadas Saltarinas!—dijo Shura que usa su técnica lanzado a Sailor Júpiter hacia al cielo.

-¡Shiryuuuu ayudameeeeee!

-¡Sailor Júpiter….!—el grito de Shiryu corre para ayudar, hasta que Sailor Júpiter fue salvada por Shiryu que lo toma de los brazos.

-¡Gracias Shiryu, por salvarme mi vida!

Los dos están frente de Shura.

-ustedes dos tiene buenas agallas, tendré que eliminar a los dos a mismo tiempo, y tu Sailor Júpiter, tiene la misma fuerza que el Dragón Shiryu… ustedes dos, no son rivales para mi —dijo Shura.

-Shiryu, ¿Cómo puedes enfrentar a Shura sin tu Armadura? ¿No tienes un Arma de defensa?—dijo Sailor Júpiter preocupada.

-Tendré que pelear sin mi Armadura. Sailor Júpiter, quiero que te alejes, yo me encargo de él—dijo Shiryu.

-Si… _tengo un mal presentimiento, Shura tiene una Espada tan filosa como el acero. Shiryu, no te rindas por favor_—penso Sailor Júpiter que se aleja.

-Primero: acabare con Shiryu, y después, eliminare a Sailor Júpiter, así, los voy acabar de una vez por todas—dijo Shura, hasta que ataca.

-¡Shiryu nooooo!—Exclamo Sailor Júpiter que cerro sus ojos.

En los cinco picos, Shunrei despertó. Devuelta al combate, el casco de la Armadura se parte en dos, Sailor Júpiter abrió sus ojos lo que ella vio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Shura que vio que su mano derecha fue detenida con las dos manos desnudas.

-_Increíble, Shiryu detuvo el Excalibur con sus manos desnudas. Casi lo mata_—penso Sailor Júpiter hasta que se despreocupa.

Hasta que Shiryu, le pega a Shura con la rodilla derecha que lanzo a Shura en el suelo.

-Shura, ¡me vengare por la muerte de Aioros!—dijo Shiryu que se manifestó.

-¡Yo también peleare por la muerte de Aioros de Sagitario! ¡Esto es inaceptable por ha ver echo, Shura de Capricornio! ¡Por haber matado a Aioros de Sagitario, estoy tan furiosa que tengo ganas de pelear con toda mi ira!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que encendió su energía y sale rayos en su cuerpo.

-_Los dos tiene una energía inmensa, ¿Dónde saco todo ese poder? ¿Es un Dragón_?—penso Shura que vio la espalda a Shiryu

_-¿Qué es eso lo que tiene la frente de esa chica? ¿Es la Marca de Júpiter, el Planeta Júpiter? Ya veo, esa chica, es la guardiana del Planeta del trueno y el relampago—_penso Shura que también vio lo mismo

Shiryu y Sailor Jupiter, ahora esta frente a frente a Shura de Capricornio. La pelea ha penas comienza.


	26. Capitulo 25

_**Capitulo 25 "La Despedida de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter"**_

En el combate, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, encara frente a Shura, por la muerte de Aioros. Ellos ahora esta en posición de ataque.

-_Los dos tiene la misma energía y la agresividad, ¿de donde saco todo ese poder? ¿No puede ser? ¿Puede tratarse de…?—_penso Shura en posición de ataque.

En el salón del maestro.

-Maestro, Shura esta aprovechando de acabar con Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, además Pegaso, Sailor Moon y los demás se dirigen hacia Acuario, donde esta Camus—dijo Erinias.

-Esta vez, Shura acabara con el Dragón Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, después Camus esperara a los demás para hacer eliminados, así no tendrá problemas —dijo Arles.

-Esta vez, Shura acabara con ellos para siempre, ¿no es así?—preguntaba Erinias

-Estoy seguro… pero, ¿algo va salir mal en esta batalla? —dijo Arles de un rumor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué va salir mal en esta batalla? ¿No tiene sentido Maestro?—dijo Erinias.

-Hmm, creo que Dragón Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, ya no son los mismos que eran antes, después que acabo con Mascara Mortal—dijo Arles.

Devuelta a la batalla, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, aun sigue encendido sus energías.

_-… será que ellos tenga el Séptimo Sentido, ¿no es posible?—_penso Shura en posición de ataque.

-¡Ahora me toca pelear! ¡Hyaaa! ¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter —dijo Sailor Júpiter que contraataca a Shura.

-¡chiquilla tonta, no eres rival para mi!—dijo Shura que detiene la técnica, hasta que logra rasgar la capa por completo.

-¡Miserable!—grito Sailor Júpiter que ataca a Shura.

Los dos pelea estilo artes marciales, dando saltos, patadas y puños. Sailor Júpiter que ataca con sus puños, Shura los detiene con los antebrazos.

-¡Eres muy buena, sabes pelear como debe ser! ¡Recuerda que eres una mujer, y no sepas pelear!—dijo Shura que le propino una patada en el abdomen.

-¡Sailor Júpiter! ¿Estas bien?—dijo Shiryu ayudarla.

-estoy bien, solo me golpeo en mi abdomen, estoy bien Shiryu…-dijo Sailor Júpiter que se pone de pie.

-Seria mejor que no continúes Sailor Júpiter. Yo acabare con él—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-Ja, ahora pelearas sin tu amiga, ¿no es así? ¿Ve que tu amiga, Sailor Júpiter tiene un valor que tú?—dijo Shura.

Los demás corren hacia la casa de Acuario, los demás se detienen y ven el reloj.

-Amigos, el fuego de Capricornio sea extinguido—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-ahora nos llevan dos horas, debemos seguir adelante—dijo Shun.

-Si, estoy preocupada de Sailor Júpiter que esta peleando con el guardián de Capricornio—dijo Sailor Moon.

-no te preocupes, ellos volverán, Shiryu lo esta protegiendo, vamonos—dijo Seiya a los demás que corren hacia Acuario.

-_Lita, por favor, sobrevivas, pase lo que pase, nos encontraremos hacia al Maestro y a Erinias_—penso Sailor Moon seria.

Devuelta a la batalla.

-Ahora es mi turno, ¡Dragón Naciente!

Shiryu contraataca a Shura, dando ataques de puños y patadas como estilo artes marciales.

-¡eres un tonto!—grito Shura que golpea al Dragón con su mano derecha.

-Shiryu, esta cometiendo el mismo error, pero te advierto, si bajas tu brazo izquierdo quedaras indefenso, ¡entiende lo que te digo!—dijo Shura

-_No puede ser… ¡Lo recuerdo! sucedió en el torneo Galáctico, cuando Shiryu combatió con Seiya en pleno combate. Shiryu bajo su brazo izquierdo, y en eso Seiya, le dio justo en su corazón, ¿No puede ser? ¡Es una trampa_!—penso Sailor Júpiter que empezó a recordar aquel pasado lo que sucedió.

-…_sea como sea, debo detenerlo o sino, Shiryu morirá, Shura tiene planeado una trampa y lo clavara en el corazón_—penso Sailor Júpiter que se pone de pie.

Mientras los demás, se dirigen hacia Acuario.

-miren todos, es la Undécima casa, Acuario—dijo Sailor Mercury a los demás.

-Probablemente, esa casa donde esta Camus de Acuario—dijo Hyoga.

-Bueno… andando—dijo Seiya que corre hacia Acuario.

Devuelta al combate. Shiryu esta en posición de ataque. Hasta que Shiryu dando un salto y golpea con una patada y logra derribar a Shura y tumbo el casco.

-¿No puede ser? Shiryu tiene un Cosmos que esta aumentando—dijo Shura que se pone de pie.

-Ahora veraz, ¡Dragón Naciente!

Shiryu contraataca a Shura, dando patadas puños y demás ataques contra Shura. En eso Sailor Júpiter ve la escena.

-_Es ahora o nunca, Shiryu no tiene protección, no tengo alternativa, debo hacerlo yo_—penso Sailor Júpiter que aun no se mueve.

En la pelea, Shiryu sigue atacando, hasta que Shura se fijo y puso la mano izquierda para atacar a Shiryu, hasta que Shiryu bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Ahora muere Dragón!—dijo Shura que ataca, pero se escucha un grito.

-¡Aaaah!

-¿Qué?—dijo Shura lo que vio.

Era Sailor Júpiter, que fue recibida clavada la Espada en la espalda, protegiendo a Shiryu.

-Chiquilla tonta, ¿Por qué me estorbas?—dijo Shura que saco su Excalibur, hiriendo a Sailor Júpiter en la espalda, Shiryu la auxilio.

-¿Sailor Júpiter, porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me estas protegiendo?—dijo Shiryu que lo tiene en sus brazos.

-Shiryu, perdóname… no quiero que mueras… Shura de descubrió… tu punto… débil…-dijo Sailor Júpiter debilitándose su fuerza y le pone la mano en la cara de Shiryu.

-No hables, estas perdiendo sangre… no quiero que pierdas tu vida, Sailor Júpiter…-dijo Shiryu que sale lagrimas en los ojos.

-Shiryu… debo decirte algo para que acabes… con Shura…-dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿De que estas hablando? Por favor no hables, y pierdes mucha…—dijo Shiryu que fue interrumpido por Sailor Júpiter que le dio un beso en los labios de Shiryu.

-Shiryu… este beso, que te… estoy dando… es mi energía de… reserva… por favor… acabe con esta pelea… usare todo mi Resplandor para tu Cosmos…-dijo las palabras de Sailor Júpiter que cerro sus ojos.

-…Lita… ¡Noooooooo!—el grito de Shiryu sale lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que coloco a Sailor Júpiter en otro lado.

-…Shura… esto es imperdonable… ¿Cómo pudiste herir y matar a una mujer como ella? Sailor Júpiter… ella me protegió mi vida, arriesgando su vida… además, las mujeres no debe ser usada como escudos…-dijo Shiryu que toco el rostro de Sailor Júpiter, hasta que toco sus labios, y en eso, Shiryu se pone de pie y da media vuelta y encendió su Cosmos, y sale un Dragón en su cuerpo en forma de espiral, hasta que sale rayos y truenos en el cuerpo de Shiryu.

-Ha, sabe una cosa Dragón. Sailor Júpiter, merecía morir, ¡entiendes! Lo que hice con Aioros, también le recibí su castigo—dijo Shura.

-eso veremos, esta es mi ultima pelea—dijo Shiryu.

-_No es posible, Sailor Júpiter dio su energía al Dragón, ¿Qué es eso lo que esta formando Shiryu?—_penso Shura lo que ve.

-Perdóname Maestro, perdóname por mi desobediencia—dijo Shiryu que se pone serio y miro al cielo.

En los caminos rumbo a la casa de Acuario. Sailor Mars se detiene.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sailor Mars?—preguntaba Seiya que se detiene.

-Amigos, siento la energía de Sailor Júpiter, no siento su Resplandor—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Seiya en dudas.

-es verdad. No siento el Cosmos de Sailor Júpiter, pero siento el Cosmos de Shiryu que esta aumentando su Cosmos al máximo—dijo Hyoga.

-¿Cómo? Oigan chicos, se que algo me pasa. Pero ustedes siente el Cosmos de Shiryu y no sienten, el Cosmos de Sailor Júpiter, ¿No es así?—preguntaba Sailor Moon seria.

-Si. Pero vamos a Acuario…

-¡esperen! El Cosmos de Shiryu esta aumentando su Cosmos, tengo un mal presentimiento lo que esta pasando en Capricornio…-dijo Sailor Mars que sale un sudor en la frente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?—dijo al mismo tiempo Seiya, Hyoga y Shun.

Devuelta a la batalla.

-¡Dragón Naciente!

Shiryu vuelve contraatacar a Shura. En esos momentos, Shura ve claramente en brazo izquierdo de Shiryu que volvió a bajar. Hasta que Shura ataco con el Excalibur, en eso, Shiryu salto que logra esquivar el ataque de Shura y logra agarrarle de la espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Dragón, como lo hizo?—dijo Shura que esta inmovilizado.

En eso Sailor Júpiter abrió sus ojos.

-S-Shiryu…. ¿lograste agarrar a Shura?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se pone de pie, aun débil y recuperando sus fuerzas.

-¡No te acerques Sailor Júpiter! ¡Es peligroso para ti, aléjate!—grito Shiryu que aumento su Cosmos.

-Shiryu… ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Ah?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que queda paralizada.

-¡Perdóname amigos y a todos ustedes! ¡El Ultimo Dragón Naciente!—grito Shiryu usando la ultima técnica y sale volando con Shura.

-¡Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter, protegen Athena por mi, amigos, y desenmascare a Erinias y Arles!—Exclamo Shiryu que sale volando.

-¡Shiryu! ¡Aaaaaah!—exclamo Sailor Júpiter que cae mil pedazos la casa de Capricornio y sepulto a Sailor Júpiter por completo.

Los demás se detienen en los caminos rumbo a Acuario.

-¡Amigos que es esa Luz que esta elevando al cielo!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Parece un Dragón que esta subiendo al cielo!—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Entre tanto, los demás donde están cuidando de Saori.

-¡¿Qué es esa Luz que esta elevando al cielo?—dijo Tatsumi a los demás.

Devuelta, donde esta Shiryu elevando con Shura en el cielo.

-¡Shiryu, tu y yo nos convertiremos en polvo de estrellas! ¡Si sigues elevando, nos desintegraremos! ¡Además, mi Armadura Dorada, me esta protegiendo contra la Atmósfera, yo soy el único que puedo sobrevivir!—dijo Shura.

-Shura, te dije que te llevare conmigo al otro mundo. Athena esta aquí, esa mujer es Saori Kido—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué? La mujer que esta en el Santuario es Athena, ¿No es así?—dijo Shura.

-Así es, cuando el mal aparezca, siempre aparecerá los Caballeros de Athena. Además, las Sailors Scouts, son las guardianas que protegen los Planetas del sistema solar, cuando estén unidos, Athena y con la ayuda de las Sailors Scouts, descendiente de la Diosa Selene, deben unir fuerzas—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué? ¿No tiene sentido? La Diosa Selene, desapareció en la era Mitológica—dijo Shura.

-Si existe, Sailor Moon, es la última reencarnación de la Diosa Selene. Mi Maestro, me contó todo lo que sucedió hace mas de siglos—dijo Shiryu.

En la cascada de Rozan, Shunrei sale corriendo, viendo al Maestro sentado.

-¡Maestro! ¡Hay una estrella fugas en aquella dirección…-dijo Shunrei.

Pero el Maestro, no contesta.

-Oh no, ¿será Shiryu?—dijo Shunrei que se pone de rodillas y sale lagrimas.

-Shiryu, ¿Has usado la técnica prohibida? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dijo Anciano Maestro que sale lagrimas y pone la cabeza de frente.

-Shiryu, eres un hombre y mostraste el valor, y estas sacrificando su vida por Athena, Sailor Júpiter te dio esa energía para terminar la pelea…-dijo el Anciano sus palabras abundan.

Devuelta donde esta Shiryu elevando al cielo.

-No… no merezco ser un Caballero de Athena por mi error, he cometido ese error, perdóname Aioros, perdóname Sailor Júpiter—dijo Shura que se pone serio.

-¿Shura?

-Escúchame Dragón, te dejare vivir, y tu continuas protegiendo Athena por mi Shiryu—dijo Shura que encendió su Cosmos.

En la tierra, la Luz desapareció como si nada.

-¿Desapareció?—dijo Shun que pone las manos en el suelo.

-Es Shiryu…-dijo Seiya que sale lagrimas, lo mismo que las chicas.

-¿Amigos, no seria Shiryu que murió?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Shiryuuuuu!—grito Shun.

-¡Sailor Jupiteeeeeer!—grito lo mismo Sailor Moon que también llora por la muerte de su amiga.

Los demás llora por la muerte de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter. Y en los escombros en la casa de Capricornio, Sailor Júpiter logra salir de los escombros, con heridas leven.

-S-Shiryu, ¿Por qué te fuiste…?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se desploma en el suelo y ve el cielo hasta que los cerró.

Ahora que sucederá, Shiryu se fue para siempre, ahora la siguiente pelea, seria un sacrificio. Shiryu se convirtio una estrella fugas para siempre


	27. Capitulo 26

_**Capitulo 26: "EL Adiós del Maestro, y los recuerdos perdidos de la Infancia"**_

Los demás ven en el cielo, que desapareció con sus propios ojos.

-¿Desapareció? –dijo Shun que pone las manos en el suelo.

-¿Shiryu desapareció? Puedo sentir el Cosmos de Shiryu, amigos—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Chicos, esto no debe estar pasando, primero Ikki, ahora Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, están muertos, ¿Qué esta pasando? Yo regresare a Capricornio para saber si ella aun se encuentra—dijo Sailor Moon.

En eso, Hyoga se voltea.

-No hay tiempo por la muerte de Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, debemos seguir adelante—dijo Hyoga a los demás.

Los demás ven claramente en la casa de Acuario.

-¿Es Camus?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Ese debe ser Camus de Acuario?—dijo Shun.

-Si, ese Caballero que construyo el ataúd de hielo, en Libra—dijo Seiya.

-ese Caballero, fue el responsable, de encerrar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Ustedes avancen, yo peleare con Camus y yo, no quiero ha nadie que interfiere esta batalla…

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo me quedo con Hyoga, y peleare con Camus!—manifestó Sailor Mercury a los demás y Hyoga fue interrumpido.

-¡Esto es una locura, Sailor Mercury! ¡Ven con nosotros por favor, no debes hacer eso, morirías como Sailor Júpiter…!-gritaba Sailor Moon, que fue recibida por una cachetada de Sailor Mercury.

-¡¿Sailor Mercury, porque hiciste eso?—dijo Sailor Moon que toco su mejilla.

-…que no entiende Sailor Moon, todos debemos sacrificarnos nuestras vidas, recuerda en la batalla del Negaverso, perdimos nuestras vidas, y protegiendo, arriesgando nuestras vidas. Amigos, avance por favor, yo me quedare con Hyoga y peleare con Camus, es en serio—dijo Sailor Mercury a los demás.

-¿Sailor Mercury?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Sailor Mercury? ¿Por qué no ves con los demás?—preguntaba Hyoga a Sailor Mercury.

-Hyoga, me quedare de tu lado. Ustedes avancen, yo me quedo con Hyoga, rápido—dijo Sailor Mercury a los demás.

Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus. Los demás están frente de Camus que no se mueven.

-¡Dije que se fuera, Seiya, Sailor Moon, todos ustedes avancen ya! ¡Ahora mismo!—dijo Hyoga a los demás.

Los demás entraron a la casa de Acuario, Camus aun esta quieto sin mirar a los demás. Ven claramente de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

-_Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, ¿Por qué volvieron a la vida otra vez? Bueno, no tengo remedio más que esperar aquí. Sailor Mercury, debería ir con los demás para no perder tu vida en esta batalla, no quiero herir a una mujer como tu _—penso Camus que entro a la casa de Acuario.

Ahora Hyoga se encuentra solo con Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Mercury, dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás? ¿Esto es un peligro para ti? No le dijiste a los demás, que Camus es tu hermano mayor, ¿no es así? Debería decírselo—dijo Hyoga.

-Si… pero… Hyoga, mi hermano, ha cambiado, no recuerda nada de su pasado, ¿Por qué eligió de ser un Caballero Dorado? Bueno. Debo superar los poderes de mi hermano como tú—dijo Sailor Mercury ha Hyoga que le mira los ojos.

-No digas eso, es un entrenamiento de Caballeros, no tienes la capacidad de dominar el frió como hago yo. Yo peleare con Camus y vete con los demás, entiendes—dijo Hyoga.

-No lo haré… Camus te aparto tu sentimiento en tu corazón, ¿lo sabias?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Lo sé, escucha Sailor Mercury ve con los…

Fue interrumpido por el beso en los labios de Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, beso a Hyoga en los labios, ahora se encuentran solos.

-¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué lo hizo, Sailor Mercury?—preguntaba Hyoga que toco sus labios.

-ese beso, significa, que no guardes rencor frente a tu Maestro, además, es mi hermano y debo pelear como tu Hyoga—dijo Sailor Mercury

-esta bien, hagámoslo—dijo Hyoga que camina hacia Acuario, lo mismo que Sailor Mercury.

Y en el salón del Maestro.

-Camus dejo pasar a los demás y se dirige hacia Piscis, Arles. Ese Camus, dejo pasar a los demás, y ahora peleara con Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Erinias.

-Hmm, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, parece ser que ellos, quieren mostrar su verdadero poder. Camus acabara con ellos de una vez por todas. Pegaso, Andrómeda, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus se dirige a la duodécima casa, Piscis, donde esta Afrodita—dijo Arles.

-si, así podemos ver que Camus extermine a ellos, ja, ja, ja—dijo Erinias que se ríe.

Devuelta a Acuario.

-Camus, Maestro. He venido hasta aquí, y te voy a demostrar que fui entrenado por el Maestro Cristal—dijo Hyoga con palabra.

-antes de pelear con nosotros, Camus, ¿quisiera saber si eres mi hermano? He venido aquí para encontrarte a ti, hermano —dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Hm, ya veo, con que quiere pelear, ¿no es así? ¿Yo acepto ese desafió y los enterrare?—dijo Camus.

-Yo digo con palabra como Caballero, esto es serio—dijo Hyoga.

-Antes que nada, yo también, dominare tu técnica como haces Hyoga—dijo Sailor Mercury seria.

-bien, ¿si eso quieren pues ha ver? ¡Vamos Hyoga y Sailor Mercury!—dijo Camus que encendió el Cosmos.

Hyoga y sailor Mercury en posición de ataque. Afuera en la casa de Acuario, Shun y Sailor Moon se detiene.

-Shun, Sailor Moon, debemos irnos, no quiero que nadie moleste a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, es hora de irnos—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿Acaso quiere dejar morir a tus amigos? Voy ayudar a Sailor Mercury…

-No, no hay tiempo vamonos—dijo Seiya que interrumpe a Sailor Moon.

Los demás corren hacia Piscis. Devuelta al combate.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes! ¡Ataca!—Hyoga contraataca a Camus usando el Polvo de Diamantes.

Hasta que Camus lo detiene con la mano derecha.

-te he dicho en la casa de Libra, soy superior de todos los Caballeros de Cristal, además, este aire frió no puedas superar, ¡el Aire frió es de esta manera!—dijo Camus que lanzo su ataque hacia Hyoga.

Hyoga logra saltar, hasta que fue recibido el ataque de Camus que congela la pierna izquierda.

-¡Hyoga! ¡Camus, esta vez peleare en serio! ¡Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio!—dijo Sailor Mercury que lanzo su ataque hacia Camus.

Camus lo detiene con la mano derecha como le hizo ha Hyoga.

-Sailor Mercury, tus Burbujas Congelantes, no tiene el mínimo aire congelante que yo como Hyoga, además, no tienes la capacidad de congelar y bajar las temperaturas. Eres una Sailor Scout, luchando con un Caballero Dorado como yo, ¡El aire frió, es de esta como los de Hyoga!—dijo Camus que lanzo la técnica hacia Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury, uso sus antebrazos para proteger del ataque de Camus, pero como el ataque de Camus es poderoso fue lanzada hacia la pared donde esta Hyoga, hasta que la pierna derecha se congela.

-¡Mi pierna derecha esta congelada…! ¡Lo mismo que tu pierna izquierda, Hyoga!—dijo Sailor Mercury que trata de ponerse de pie.

-Le voy ha decir la verdad los dos, ¿Qué es el Cero Absoluto?—preguntaba Camus a los dos.

-¿EL Cero absoluto…?—dijo Hyoga acerca de el cero absoluto.

-Ya se que es el Cero Absoluto, Camus. Se trata de una temperatura mas baja a 245 kelvin de Farenge, según eso. Es la temperatura que es la mas baja, que congela en cuestión de segundos, cada partícula esta compuesta por átomos ¿no es así?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Así es, lo mismo tu Hyoga, ¿Cuál es el cero absoluto?—dijo Camus a Hyoga.

-Debo tratar de hacer eso…-dijo Hyoga en dudas.

-Hyoga, ¿debes recordar lo que te enseño tu Maestro Cristal? ¿Debes recordarlo todo? No te rindas por favor, ¡inténtalo!—dijo Sailor Mercury.

En los caminos rumbo a Piscis, los demás siguen corriendo.

-Seiya, estas seguro que Sailor Mercury y Hyoga, puedan sobrevivir, ¿no es así? -dijo Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes de ellos, ellos lo lograran. Seria mejor que no miren hacia atrás, amigos—dijo Seiya.

-_Si, espero que Sailor Mercury sobreviva, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter sobreviva. Shiryu murió en esa batalla con el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, que pelea tan horrible… _—penso Sailor Moon

Devuelta a la batalla. Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, fueron recibidos por el ataque de Camus, hasta que una de sus piernas se congela.

-Mi pierna derecha esta congelada—dijo Hyoga que lo ve.

-Mi pierna izquierda esta congelada, hermano, no sigas por favor. ¡Despierta, no eres tan frió, no sigas haciendo eso…!-dijo Sailor Mercury que manifestó a Camus.

-¡Silencio! Esta vez, no van ha continuar ahora mismo Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, no funcionara la segunda técnica contra un Caballero, así que prepárense—dijo Camus que junta las manos y las levanto hacia arriba.

-¿Qué es esa posee?—dijo Hyoga lo que ve.

-¡ya vimos esa posee, lo uso en la casa de Libra, Hyoga!—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Hasta que aparece una figura femenina con un cántaro dorado, hasta que apunta a ellos.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!—dijo Camus que usa su técnica especial, hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury lo reciben.

-acepta esta derrota y mueran para siempre Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Camus.

En eso Hyoga y Sailor Mercury caen al suelo. Camus vio al suelo la derrota de los dos, en esos momentos, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury se levanta con mayor dificultad.

-Camus, ¿me dijiste que iba usar la misma técnica contra un Caballero?—dijo Hyoga que encendió el Cosmos.

-Yo… tampoco no me rendiré contigo, hermano, no usara la misma técnica contra una Sailor Scouts…-dijo Sailor Mercury que encendió el resplandor.

-voy ha bajar la temperatura y te venceré ahora mismo, así puedo hacer mis burbujas y quedaras congelado por completo, seré fuerte como tú—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Y haré mi aire tan frió como el tuyo, así te vamos a vencerte—dijo Hyoga que hace movimiento de alas del cisne.

-¡Rayo de Aurora! ¡Ataca!

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

Al recibir el ataque hacia Camus.

-¡Les dije que todo es inútil!—manifestó Camus que se lo regresa con las dos manos.

Hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury fueron recibidos y caen al suelo por Camus.

-ya me canse de ustedes dos, debo encéralos en estos ataúdes de hielo. Así que ustedes descansen y esperen su muerte—dijo Camus que encerró a Hyoga.

-Y cuanto a ti Sailor Mercury, debo hacer lo mismo que Hyoga, así que debes volver a este ataúd de hielo como le hice a Hyoga, así que esperen su muerte—dijo Camus que encerró a Sailor Mercury.

-así que ninguno de ustedes, ya no puedan liberarse de ese ataúd que yo hice, y esta vez fueron liberados por la espada de Libra, ya no quiero seguir este juego, duerma por siempre, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury…-dijo Camus que se voltea y se dirige hacia Piscis.

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury aun están encerrados en los dos ataúdes.

-_Camus, debo decirte una cosa, ya no soy el mismo Hyoga que derroto en la casa de Libra, lo mismo que Sailor Mercury—_penso Hyoga que esta encerrado.

_-Yo tampoco, ya no soy la misma Sailor Mercury, soy otra Sailor Mercury que esta vez, te vamos a derrotar, lo mismo que Hyoga, te vamos ha ser superiores que tu, hermano_—penso Sailor Mercury.

-_Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, se sacrificaron para seguir luchando, el fue que me libero, lo mismo que tu hermana menor, que esta aquí en el santuario, debes conocerla, y debes recordar tu infancia Maestro_—penso Hyoga que encendió el Cosmos.

-_-Camus, por favor, soy tu hermana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu desaparición, y creí que estabas muerto en Siberia, por favor, despierta Hermano, ya no soy una Sailor Scout tan débil como Hyoga, seré fuerte como los Caballeros de Hielo del Este de Siberia—_penso Sailor Mercury hasta que encendió el Resplandor.

En esos momentos, Camus se detiene y se voltea.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esta rompiendo los ataúdes de hielo desde adentro? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?—dijo Camus lo que ve.

En eso, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury uso toda su energía, hasta que los ataúdes empiezan a despedazarse, hasta que logra despedazar por completo el ataúd de hielo, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury logra liberarse.

-¡¿No puede ser? ¿Rompieron el ataúd de hielo? ¿Imposible? Ni siquiera todos los Caballeros Dorados, usaron sus técnicas y no dio resultado. ¿Ni siquiera Sailor Mercury, pudo hacer eso como Hyoga? El ataúd de hielo esta en cero absoluto—dijo Camus acerca del ataúd.

_-No, no es cierto, el ataúd de hielo es indestructible, nada pueda romperse. ¿Acaso ellos están logrando dominar el cero absoluto?—_penso Camus.

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, se pone de pie con dificultad.

-si vez, esta vez te puedo vencerte ahora… voy acabar contigo…-dijo Hyoga que ataca con el polvo de diamantes.

-¡Hyaaa! —grito Camus que lanzo su técnica hacia Hyoga con la mano izquierda.

-Hermano… ya no… soy tan débil que Hyoga… ahora haré lo mismo…-dijo Sailor Mercury que lanza sus Burbujas con las dos manos abiertas.

-¡No podrás!—dijo Camus que lanzo el polvo de diamantes usando su mano derecha.

El ataque entre Hyoga, Sailor Mercury y Camus, hizo igual, igual.

-¡entiéndalo ustedes dos, nunca podrás ganar! ¡Sailor Mercury, tu técnica no va funcionar dos veces contra un Caballero! ¡Están inconcientes, si esto continua, ellos morirán!—dijo Camus.

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury continua atacando a Camus, pero ellos, sigue de pie y esa inconciente. Sailor Mercury, penso en sus padres, amigas de la infancia, hasta Camus desde niño.

-_Hermana, no te rindas. Debes buscarme y no debes rendirte, te convertiste en una Sailor Scout, ese es tu destino. Por favor, no te rindas, Amy_—dijo Camus el niño, que Sailor Mercury lo guarda en su recuerdo.

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury todavía no responde.

-¡Este es tu fin, hasta nunca, Hyoga, Sailor Mercury!—dijo Camus sus ultimas palabras.

En esos momentos, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, abrieron sus ojos. Hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury detiene el aire congelante con las dos manos, en esos momentos, la Armadura de Cisne se destruye, lo mismo que la tiara de Sailor Mercury se destruye lo mismo y aparece la Insignia de Mercurio en la frente de Sailor Mercury.

-¡Detuvo mi ataque con las dos manos! ¿No es posible?—dijo Camus.

En ese instante, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury se lo regresa hacia Camus, Camus fue recibido hasta que cae al suelo y soltó la diadema dorada que cubre la cabeza de Camus. Camus se pone de pie, y ve a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury que todavía siguen de pie. Una parte de la Armadura de Acuario esta congelada la parte del hombro y el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Mi Armadura Dorada esta congelada? ¿Así que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury tiene razón acerca del cero absoluto?—dijo Camus.

Camus se prepara y junta las manos hacia arriba.

-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, esta vez utilizare, mi Ejecución de Aurora!—dijo Camus que va atacar, pero en eso ve algo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hyoga que esta haciendo? ¿Es Ejecución de Aurora, que tontería? ¿Sailor Mercury tiene una técnica poderosa como mi Ejecución de Aurora, La Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio? No tiene caso, Ejecución de Aurora es la mejor técnica después de copiar una o dos veces. Sailor Mercury, como no tiene la Ejecución de Aurora, la Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio, es más poderosa que la mía. Ha decir verdad, la Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio, no es tan poderosa que mi Ejecución de Aurora—dijo Camus que encendió el Cosmos.

Camus y Hyoga tiene juntado las manos, y Sailor Mercury tiene una nueva posición de ataque.

-bueno, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury esta es mi Ejecución de Aurora—dijo Camus que se prepara.

Hasta que los tres lanzaron sus técnicas poderosas y formaron una esfera de energía, hasta que provocaron uno más poderoso. En los Caminos hacia Piscis, los demás se detiene ha escuchar una explosión que proviene en Acuario.

-¿Seiya?—dijo Shun que se detiene.

-¿Qué fue esa Explosión? ¿Proviene en la casa de Acuario?—dijo Sailor Venus.

Shun ve caer un copo de nieve, Shun lo tiene en su mano.

-Nieva esta estación, ¿tal vez sea que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury nos esta diciendo adiós?—dijo Shun

-No puede ser, ¡Sailor Mercury, nooooo!—dijo Sailor Moon que corre y soltó sus lagrimas, hasta que fue interrumpida por Seiya que lo agarra bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame Seiya, quiere dejar morir a tus amigos, lo mismo que Lita y Amy! ¡Todo por su culpa!—manifestó Sailor Moon que le pega una cachetada a Seiya.

-Sailor Moon… no miras hacia atrás, lo mismo que ustedes, Shun, Sailor Venus. Miren todos, la duodécima casa, Piscis aun nos falta por llegar, vamonos—dijo Seiya.

Los demás corren, pero Sailor Moon todavía no sigue.

-_tiene razón, no mirar hacia atrás, ni el pasado exista. Todo quedara atrás_—penso Sailor Moon que corre hacia a los demás rumbo ha Piscis.

Devuelta hacia Acuario. Camus, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury esta en posición de ataque, y están totalmente congelados.

-bien hecho Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, hicieron muy bien con el mismo truco. Pero ahora, ustedes dos, han crecido y madurado. Hyoga, tengas el poder y lo tendrás guardado. Sailor Mercury, la Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio, si es poderosa que mi propia técnica. Te convertiste en una Sailor Scout valientemente y lograste y pudiste hacer el cero absoluto como mi pupilo. Perdóname Hermana, ya te vi tu rostro, has cambiado muchísimo, perdóname Amy Mizuno, ya no puedo ver a mis padres, porque estoy muriendo. Lo siento a todos… aaaah—dijo Camus que se desploma al suelo.

-_Camus, finalmente lo hice, pero esta vez me enseñaste todo el secreto. Ahora que moriste, ya no puedas ver a tu hermana que esta de mi lado, ahora tu lazo sea roto. Adiós amigos…-_penso Hyoga sus ultimas palabras y cae al suelo con lagrimas.

-Hyoga, lo hicimos juntos. Pero ahora mi hermano mayor ha fallecido, mi Mamá, mi Papá, lo lamento. Camus sea ido de este mundo. Camus, te ibas convertirte en un pintor como mi Padre y yo como doctora que mi Madre. Esta vez, guardare mi sentimientos y todos sus recuerdos, adiós amigas…—penso Sailor Mercury con un mar de lagrimas cae al suelo.

Hasta que ella tiene un poco de esfuerzo, se le acerco ha Hyoga y lo abrazo.

-Hyoga, te acompañare. Esta vez, lo hice… como tú… quiero decirte… que te amo… -dijo Sailor Mercury que lo besa, hasta que ella, permanece abrazada.

Ahora vemos ha Hyoga y Sailor Mercury abrazados, y Camus que están en el suelo. Ahora todo quedo en la nada.


	28. Capitulo 27

_**Capitulo 27: "el Amo de las Rosas"**_

Mientras tanto, donde los demás cuidando de Saori. Hasta que empezó a nevar.

-¿Esta nevando este lugar?—dijo Tuxedo Masked que toma un copo de nieve.

-¡Hyoga!—dijo Jabu que toma un copo de nieve.

-Después de la muerte de Shiryu y ahora Hyoga—dijo Ichi

-Que batalla tan cruel—dijo Ban.

En eso aparece Kiki frente a los demás.

-Amigos. Me acabo informar Mu, que Shiryu cayo al suelo, el que se desintegro fue Shura de Capricornio, no debe alarmarse de ellos, de la muerte de Shiryu —dijo Kiki a los demás.

-¿Quién es ese niño?—preguntaba Rini a los demás.

-El es Kiki, el acompaña a Mu de Aries, viene en la Casa de Aries —dijo Darien que mira a Kiki.

-¿Disculpa Kiki? ¿En la casa de Acuario, ahí un sobreviviente? Estoy pensando en las chicas que aun sigue con vida, ¿verdad?—dijo Tuxedo Masked a Kiki.

-¿No lo se? Lo intentare…—dijo Kiki que usa su telequinecis, hasta que ve claramente en Capricornio, donde esta Sailor Júpiter boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que siguió hasta Acuario, y vio claramente donde esta Hyoga que acompaña a Sailor Mercury abrazando totalmente congelados sus cuerpos y esta en blancos.

-Sailor Júpiter esta en Capricornio, tiene heridas leve. También en Acuario, vi a Sailor Mercury caída, esta con Hyoga. Sailor Mercury, esta totalmente congelada su cuerpo junto con Hyoga y están caídos. Están abrazando los dos -dijo Kiki a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Sailor Mercury esta muerta? Kiki…—dijo Rini que empezó a salir lágrima que recorre en su mejilla.

-Si, pero las otras Sailors Scouts que aun sigue con vida son: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus, y los otros Caballeros caídos son: Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga—dijo Kiki.

-Tenemos que hacer algo o ellos morirán, ahí que ayudarlos —dijo Rini a los demás.

-tiene razón, no vamos ha quedar con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, vamonos todos—dijo Tatsumi a los demás Caballeros ayudar a Seiya.

-¡No vayan!—dijo Jabu que detiene a los demás compañeros.

-¿Qué te pasa Jabu? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al Patriarca a Erinias y a los Caballeros Dorados?—preguntaba Nachi.

-No pienso en ayudar a nuestros amigos. Puedo sentir los Cosmos de Seiya y Shun, las Sailors Scouts, también siento sus energías que esta creciendo por dentro. Yo creo en Seiya los demás y las Sailors Scouts, ellos pueden hacerlo por si solos—dijo Jabu.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, Jabu. Sailor Moon lo lograra junto con Seiya de Pegaso y los demás. Las Sailors Scouts siguen con vida—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-no me voy a preocupar de Sailor Moon, ¡se que puedes, Sailor Moon! ¡Tu también Seiya!—dijo Rini que ve el reloj.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del Maestro.

-¿Imposible? ¿Camus fue derrotado por su discípulo, incluyendo su hermana menor? ¿Camus es más poderoso de los Caballeros de Cristal? Y Sailor Mercury, logro dominar lo mismo que Hyoga —dijo Erinias.

-Si, esto es una perdida de tiempo. Camus de Acuario, fue derrotado por Hyoga y Sailor Mercury. La Ejecución de Aurora, es mas poderosa de todas—dijo Arles que camina.

-A decir verdad Maestro. Sailor Mercury, logro usar una técnica tan poderosa que el Caballero de Acuario, ¿Qué técnica es esa? ¿No tiene sentido en lo contrario? ¿Cómo pudo usar ese poder, tan poderoso que Camus?—preguntaba Erinias al Maestro.

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Cómo hizo usar esa técnica tan poderosa?—dijo Arles en dudas.

-creo que ustedes dos, no entiende nada en lo que esta diciendo, ellos lo hicieron—dijo la voz femenina

-¿Ustedes, les tienen miedo?—dijo una voz masculino.

-¿Quién esta ahí?—dijo Arles.

-Yo puedo escucharlos, ¿Dónde están y muéstrense sus caras?—dijo Erinias

-Ustedes dos, no me puedan encontrarme, debería saberlos—dijo la voz masculino.

En eso, Arles y Erinias camina para saber donde esta la voz que escucho. Hasta que Arles ve el espejo.

-Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga, las Sailors Scouts, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mercury. Se sacrificaron para luchar. Lo mismo que tú, Erinias, ya me puedes ver, pero mira hacia el otro espejo—dijo el reflejo.

-¿Qué?—dijo Erinias que se da media vuelta, y se dio cuenta del reflejo del espejo.

-Lo que dijo él, es la verdad. Ellos se sacrificaron en vano para derrotar a los Caballeros Dorados. Así que debes renunciar ahora mismo—dijo el reflejo femenino.

-¿Cómo hizo los demás Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts, derrotaron a otros Caballeros Dorados, con facilidad? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Son tan poderosos que nadie pueda ganarle? —dijo Erinias la misma pregunta.

-Les diré todos acerca de ellos: Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, Shaka de Virgo, Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario. Todos ellos, han sido derrotados, la casa de Géminis esta vacía, el Anciano Maestro de Libra, Mu de Aries, Aioria de Leo que se libero del hechizo de Erinias, Aldebarán de Tauro y Milo Escorpión desobedecieron nuestras ordenes. Y la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, donde no hay un guardián, ha quedado vacía, mostrando sus dientes. Todos ellos, lograron pasar en esas trampas—dijo Arles.

-Hmm, lo que le paso con Shiryu, uso su técnica prohibida, el Ultimo Dragón Naciente, lo uso contra Shura de Capricornio. Y Sailor Júpiter quedo atrapada en los escombros, después que ella logro salir mal herida—dijo Erinias.

-pero también, Sailor Mercury, hizo lo mismo que Hyoga, el Cero Absoluto—dijo el Reflejo de Erinias.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Erinias al reflejo.

-Es por eso. Hyoga perdió todos los sentidos, lo mismo que Sailor Mercury. Hasta que ellos lograron despertar el ultimo Cosmos, el Séptimo Sentido, logro hacer el Cero Absoluto—dijo el reflejo de Arles.

-Sailor Mercury, logro dominar una técnica similar a Camus, que es más poderosa que la Ejecución de Aurora —dijo el reflejo de Erinias.

-¿Cómo se llama?—preguntaba Erinias al espejo.

-La Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio, que es tan poderoso que la Ejecución de Aurora. Por eso Sailor Mercury, lo hizo como su hermano mayor—dijo el reflejo de Erinias.

-¿Imposible? Esa Sailor Mercury, hizo despertar el Séptimo Sentido, ¿no es así?—dijo Erinias.

-Lo mismo que el Fénix. Shaka uso el tesoro del cielo, destruyo todos sus sentidos, hasta que logro despertar el Séptimo Sentido. Ahora Pegaso, Sailor Moon y los demás, están logrando su madurez—dijo el reflejo de Arles.

-¡Basta de tonterías….!—dijo Erinias que destruyo el espejo.

Lo mismo que hace Arles, destruyo, todos los espejos en alrededor.

-Ja, Ja, Erinias y yo, somos Dioses. Soy un Dios, y ella es una Diosa. Pero solo queda un guardián. El Caballero Dorado de Piscis, lo detendrá al mismo tiempo—dijo Arles.

-ese Caballero de Piscis, llamado Afrodita, acabara con todos ellos, de una vez por todas. Nadie pueda ganar el amo de las rosas, porque posee un veneno mortal, nadie resistirá el aroma de las rosas —dijo Erinias.

Los dos hacen una carcajada malévola. Mientras tanto rumbo a Piscis. Los demás siguen corriendo. Shun que aun esta serio, penso en su hermano, que se sacrifico en la batalla con Shaka. Hasta que en esos momentos, Shun se cae, hasta que Sailor Venus la ayuda.

-¿Shun… estas bien…?—dijo Sailor Venus algo agotada.

-Si… resiento cansado…-dijo Shun que fue ayudada por Sailor Venus.

-Ustedes dos. Creo que usaron todas sus energías para revivir a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury—dijo Seiya a los dos.

-Además, usaron todas sus energías, para revivirlos. Debería descansar en esos momentos, además, están con poca fuerza—dijo Sailor Mars.

-fue suficiente amigos, debemos seguir a la siguiente casa. No nos quedaremos aquí, andando—dijo Sailor Moon algo seria a los demás.

En esos momentos, se escucha el reloj, hasta que el fuego de Acuario se extingue.

-miren todos, el fuego de Acuario se extinguió—dijo Sailor Mars a los demás.

-significa que hay una hora, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder ahora —dijo Sailor Venus corriendo, los demás lo hacen.

Los demás al escuchar las palabras de Sailor Moon, todos corren hacia Piscis. Hasta que los demás lo ven claramente antes de llegar.

-Es la duodécima casa, Piscis—dijo Seiya.

-Y solo queda un guardián, el Caballero Dorado de Piscis, ¿Quién es?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Según cuenta, Piscis, es el duodécimo signo del zodiaco, el mes de Marzo. Creo—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Amigos, debemos seguir, el tiempo se esta acabando —dijo Sailor Venus.

-tiene razón, vamos—dijo Seiya.

Los demás siguen corriendo. Cuando los demás están a punto de llegar, de pronto fueron atacados por algo, hasta que los demás logran esquivarlos.

-¿Son rosas?—dijo Shun.

-¿Rosas? ¿Será Tuxedo Masked que nos estaba esperando en Piscis? ¿Nos adelanto?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-No creo que sea Tuxedo Masked, él esta en la entrada de Aries, donde esta cuidando de Saori, eres una tonta—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Lo siento, Je, Je. ¿Quién nos ataco con Rosas?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Hablando de Tuxedo Masked, mira—dijo Sailor Venus que señala a los demás.

En el Salón del Maestro.

-Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, lograron llegar hacia Piscis. El Caballero Dorado de Piscis, es el único Caballero que acabara de una vez por todas acomoden lugar, Maestro—dijo Erinias.

-el Caballero Dorado de la casa de Piscis, es el ultimo Caballero Dorado, el mas temible, con su hermosa belleza, nadie pueda ganar el amo de las rosas. Pronto, los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, morirán del aroma del veneno—dijo Arles.

Devuelta hacia la entrada de Piscis.

-¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto Seiya al Caballero.

-¿Dime quien eres? ¿Y porque nos ataco con Rosas?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Yo soy, el Caballero Dorado, Afrodita de Piscis—dijo el guardián que esperaba.

-¿así que eres el ultimo Caballero? ¡Afrodita!—dijo Seiya.

En eso Shun, penso algo lo que sucedió con June.

-Seiya, todos ustedes avancen, yo me quedare pelear con Afrodita—dijo Shun.

-Shun, yo también me quedare contigo. Ustedes avancen, yo me quedo Shun a pelear con Afrodita, de prisa—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Sailor Venus?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

-No se preocupe de nosotros, nos adelantaremos, Sailor Venus y yo, nos quedaremos a pelear —dijo Shun.

-Esta bien, todos vamonos—dijo Seiya.

Los demás corren logra saltar hacia Afrodita. En eso, Afrodita ataca a Seiya con una rosa, hasta que Seiya logra rechazarla y corre. En eso una Cadena de Venus logra detenerlo.

-les diré una cosa ustedes dos. Pegaso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, se dirige en un jardín de rosas—dijo Afrodita.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Shun.

¿Un Jardín de Rosas? ¿De que hablas?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Sus amigos, morirán en mi jardín de rosas, donde llegara al Maestro y la asistente—dijo Afrodita.

-¿No puede ser?—dijo Shun.

Los demás logran llegar hacia la salida.

-Lo logramos Seiya, ¿Qué?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve rosas en las escaleras.

-Son rosas, tiene unas filosas espinas—dijo Seiya.

-¡No perdemos el tiempo, debemos seguir corriendo!—dijo Sailor Mars.

Los tres corren al mismo tiempo. En eso una fuerte brisa sopla hacia ellos.

-Seiya… Sailor Moon… siento que me… voy a dormir… no respire esas…-dijo Sailor Mars que se desploma.

-¡Sailor Mars…!

-¡No! ¡No te detengas! ¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Vamos!—grito Seiya.

Solo queda Seiya y Sailor Moon, en eso, dejo de correr y siguió caminando.

-Seiya… lo lamento…-dijo Sailor Moon que se desploma.

-…no me voy… ha quedar… me… aquí…

En eso Seiya ve nublado, hasta que se desploma. Devuelta a Piscis. Afrodita se ríe de los dos. Ahora Shun y Sailor Venus peleara con Afrodita. Sera que ellos, puedan vencer a Afrodita de Piscis.


	29. Capitulo 28

_**Capitulo 28: "Combate en la casa de Piscis"**_

Shun y Sailor Venus, esta frente de Afrodita. La Cadena de Venus lo tiene sujetado de la mano derecha de Afrodita.

-Afrodita, esta vez, pelearemos y pasaremos donde esta Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars para…

-¡Sailor Venus!—dijo Shun que lo interrumpa—Antes de pelear con nosotros, contesta mi pregunta, ¿Tú estabas en la Isla Andrómeda? ¿June, me dijo todo que hay Rosa en el cuerpo de Albiore?—dijo Shun las preguntas.

-Shun, ¿entonces, el asesino no fue Milo, sino Afrodita? Dime una cosa Afrodita, tú mataste al Maestro de Shun, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Venus la pregunta.

-Así es. Yo estuve en la Isla Andrómeda. Albiore de Cephiro, que es más fuerte como un Caballero Dorado, cuando combatió con Milo, que estaba en problemas en pleno combate…

Afrodita contó acerca de Milo.

-Déjame entender, ¿Ayudaste a Milo con un pequeño ataque de Rosas? ¿Hiciste trampa en el combate?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Tramposo yo? Créame, que solo ayude a Milo. Y no hecho trampa a nadie, oíste chiquilla—dijo Afrodita que se puso el casco.

-¡Eres despreciable!—dijo Shun que ataco con la Cadena y logra sujetar la mano izquierda.

-Y eso fue que la Isla Andrómeda, no crecen rosas, solo dejaste una rosa como una evidencia en el cadáver del Maestro de Shun, ¿Creo?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Además, mi Maestro, que también es un Caballero de Plata, tiene el mismo Séptimo Sentido como los Caballeros Dorados. Mi maestro, el sabe sobre el santuario—dijo Shun amenazando.

-Vaya, Sailor Venus con una Cadena similar a la de Andrómeda. Andrómeda, ¿Esa niña, Sailor Venus, puede ser tu nueva aprendiz?—dijo Afrodita.

-¿Cómo que aprendiz? ¿He?—dijo Shun en dudas, vio una luz poderosa que Afrodita creo.

-¡Lograste liberarte de nuestras Cadenas!—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Así es, esta vez. Ustedes dos lanza Cadenas, recibirán esto, ¡Rosas Rojas Reales!—dijo Afrodita que lanzo su técnica a ellos.

-¡Shun…! No puedo respirar…. Esas Rosas, tiene… un fuerte olor como a… Veneno…-dijo Sailor Venus que tapa la boca con su mano derecha.

-Sailor Venus, seria mejor usar nuestras defensas—dijo Shun.

-¿Defensa? ¿He?—dijo Sailor Venus que ve.

Shun formo alrededor las Cadenas en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ya entiendo!—dijo Sailor Venus que también hace lo mismo que Shun.

-¡Ustedes dos, no resistirá el aroma de mis Rosas!—dijo Afrodita.

-Eso veremos, ¡Defensa rodante de Andrómeda!—dijo Shun que la Cadena lo protege con rapidez.

-Yo también, lo hago lo mismo que Shun, si lo que es cierto, haré lo que pueda, ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus que usa su técnica, la Cadena de Venus hace lo mismo que la defensa rodante de Andrómeda.

-¿Imposible? Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, se esta protegiendo con sus Cadenas—dijo Afrodita, que detiene sus rosas.

-Ahora recibirán esto—dijo Afrodita que usa su mano derecha que ataca con unos rayos de luz.

Shun y Sailor Venus, logra escapar de los ataques de Afrodita, Afrodita que derriba todos los muros para aplastarlos. Shun y Sailor Venus esta frente de Afrodita. Mientras en el salón del Maestro.

-Arles, en menos de una Hora, el fuego de Piscis se extinguirá, y Saori Kido, morirá—dijo Erinias.

-Eso creo, el Pegaso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, están caídos en un jardín de rosas rojas. Se dicen que las Rosas Reales, morirán y perderá los cinco sentidos para siempre—dijo Arles.

-Esta vez. Podemos tener nuestra gran victoria, Maestro, ganaremos a los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts—dijo Erinias.

-Si, el mundo es nuestro. Así podemos conquistar el mundo—dijo Arles

Los dos se ríen de carcajadas malévolas. Devuelta a la batalla.

-Andrómeda, Sailor Venus. Ninguna de sus técnicas, no pueda derrotar a un Caballeros por segunda vez ocasión —dijo Afrodita.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ninguna técnica no pueda derrotar un Caballero? ¿Qué significa eso?—preguntaba Sailor Venus en dudas

-¿A que te refieres esto?—dijo Shun la misma pregunta.

-Ahora, usare mi mejor técnica, ¡Ataque de Rosas reales!—dijo Afrodita que ataca.

-¡Ahora veraz! ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus que ataco con su Cadena.

-¡Onda de Trueno!—dijo Shun que ataca con lluvias de Cadenas.

Afrodita logra esquivarlas, hasta que cae inclinado. Pero una Cadena va hacia Afrodita, de pronto, desaparece.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Dónde esta el guardián?—dijo Sailor Venus que ve alrededor.

El ambiente de la casa de Piscis, se ve todo alrededor.

-Shun, ¿Dónde puede estar Afrodita? No creo que allá abandonado esta casa, ¿no es así? ¿Puede estar escondido frente a nosotros?-dijo Sailor Venus.

-Quizás, ¡No te escondas Afrodita, aun podemos sentir tu Cosmos!—dijo Shun.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Eres un tonto, Andrómeda. Sailor Venus, creo que tú estabas diciendo que yo abandone la batalla, pues verán, ustedes dos no puedan buscarme—dijo Afrodita.

-Por supuesto que no te vemos, además estas oculto o esta invisible, no te vemos en alguna parte, ¿Dónde estas cobarde?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Cobarde yo? Sabe una cosa, mis rosas están cubriendo todo este sitio, además no puedas ganar—dijo Afrodita.

-Esta vez, te vamos a buscar. Mi Cadena de Andrómeda buscara enemigos que viaja a años Luz, así que, ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—dijo Shun que ataca en la dirección.

En eso, la Cadena golpea al invisible y logra tumbar el casco.

-¡Esta frente de nosotros! Que hábil eres Shun—dijo Sailor Venus.

En eso, Afrodita se revela.

_-¿No puedo creer? Andrómeda me busco con facilidad, esta vez, no cantara victoria, esas Cadenas, las voy a despedazarlas junto con la Armadura_—penso Afrodita.

-Ríndete Afrodita, o sino veraz con nosotros, ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus que ataca.

En eso Afrodita salto, hasta que cae ileso, pero en eso se escucha un grito.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

Hasta que la Cadena golpeo Afrodita, en eso Shun ve algo lo mismo que Sailor Venus.

-¡¿Shun, que es eso?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Es una Rosa Negra? ¿Qué hizo Afrodita?—dijo Shun lo que ve con sus propios ojos.

Ahora Shun y Sailor Venus, están complicados, por ver una rosa negra de Afrodita de Piscis que uso.


	30. Capitulo 29

_**Capitulo 29: "Duerme en los sueños, Shun y Sailor Venus"**_

Shun y Sailor Venus, ve claramente una Rosa Negra que uso Afrodita.

-¡¿Shun, que es eso lo que uso Afrodita?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Es una Rosa Negra? ¿Qué significa eso? Afrodita—preguntaba Shun a su oponente.

-Esta Rosa Negra, es capaz de hacer pedazos al adversario, también, destruiré tu Cadena—dijo Afrodita

En eso, las Rosas Negras, logra despedazar por completo la Cadena Triangular.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Destruyo la Cadena? Afrodita, esa Rosa Negra que usaste ante Shun, ¿Qué clase de Rosas que usas? ¿Dímelo?—dijo Sailor Venus las preguntas

-Les explicare, las Rosas Negras, son pirañas, mejor dicho, las Rosas de Pirañas—dijo Afrodita.

-¿Rosas de Pirañas?—dijo Shun en dudas.

-¿A que te refieres con Rosas de Pirañas?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Ya basta de charlas, terminare esta pelea entre ustedes dos, ¡Rosas de Pirañas!—dijo Afrodita que lanzo la técnica hacia los dos.

-¡Defensa Rodante de Andrómeda!—dijo Shun que uso la Defensa Rodante, hasta que su Cadena Circular, se despedaza por completo.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Destruyo tu Cadena Circular como la triangular?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¡Ahora morirán! ¡Rosas de Pirañas!—dijo Afrodita que lanza su feroz ataque.

-Shun, te protegeré mi vida, ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Es inútil chiquilla! ¡Tu defensa se romperá que tu amigo, Andrómeda!—dijo Afrodita que manifestó.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Sailor Venus, que de pronto siente que dando golpes en su cuerpo-¡Shun! ¡Siento que esas Rosas me esta mordiendo todo mi cuerpo, además mi Cadena de Venus se va a romper como tu Cadena!

En esos momentos, las Rosas de Pirañas, destruyo la Cadena de Venus y con toda la Armadura de Andrómeda, los dos fueron lanzados al muro, y queda fuera de combate.

-Se los dije, ahora esperan la muerte y viajara al mas allá—dijo Afrodita que se dirige a la salida.

-_voy a dar esa información al Maestro y a Erinias, todo acabo, ahora ellos, se ira al otro mundo_—penso Afrodita.

En el suelo, Shun y Sailor Venus aun se mueve, en eso, Sailor Venus tomo la mano derecha de Shun.

-Shun… ¿Cómo podemos vencer… Afrodita…? No… tienes Cadena y Armadura, ¿Cómo podemos ganar?—dijo Sailor Venus a Shun.

-¿No lo sé? No tengo un Arma, ya estoy indefenso…-dijo Shun que esta atendido en el suelo.

-Shun, ¿Tu Maestro, te enseño algún tipo de técnica? ¿Sabes algo?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-¿No lo se? ¿Si no tengo Cadenas? Debo usar otra…-dijo Shun a Sailor Venus.

-Shun, si tú lo sabes, te daré mi energía… así podemos ganarle juntos, y yo… iré por Seiya en adelante…—dijo Sailor Venus, que tomo de la manos.

_-Que energía tan calida, es similar a Saori, su Cosmos, es de amor. Puedo sentirlo_—penso Shun que encendió el Cosmos

_-yo también, no pensaremos en perder esta batalla_—penso Sailor Venus que encendió el resplandor.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?—dijo Afrodita que se volteo por detrás.

En la sala del Maestro.

-Maestro, los Cosmos de Andrómeda y Sailor Venus. Parece ser que ellos, esta despertando el Séptimo Sentido, además, Andrómeda no tienen Cadena y Armadura, Afrodita lo destruyo con las Rosas Negras—dijo Erinias al Maestro.

-Descuida, Afrodita, tiene otra estrategia y no fallara —dijo Arles.

-¿Te refieres la Rosa Blanca?—preguntaba Erinias.

-Si, la Rosa Blanca, que lo clava en el Corazón, se pone roja y morirá. Me hace un favor Erinias—dijo Arles a su asistente

-¿Si, Maestro?—dijo Erinias que se inclina.

-Quiero que llames a Paeton, encarga algo muy importante—dijo Arles.

-Si, ¿Qué le digo a Paeton—preguntaba Erinias.

-Quiero que le digas a Paeton algo muy importante…

Devuelta a la Batalla.

-¿Se supone que iba llegar al camino de la muerte? ¿Ustedes dos, deberían morir?—dijo Afrodita.

-Esta vez, te atacare con mi última fuerza—dijo Shun que encendió el Cosmos

Todo el ambiente de la casa de Piscis, rodea una fuerte corriente de aire.

-¿De donde sale esta corriente de aire?—dijo Afrodita que ve la corriente en todo el sitio

-Shun, ¿Qué técnica es esta?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Todavía no te lo diré. Afrodita, esta técnica que estoy usando, y ahora probara esto, ¡Tormenta Nebular!—dijo Shun que ataca.

Al recibir el ataque, Afrodita fue lanzado hacia arriba, en eso quedo inmovilizado.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo moverme? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ahí una corriente de aire en todo mi cuerpo?—dijo Afrodita que cae al suelo.

-¡Afrodita! ¡Rindate ya, esta batalla debe suspender! ¡Déjenos pasar!—dijo Sailor Venus que manifiesta.

-Ya te dije, que soy el guardián de esta casa. Y no voy a renunciar esta batalla, y nunca usara la misma técnica contra un Caballero —dijo Afrodita que saco una Rosa Blanca.

-¿Qué es esa Rosa Blanca?—preguntaba Shun.

-¿Afrodita, que clase de Rosa Blanca que sacaste?—preguntaba lo mismo Sailor Venus.

-Les explicare: la Rosa Rojas, se le llama Rosas Reales que ataca al oponente, la Rosas Negras, son Pirañas que devora todo y la Rosa Blanca, que le clava en el corazón del oponente, cuando se pone Roja esta Rosa, morirá—dijo Afrodita que encendió el Cosmos.

-¡Así que ustedes dos! ¡Muere!—dijo Afrodita que lo lanza.

-¡Detente Afrodita!—manifestó Shun.

En esos momentos, sale dos Rosas Blancas y las clavan en el pecho de Shun y Sailor Venus.

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Rayo Cascada de Venus! ¡Fulmina!—dijo Sailor Venus que uso una técnica poderosa.

-¡¿Qué es eso? ¡Sailor Venus! ¡¿Qué técnica usaste? Aaaah!—dijo Afrodita al recibirlo que fue atrapado por la energía de Sailor Venus.

-¡Tormenta Nebular!—dijo Shun que ataco ferozmente.

Afrodita, cae al suelo.

-Veo que ustedes… dos… me pudieron ganar… además Andrómeda… te volviste fuerte… tu lo hiciste bien Sailor Venus… eres la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita… eres una chica valiente que me venciste esta… batalla… Andrómeda… has hecho lo posible de ganar… y Sailor Venus… lograste despertar el Séptimo Sentido que Andrómeda…. -dijo Afrodita sus ultimas palabras, hasta que su cuerpo se rodeo de Rosas.

-Shun… lo hicimos—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Si, vencí Afrodita, pero… ya no podemos hacer nada…-dijo Shun que cae boca arriba que la Rosa Blanca, se torno Rojo Carmesí.

-Shun…-dijo Sailor Venus que ve la Rosa, clavada en su pecho-… imposible… me voy a morir que los demás. Sailor Moon, lo siento… no puedo ayudarte… perdóname…

Las últimas palabras de Sailor Venus cae boca arriba y ve a Shun.

-Shun… te voy acompañar, ya no… tenemos fuerzas…-dijo Sailor Venus que tomo de la mano derecha con la mano izquierda.

Mientras los demás cuidando de Saori. En eso, Kiki reacciono.

-¿Qué ocurre Kiki?—preguntaba Tuxedo Masked.

-Es el Cosmos de Shun ha desaparecido, lo mismo que Sailor Venus—dijo Kiki.

-Kiki, ¿No me diga que ellos murieron?—preguntaba Rini que tiene una mala corazonada.

Kiki no habla que algo lo que sucedió, ahora el Reloj, continua encendido antes de extinguirse. ¿Qué sucederá con Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus que aun sigue inconciente de un jardín de rosas?


	31. Capitulo 30

_**Capitulo 30 "La Identidad del Maestro y Erinias, y el Secreto de Athena"**_

En el salón, Arles y Erinias aun esta en silencio.

-¿Maestro? Afrodita ha fallado, ¿Maestro, contéstame? ¿Por qué no hablas? Ah!—dijo Erinias que se pone las manos en la cabeza.

-_No permitas que hagas cosas horribles, no permitas, que despierte el lado oscuro dentro de mi interior_—penso Erinias que se pone de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre Erinias?—dijo Arles que empezó hablar.

-Nada mi señor, ¿Estas bien? ¿Y no hablas conmigo?—dijo Erinias que habla diferente y normal

-Perdón, lo que pasa. Es que me quede inconciente, estaba a punto de dormir —dijo Arles que habla serio.

Por otra parte, aparece Marín que tiene agarrando a Paeton.

-¿Dime una cosa Paeton? ¿Dónde esta el camino de las Doce Casas? ¿Responda ahora mismo? ¿Fue el Maestro?—preguntaba Marín que agarra del cuello que amenaza estrangularlo.

-No fue mi Maestro… fue Erinias que me envió…-dijo Paeton.

-¿Erinias?—dijo Marín.

-Si, me dijo todo esto…-dijo Paeton que explica.

Flash Back

-Paeton, necesito hablar contigo—dijo Erinias.

-Si, ¿Dónde esta el Maestro? El Maestro el me da ordenes, ¿verdad?—dijo Paeton en dudas.

-Mi Maestro me ordena, que vayas a derrotar a unas traidoras. El esta sentado y no se encuentra bien. Envía tus soldados y acaba con Marín de una vez por todas. No permita que Marín llegue donde esta Seiya y las dos Sailors Scouts, quiero que las mate ahora mismo —dijo Erinias.

-Si. Como usted me ordenes mi asistente—dijo Paeton que se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la salida.

Fin Flash Back

-Entiendo, quiere eliminarme, ¿Dónde esta el camino de las doce casas? ¿Responda ya?—dijo Marín.

-El camino de las… Doce casas esta…-dijo Paeton que señalo en aquella dirección sus ultimas palabras y murió.

-Debo apresúrame, el tiempo se esta acabando—dijo Marín que corre en la dirección donde esta las doce casas.

Y en el lugar donde esta cuidando de Saori.

-En menos de media hora, el fuego de Piscis se extinguirá—dijo Kiki.

-Si el fuego de una Hora se extinguirá, Saori morirá, la Flecha, le llegara al corazón—dijo Tatsumi de una preocupación y ve a Saori.

-Seiya debe llegar hacia al Maestro, sino hacemos algo, estaríamos perdidos—dijo Nachi.

-No se preocupe, creo que Sailor Moon también sigue con vida, lo mismo que Seiya. Pero, tengo un mal presentimiento lo que esta sucediendo—dijo Rini que toca su corazón.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tienes un mal presentimiento? Rini, ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntaba Tuxedo Masked.

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento. Que Sailor Moon corre peligro, lo mismo que Seiya, tengo esta mala corazonada amigos —dijo Rini.

Devuelta al sitio, Marín llega donde esta Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars inconscientes, debido por las Rosas Rojas Reales de Afrodita. Hasta que Marín levanto a Seiya, hasta que se quita la mascara y lo cubre el rostro de Seiya.

-Seiya, esta vez, te llevo donde el Maestro, dejaras a tus amigas que acompañas—dijo Marín que camina.

Hasta que Seiya camina también, en eso Seiya hablo.

-¿Marín? ¿Quiero saber si eres mi hermana?—preguntaba Seiya a su Maestra.

-¡Seiya no hables! Si sigues hablando perderás tus sentidos por esas Rosas Reales. Tus amigas, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars no viene con nosotros—dijo Marín

-¿Qué dices Marín?—preguntaba Seiya en dudas.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras! ¡Te llevare donde el Maestro, así dejaras a tus dos amigas para que puedas continuar!—dijo Marín que manifiesta.

En esos momentos, una fuerte brisa, le afecto a Marín, hasta que Marín se desploma junto con Seiya.

-Marín, te devuelvo tu mascara. Pero iré con Sailor Moon, después de esto, no puedo acompañar—dijo Seiya que coloco la mascara en el rostro de Marín para no verla.

-Ahora mi objetivo es llegar donde el Maestro, me asegurare de eliminar todas esas Rosas—dijo Seiya que tomo una rosa y lo aprieta.

-Meteoro de Pegaso—a usar su técnica logra deshacer todas las rosas en el camino.

-Marín, ¿Qué voy hacer?—dijo Seiya que tiene dudas de cargar a tres mujeres.

-¡Seiya!—dijo Sheena que aparece.

-¿Sheena?—dijo Seiya que lo ve.

-Seiya, llévate a Sailor Moon, yo me encargo de cuidar de Marín y Sailor Mars, ve—dijo Sheena con sus palabras.

-entiendo, Sheena—dijo Seiya, que recogió a Sailor Moon que lo carga en la espalda, hasta que corre.

-_Seiya, esta vez, lo lograras. Yo cuidare de Marín y Sailor Mars. Deseo suerte y salva Athena_—penso Sheena.

Mientras que Seiya siguió, hasta que Sailor Moon despertó.

-S-Seiya, ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon, que bueno que despertaste. Lo lamento, Sailor Mars no viene con nosotros—dijo Seiya la seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Sailor Mars, esta muerta por las Rosas Rojas? ¿Estoy preocupada… —dijo Sailor Moon algo triste.

-No. Esta inconsciente, Sheena la esta cuidando, lo mismo que Marín, Sailor Mars, se recuperara nos alcanzara. Mira ya llegamos—dijo Seiya.

En eso, Sailor Moon se bajo de la espalda de Seiya.

-Bueno, ya me siento bien, vamos—dijo Sailor Moon que corre lo mismo que Seiya.

Hasta que ellos, logran llegar a la puerta de la entrada del Maestro.

-¡Esta cerrado! Hay que derribarlo—dijo Seiya

-Hazlo tu Seiya, tengo mis energías que aun debo recuperarme, así voy a estar bien—dijo Sailor Moon.

-De acuerdo, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Seiya uso su Meteoro de Pegaso y derribo la puerta de la entrada del Maestro. Seiya y Sailor Moon esta frente del Maestro

-Seiya, Sailor Moon. Ustedes dos, nunca imagine que ustedes atravesaron las doce casas—dijo Arles que se pone de pie, primero, se quita lo que cubre su cabeza. Hasta que finalmente se quita la Mascara.

-Seiya, Sailor Moon. Ahora nosotros, revelaremos nuestras caras, esta vez, ustedes tiene la oportunidad de salvar Athena, debemos pagar una deuda que cometimos todo lo malo —dijo Erinias que primero, se quita la diadema que cubre todo el cabello que suelta, hasta que se quita la mascara.

-¿Tu eres el Maestro?—dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Tú eres Erinias, ¿No es así? _¿Qué extraño, me parece alguien conocida? ¿Quien es ella? Ya le he visto ese rostro, es parecida y me resulta familiar, ¿Quién?—_penso Sailor Moon que ve el rostro de la Asistente del Maestro.

-¡Escucha Maestro! Quiero que vengas con nosotros y extraer la Flecha de su corazón a Saori—dijo Seiya que corre para atacar.

-¡No lo hagas Seiya! ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡No queremos hacerles daño!—manifestó Erinias.

Hasta que Seiya le pega en el pecho del Maestro.

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué hiciste?—dijo Sailor Moon que corre hacia él.

-Escúchame los dos, no queremos pelear con nadie. Estamos pagando una deuda debido por nuestros pecados que hemos cometido… estamos arrepentidos por todos ustedes… -dijo Erinias que se arrepiente y sale lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?—dijo Seiya que bajo el puño frente al Maestro.

-¿De que estas hablando, Erinias? ¿Deben venir con nosotros y extraer la Flecha del corazón de Saori?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Lo lamento, Seiya no puedo extraerla—dijo Arles.

-¡Silencio! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que lanzo sus Meteoros al Maestro.

Hasta que Seiya se detiene. En esos momentos, Arles empezó salir lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Maestro, ¿Por qué estas llorando?—preguntaba Seiya al Maestro.

-Seiya… estamos diciendo la verdad… el Maestro, no pueda extraer la Flecha, que no lo saben… él te dirá la verdad… -dijo Erinias.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho Erinias?—dijo Seiya que miro a Erinias.

En esos momentos, el Maestro y Erinias caminaron serios, Seiya y Sailor Moon están quietos.

-quiero que ustedes pasen donde esta el templo de Athena, vaya hacia allá—dijo Arles que señala a las persianas blancas

-Es la única forma de salvar a Athena, nosotros no te aremos daño, así, Saori Kido, se salvara de esa Flecha—dijo Erinias que esta seria.

-Vaya al templo de Athena, donde la Estatua de Athena dejo desde la era Mitológica—dijo Arles.

-¿El Templo de Athena?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Por qué vamos al Templo de Athena?—dijo Sailor Moon las preguntas.

-Sailor Moon, tú eres la ultima Reencarnación de la Diosa Selene. Quiero que vayas con Seiya. Estamos diciendo, que la Estatua de Athena dejo hace mucho tiempo—dijo Erinias.

-se los explicare; en la mano derecha esta Nique, Diosa de la Victoria que sostiene la mano derecha, y en la mano izquierda esta el Escudo de Athena, así podrán salvar Athena…-dijo Arles que pone las manos en el rostro.

-¿Maestro? Aaah—dijo Erinias que pone las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué les pasa?—dijo Seiya.

-¡Ustedes váyanse! ¡El tiempo se esta acabado! ¡Váyanse ya! ¡No hay tiempo!—dijo Erinias que grita desesperada.

-Seiya, vamonos. Debemos continuar, tenemos que llegar al templo de Athena—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

En esos momentos, el Maestro se pone de pie, lo mismo que Erinias. Seiya y Sailor Moon voltea donde esta el Maestro y Erinias, hasta que se voltea frente a las persianas.

-¡Espera!—dijo Arles.

-¡Ustedes dos, no irán a ninguna parte! ¡No vamos a permitir que llegues al templo de Athena! ¡Entendieron!—dijo Erinias de su manifestación

Seiya y Sailor Moon fueron interrumpidos hasta que se voltea. En esos momentos, el Cosmos de Arles y Erinias enciende, el Cabello de Arles se cambio de color Blanco, lo mismo que el cabello de Erinias se cambio a un negro intenso y lizo.

-¡El cabello del Maestro y Erinias se cambiaron de color! ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Seiya lo que ve.

-¡Seiya, tengo un mal presentimiento lo que esta pasando a esos dos!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Muere Seiya, Sailor Moon!—dijo Arles y Erinias que ataca a ellos.

Mientras donde esta en el camino rumbo a Piscis, Marín despertó, lo mismo que Sailor Mars.

-¡Seiya! -¡Sailor Moon!—dijo al mismo tiempo Marín y Sailor Mars.

-¿Qué sucede Marín? Sailor Mars, al fin despertaste—dijo Sheena.

-Siento una energía maligna y oscura, también siento una horrible corazonada—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Cómo así Sailor Mars? ¿No tienes el Sexto Sentido?—preguntaba Sheena.

-Si lo tengo, soy Sacerdotisa de Shintoismo, sentí esa energía que proviene en el Salón del Maestro, algo horrible y escalofriante —dijo Sailor Mars.

-Ella dice la verdad, yo también puedo sentirlo. Además les cuento lo que paso…-dijo Marín

En el lugar donde esta cuidando de Saori.

-Kiki, ¿estas seguro lo que acabas de sentir?—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-Si… es una energía tan terrible que sentí en toda mi vida, es tan maligna como el Maestro—dijo Kiki.

-Chicos, en media hora, el fuego de Piscis se extinguirá, ¿Sailor Moon corre peligro? ¿Tengo ese horrible presentimiento que Kiki acabo de sentir?—dijo Rini.

Devuelta al camino hacia al Maestro.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto haya matado al Gran Maestro? ¿Y usando a Erinias que no conocía desde hace mucho tiempo?—dijo Sheena que se voltea.

Hasta que Sailor Mars corre hacia al lugar.

-¡¿Sailor Mars, a donde vas?—dijo Marín

-¡Voy a salvar a Sailor Moon! ¡Debo salvarlo o estarán perdidos! El tiempo se acaba—dijo Sailor Mars que corre desesperada.

-_Sailor Moon, el Maestro y Erinias son unos impostores, debo darme prisa o sino estaré en aprietos_—penso Sailor Mars que corre.

Devuelta al salón, Seiya y Sailor Moon caen al suelo.

-tontos, no voy a permitir que lleguen al templo de Athena—dijo Arles.

-Esta vez, el Maestro y yo, gobernaremos este mundo, para siempre. ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!—dijo Erinias que ríe malévola.

-con Nique y Escudo de Athena y me apoderare del Cristal de Plata, yo controlare todos. También lo usare en contra a Zeus del Cielo, a Poseidón del Mar y a Hades en la Tierra de los Muertos. Nosotros, somos los amos supremos de este mundo, nadie superara a nosotros —dijo Arles que da carcajada.

-estamos dispuesto hacerlo todo, Sailor Moon, me apoderare del Cristal de Plata, así me encargare de usar en contra de todos, además. La Diosa Selene, lo dejo Herencia de la extinción del Imperio de Plata, lo usare con el Poder de Athena, y yo seré la nueva Diosa Athena —dijo Erinias.

-Tonterías, se supone que el Maestro y Erinias debería apoyar al Santuario y a los Caballeros Dorados—dijo Seiya que se voltea.

-Tu no eres la nueva Diosa Athena… no eres tan mala de todos… acabaremos sus planes malignos de apoderar el Mundo… no vamos a permitir que hagas eso… -dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!

Ambos ataques le dan al Maestro y Erinias. Hasta que Arles despojo su túnica y esta medio desnudo, y Erinias que usa su Resplandor que se despoja de su vestido y queda totalmente desnuda.

-¿He?

-Erinias, ¿Por qué estas desnuda?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Armadura Dorada de mi signo de Zodiaco, ven aquí y cubre mi cuerpo, ahora—dijo Arles que pone el dedo índice hacia arriba, aparece una Armadura Dorada.

-¿Seiya? ¿Y esa Armadura Dorada?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-¿No lo se? ¿La Armadura esta encima del Maestro? ¿Esa Armadura es la Armadura Dorada de Géminis?—dijo Seiya.

Hasta que la Armadura se separa y cubre su cuerpo. En eso, Erinias usa su poder del resplandor blanco, aparece un vestido totalmente Negro intenso que cubre su cuerpo, hasta que aparece una Luna Negra al revés y dos aretes negros como los de Black Moon.

-¿No? ¿No es posible? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Erinias? ¿Cambio su aspecto?—dijo Sailor Moon a Erinias que cambio el aspecto.

-Ahora comprendo todo, Géminis es el secreto del Maestro, uno de los doce Caballeros Dorados, es Géminis—dijo Seiya lo asombros, hasta que ve a Erinias.

-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Por qué Erinias, cambio su vestido y el color de su Cabello, cambio a un Negro Intenso y Lizo? ¿Además, porque lleva esa marca de la Luna Negra al revés? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿No eres Erinias? ¿Quien eres?—dijo Sailor Moon a Erinias.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Sailor Moon, Pegaso Seiya, me permita que me presente. Mi nombre es Dark Lady, soy la Dama Oscura de la Luna de las Tinieblas, mi objetivo, es gobernar el mundo entero para siempre… Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! Así me vengare de la extinción de la Familia Black Moon, ¡Sailor Moon, debo destruirte y me apoderare del Cristal de Plata y seré la nueva gobernadora de este mundo! —dijo Dark Lady que revelo su identidad.

-¡Eso Jamás, no voy a permitir que te apoderes de mi Cristal de Plata! ¿Eso es imposible? Black Moon, ha sido destruido, lo mismo que el Gran Sabio y sus sirvientes malvados, ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir? ¿No he escuchado de la existencia de Dark Lady? ¿Quién te envió? ¡¿Responda? ¿Cómo lograste venir hasta aquí en el santuario?—dijo Sailor Moon que grita.

-¡Ya basta de charlas! ¡Morirán!—grito Dark Lady que ataca con rayos negros, similar a Black Lady.

-¡Aaaaah!—los gritos de Sailor Moon y Seiya caen al suelo. Hasta que ellos se pone de pie como tambaleando aun tiene fuerzas.

-Es muy poderosa… como Black Lady… su poder… es indestructible… ¿Nunca imagine que ahí una sobreviviente de Black Moon? Para buscar Venganza desde hace tiempo, ¿no es así? -dijo Sailor Moon que tiene rasguños en su cuerpo y el traje con pocos rasguños.

-Tendré que pelear…-dijo Seiya.

-¡Yo lo hago desaparecer de este mundo! ¡Pegaso, Sailor Moon! ¡A Otra Dimensión!—dijo Géminis que lanzo la técnica hacia ellos, como le hicieron a Shun, Sailor Venus.

-¡Seiya auxilooooo!—grito Sailor Moon que fue enviada que da lo mismo que Seiya.

-¡Siento que estamos viajando a Otra Dimensión!—dijo Seiya.

-Pegaso, Sailor Moon, viajara a Otra Dimensión para siempre eternamente, quedaran vagando por toda la eternidad Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Géminis que se ríe.

-Esta vez, no escaparas de Otra Dimensión, quedaran atrapados para siempre por toda la eternidad, nadie pueda escapar de Otra Dimensión, ¡Adiós Sailor Moon y Pegaso!—dijo Dark Lady.

Seiya y Sailor Moon se pierde, de pronto caen al suelo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Íbamos a ser enviados a Otra Dimensión? ¿Qué nos paso?—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone de pie y levanto a Seiya.

-¿No lo sé? ¿Parece ser, que estamos devueltas al salón del Maestro? ¿He?—dijo Seiya que ve los dos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Dark Lady y Géminis?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a ellos?—dijo Seiya.

Géminis y Dark Lady esta inclinados en el suelo tocándose sus cabezas.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste controlarme? ¡Me estorbas!—dijo Géminis.

-¡¿Por qué me interrumpas? ¡Debo acabar con Seiya y Sailor Moon no interfieras!—dijo Dark Lady.

-_Ya basta de eso, no dejare que cometas crímenes. No dejare que mates a Seiya, y no permitas que mates a Sailor Moon, ella ser la única Sailor Scout que ayudara a los Caballeros y salvar Athena y la Tierra_ —dijo la voz de la mente de Géminis.

-_No voy a permitir que lo hagas, renuncias esta batalla, te esta usando. No voy a permitir que te apoderes del Cristal de Plata, estas cometiendo muchos pecados, no voy a permitir que mates a Sailor Moon y Seiya. Así podrán salvar Athena debido por fuerzas malignas, nadie pueda revivir la Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, entiendes_ —dijo la mente de Dark Lady, el cabello era rosado, volvió a ser negro que antes.

-¡¿Qué cree que estas diciendo? ¡Yo goberné este Santuario hace mas de 13 años, yo con Dark Lady, tomara el poder del Cristal de Plata!—dijo Géminis que habla solo.

-¡Me estorbas mucho! ¡Yo vine aquí en esta época, hace más de 13 años, que me enviaron al pasado para yo quedarme salva y sana! ¡Yo restaurare mi poder y me apoderare del Cristal de Plata y aniquilar la ultima descendiente de la Diosa Selene!—dijo Dark Lady

-Seiya, ¿Por qué ellos están hablando solos? ¿Acaso ellos, tenga una doble personalidad?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Quizás? Puede ser que ellos, tenga una doble personalidad entre Géminis y Dark Lady—dijo Seiya.

-¿Bien? No matare a Seiya y Sailor Moon, primero debo destruir sus cinco sentidos—dijo Géminis.

-Géminis, ¿Destruirás los cinco sentidos de Pegaso y Sailor Moon? Encárgate de los dos, y yo tomare el Cristal de Plata y lo tendré en mi poder—dijo Dark Lady.

-Esta bien Dark Lady, ¡Primero, el sentido de la voz!—dijo Géminis que ataca.

-¡Seiya Cuidado! ¡Aaah!—dijo Sailor Moon que lo protegió a Seiya, el rayo logra atravesar como si fuera un rayo de Luz como si fuera un láser.

-_Siento, que no puedo mover mi lengua_—penso Seiya que perdió su sentido.

-_Seiya, no puedo hablar. Siento que ya no tengo voz y no puedo hablar, Siento que perdí mi habla_—penso Sailor Moon

-¡Ahora Pegaso y Sailor Moon, el tacto!—dijo Géminis que ataca de nuevo.

-¡Esta vez, perderá todos sus cinco sentidos para siempre y nada pueda hacer nada! ¡Esta vez, morirán!—dijo Dark Lady.

Ahora Seiya y Sailor Moon, esta en problemas frente de Géminis y Dark Lady. Géminis, destruirá los cinco sentidos de Seiya y Sailor Moon, ¿Qué pasara con ellos, será que pueda obtener el escudo de athena?


	32. Capitulo 31

_**Capitulo 31 "La oportunidad de Seiya y Sailor Moon"**_

Géminis contraataca a Seiya y Sailor Moon destruyendo los cinco sentidos.

-¡Ahora, el sentido del Olfato!—dijo Géminis que ataca con sorpréndete velocidad.

-¡Solo quedaran Tres Sentidos!—dijo Dark Lady.

-¡Ahora el Sentido de la vista! ¡El Sentido del Oído!—dijo Géminis que acabo todos los sentidos de Seiya y Sailor Moon

Seiya y Sailor Moon caen de rodillas, ya no tiene sentidos. Están perdidos.

-_S-Seiya, mis cinco… sentidos, me lo destruyeron, no siento nada… mi voz, mi vista, mi olfato, mi tacto y mi oído… me siento perdida…-_penso Sailor Moon que habla telepáticamente.

-Antes de eliminar a Sailor Moon y Seiya de Pegaso, yo tomare el Cristal de Plata, ¿Dime? ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntaba Dark Lady a Géminis.

-Ja, me permite que me presente, yo soy Saga de Géminis, yo mate al Maestro, y yo tome el control Santuario hace 13 años. Tú también, has venido hace 13 años, desde que eras una Bebé como Athena —dijo Saga su verdadera identidad.

-Si… yo tomare el Cristal de Plata de Sailor Moon—dijo Dark Lady que lo tomaría de la mano derecha para arrancarla, en eso el Cristal de Plata empezó a brillar muy fuerte.

-¡¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué esta brillando? ¡Es poderosa!—dijo Dark Lady que no soporta el poder, y vio una visión que proviene en la mente.

-¿Qué ocurre Dark Lady?—dijo Saga que se acerca ayudarla.

-¡¿Qué es eso? ¡ ¿Qué es son esas imágenes? ¿Acaso es una ilusión? ¿O es un recuerdo de mi pasado? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Dark Lady que pone las manos de la cabeza cae de rodillas

-¡¿acaso se trata de mis recuerdos? Parece, que veo unos padres… ¡Ya basta!—dijo Dark Lady que se pone de pie y recuero sus fuerzas

En eso, Seiya se pone de pie.

-¡Ahora! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que contraataca a Saga.

-Tonto, no puedas ganarme ahora mismo. Tus Meteoros, son rápidos que el Sonido y los Dorados, corren a la Velocidad de Luz—dijo Saga que los detiene con la mano derecha, aun con la mano izquierda tiene el casco.

-¡Se te olvido de mi! ¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon que lanzo sus Halo de Princesa hacia Dark Lady.

-¡Entupida! ¡No pueda funcionar!—dijo Dark Lady que ataca con rayos negros.

En esos momentos, el Meteoro de Pegaso comenzó a cambiar.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Esta formando un Meteoro ha Rayos Luz?—dijo Saga que fue golpeado por completo.

-¡Saga! ¡El poder de Sailor Moon esta superando al mío! Aaaah!—dijo Dark Lady que fue recibida y cae al suelo.

-¿No entiendo? ¿Sailor Moon, logro deshacer mi poder? ¿Acaso esta despertando su Séptimo Sentido? ¿Las Sailors Scouts, no puede tener el Séptimo Sentido? ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Dark Lady

En eso Saga se pone de pie ataca hacia ellos.

-¡Me encargare de eliminar a Pegaso y Sailor Moon!—dijo Saga que lanzara su técnica hacia ellos.

En eso, Seiya reacciona y agarra a Saga en la Espalda.

-¡Ahora Saga! ¡Vuelo de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que vuela hacia arriba.

En las afuera de la Casa del Maestro, Sailor Mars lo ve.

-¿Qué esa Luz? ¿No puede ser, será Seiya que esta peleando? Debo darme prisa aun sigue luchando —penso Sailor Mars que corre.

Seiya que tiene agarrado a Saga que vuela.

-El Reloj, todavía sigue encendido, en media hora se extinguirá—penso Seiya que ve el reloj.

Hasta que Seiya choca hacia el suelo junto con Saga y despedazo su casco. Seiya aun puede moverse.

-_Seiya, lo hiciste_—dijo Sailor Moon que camina hacia Seiya para ayudar.

-¡Morirás Sailor Moon, Pegaso Seiya!—grito Dark Lady que va atacar, de pronto se escucho un grito.

-¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!

-¿Qué? ¡Aaaah!—Dark Lady fue recibida por el ataque de Fuego, hasta que ella, se despoja el fuego usando su Resplandor.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Dark Lady frente a la desconocida que esta frente la salida.

-¡No voy a permitir, que mates ha Sailor Moon! ¡¿Quién eres tú? ¿Sentí una energía maligna y oscura ha esta mujer?—dijo Sailor Mars que aparece.

-Ha. Eres la odiosa de Sailor Mars, ¿no es así? ¿Creo que lograste sobrevivir de esas Rosas Reales que hizo Afrodita? Casi mueres. Además, me asegurare de eliminarte, soy Dark Lady, la Dama Oscura de Black Moon, y te eliminare—dijo Dark Lady.

-¿Dark Lady? ¿No me suena? Pero, conozco esa marca que tiene esa frente, me refiero la Luna Creciente Negra al revés. La familia Black Moon, ha sido eliminado por Sailor Moon y nosotras, y además, derrotamos al Gran Sabio, ¿Cómo es posible que la ultima Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, una sobreviviente este aquí en el Santuario? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Responda?—reprocho Sailor Mars ha Dark Lady.

-¡Ya basta de preguntas! ¡Morirás Sailor Mars!—grito Dark Lady que ataca con su poder a Sailor Mars.

-¡Aaaaah!—el grito de Sailor Mars cae al suelo, aun tiene fuerzas.

-_No… no es posible, es muy poderosa como Black Lady. Recuerdo que Rini, se transformo en Black Lady, tiene un poder maligno de alto alcance, ¿será que Rini, sea la misma persona como Black Lady? ¿No tiene Sentido? Sailor Moon logro purificar su cuerpo, y se volvió una niña buena, ¿Será otra persona?_—Penso Sailor Mars que se pone de pie.

En eso, Seiya sigue caminando junto con Sailor Moon.

-_Seiya, Sailor Mars nos esta ayudando, debemos avanzar—_dijo Sailor Moon que camina con Seiya que tomaba de la mano.

-_Si… debemos buscar el Templo de Athena y su escudo, es nuestra esperanza—_dijo Seiya.

En eso, Saga se pone de pie.

-¡Mueren los dos!—grito Saga que ataco ha Seiya y Sailor Moon que lo deja al suelo.

-¡Ahora muere! ¿Qué?—dijo Saga que se detiene, y ve el casco de Géminis de la cara buena que sale lagrimas.

-El casco dorado de la cara buena esta llorando. No seas tonto, yo tome el poder del Santuario, no voy a permitir que seres perversos gobierne el mundo entero; Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, esos Dioses, están dispuesto a gobernar la humanidad. Voy a eliminar ha Pegaso y Sailor Moon, que resulta ser la ultima reencarnación de la Diosa Selene, los eliminare, ¡Hyaaa!—grito Saga que matara a Seiya y Sailor Moon.

Cuando Saga, iba acabar con Seiya y Sailor Moon, de pronto fue atacado en su mano derecha. Saga ve unas plumas que las clavaron como navajas.

-¿Quién fue el responsable de interferir? ¿Quién esta ahí?—dijo Saga que siente un Cosmos.

-_Esa Cosmoenergia, me resulta familiar_—penso Sailor Mars.

En eso, aparece Ikki frente a Saga y Dark Lady.

-¿Es el Fénix? ¿Pero si el estaba muerto contra Shaka?—dijo Sailor Mars que se pone de pie.

-Fénix, ¿Pero si estas muerto en la batalla con Shaka? ¿Cómo volviste a la vida?—dijo Saga.

-Shaka me regreso a la vida. He descubierto las sospecha entre el Maestro y esa mujer que tiene una energía maligna, me refiero ha Erinias. Todos mis amigos y las Sailors Scouts, se sacrificaron para luchar por todos —dijo Ikki que cerro sus ojos que salen lágrimas, hasta que los abrió y cambio su cara.

-Ikki, yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pelearemos juntos hasta el final —dijo Sailor Mars.

-Vaya, todos sus amigos murieron. Pero, los eliminare—dijo Dark Lady que pone a lado de Saga.

Seiya y Sailor Moon, sigue caminando hacia las escaleras, directo hacia el templo de athena. En eso, Sailor Moon tomo la mano izquierda de Seiya.

-_Seiya, ¿Cómo no podemos ver? Nuestros Cinco Sentidos, esta totalmente destruido, no siento tus manos, pero siento tus pasos_—penso Sailor Moon.

-_Debemos llegar Sailor Moon… llegar al Templo de Athena-_penso Seiya que sigue caminando.

_-Seiya, date prisa_—dijo Hyoga

-_-Tú también lo harás lo mismo Sailor Moon…-_dijo Sailor Mercury.

_-tus amigos están hablando, puedo sentirlos, lo mismo que mis amigas_—penso Sailor Moon que abrió sus ojos, tiene los ojos sin pupilas.

_-Date prisa Sailor Moon, debes ir con Seiya_—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-_Animo Seiya, rápido, el fuego de Piscis esta a punto de extinguirse_—dijo Shiryu.

-_Es verdad, aun tenemos que llegar al templo, Sailor Moon_—penso Seiya que sigue caminando que esta a punto de llegar al templo de Athena.

-_date prisa Seiya, Sailor Moon _—dijo Shun

_-Aun puede hacerlo amigos, aun queda la posibilidad de llegar al templo_—dijo Sailor Venus

-_Seiya, no podemos ver, mis ojos, ahora estoy ciega. Me quedare así por el resto de mi vida. Mis padres, mis compañeros de clase, me verán así…ya no tengo mis cinco sentidos…_—dijo Sailor Moon que sale lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_No digas eso Sailor Moon, busquemos la cura para recuperar nuestros cinco sentidos, primero el Templo de Athena _—dijo Seiya.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡Ave Fénix!

-¡Fuego Vándala de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!

-¡Sus técnicas no sirve! ¡Barrera Oscura!—dijo Dark Lady que formo una pared oscura que logra rechazar las técnicas de Ikki y Sailor Mars.

-¿Imposible? ¿Cómo pudo rechazar mi técnica, lo mismo que Sailor Mars—dijo Ikki.

-Ahora ustedes dos, desaparecerán de este mundo, ¡Otra Dimensión!—dijo Saga que uso la misma técnica contra Seiya y Sailor Moon.

Ikki y Sailor Mars cae ha Otra Dimensión.

-¡Fénix, Sailor Mars! ¡Ahora no volverá ha Otra Dimensión eternamente! ¡Nadie pueda escapar de Otra Dimensión!—dijo Dark Lady

La dimensión logra desaparecer.

-Debemos llegar al templo de Athena, así ellos, no podrán salvar a Saori—dijo Saga.

-No permitiremos, que tome el Escudo de Athena, vamos ahora o…-dijo Dark Lady que siente un Cosmos.

Saga y Dark Lady se da la vuelta. Es Ikki que logra salir de Otra Dimensión y lleva en sus brazos a Sailor Mars, hasta que abrió sus ojos y se sonroja frente a Ikki.

-¿Qué nos paso? ¿Ikki? ¿Se supone que íbamos a quedar atrapados a Otra Dimensión por el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Cómo pudiste salir de ahí? ¿Y me salvaste mi vida?—dijo Sailor Mars que baja de los brazos.

-Recuerda Sailor Mars, el Fénix surge de las cenizas y vuela como un Ave Fénix—dijo Ikki

-Ahora entiendo, estoy de acuerdo contigo Ikki—dijo Sailor Mars que esta en posición de ataque.

-¡Los eliminare! ¡Aaaah!—dijo Dark Lady que ataco con sus rayos eléctricos negros hacia los dos.

Ikki y Sailor Mars logran escapar del ataque de Dark Lady.

-¡Inútiles!—dijo Saga que lanzo un rayo de luz, golpea hacia Ikki y Sailor Mars.

-Es muy poderoso, es parecido al Plasma Relámpago de Aioria—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo Ikki a Sailor Mars.

-Porque yo combatí con Aioria, con Seiya y Sailor Moon. Debes ver la Velocidad de la Luz, Ikki—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Velocidad de la Luz? Debemos pelear—dijo Ikki que encendió el Cosmos.

-¡Ave Fénix!

-¡Fuego de Ave de Marte, Enciéndete!

Las dos Aves de Fuego se combinan y forma un Ave del Fuego más poderoso que el Fénix.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no funcionara, ¡Barrera Oscura!—dijo Dark Lady que uso la misma técnica.

En esos momentos, la Barrera Oscura empezó ha deteriorase.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No resisto! ¡Aaaaah!—el grito de Dark Lady fue recibida.

Al recibir los dos ataques, logran golpear a Saga y Dark Lady que choca contra la pared. Dark Lady esta atendida en el suelo. En eso, se pusieron de pie.

-¿Logro romper mi pared oscura? El Ave Fénix y el Ave del Fuego de Marte, se formo uno solo, ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Dark Lady que ve a los dos.

En eso, Saga ve que caen unas piedritas en su hombro.

-Espera Dark Lady, yo me haré encargo, ¡Rayo de Luz!—dijo Saga que ataca hacia ellos.

-¡Ikki!—dijo Sailor Mars que lo abraza.

-¿Qué haces?—dijo Ikki.

En eso, los Rayos de Luz de Saga, no golpeo a Ikki y Sailor Mars.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No me golpeo?—dijo Sailor Mars.

Ikki no habla en esos momentos, hasta que comenzó a temblar el salón del Maestro.

-¡Ikki, vamos de aquí, nos aplastara!—dijo Sailor Mars que corre hacia donde esta Saga y Dark Lady.

Ikki y Sailor Mars, salta casa roca. Esta a punto de llegar hacia ellos.

-¡Mueren!—grito Dark Lady que lanzo Rayos Oscuros hacia Ikki y Sailor Mars.

Ikki y Sailor Mars al recibirlo, cae hacia los escombros, pero se perdieron eternamente.

-Lo hicimos Saga. Ahora vamos hacia donde esta Sailor Moon y el Caballero Pegaso—dijo Dark Lady.

-Si, esta vez, Fénix y Sailor Mars están muertos, ¡vamos al templo de Athena!—dijo Saga que corre.

Mientras donde esta seiya y Sailor Moon, logran llegar al templo de Athena donde esta la estatua.

-_Seiya, puedo ver la Estatua de Athena, toma el Escudo, ya que el fuego de Piscis se apagara en esos momentos_—dijo Sailor Moon.

-_Si, ya estamos llegando…-_dijo Seiya que logra tomar el Escudo.

En ese momento, el Escudo de Athena comenzó a brillar como si fuera una lámpara, hasta que alguien llega corriendo.

-¡No voy a permitir que lo hagas!—grito Saga que golpea en el abdomen de Seiya.

Seiya fue recibido pero falla, hasta que el Escudo siguió iluminado, hasta que logra iluminar donde esta Saori Kido, los demás ven el reloj.

-Ya es tarde, el Fuego de Piscis se extinguió, ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Rini lo que ve

Los demás ven claramente que la Flecha desaparece.

-¿La Flecha desapareció?—dijo Tatsumi.

-No fue Seiya, también lo hizo Sailor Moon—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

Devuelta en el Templo de Athena, el Escudo de Athena cae al suelo.

-Saga, el Reloj del fuego de Piscis sea extinguido—dijo Dark Lady.

-Si, ¡eso significa que Saori Kido a Muerto! Ja, Ja, Ja ¿He?—dijo Saga que ve algo.

_-Seiya, lo hizo, ustedes los dos están perdidos_—dijo Sailor Moon.

Saga y Dark Lady ve un Resplandor que proviene en la entrada de Aries.

-¿Qué es ese Cosmos que proviene en la entrada de las Doce casas?—dijo Dark Lady.

-¿No tengo idea? Tengo un mal presentimiento—dijo Saga.

Devuelta al sitio. Saori abrió sus ojos y recupera sus fuerzas.


	33. Capitulo 32

_**Capitulo 32 "La reunión de Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts"**_

Saga y Dark Lady, observo el resplandor. Hasta que el Resplandor desaparece.

-¿Qué es ese Resplandor? ¿Qué proviene en la entrada de Aries?—dijo Dark Lady.

-No tengo idea. Terminare con Pegaso y Sailor Moon, Dark Lady, tomaras el Cristal de Plata y destrúyala ahora mismo—dijo Saga.

-Esta bien, ¡Te destruiré!—dijo Dark Lady que iba tomar.

Dark Lady la volvió a tomarla de nuevo, en eso Sailor Moon logra encender el Resplandor y se transforma en la Princesa Serena Lunar. También, el Cristal de Plata reacciono por segunda vez.

-¿Qué es ese Cosmos tan poderoso que tiene Sailor Moon? ¿Es más poderosa que la Diosa Athena? ¿Eso es imposible?—dijo Saga.

-¿no es posible? Sailor Moon, ¿se transformo? ¿Cómo hiciste cambiar tu aspecto y tu vestido? ¿Quién eres tu?—dijo Dark Lady.

En eso, la Princesa Serena abrió sus ojos y recupero sus cinco sentidos.

-¡No voy a permitir que te apoderes del Cristal de Plata, jamás será destruida para siempre! ¡Soy la Princesa Serena, la ultima reencarnación de la Diosa Selene! ¡Te expulsare toda esa maldad oscura dentro de tu interior! ¡Dark Lady!—dijo la Princesa Serena que manifestó.

-¡No soporto ese poder! ¡Es muy poderosa! Aaaah!—dijo Dark Lady que cae al suelo, pero queda inconciente.

-Chiquilla insolente, ¡Te matare ahora mismo!—dijo Saga que corre para eliminar a la princesa, de pronto se escucha el grito.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-¿Qué? ¡Aaaah!—Saga al recibir el ataque de Seiya, que aun sigue con vida.

-_No voy… a permitir que mates… a la princesa Lunar, Saga… ella es la única esperanza, la protegeré con mi vida así como Athena…_—dijo Seiya.

-¿Seiya…?—dijo Serena que vuelve a la normalidad de Sailor Moon y cae al suelo.

-_Sailor Moon… Aaaah_!—dijo Seiya que fue recibido el ataque de Saga.

-¡Me estorbas Pegaso! ¡Sailor Moon, lograste dejar inconciente a Dark Lady, primero matare a Pegaso ahora mismo y arranco el corazón a los dos!—dijo Saga.

Seiya se pone de pie. En so Saga lo ataca.

-_Seiya… no quiero que mueras como le paso… a tus amigos… y mis amigas… que se sacrificaron para… vencer a los demás Caballeros Dorados…-_penso Sailor Moon que sale lagrimas en sus ojos, y ve a Seiya gravemente herido y con la Armadura de Pegaso hecho pedazos.

-Y cuanto a ti Pegaso, ¡Muere!—dijo Saga hasta que fue rechazado su ataque.

-¿ustedes de nuevo?—dijo Saga que ve ha Ikki y Sailor Mars que llegaron

-¡Saga! ¡No voy a permitir que mates a Seiya, y no voy a permitir que mates ha Sailor Moon!—dijo Ikki.

-¡Esto es inaceptable lo que hiciste Saga! ¡Pelearemos hasta el final!—dijo Sailor Mars que corre donde esta Sailor Moon atendida en el suelo.

-¡Chiquilla tonta!—dijo Saga que fue interferido por Ikki.

-¡Te dije que soy tu oponente!—dijo Ikki que contraataca.

Mientras tanto, en los cinco picos antiguos.

-Caballeros Dorados, llego la hora de reunir con Athena, y ayuda a las sailors Scouts—dijo el Anciano Maestro.

Y en las doce casas.

-Maestro, desde que renunciaste a Libra. Ahora quien rayos es el Maestro y la acompañante, ¿Quién es son?—dijo Milo la pregunta.

-les voy a explicar; hace 13 años, el antiguo Maestro fue asesinado, y se paso como el Maestro. Además lo que sucedió en ese año…-dijo Anciano Maestro lo que sucedió. Hasta que explico quien era.

-ese Hombre se llama Saga de Géminis—dijo el Anciano.

-¿Quieres decir que Saga, asesino al Maestro del Santuario?—dijo Mu.

-¿No puede ser posible que Saga, hizo tal cosa?—dijo Milo.

-Saga tiene dos Caras, la cara buena y la mala—dijo Shaka.

-es por eso, el malo, supero a lo bueno, es como una doble personalidad—dijo Anciano Maestro.

-¿entonces, mi hermano rescato Athena en manos de Saga? ¿No es un asesino?—dijo Aioria.

-Así es, Aioros rescato Athena en manos de Saga. También, sucedió hace dos meses, cuando las Sailors Scouts, derroto a Black Moon. Antes de iniciar la batalla del Torneo Galáctico. Verán; el Gran Sabio, es en realidad el Fantasma de la Muerte, el enemigo de Sailor Moon. Vino desde el siglo XXX, creo ha esa niña, llamada Erinias, que resulto ser Dark Lady, ¿no tiene sentido? ¿Debe ha ver un secreto de su verdadero nacimiento? ¿Creo que conozco a la niña que esta acompaña por Athena? Seria mejor que se reúna con Athena lo más pronto posible, porque somos Caballeros Dorados—dijo el Maestro

Tatsumi, ayudo a Saori Kido a levantar. Hasta que abrió sus ojos.

-Señorita Saori, ¿estas bien?—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-Si, Seiya lo logro de salvar mi vida. Todos vamonos—dijo Saori que acompaño ha todos los Caballeros de Bronce.

Saori llego hacia Aries.

-Athena, estas salvada—dijo Mu que se inclina.

-¿Por qué se inclino Mu?—dijo Rini.

-Porque así se saluda los Caballeros, es la orden—dijo Kiki.

Llego hacia Tauro, después llega hacia Leo, Virgo y ahora Escorpión. Y ahora llegan hacia Capricornio. Saori uso su Cosmos que revivió a Shiryu, ahora revivió a Sailor Júpiter. Y en Acuario.

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury—dijo Saori que revive a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury en el suelo. Ahora ellos despertaron.

Y por ultimo en Piscis. Saori usando su Cosmos.

-Shun, Sailor Venus—dijo Saori que logra deshacer las Rosas en los corazones de Shun y Sailor Venus, hasta que ellos abrieron sus ojos.

Los demás Caballeros de Bronce, ayuda a sus amigos, los Caballeros Dorados que también ayuda a las Sailors Scouts.

-¿Seiya… aun sigue con vida?—dijo Shiryu

-Si, amigos… ¿Será que… Sailor Moon esta con… Seiya?—dijo Sailor Mercury que esta agitada.

-No se preocupen de Sailor Moon. Esta vez, Ikki y Sailor Mars esta peleando con Saga y Dark Lady—dijo Saori que siguió caminando con los demás.

Devuelta al combate, Ikki contraataco.

-¡Ave Fénix!

El ataque del Ave Fénix, Saga logra evadirlo.

-¡Ninguna técnica, no funciona dos veces contra un Caballero!—dijo Saga que ataca al Fénix.

Saga contraataco a Ikki, lanzo todos sus ataques, hasta que logra destruir sus cinco sentidos hasta la Armadura de Fénix, lo destruye por completo.

-¡Ikki! ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—Sailor Mars que quedo furiosa, lanzo su fuego hacia Saga.

Al recibir el ataque, Saga logra esquivar el ataque como le hizo a Ikki.

-¡Muere sailor Mars!—Saga que contraataco a Sailor Mars, lanzo los mismo ataques como le hizo a Ikki.

-¡Ahora, destruiré tus Cinco Sentidos como le pasó a tu amigo el Fénix!—dijo Saga que acabo con Sailor Mars, y la dejo fuera de combate.

-¿Sailor Mars? ¿Por qué peleaste?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve a su amiga totalmente derrotada.

En eso, Sailor Mars abrió sus ojos, pero no tiene pupilas.

-Sailor Moon, perdóname… solo quería protegerte con mi vida… nosotros… queríamos saber quien es… Dark Lady…-dijo Sailor Mars que sale lágrimas en sus ojos.

Saga se acerca donde esta Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars.

-bien, todo termino, Dark Lady aun esta inconciente. Primero, matare a Pegaso y Sailor Moon de una vez por todas…-dijo Saga que se le acerca.

-Seiya…-dijo Ikki que se levanta.

-¿Quieres salvar a tus amigos? Bien, te matare a ti Fénix. Te daré el golpe final…—dijo Saga que usa su técnica, de pronto fue rechazado por alguien.

-¡Detente Saga!—dijo Saori con el Cosmos encendido que llega con los demás, junto con los Caballeros Dorados, los de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts.

-Seiya… lo hiciste…-dijo Hyoga.

Los demás sonríe donde esta Seiya.

-¿imposible? ¿Se supone que la Flecha iba llegar hacia el corazón de saori Kido? ¿O fue de esos insolentes?—dijo Saga que voltea donde esta seiya y Sailor Moon en el suelo, hasta que se voltea donde esta los demás.

-Géminis, ¿Mataste a Sailor Moon? ¡No te perdonare!—dijo Rini que se manifestó hacia Saga y frunce el ceño.

-_Ese rostro, ya lo he visto antes, ¿Quién es esa niña, no la he visto antes, es diferente? Es muy bonita ¿O acaso se parece ha ella?—_penso Saga que volteo donde esta Dark Lady en el suelo, hasta que ve ha Rini.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Tú eres?—dijo Saga que esta serio que sale una gota de sudor que recorre.

-¿Qué le pasa ha ese sujeto?—dijo Rini que se pone seria.

Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, esta frente de Saga.

-Ahora nos toca pelear… esto lo hago por ti Sailor Moon—dijo Sailor Mercury que encendió el Resplandor.

-¿Qué le pasa a todos?—dijo Saga lo que ve.

Hyoga y los demás junto con las Sailors Scouts encendieron todo el Cosmos y el Resplandor.

-¡Rayo de Aurora! ¡Ataca!

-¡Tormenta Nebular!

-¡La Fuerza del Dragón!

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Supremo Dragón del trueno!

-¡Rayo Cascada de Venus! ¡Fulmina!

Los ataques van hacia Saga, pero los ataques no lo hace daño y se pasa hacia Saga sin tocarlo

-¡Nuestros ataques no funciona!—dijo Hyoga.

-Pero solo se le paso encima de él—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Ese sujeto, es muy fuerte, tengo un mal presentimiento—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Sus técnicas no funciona contra mí, ¡Ahora serán devueltos con sus mismas técnicas!—dijo Saga que las devuelve con las dos manos.

Los ataques fueron devueltos hacia ellos, caen al suelo.

-¿Cómo hizo devolver nuestras… técnicas?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Ni siquiera, no le causo daño físico a Saga…-dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Los demás que ven claramente lo que sucedió.

-Los ataques de los demás, no le hizo daño al Caballero Dorado—dijo Jabu.

-_Rayos, los ataques de los Caballeros de Bronce y las sailors Scouts, no funciono contra Saga. ¿Debe haber algo? No pude entrar al campo de batalla, pierdo mi vida_—penso Tuxedo Marked.

-Se los dije, ahora les sucederá ha sus amigos, después de eliminar a esa chica que se llama Athena—dijo Saga.

En el suelo, Seiya comenzó ha moverse y se pone de pie, debido su debilidad.

-_Athena…-_dijo Seiya

Saga se voltea.

-¿Imposible? ¿Se supone que estabas muerto?—dijo Saga.

-_Seiya… tú y yo, hagámoslo_—dijo Sailor Mars que abrió sus ojos, pero no tiene vista.

-Amigos, vamos unir nuestras fuerzas, aun tengo mis nuevas energías—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone de pie, y abrió sus ojos que recupero sus cinco sentidos.

Ikki te también se despertó. Los demás se pusieron de pie, lo mismo que las chicas.

-¿Que? ¿Se supone que Sailor Moon, no tiene sus cinco sentidos? ¿Estaban moribundo?—dijo Saga lo que ve.

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus encendieron todas sus energías al máximo.

-_Athena, necesito ver al enemigo_—dijo Seiya que abrió sus ojos que recupero la vista.

-¿Qué?—Saga vio los ojos de Seiya.

En eso, los Cosmos y el Resplandor se une en uno solo, las energías le dan hacia Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-¡Halo de la Princesa!

La Armadura de Pegaso se destruye, hasta que ambas técnicas se une en uno solo, los demás lo ven.

-¡el Meteoro de Seiya y el Halo de la Princesa, formo uno solo!—dijo Milo.

-¿Parece ser que todos lo combinaron?—dijo Aioria.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Mas bien parece un…

En eso, el Cometa Pegaso y el Halo de Princesa formo uno y golpea hacia Saga que le rasga la capa y lo manda volar hacia el cielo.

-¡Que es eso! ¡La técnica de Sailor Moon y Seiya, logro tomar algo poderoso!—dijo Rini

Después del destello de luz, desvaneció. Los demás esta frente de Seiya y los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts. Los demás Caballeros caen al suelo junto con las chicas, hasta que Darien, logra socórrela.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Por favor despierta!—dijo Tuxedo Masked, que trata de despertar.

-Sailor Moon… por favor no mueras…-dijo Rini que llora de preocupación.

En eso, Sailor Moon despertó.

-D-Darien… estoy bien… Rini, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve ha Rini devuelta.

-¡Sailor Moon…!—dijo Rini que abrazo ha Sailor Moon, pero llorando.

-Seiya, tu eres el responsable de proteger a Athena. Pero con la ayuda de las Sailors Scouts, todos lo hicieron bien, arriesgando sus vidas—dijo Aioria.

-Esta vez, lograron vencer ha Saga, pero, ¿Quién es esa chica que esta en el suelo? Lo que dijo el Anciano Maestro acerca de Dark Lady—dijo Milo.

-Es verdad. ¿Alguien sabe de Erinias, perdón, quiero decir ha Dark Lady?—dijo Aldebarán.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Todos son unos entupidos!—dijo Saga que cae libre y se pone de pie.

-¿Ese hombre aun sigue vivo?—dijo Milo.

-Saga… creo que volviste… pero no te hizo daño fisico…-dijo Dark Lady que se pone de pie.

Saori se acerco hacia Saga.

-Saga, esta vez peleare, y revelar el secreto de tu asistente—dijo Saori.

-¿Qué?—dijo Saga.

-¿Athena? Esta vez, morirás—dijo Dark Lady.

-No… ella no morirá…-dijo Sailor Moon que se bajo de los brazos de Tuxedo Masked.

-¿Sailor Moon?—dijo Rini preocupada.

-Saga y Dark Lady… yo también soy una Diosa como Athena… y soy la Descendiente de la Diosa Selene… nunca lastimara Athena… -dijo Sailor Moon que se volvió a transformar en Princesa Lunar.

-¿No puede ser?—dijo Saga.

-Ahora, la Princesa Lunar y yo, te vamos a detenerlos —dijo Saori.

-Y esta vez, me uniré con Athena. Dark Lady, voy ha revelar tu identidad, junto con Saga, para saber quien te envió al pasado —dijo la Princesa Serena que se pone del lado derecho y sostiene el Báculo de Athena.

-Yo también, soy la Dama del Futuro del siglo XXX, ¿quiero saber tu verdadero secreto? Dark Lady —dijo Rini que se acerco a Saori y la Princesa Lunar.

Ahora Athena y la Princesa Lunar, ahora tomaron el Báculo, que pasara con Saga y Dark Lady que pronto caerán. Que sera la identidad de Dark Lady.


	34. Capitulo 33

_**Capitulo 33: "El verdadero Nacimiento de Dark Lady, los secretos del Pasado"**_

Saori, Sailor Moon y Rini, esta frente ha Saga y Dark Lady.

-Primero, matare ha esa chica que cree que es Athena, ¡Morirá!—grito Saga que ataca.

-¡Señorita Athena!—grito la Princesa Serena que no se mueve y encendió el Resplandor.

En eso, Saga fue recibido por el Báculo de Athena tomado de las manos de la Princesa Lunar, hasta que la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, se desprende de su cuerpo

-¿Qué le has hecho ha Saga? ¿Athena? ¿La Armadura se despojo de su cuerpo?—dijo Dark Lady.

-Mi Armadura renuncio por su propia voluntad, ¿imposible?—dijo Saga que tiene sostenido el Báculo.

En ese momento, Saga empezó a Cambiar.

-¿La Apariencia de Saga ha cambiado?—dijo Mu y los demás.

-¿A que te refieres que ha cambiado?—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-Mire su cabello—dijo Mu.

Saga que esta frente de Saori.

-Athena… perdóname… Princesa Lunar…-dijo Saga el perdón, y el cabello de Saga cambio azul como era antes.

-Athena… esa Dark Lady es… debes purificarla… y revelar su secreto… -dijo Saga que cae al suelo.

-¡Las voy ha matar! ¡Hyaaa!—grito Dark Lady con toda su ira contraataca a Saori y la Princesa Lunar.

-¡No vamos ha permitir que nos haga daño! ¡Te expulsare toda esa energía oscura en tu corazón! —dijo la Princesa Lunar que encendió el resplandor lo mismo que Saori encendió el Cosmos.

Dark Lady tomo el Báculo de Saori, quedo inmovilizada por Saori y Serena.

-¡La Cosmoenergia de Athena y la Princesa! ¡Tiene tanto poder como el Fuego y el Amor!—dijo Dark Lady que no soporta.

-¡Yo también, les ayudo!—dijo Rini que tomo el Báculo de Athena, se transforma en la pequeña Princesa.

-¿Rini, cambio su vestido a la Princesa Lunar?—dijo Kiki.

Ahora, Saori, Serena y Rini, esta frente de Dark Lady.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedo mover mi cuerpo…? ¿Qué esas imágenes que volvieron aparecer de nuevo?—dijo Dark Lady.

-Te diré una cosa, tú, eres yo—dijo Rini.

-¿Qué? ¿Rini, de que hablas?—dijo Serena a Rini seria y en dudas-¿Por qué Dark Lady eres tú?

-Porque… ella lleva mis recuerdos, ella es yo, nadie debe lastimarla, ¿Quiero entrar en tu mente y en tus recuerdos?—dijo Rini.

-No se atrevan entrar en mi mente, ustedes 3 entraran en mi conciencia, jamás podrá buscar mi verdadero recuerdo de mi pasado que destruyo la Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas—dijo Dark Lady.

Los demás ven claramente lo que sucede.

-¿Serena?—dijo Tuxedo Masked que iba ayudar.

-¡No lo hagas! Ellas están dentro de los recuerdos de Dark Lady. Así sabremos quien se oculta de su lado oscuro en su alma. Para saber quien la envió al pasado que nos dijo el Anciano Maestro—dijo Shaka.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Shaka—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

Ahora vemos, a la Saori, Serena y Rini tomados del Báculo de Athena, ahora ellas cerraron sus ojos, lo mismo que Dark Lady.

-_Athena, Sailor Moon, Rini_—penso Marín que miraba las tres.

En un plano oscuro y totalmente vació, Saori, Serena y Rini, no ven nada pero están desnudas.

-¿Dónde estamos?—dijo Serena que abrió sus ojos.

-¿No lo sé? ¿Estamos como un plano oscuro?—dijo Saori.

-Pero… tengo miedo…-dijo Rini que sale lagrimas.

-_ustedes 3, están en mi mente, ahora quiero que ustedes buscan la verdad de mi nacimiento_—dijo la voz de Dark Lady.

Hasta que en esos momentos, están en ciudad Tokio en la ciudad 10.

-¿Qué es este lugar?—dijo Saori.

-esta es Tokio de ciudad 10. ¡Espera! Esa soy yo, y mis amigas y Darien, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?—dijo Serena.

Hasta que aparece Black Lady frente a las Sailors Scouts.

-¿Quién es esa chica?—dijo Rini que no conoce.

-Es Black Lady, el Gran Sabio te transformo en eso, y te engaño con las ilusiones. Por estabas confundida, que tus padres no te aman—dijo Serena.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerdo? Esa mujer y yo… no puede ser posible que me convertí en eso…-dijo Rini sobre lo que sucedió.

Saori, Serena y Rini, ve el combate entre Black Lady y las Sailors Scouts.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Sucedió que apareció ese extraño fenómeno en la Ciudad 10, antes de organizar el Torneo Galáctico de los Caballeros—dijo Saori.

Las 3 chicas, observo a Sailor Moon con el Cristal de Plata, purifica a Black Lady, pero esta desnuda. Hasta que el Gran Sabio la volvió a manipularla y desaparecieron.

-vamos ha seguirlos—dijo Rini.

En el escondite de Black Moon, Black Lady esta frente del Gran Sabio.

-¿Qué rayos están hablando?—dijo Saori

Ahora esta frente de Gran Sabio.

-¿Qué significa esas imágenes que llevo en mi mente? ¿O acaso es una ilusión o un tipo de broma de Sailor Moon? No la perdono… —dijo Black Lady que frunce el ceño.

-Descuida Dama de la Oscuridad. Las Sailors Scouts, te están usando. No permita que nadie te engañe con eso—dijo Gran Sabio.

-¡Espera Gran Sabio! ¿Tú eres capaz de crear una doble que yo?—preguntaba Black Lady.

-Si, necesito que me des una muestra de Cabello. Me tomara tiempo, soy capaz de clonar—dijo Gran Sabio.

-bueno esta bien, puedes hacerlo por mí—dijo Black Lady que tomo un hilo de su cabello.

-¿Qué esta haciendo el Gran Sabio?—dijo Serena lo que ve.

En eso, Gran Sabio uso una especie de niebla oscura, hasta que se formo un ataúd de Cristal Oscuro, y coloco el Cabello. Hasta que empezó llenar un liquido oscuro y empezó a brillar de una luz rosada.

-Yo le daré mi parte de mi poder, hasta mis recuerdos—dijo Black Lady que lanza rayos hacia el ataúd.

-También te ayudo ha dar un mensaje a tu Clon, Black Lady—dijo Gran Sabio que usa su Bola de Cristal, que le envía una energía oscura hacia el ataúd.

En ese instante, empezó ver una células humanas, comenzó ha formar un Embrión, hasta que formo un Feto. De pronto, el ataúd de Cristal Oscuro se destruye. Hasta que Black Lady tomo la Bebé recién nacida hasta que Black Lady saco una manta negra que le cubre el cuerpo de la Bebé.

-Se parece a mí, necesito protegerla con mi vida, ¿O alguien debería ser cuidado por alguien que lo cuide por mi?—dijo Black Lady que ve al Bebé durmiendo.

-Yo me encargo—dijo Gran Sabio que usa su Bola de Cristal, buscando y sitió.

-La enviare al Santuario de Atenas, en Grecia. Yo viajare—dijo Gran Sabio.

-¿cuando despertara el poder oscuro? Ella es una Bebé recién nacida, Gran Sabio—dijo Black Lady.

-ella cumplirá hasta los 13 años, ella se llamara Dark Lady, así se apoderara del mundo entero, su poder se despertara en unos 13 años, adiós—dijo Gran Sabio, hasta que la Bebé lo toma de los brazos del Gran Sabio y se marcha.

Serena, Saori y Rini lo sigue.

-esto es imperdonable, ¿Cómo es posible que el Gran Sabio la Clono con ese poder maligno?—dijo Serena.

Hasta que llegaron a Grecia hace 13 años. Saori, Serena y Rini, lograron llegar hacia el Santuario, en el salón del Maestro.

-¡Rayos! Aioros se llevo Athena del Santuario. Si yo la mataba, me apoderare del Santuario—dijo Arles.

-Saga, intento matarme desde que yo era una indefensa Bebé. Aioros me rescato—dijo Saori que sale lagrimas

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas, Saori?—dijo Sailor Moon la pregunta.

-Si. Fue hace mas de 13 años—dijo Saori que miro ha Arles.

En ese instante, Arles escucho una voz, hasta que se detiene.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?—dijo Arles que ve claramente.

-No llames ha tus guardias, Arles—dijo Gran sabio que aparece.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién ere tú?—dijo Arles hacia el Gran Sabio.

-Permítame que me presente, mi nombre es el Gran Sabio, vengo desde el Siglo XXX—dijo Gran Sabio

-¿De siglo XXX? ¿Tú vienes del futuro?—dijo Arles.

-Si. Quiero darte algo muy importante, quiero que lo cuides, ella viene del futuro conmigo—dijo Gran Sabio, que le muestra una manta negra que esta cubierto en todo el cuerpo, hasta que Arles lo toma.

-¿Y esa Bebé? ¿Por qué me lo das?—preguntaba Arles al individuo.

-Esta Bebé, tiene un poder increíble. Por favor cuídala hasta que cumpla 13 años, su poder se despertara cuando tenga los 13 años de edad, adiós—dijo Gran Sabio que desaparece.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo se llama?—dijo Arles, hasta que le quita el manto negro y ve la Bebé dormida.

-esta vez, te llamare Erinias, la Diosa de la Venganza y Justiciera, serás la nueva Athena del Santuario. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Arles.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Así llamo Erinias, mi Clon?—dijo Rini sorprendida.

-Rini, ¿Desde que el Gran Sabio, te convirtió en Black Lady? ¿No recuerdas nada sobre eso?—dijo Serena.

-No. Tenemos que volver ha despertarnos ahora mismo, no vamos a lastimarla—dijo Rini.

-Vamos ha despertar…-dijo Saori que usaba su Cosmos.

Devuelta al mismo sitio. Dark Lady cae de rodillas y abrió sus ojos, lo mismo que Saori, Serena y Rini.

-¿Entonces? ¿Soy una Clon de esta niña? Imposible… no quiero aceptar eso…-dijo Dark Lady que llora.

-Te vamos ayudar, Dark Lady, tú tienes mi ADN. Desde que el Gran Sabio, me convirtió en la Dama de la Oscuridad, tú llevas mi ADN—dijo Rini que sonríe.

-Athena, Princesa Lunar… elimíname… así no quiero vivir este mundo… me siento confundida con todos…-dijo Dark Lady que llora.

-No. Esta vez te ayudare, renunciaras el poder oscuro por dentro de tu alma —dijo Princesa Lunar que usa el Cristal de Plata y enciende el Resplandor.

-Yo también lo hago lo mismo, Sailor Moon—dijo Saori que encendió su Cosmos.

-¿Qué me van hacer?—dijo Dark Lady que ve.

El Resplandor de Serena y el Cosmos de Saori, ha unir el Cristal de Plata. Hasta que Dark Lady comenzó cambiar el color de su cabello ha color rosado, hasta que logra deshacer el vestido negro. En eso, Dark Lady cae al suelo desnuda. Hasta que Shaka se acerca y se quita su capa y la cubre su cuerpo y lo levanta.

-ella se encuentra dormida, la llevare a la recamara del Maestro—dijo Shaka que lo lleva.

-Yo iré contigo, Shaka—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-Yo también… quiero ir con ustedes, para saber si mi clon estará bien—dijo Rini.

En ese instante, Serena vuelve hacer Sailor Moon.

-Saori, ¿vienes conmigo?—dijo Sailor Moon ha Saori.

-No, yo me quedo con Seiya, ustedes vayan donde esta Shaka—dijo Saori.

Tuxedo Masked, Sailor Moon y Rini acompañada con Shaka y Mu, ha llevar a la habitación del Maestro. Al llegar a la habitación de Maestro. Mu saco un vestido como los de Saori.

-Seria mejor ponerle el vestido ha Dark Lady, perdón, debería llamarse Erinias—dijo Mu que se lo da Sailor Moon.

Hasta que los 3 hombres esta en espalda. Hasta que lograron voltear.

-bueno. Creo que el poder oscuro desapareció de su interior, pero aun tiene la mitad de su Cosmos—dijo Shaka.

-¿Ha que te refieres con el Cosmos?—dijo Rini.

-Perdón, no sabes nada de nuestros Cosmos, mira se despertó—dijo Shaka.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en la recamara del Maestro?—dijo Erinias que despertó.

-Que bueno que despertaste—dijo Rini.

-Si. Quiero decirles a todos ustedes, como soy la sobreviviente y soy la clon de esta niña. Yo… he decidido tomar esta decisión—dijo Erinias.

-Erinias, puedes venir conmigo al futuro. Tú llevas mis recuerdos y de mis padres, además, somos amigas—dijo Rini que sonríe.

-Gracias. Pero, no voy al futuro, me quedo este presente, tu eres la pequeña Dama del Futuro, y como me enviaron ha esta época. Yo tomare el puesto como el nuevo Maestro del Santuario. Seré la misma Erinias, como su asistente del Maestro hace 13 años—dijo Erinias que se pone seria.

-¿Pero porque?—dijo Rini.

-porque el futuro, te necesita. Y como soy una clon de ti, yo seré la nueva Maestra del Santuario, en serio Caballeros Dorados, no seré como Saga que mato al antiguo Maestro y cambiare este Santuario de Atenas—dijo Erinias la seriedad.

-Erinias tiene razón, ella tomara esta decisión—dijo Shaka.

-Si, sabes una cosa Erinias, nos volveremos ha ver. Somos amigas—dijo Sailor Moon que se sonríe.

Ha transcurrido dos días después, los habitantes de Atenas esta frente del Santuario. Hasta que una puerta del Santuario abrió, los habitantes de Grecia lo ven, se trata de Erinias.

-¡Habitantes de toda Grecia! Yo soy la nueva Maestra del Santuario, Erinias. El verdadero Maestro, fue asesinado hace 13 años. Esta vez, Saori Kido, es la verdadera Diosa Athena, yo, como soy la nueva representante, tomare el puesto del Antiguo Maestro del santuario ha partir de ahora mismo. El Santuario de Atenas, se convirtió en una horrible masacre y derramo mucha sangre de los inocentes, el Santuario cambiara y será un nuevo Santuario y nuevos Caballeros—dijo Erinias y los habitantes aplaudieron y gritaron por Erinias.

Detrás de Erinias esta Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y las Chicas que esta en su forma normal.

-Parece ser que Erinias cambio mucho—dijo Seiya.

-Ella, tomara el destino como Maestra. Pero ahora cambiara el Santuario—dijo Amy.

-Ahora lo que veo ha Erinias, esta cambiada. Cambiara el Santuario y restablecer la Paz del Mundo—dijo Saori.

-No siento energía maligna dentro de su interior—dijo Rei.

-saben amigas, mi clon, no quiere viajar al futuro. Por eso, yo como vengo del futuro, ella se quedara en esta época—dijo Rini.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—dijo Mina.

-recuerda que el gran sabio me convirtió en Black Lady, por eso, Gran Sabio me clono a mí—dijo Rini.

-¿No sabia de eso?—dijo Lita.

-Amigos, ¿Qué tal si vamos ha conocer todo el Santuario?—dijo Seiya.

-Me parece bien. Quiero estar con Hyoga—dijo Amy.

-¿Por qué Amy?—dijo Serena.

-Solo quiero ir con Hyoga ha conocer el Santuario, además, voy al cementerio de los Caballeros con Hyoga. Voy ha visitar la tumba de mi hermano—dijo Amy.

-¿Qué? Amigos yo iré con Amy, después iré a la tumba de mi Maestro—dijo Hyoga que sale lo mismo que acompaña Amy

-esta bien, Seiya, vamos mejor con las chicas—dijo Darien.

-bueno, vamonos—dijo Seiya a los demás.

Los demás salen del salón del Maestro y recuperados. Ahora Seiya y sus amigos, excepto Hyoga y Amy. Que seria que Amy visitaba la tumba de su hermano.

**Fin**


End file.
